Casarme contigo? NOOO
by Laura Black
Summary: Él un príncipe heredero. Ella una joven de la Alta Sociedad. Están comprometidos desde pequeños y ni siquiera se conocen. ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran que la persona con la que van a casarse es aquella que le ha hecho la vida imposible... ¡FINAL!
1. Capitulo 1

CASARME CONTIGO? ¡¡NO!!

SUMMARY: Él un príncipe heredero. Ella una joven de la Alta Sociedad. Están comprometidos desde pequeños y ni siquiera se conocen. ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran que la persona con la que van a casarse es aquella que le ha hecho la vida imposible desde que le conoció?

Capitulo 1: Unas "merecidas" vacaciones

-Por fin!! – grito una joven d 22 años con una alegría desenfrenada

Elizabeth o Liz como solían llamarla sus amigas, era una joven rica y respetada de la Alta Sociedad. Su padre, Albert Dickson, un conocido y respetado banquero, es el dueño de una de las cadenas de bancos más importante del país. Luego estaba su madre, Eleanor Dickson, una mujer elegante y refinada como pocas. Y por ultimo, su hermano tres años mayor, Alan, según Liz, el chico perfecto para cualquier mujer.

-Estas vacaciones van a ser las mejores de mi vida – sonrió feliz

Liz acababa de terminar su penultimo curso en la Universidad. Estaba estudiando Historia, aunque la verdad, no era que le fascinaba aquello, es mas, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el pasado. Según ella, no había nada mejor que vivir el presente y el día a día a tope, y olvidarse de lo que otros ya hicieron, y ni pensar en preocuparse por el futuro. Le había costado mucho convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran irse de vacaciones un mes con sus amigas, pero nada se le puede negar a Marie Elizabeth Dickson, como la llamaba su madre cuando estaba enfadada.

De cuerpo muy bien formado, de interminables piernas, larga melena azabache, ojos azules eléctricos, sonrisa dulce y cara de niña buena, pero sobretodo caprichosa y manipuladora como pocas, eran las características que Liz utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería. Hacia cosa de dos años, se había encaprichado de un espectacular deportivo rojo descapotable. Puso cara de no haber roto un plato, saco algunas lagrimillas falsas y su padre le compro el coche. Como muy bien dirían algunos, la consentida y la niñita de papa.

Y montada sobre ese deportivo rojo, iba ahora, conduciendo como una loca por la autopista para recoger a una de sus amigas con las que se iba de vacaciones. En un principio habían decidido ir a una zona de la costa frecuentada por gente importante como ella, que tanto le gustaba recordar, pero al final, desistieron en ello. Todo debido a una discusión que Liz tuvo con sus padres, después de que casi matara del agotamiento a una de sus criadas.

Albert y Eleanor le habían recriminado que no supiera hacer nada, que no supiera valerse por si misma, que siempre necesitaba a una criada para todo, no sabia ni hacerse la cama. Si había algo que Liz era, era orgullosa. ¡Bien! ¿Sus padres le habían llamado inútil? ¡Vale! Les demostraría que era capaz de cuidarse solita, que no necesitaba a nadie que le hiciera la comida o que le dieran dinero.

-¡Ups, me pase!

Freno en seco el coche y dio una vuelta entre los gritos del resto de conductores, un poco mas, y todos chocan. Paro delante de una gran mansión de color rojo, con cuatro pisos de altura y un enorme y hermoso jardín lleno de flores. Toco varias veces el claxon del coche y enseguida salió una joven pelirroja.

-¡¡Liz!! – grito la joven contenta – Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

-Ya conoces a mis padres – sonrió dándole dos besos - ¡Estas estupenda Lily! De donde has sacado ese vestido¡ ¡Es monisimo!

-Me lo compro mi padre cuando estuvo en España – sonrió la joven

Lilian Evans, o Lily tenia la misma edad que Liz y se conocían desde pequeñas. Fueron juntas al colegio y al instituto, pero se separaron para ir a Universidades diferentes. Mientras Liz estaba en Italia, Lily se quedo en Londres estudiando Económicas. Como he dicho antes, Lily tenia el pelo rojo oscuro, largo por la mitad de la espalda y un poco rizado. Los ojos eran lo más bonito de Lily, de un color verde esmeralda y una bonita sonrisa. Ella y Liz eran dos de las chicas mas codiciadas de la Alta Sociedad, y ellas lo sabían, cosa que hacia aumentar su ego de "mujeres perfectas".

-Vamos sube, aun tenemos que pasar a por Emy – dijo Liz poniendo en marcha el coche

-Porque te empeñas en ir a una zona llena de gente sin apenas recursos? – grito Lily cuando el coche alcanzo una velocidad frenética.

-Ya te lo explique el otro día – contesto aburrida Liz – Mis padres dicen que no sé hacer nada por mi misma, que dependo mucho de ellos. En pocas palabras, me han llamado inútil. ¿Cómo han podido decirme eso a mí? – grito indignada

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Bueno, muy fácil. Buscare algún trabajo, me ganare mi dinero y me comprare todo lo que quiera – sonrió – He visto un traje que es monisimo!

-Pero habrás traído las tarjetas de crédito, no?

-No. Llegamos – pego un frenazo haciendo que Lily casi se estampara en el cristal de delante si no llega a ser porque se hincharon los airbag.

-Os creéis que estas son horas de llegar?

Emily Richardson o Emy, estaba plantada en la puerta de su casa, y según su cara, no estaba de muy buen humor. Alta, rubia y con los ojos dorados, Emy era la mayor de las tres, dos años, y era por eso por lo que se esforzaba en ser la mas seria y responsable de todas. Al principio podría parecer fría, pero cuando la conocías, te dabas cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Era solo que desconfiaba mucho de la gente.

-Sabéis que hora es?- pregunto amenazante – Son las 12 y a que hora teníais que haber llegado?

-A las 10 – sonrió Liz – vamos Emy, no te enfades, porfi. Esque mis padres no me han dejado salir de casa hasta que no les he devuelto todas las tarjetas de crédito.

-Todas? – grito idredula y horrorizada Emy – La Visa sin limites de gastos que te regalo tu padre cuando cumpliste los 18, también?

-La primera que me quito fue esa – dijo haciendo cara de fastidio y después sonrió – Pero la del club no me la han quitado, la he guardado en la maleta antes que nada.

-Bueno, tendremos que irnos ya – dijo Lily subiendo al coche – Luego hace mucho calor y sudaremos mucho – puso casa de asco

-Tienes razón – asintió Emy subiendo al asiento trasero, al lado de Lily, que iban sentadas sobre el respaldo.

-Chicas, prepararos para el mejor verano de nuestras vida – dijo Liz antes de acelerar el coche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Su alteza, el señor Potter y el señor Lupin le esperan abajo.

-Enseguida bajo Albus – dijo un joven – Bájame las maletas mientras.

Alexander Sirius Black, heredero al trono de Hogwarts. Atractivo, rico, guapo, presumido, egocéntrico... alguien que puede resultar verdaderamente insoportable. Sirius era un autentico dolor de cabeza para sus padres, era todo lo contrario de lo que debería ser un príncipe heredero de un reino. Le importaba bien poco su pueblo, sus súbditos o los problemas que estos pudieran tener, a el solo le importaban sus amigos, las juergas hasta altas horas y las mujeres, su gran debilidad. Se le iban los ojos cada vez que veía a una mujer con unas largas piernas y un buen cuerpo. No se le resistía ninguna.

Primero las conquistaba enviándole regalos y flores, según Sirius, mariconadas que le gustan a todas las mujeres, luego quedaban para ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, una noche movidita en un hotel de lujo, y después se cansaba de ellas. Pero pese a toda esa mala fama, era deseado por todas las mujeres, no solo por su imponente y atletico físico, sus ojos azules-grisáceos o por su pelo oscuro, sino también por su dinero y su titulo. Pero solo una mujer seria dueña de todo eso.

-Su alteza

Un joven de la misma edad que el príncipe, 23, hizo una exagerada reverencia, ganándose una carcajada por parte de Sirius.

-James, te ves ridículo haciendo reverencias.

-Al igual que tu cambiando pañales – rió el otro chico

-No me recuerdes eso Remus, fue un trauma para mí – fingió estar dolido.

-¡Ah si! Cuando tuviste que cambiarle los pañales a tu sobrino Draco – rio James

-Si, termino lle no polvos y de pi...

-No lo digas Lupin – le amenazo

-De pis – rio el castaño

Remus Lupin y James Potter, eran los mejores amigos de Sirius. El primero de ojos dorados y pelo castaño, de cuerpo atlético aunque no tanto como el principe; y el seguno de ojos marrones y pelo azabache revuelto, de muy cuerpo y primo lejano de Sirius. A Remus lo conocían desde el colegio, cuando les toco a los tres ponerse juntos para hacer un trabajo con arcilla. Desde ese momento, se volvieron inseparables, y eso que los padres de Sirius, el rey Charles y la reina Halle, no los consideraban una buena compañía, decian que eran una mala influencia para su hijo.

El trono de Hogwarts era bastante grande, y en todo el, era conocida la fama de mujeriegos y juerguistas del principe y sus amigos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayanos – dijo Sirius

-Yo creo que tendremos que ir por la puerta trasera – dijo James – La entrada principal esta llena de periodistas, ademas, he dejado mi coche detrás, podremos salir sin ser vistos.

-Las maletas? – pregunto el principe

-Ya estan en el coche, alteza

-Gracias Albus – le sonrio al mayordomo – Dile a mi madre que ya le llamare... dentro de... no se... puede que unos 10 años – rio

El mayordomo rio. Conocia al señor Sirius desde que nacio y siempre habia tenido un cariño especial hacia ese chico. Podria ser revoltoso, caprichoso, incluso un poco delincuente, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenia un gran corazon. No sabia porque, pero tenia una corazonada. Algo sucederia en ese viaje que cambiaria la vida de su alteza y esperaba que fuera para bien.

------------

-Y este es el apartamento que has alquilado? – pregunto horrorizada Emy – Parece el cuarto de los criados de mi casa.

-¡Ey! Es todo lo que podido encontrar – se defendio Liz – Ademas, en esta epoca del verano, estaba todo lleno.

Liz habia alguilado para un mes un pequeño apartamento en la playa. Constaba de solo tres habitaciones, un pequeño comedor y una cocina, separados por una barra como las del bar. Solo habia un baño, donde habia un pequeño plato de ducha, indispensable, el lavabo y el retrete. Pero lo mejor de todo, era la inmensa terraza que habia, con unas impresionantes vistas al mar. lily miro con un gesto despectivo toda la casa con los uebles tapados con sabanas y todo lleno de polvo y saco su telefono movil.

-Que te crees que haces? – dijo Liz quitándole el telefono

-Estoy llamando a mi casa para que mis padres me dejen una sirvienta

-De eso nada – alzo la voz – Nosotras podremos con esto.

-No se tu Elizabeth – mala señal, Lily nunca la llamaba por el nombre completo, solo cuando estaba realmente enfadada – Pero yo no pienso mancharme limpiando todas esta porqueria.

-No seas aguafiestas, nos lo pasaremos bien – la intento convencer – Ademas, no eras tu la que decia que habia que probar cosas nuevas?

-En eso tiene razon, Lily – intervino Emy – Puede que nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Esta bien – se dio por vencida Lily, aunque no muy convencida

-Entonces decidido, bajaremos a por las maletas.

Habian aparcado el coche bajo, mientras subian a ver el apartamento. Sacaron el monton de maletas del coche y las dejaron en la puerta.

-Bueno, lo mas facil ya esta – dijo Emy mirando hacia arriba – Ahora solo queda subirlas al ultimo piso.

-Para eso esta el ascensor – sonrio Liz

-Me temo que eso no podra ser, señorita – dijo un hombre bajito y regordete, tendría alrededor de los 50 años – Soy el señor Pettigrew, el dueño.

-Un placer señor Pettigrew – sonrio falsamente Liz – Como es eso de que no podremos subir al ascensor?

-Esta averiado – respondio el señor

-Y porque no lo arreglan?

-A estas alturas todos estan de vacacones y es imposible encontrar a un técnico

-Me esta queriendo decir, señor Pettigrew que tendremos que subir las maletas nosotras? – pregunto siseante Liz

-Seria para mi un honor ayudarlas señoritas – las chicas sonrieron – Pero sufro de la espalda y el medico me ha mandado reposo. Con permiso.

Y sin mas, el hombre entro en su apartamento, dejando a las tres chicas con la boca abierta y con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

-¡Esto es increíble! – grito Liz

-Es bueno probar cosas nuevas – se burlo Lily

-¡Callate Evans! – grito Liz - ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi!

-Podemos ayudarles en algo? – pregunto un chico detrás de ellas.

-No – grito Liz

-Por supuesto – dijeron al unísono Lily y Emy girándose – Seriais tan amables de ayudarnos a subir las maletas?

-Por supuesto – sonrio el chico – James Potter

-Lily Evans – sonrio

-Un placer – sonrio seductoramente besándole la mano – Ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

-Y ellas son Liz Dickson y Emy Richardson.

-En que piso estais? – pregunto James

-En el 20, cuarto y ultimo piso – dijo Emy

No hizo falta nada para que Sirius, Remus y James cogieran las maletas de las chicas. dentro de ellos, no hacian mas que pensar en la suerte que habian tenido, hacia tan solo unas horas que habian llegado y ya se habian encontrado a tres chicas, ademas de que iban a ser vecinas. James cogio las de Lily, Remus las de Emy y supuestamente, Sirius las de Liz.

-Puedo sola – dijo de mal humor Liz

-No es ninguna molestia – dijo Sirius intentando parecer amable

-No, he dicho que pueso sola – volvio a decir

Estaba totalmente empeñada en demostrarle a todos que ella era capaz de valerse por si misma, empezando por subir sus pesadas maletas hasta la cuarta planta de un piso sin ascensor.

-Como quieras – dijo Sirius molesto

Odiaba a las chicas como ella, que no se dejaban ayudar. Una de sus tácticas para conquistar, y que casi siempre funcionaba, era la de ayudar a una "damisela en apuros". Primero la ayudaba a subir las maletas hasta su casa, luego ella se lo agradeceria invitándolo a tomar una copa, y el resto, pues no hace falta explicarlo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos – sonrio coqueta Lily – No se que habriamos hecho sin vosotros.

-No ha sido nada – sonrio James – Ya sabeis, estamos en el apartamento del lado, lo que necesiteis, no dudeis en llamarnos.

-"No lo repetiras dos veces guapo! – penso la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que miraba con descaro al moreno de ojos marrones – Gracias

-Creo que iremos a ayudar a vuestra amiga – sugirió Remus

-No hace falta, ella puede sola – sonrio Emy despidiéndose de ellos.

Bueno, eso de que Liz podia sola, era una mentira mas grande que una catedral. Se habia colgado el boldo en el hombro derecho, y en cada mano, llevaba una pesada maleta. La verdad esque las dichosas maletas pesaban una barbaridad. Podia coger solo una maleta y subirlas arriba, después bajar a por las otras. Pero no. ¿Y si dejaba las maletas bajo y las robaban? Con tan solo pensarlo se le ponian los pelos de punta.

Después de una hora, logro llegar al apartamento. Llamo al timbre y espero que abrieran. Fui Lily la que le abrio con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Que tal esa nueva experiencia? – sonrio

-Callate – rugio – No estoy de animos

-Porque no has dejado que Sirius te ayudara? – pregunto Emy

-Porque no – dijo entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si – Es de esos tios que piensan que las mujeres no valemos para nada, que somos unas inútiles.

-No crees que te estas tomando todo esto muy a pecho? – pregunto Emy

-No lo creo – dijo muy convencida – Bueno, que hacemos ahora?

-¡¡Buff!! Yo estoy agotada – dijo Emy

-Agotadas?= - grito – Aun queda mucho por hacer, asi que ya estais cambiandoos de ropa que vamos a limpiar todo esto.

-No lo diras enserio, verdad? – pregunto desconcertada la rubia, pero la mirada asesina de Liz basto para que no replicara – Y que nos ponemos?

-Lo mas viejo que tengais – dijo Liz yendo hacia su cuarto.

---- En la habitacion de al lado -----

-No se porque, pero me temo que estas vacaciones van a ser muy moviditas – rio picaramente James

Ellos tenian mas suerte que las chicas, ya que una semana antes de ir alli, un par de criados de Sirius, fueron a limpiar y a dejarlo todo adecuado. Los criados habian insistido en quedarse a cocinar y a limpiarles, pero Sirius se nego, alegando que el podia apañárselas solo, y que deseaba estar un tiempo alejado de la realeza y sus obligaciones, por eso habian elegido un lugar lejos de su casa, Hogwarts, donde estaba seguro que no le conocerían. Tenia curiosidad por saber que se sentia siendo un chico normal.

-La verdad esque no hemos podido encontrar mejores vecinas – sonrio Remus

-Pues no me parecen gran cosa – alego Sirius un tanto molesto

-Eso lo dices porque la morena, ¿cómo era que se llamab? – pregunto James

-Liz – contesto Sirius

-Eso, Liz – continuo – Mira, eso lo dices porque Liz no te ha hecho caso.

-No es eso – le costaba reconocer que una chica no se hubiera fijado en el – Repito, no me parecen gran cosa.

-Bueno, puede que a ti no te parezcan gran cosa, pero Liz tiene una piernas... – se lamio los labios, cerrando los ojos.

-Tu tambien te has fijado en lo largas que eran? – pregunto Remus – No me importaria perderme en ellas.

-Exagerados – murmuro molesto Sirius, mientras sus amigos continuaban alabando a las vecinas.

Por supuesto que se habia fijado en las quilometricas piernas de Liz, seria de imbeciles y de ciegos no fjarse en ellas, sobretodo con esa faldita tan cortita que llevaba y esos zapatos de tacon alto y fino. Por supuesto que se habia en sus ojos, físicamente perfecta, pero era una tozuda, el le habia ofrecido ayuda paa subirle las maletas y ella... ¡Se habia negado! Nunca le habia pasado eso y se sentia frustrado, muy frustrado.

----- Apartamento de las chicas -----

-Ya estais listas? – grito Liz desde el salon – Lily, se puede saber que haces con ese pantalón y esa chaqueta de ARMANI?

-Has dicho que nos pusiéramos lo mas viejo que teniamos – lego la pelirroja

-Cuando te lo compaste?

-Hace cuatro meses – dijo la pelirroja – Es lo mas viejo que tengo, sabes que acostumbro a cambiar de vestuario cada mes. Creo que le he cogido cariño a este conjunto.

-Tomad esto – Liz les lanzo dos vestidos playeros, atados al cuello, de color verde con flores rojas.

-Que cosa es esto? – ppregunto Emy

-Mientras os cambiabais, he aprovechado para bajar a la tienda de bajo y comprar esto – explico – La dependienta me ha dicho que es muy comodo y se lleva mucho.

-Pero verde? – pregunto horrorizada Lily

-No quedaba otro color – dijo Liz

-Y porque el tuyo es rojo? – pregunto Emy

-Chicas, quien parte y reparte se queda con la mejor parte – Les guiño un ojo

-De eso nada – salto molesta Lily – Yo no pienso limpiar esta pocilga, me voy un hotel de lujo.

-Tu no te mueves de aquí, Evans – grito Liz – Ahora mismo vais a cambiaros y vamos a limpiar todo esto.

-No tengo porque, limpialo tu – la reto

-Pues si no estas conforme con las vacacines que las TRES elegimos, coge tus cosas y largate, pero una cosa si te digo, mira a ver quien demonios te aguanta, porque yo no.

Emy permanecia en segundo plano. No le gustaba formar parte de las discusiones entre sus amigas. Siempre se gritaban cosas que ninguna de las dos sentian, estaban varias horas sin hablarse, pero no podian estarlo mucho, ya que enseguida se reconciliaban y como si nada hubiera pasado. Era el problema de ser dos personas muy temperamantales, que al minimo provocamiento saltaban. Sono el timbre varias veces, pero ninguna quiso ir, hasta que una furiosa Liz abrio la puerta para encontrarse con quien menos queria ver en esos momentos.

-Estais bien? He oido gritos – dijo Sirius

-Y a ti que coño te importa? – le grito dejándolo sorprendido – Metete en tus asuntos – y le cerro la puerta en las narices

-No crees que te has pasado un poco? – le dijo Lily friamente y Liz se encogio de hombros – Aunque te fijaste en su cara? – rio y Liz tambien lo hizo.

-Lily, siento mucho lo que te dije antes – se disculpo – Sabes que no es verdad todo lo que dije.

-No, perdoname tu a mi, no creo que vaya a pasarme nada si me pongo esto – enseño la bata verde – Y limpiar esto, no?

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, se abrazaron.

CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!! FIN DEL CAPITULO. QUE LES HA PARECIDO? YA SABEIS, SED BUENOS CONMIGO Y DEJADME ALGUN REVIEW, OK?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Como estan mis lectores favoritos? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que espero que les guste como el primero, bueno, y si les gusta mas, pues mejor!! Bueno, no me enrrollo mas y aquí os dejo el chap**

**Dobbina: Hola!! Diferente? Bueno, eso es lo que pretendia, me gustan mucho los Fics de Hogwarts, con las bromas a Snape, el Quidditch y todo eso, pero no se, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no fueran magos y la magia no existiera? Es algo asi como un UA, creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, no? Besos. Xao!**

**Sara Fénix Black: Hola!!! De verdad te esta gustando? GRACIAS!! La verdad esque adoro a ese principito, ademas, no le ira tan mal siendo un chico normal y corriente, aunque en algo si que le ira un poco mal, y no precisamente por el. Bueno es normal que las chicas no quieran hacer nada, date cuenta que son ricas y a ellas se lo hacen todo los criados. La relacion Sirius/Liz va a ser muy divertida. Besos. Xao!!**

**Trixi-Black: Hola!!!!!! Me alegro que te este gustando, a mi personalmente me esta gustando bastante como esta quedando. Espero que te siga gustando. GRACIAS!! Besos**

**Piccolina07: Hola!! Lamento decepcionarte, pero no habra magia en el Fic, pero si una buena dosis de humor y romance, solo espero que lo sigas leyendo aunque no haya magia. Besos**

**Mey: Hola!!!! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando el Fic. Si te ha gustado la reacción de las chicas al entrar a la casa, esperate a saber lo que les pasara, sobretodo a Liz y a Sirius. Creo que van a cumplir eso de hacerse la vida imposible durante todo el verano, jaja. ï. Xao**

**Anna Black: Te esta gustando? Gracias!! Creo que esta quedando bastante divertido, no? Almenos esa es mi intención. Esperate a sabas lo que les pasara a Liz y Sirius. Besos. Xao!**

**CAPITULO 2**

-Que ha pasado? – pregunto James viendo como Sirius entraba en el apartamento con cara de pasmado y sin reaccionar.

-No.. No me lo puedo creer- balbuceo y miro a sus amigos – Me... me ha gritado y me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices.

James y Remus se miraron, miraron a Sirius y empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. James se tuvo que apoyar en Remus para no caer y el castaño lloraba de la risa.

-No le veo la gracia – dijo malhumorado Sirius

-¡Oh sí! Por supuesto que la tiene – rió James serenándose un poco – En todos los años que te conozco, y debo decir que son muchos, creo que Liz Dickson ha sido la primera chica que te ha rechazado.

-No me ha rechazado – dijo indignado

-¿Ah no? Y como le llamas al desplante que te ha hecho abajo y a...?

-Vale vale – alzo las manos enfadado – No es mas que una chica caprichosa, pero os aseguro que me las va a pagar – sonrió maliciosamente frotándose las manos – Esa niñita mimada de Liz Dickson va a lamentar haberme conocido. Os juro que le voy a hacer la vida imposible el tiempo que este aquí.

-Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado con ella – le advirtió Remus – Parece tener un carácter muy fuerte, no te va a poner las cosas fáciles.

-Ya veremos quien aguanta mas – murmuro

------ Apartamento de las chicas -------

Después de decidir que limpiaban primero, decidieron empezar por las habitaciones. Cada una haría la suya, y después se encargarían del resto. Lo primero que hicieron, fue poner la mini cadena que Liz se trajo de casa. Pusieron un CD, el volumen a tope, y empezaron a limpiar con una música muy movidita de fondo. (Nta: es lo que hago yo cuando limpio en casa. No hay nada mejor que limpiar con la música a tope y bailando al mismo tiempo, jaja)

Lily entro con miedo a su oscuro cuarto, encendio la luz y vio que la cama estaba cubierta con una enorme sabana blanca, la imagen de Nicole Kidman en la película "Los otros", le hizo estremecerse. Y si habia algun cadáver ahí? Hacia muy mal olor. Se acerco temerosa a la cama y con dos dedos cogio la punta de la sabana y la quito de un tiron...

-Aahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando Emy entro a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana para que se ventilara un poco. A juzgar por el polvo, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie habia vivido alli. Como les iria a las otras? Conocia demasiado bien a sus amigas para saber que no lo estarian pasando muy bien que digamos. Que habia sido eso? Habia sonado como un grito, y parecia de Lily.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lily, que te pasa? – dijo preocupada Liz apagando la musica y mirando a una histerica perdida Lily

-All... alli... ha...habia

-Que habia? – pregunto Emy preocupada

Tal y como estaba de nerviosa y alterada Lily, algo malo y grave tendría que ser, aunque a veces tendia a exagerar, aunque ese no parecia el caso, pero en su estado, era casi imposible que les contara nada.

-Ven Lil, tranquilizate – dijo Liz acompañándola al sofa

-No! Al sofa no – grito Lily mirando con horror el sofa, aun con la sabana puesta

-vale vale, al sofa no – dijo calmadamente Liz – Ahora, respira hondo y cuentanos que te ha pasado.

-Yo... yo estaba en mi cuarto, y... y... ¡Oh Dios!! Ha sido escalofriante – grito – Quiero irme de aquí!!

-Si no te tranquilizas, no podremos ayudarte – dijo Emy – Dinos de una vez que ha pasado!

-Cuando entre, y lo vi todo oscuro, me imagine que yo era Nicole Kidman en la peli esa que hacia mucho miedo, como se llamaba?

-No era, "Señales? – dijo Liz

-No, esa es de Joaquín Phoenix – dijo Lily

-No estamos aquí para hablar de cine – dijo desesperada Emy – Ademas, la peli de la Kidman era Los otros.

-esa esa – dijo Lily – Y entonces lo vi – empezo a temblar – Era asqueroso, y terrorífico, estaba medio descompuesto y hacia mucho olor.

-Lily, me estas diciendo que has visto a un zombi? – pregunto con miedo Liz

-No!!!!!!! Era un raton muerto!!!!!! – grito y empezo a llorar

-Que? – grito Emy – Todo este maldito escandalo por un estupido raton muerto? Esto es el colmo!

-Que hacemos ahora? – pregunto Liz

-No se, la idea de venir aquí de vacaciones fue tuya – dijo Lily un poco mas calmada

-Acaso vas a restrearme por la cara que las vacaciones estas han sido idea mia? – pregunto enfadada

-Pues... – dijo Lily

-No me contestes – dijo furiosa – Voy a hablar con el señor Pettigrew, el tiene que saber que hacer en estos casos.

Liz abrio echa una furia la puerta y bajo las escaleras lo mas deprisa que pudo. Cuando llego a la puerta numero uno, llamo y llamo, pero nadie respondio. Empezaba a impacientarse y a ponerse de mal humor.

-Si buscas al señor Pettigrew, no lo encontraras

-Y eso porque? – se giro de golpe

-Ha tenido que salir unos dias – explico Remus Lupin con unas bolsas en la mano – Ha pasado no se que con no se que tipo de accidente de no se quien y se han ido a no se donde.

-Gracias por la explicación tan detallada que me has dado – ironizo

-De nada, madame – sonrio haciendo una reverencia – No es por no meterme, pero para que lo buscas?

-Como muy bien has dicho, sera mejor que no te metas – sonrio falsamente Laura

-Solo intentaba ser amable – se disculpo Remus

-Liz!!! – grito alguien por las escaleras – Liz!!!

-Que pasa? – grito. Eran sus amigas que la llamaban

-No hace falta que busques al señor Pettigrew, ya esta todo arreglado – esa era Lily

-Ahora subo! – grito

-Te acompaño, vamos al mismo piso – dijo Remus subiendo la escalera detrás de ella.

Liz de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo al castaño, y mas de una vez le pillo mirando por debajo de la falda, pero el, en vez de acobardarse, o disimular, le sonreia. ¡Que descarado!

-Como lo habeis soluciona... – iba a preguntar, pero se callo al ver quien estaba en "su" casa – Que hacen esos aquí?

-Han escuchado mis gritos y han venido a ver en que podian ayudar – explico Lily sonriendo coquetamente – De verdad que ha sido muy amable por su parte?

-Oh si, muy amable – sonrio falsamente y con ironia

-Bueno, lo hemos revisado todo, y no han ningun bicho mas – dijo Sirius, y cuando miro a Liz, empezo a reirse a carcajadas.

-Y a este que coño le pasa? – pregunto desconcertada mirando a sus amigos que solo alzaron los hombros

-Tu te has visto vestida? – rio – Ese traje te queda patético, pareces...

-Ahorrate tu opinión Black, no la quiero – dijo friamente alzando la cabeza dignamente – Ademas, este traje es el que se lleva ahora.

-Ahh, ya, osea, que tu eres de esas que siempre van a la moda, son zapatos y bolsos a conjunto, todo de marca, no es asi?

-Y a ti que te importa? – pregunto furiosa

-A mi? Nada, la unica que hace el ridículo eres tu, no yo, de la que se van a reir es de ti, no de mi – sonrio y miro a Lily y Emy – Bueno preciosas, vuestro humilde caballero se despide

-Adios Sirius, y gracias! – sonrio Lily – Liz, te veo un poco acalorada

-Co... como se ha atrevido ese imbecil? – estaba roja de la furia – Nadie, me habeis oido? Nadie se mete con Elizabeth Dickson y sale impune!

-Bueno Liz, tienes que reconocer que tiene parte de razon en lo que te ha dicho?

-Que? Lo que me faltava por oir – alzo las manos desesperada – Traidoras!

-No te pases – dijo Emy

-Y a el que coño le importa si voy bien vestida o si mi ropa es de marca?

-Bueno... – dijo Emy

-Mejor no digas nada. Me voy a limpiar el cuarto, almenos se que la escoba no se va a meter conmigo ni a traicionarme.

-A veces pienso que esta un poco loca – murmuro Lily cuando la morena se encerro en su cuarto

-No creo, es solo que no soporta que nadie la cuestione o que le diga las cosas claras – sonrio Emy – Sabes una cosa Lil? Pienso que este verano va a ser muy movidito.

Se pasaron horas y horas limpiando. Al principio estaba un poco reticentes a limpiar, pero poco a poco le cogieron el gustillo y dejaron bastante limpio.

-No puedo mas – se quejo Lily dejándose caer en el sofá – Mirad mis manos, están hechas un desastre! Tendre que llamar a la Steticienne para que me haga la manicura.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Liz sentándose a su lado – Cuantas horas hemos estado limpiando? Es de noche ya.

-Son casi las 10 – dijo Emu mirando su caro reloj – Que tal si nos vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

Se dieron una ducha rápida, se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron con el coche de Liz a cenar. Por cualquier bar que pasaban, estaba lleno de gente, tanto dentro como fuera en la terraza. A ese paso seria muy complicado encontrar un sitio para cenar. Al final, entraron a un pequeño bar de comida italiana.

-Bueno, no es el Rithz, pero almenos podremos cenar – se alzo de hombros Liz

-¡Hey Lily! – grito alguien

-Hola James – sonrió la pelirroja acercándose a el saludándole con dos besos

-Que hacéis por aquí?

-Hemos venido a cenar, pero todo esta lleno

-Podéis sentaros con nosotros, si juntamos algunas sillas mas creo que cabremos todos.

-Gracias – sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Remus de hizo a un lado para que Emy pudiera sentarse. Liz se quedo mirando la mesa. Lamentando su mala suerte, el único sitio que había vacío era al lado de Sirius, pero si el no se movía un poco, ella no podría sentarse. No era que el moreno le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, le parecía muy pero que muy atractivo, aunque habia que reconocer que era un borde y un imbecil. Lo mejor seria que se disculpara ante el sobre su comportamiento anterior, total, el no tenia la culpa de su mal humor, y lo había pagado con el pobre. Aunque pensándolo bien, de pobre nada, se habia metido con ella! Pero no era cuestion de armar un escandalo delante de toda la gente, lo mejor seria comportarse amablemente.

-Podrías ponerte a un lado? – pregunto amablemente y con una sonrisa

-Apártame tu, señorita "yo puedo con todo" – respondio friamente Sirius

-Creo que te lo he pedido de buenas maneras – alzo la voz Liz

Sirius no le hizo el mas mínimo casi. Liz apretó los puños indignada y furiosa, y si no llega a ser por la camarera que llego en ese momento, le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-Hay una mesa para 6 personas fuera en la terraza, creo que allí estarán más cómodos – dijo mirando especialmente a Liz y Sirius

Los chicos le dieron las gracias y se levantaron. Liz cogió a Lily y a Emy del brazo y las apretó muy fuerte.

-No me dejéis al lado de Black – les susurro

-Porque? Parece buen chico – sonrió Emy

-No sé si podré contenerme

-Vaya, si que vas deprisa – sonrió picaramente Lily

-Cállate! – dijo indignada – No sé si me podré controlar de pegarle un puñetazo allí donde más le duele.

-No exageres – sonrió Emy – No sé, a mí me parece muy guapo.

-Pues quédatelo

-No gracias, te lo dejo para ti – rió

-No digas eso ni en broma, antes muerta – siseo

El primero en sentarse en la nueva mesa fue James, a su derecha se sentó Sirius y al lado de este, Emy. Al otro lado de James, estaba Lily y su lado Liz. Remus estaba en medio de Emy y Liz.

-Bueno, y de donde sois? – pregunto Emy después de pedir la cena

-De Hogwarts – dijo Sirius

-No he oido hablar de el – reconoció Lily

-Es algo pequeño, pero muy bonito, y esta en Escocia – explico James

-Me encantaría conocerlo – sonrio melosamente la pelirroja

-Pues cuando quieras te lo enseño – sonrió James

Liz miro a Emy y se puso un dedo en la boca, como si fuera a vomitar. La rubia no pudo mas que reír.

-Y vosotras, de donde sois? – pregunto Sirius – Por vuestro acento, diría que sois inglesas.

-De Londres – respondió Emy – Aunque Liz es medio italiana

-Y eso? – pregunto interesado Remus

-No es gran cosa. Mi padre es ingles, pero mi madre de Italia. Soy italiana de nacimiento, pero me he criado en Londres – explico la morena.

Durante la cena hablaron de todo un poco, pero ni Liz ni Sirius se dirigieron la palabra. De vez en cuando se lanzaron alguna que otra mirada desafiante, pero enseguida apartaban la mirada. Al final, la cena no fue tan mala como algunos habian pensado. Cuando terminaron, Liz le dio las gracias al dueño, un hombre italiano muy amable. Después de pasar muchos años en Italia y tener familia alli, hablaba un italiano perfecto.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

-Maldito despertador – murmuro enfadada Liz – Pero si son las 7 de la mañana!!

Una de las cosas que iba a hacer ese verano, era a encontrar un buen trabajo, no seria nada difícil, ella era una mujer capacitada para todo, o eso pensaba ella. Se vistio con una falda por la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacon, se maquillo para ocultar las ojeras y salio feliz a la calle. Lo primero que hizo fue bajar al bar de abajo a desayunar y a comprar el periodico para ver si habian ofertas de trabajo.

-Buenos dias – sonrio sentándose en un taburete, delante de la barra – Me pondría un café con leche y unas tostadas con aceite y sak?

-Enseguida señorita – sonrio la camarera

-Perdone, no tendra por casualidad el periodico de hoy? – pregunto

La camarera amablemente se lo dio. Paso pagina por pagina buscando la pagina de ofertas de empleo. Se busca fontanero, electricista, albañil... economista...

-Nada! – alzo la voz

-Le ocurre algo, señorita? – pregunto un señor vestido con traje y corbata.

-Es solo que no encontraba lo que buscaba

-Y se puede saber que es?

-Un trabajo, pero todo son o economistas o fontaneros – bufo

-Le gustan los niños? – pregunto el hombre

-Me encantan! – sonrio – Son tan monos!

-Bueno, tengo tres hijos, y tanto mi esposa como yo trabajamos – explico – Le gustaria cuidar de ellos?

-Habla enserio? – puso cara de incrédula y emocionada – Seria todo un placer señor...

-Riddle, Tom Riddle – se presento tendiéndole una mano

-Un placer señor Riddle – sonrio estrechándole la mano – Liz Dickson.

-Bueno, esta es mi dirección – escribio en un papel su dirección – Ahora llamare a mi esposa, le estara esperando.

-Gracias – cogio el papel que le tendia y leyo la dirección – Esta muy lejos de aquí?

-No sabe ir? – nego – No importa, aquí tiene dinero para un taxi, si le da la dirección, el la llevara. Bueno, tengo que irme, un placer señorita Dickson.

-El placer es mio – sonrio – Y gracias por todo!

El señor Riddle le sonrio y subio a su coche. Liz sonrio triunfante. Ella tenia razon, no era nada complicado encontrar trabajo, no entendia como habia tanta gente en el paro. De seguro que cuidar niños era muy diveretido.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lily se levanto de un salto de la cama. Su telefono movil estaba sonando, pero no lo encontraba por ningun sitio. Busco y rebusco por toda la cama, la noche anterior habia estado mandándose mensajes con James. ¿Seria el? Se emociono con tan solo pensarlo y sin siquiera mirar el nombre, lo cogio.

-James?

-Lily, soy Liz

-Ah, eres tu – dijo decepcionada

-Vaya, ya veo lo que te alegrar de oirme – ironizo Liz

-Porque demonios me llamas al movil si estas en la habitacion de al lado?

-Lily, estoy de camino a la urbanización Black Pearl

-Donde? – grito pues habian interferencias

-Bueno, esque he encontrado trabajo – hablo emocionada a traves del movil

-Ah, y de que? – hablo sin mucho interes mientras se miraba las uñas

-Ya os lo cuentare cuando llegue a casa, ok? No me espereis para comer.

-Como quieras. Adios – y colgo el telefono.

-Con quien hablabas? – pregunto Emy entrando en la puerta medio dormida

-Con Liz, esta de camino a su nuevo...

-A su nuevo, que? – preugnto interesada

-No puede ser – la pelirroja se quedo en shock – No puede ser

-El que?

-Emy, que Liz me ha llamado para decirme que esta de camino a su nuevo trabajo – puso cara de horror

-Liz? Trabajo? – pregunto incrédula y empezo a reirse a carcajadas – Tienes que estar de broma, sabes perfectamente que Liz no trabajaria en la vida.

-Pues eso me ha dicho – dijo la pelirroja – Crees que este loca?

-Bueno... no se... ya sabes que... en fin... – no sabia que decir – Bueno... yo pienso que ya era hora de que madurara, no?

-No creo, es muy joven aun – dijo Lily – Solo tiene 22 años. Ah! Ha dicho que no la esperemos a comer.

-Y que hacemos?

-Que tal si nos vamos con los vecinos por ahí? – pregunto picaramente.

Estaba realmente emocionada. ¡¡Habia conseguido su primer trabajo!! Bueno, no era que estuviera realmente desesperada por conseguirlo, solo que eso confirmaba su opinión de que ella era perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier trabajo, bueeeeeeno, exceptuando todos esos de albañil, fontanero o cosas asi, esos eran trabajos para hombres, no para mujeres final y distinguidas como ella.

Al final llego a la Urbanización Black Pearl. No habian muchas casas, solo unas tres o cuatro, pero eran enormes, con giganatescos jardines y alguna piscina. El taxista la dejo delante del numero 2, la casa del señor Riddle.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Dickson, verdad? – un mayordomo le estaba esperando en la puerta

-Si, soy yo

El mayordomo le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera dentro de la casa, la señora la estaba esperando en el salon. La casa por dentro era majestuosa, pintada de color rojo, y llena de cuadros grandes que ocupaban casi toda la pared. ¡Hasta habian cabezas de animales colgados en la pared!

-Señora, la señorita Dickson ya esta aquí

-Puedes retirarte Goyle – hablo la señora

El mayordono hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del salon cerrando la puerta tras de si. Liz pudo ver a la señora Riddle, que se habia levantado del enorme sillon en el que estaba sentada. No tendría mas de 35 años, el pelo largo y oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Era hermosa, pero un poco fria, imagen que cambio cuando sonrio.

-Mi marido me ha hablado de ti, puedes sentirte afortunada, le has causado muy buena impresión a mi marido, cosa nada facil – sonrio ofreciéndole asiento – Quieres tomar algo para desayunar?

-No gracias, ya he desayundado antes de venir – sonrio

-Muy bien. Bueno, hablemos de su trabajo. Ha trabajado alguna vez con niños?

-Este... no. Este es mi primer trabajo. He estado estudiando y bueno, para sacarme algun dinero, pues he decidido encontrar un trabajo – bueno, no era del todo mentira

-Ya veo – la señora Riddle se levanto y empezo a caminar por la sala pensativa – Mis hijos son lo mas sagrado que tengo, y necesito a una persona de mi entera confianza.

-Señora, puede confiar en mi – dijo muy segura

-Sera mejor que conozcas a mis hijos – sonrio – Por cierto, no me llames señora, me hace sentir vieja, llamame Bellatrix.

-Liz – sonrio saliendo a la sala junto a Bellatrix

Del salon donde estaban reunidas, hasta la escalera donde les esperaban los niños, habia una distancia enorme. Hablaron un poco sobre Liz y sobre lo que estaba estudiando. Alli, al pie de la escalera, habian dos niñas y un niño. Se notaba que eran de una familia distinguida y rica, tanto por su ropa cara, como por su comportamiento.

-La mas mayor es Molly, y tiene 10 años – la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia cogiendose la falda – Luego esta Arthur, de 8, y finalmente Tonks, de tan solo 3 años.

-Son una monada de niños – sonrio Liz pellizcándoles la mejilla y los niños sonrieron.

La señora Riddle les mando a sus cuartos a hacer sus tareas, y le hablo a Liz sobre el horario en el que tendría que cuidar a los niños, y lo que mas le importaba a Liz: el sueldo. Los lunes martes y jueves, estaria con los niños de las 9 de la mañana hasta la 1 del mediodia, y por la tarde, de 7 a 10. los miércoles de las 9 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la tarde. Los viernes y sabados, de las 10 de la mañana, hasta las 10 de la noche y los domingos fiesta siempre y cuando no se necesitaran sus sevicios. Empezaria al dia siguiente.

Pero no todo tenia que ser bueno: llevaria uniforme. Constaba de una clásica falda por debajo de las rodillas de color gris, con una camisa blanca y tenia que llevar el pelo recogido en un moño. Pese a ser unas personas jóvenes, al señora y la señora Riddle, les gustaba lo tradicional, para disgusto de Liz.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

-Lily, quieres que te ponga crema? – pregunto James acercándose a la toalla donde estaba tomando el sol la pelirroja – Puedes quemarte.

-Si eres tan amable... – sonrió coquetamente

James sonrió triunfante y puso un poco de crema en la espalda de la chica. ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando! Remus y Emy estaban hablando de algo, al parecer estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, y Sirius estaba... ¿dónde estaba Sirius? Alzo un momento la vista de la hermosa espalda de la pelirroja y busco al príncipe. No le costo mucho encontrarlo. No muy lejos de allí, había un montón de chicas reunidas alrededor de el.

-Parece que tu amigo se lo esta pasando muy bien – dijo Lily mirando a Sirius

-Eso parece – sonrió – Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Liz?

-No sé, creo que en su nuevo trabajo

-Trabajando? – pregunto incrédulo

-Que de malo en eso, Potter? – pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-Nada

-Que haces aquí? No me digas que ya te han echado? – pregunto Lily

-Empiezo mañana

La morena miro a ver si encontraba un lugar donde poner tomar el sol, cuando de pronto, se fijo en algo: James tenia su mano en el culo de Lily

-Disculpa

Aparto a James y ante las miradas incrédulas y atónitas de la pelirroja y del chico, puso su toalla entre los dos. Se quito la ropa que llevaba y se quedo con un diminuto bikini negro.

-Que coño crees que haces? – pregunto en un susurro Lily. Estaba furiosa.

-Poniéndome crema – sonrió inocentemente Liz poniéndose crema solar en los brazos – Hay que prevenir si no queremos coger ninguna insolación.

-No te hagas la tonta, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estaba ligando con James.

-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! – fingió poniéndose una mano en el pecho y haciendo un puchero.

Liz saco de su mochila las gafas de sol, un libro y empezó a leer, al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo como James y Lily coqueteaban. ¡Daban asco! Alzo la vista y vio a Emy discutiendo con Remus. ¡Pobre Remus! Emy podía llegar a ser muy pesada cuando discute, y no para hasta que no le das la razón. Pero faltaba alguien: Sirius. A través de las gafas de sol lo busco, hasta que lo encontró rodeado de chicas.

Estuvo un tiempo observándolo. Sirius era increíblemente atractivo, dudaba que hubiera visto a alguien como él. Vio como les sonreía a las chicas mientras les contaba algo sumamente gracioso, porque ellas no hacían mas que reír, y el parecía orgulloso y consciente de que todas estaban pendientes de el. No se cansaba de observarlo, unos mechones de su pelo le caían con gracia por la frente, y por un momento deseo apartarle esos mechones y acariciarle los labios y la mejilla. **"Por Dios Liz, deja de pensar eso! A ti no puede gustarte Black, es imposible! Pero esque es tan guapo y sexy. ¡¡Ayuda, me estoy volviendo loca!!"**

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y volvió a fijar su atención al libro, pero no puedo quitarse a Sirius de la cabeza. Cuando en el libro describían el mar, le venían a la cabeza, los ojos azules del chico. Y si decían que era de noche, se imaginaba a ella misma acariciándole el cabello a Black. Eso no podía estar pasando, tenia que quitarse a Sirius de la cabeza. La voz de Lily la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me parece genial – grito entusiasmada

-Jugamos por parejas, no? – fue Sirius quien hablo

-Yo no juego – dijo Emy

-Ni yo – dijo James

-Jugar a que? – pregunto Liz

-A voley – dijo Lily – Liz, verdad que tu juegas?

-No me apetece – y continuo leyendo

-Anda, porfa, no tengo pareja – rogó la pelirroja haciendo pucheros

-Jugamos Sirius, Lily y yo – dijo Remus – Vamos Liz, no seas aguafiestas.

-Déjala Moony, no quiere que le demos una paliza – sonrió Sirius

-Esta bien, jugare

Cerro el libro de golpe, lo guardo y se levanto, arreglándose el bikini. Cogió del brazo a Lily y la arrastro hacia una parte de la red que había colocada en la playa aposta para poder jugar a voley.

-Creo que has escogido el bando equivocado – dijo James – Sirius es muy bueno.

-... Y... ? – pregunto Liz

-Pues que vais a perder – sonrió

-No creo que pase nada, es solo un juego

-No es un simple juego – sonrió James – Hemos hecho una apuesta: el que pierda, paga la cena.

-Que? – grito – No puede ser.

-Haberlo pensado antes – sonrió – Anda, a jugar. Yo soy el arbitro.

-De eso nada – se alzo Emy – Así favorecerás a tus amigos, yo también soy arbitro.

-Las damas primero – dijo Sirius

Fue Liz la que saco, con la mala pata de que la pelota reboto en la red. Sirius rió saboreando su victoria. Al cabo de un rato, los chicos ganaban con diferencia. Liz estaba furiosa, no solo por estar perdiendo contra Black, sino porque Lily no se enteraba del juego, estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de James.

-Lily, deja de mirar a Potter y céntrate en el juego – le riño la morena – Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos perdiendo.

-Lo siento, esque es tan guapo! – suspiro

-Basta de charlas, sacáis vosotras – grito Remus

-Esta vez no pienso fallar – murmuro Liz

Con la mano izquierda cogió la pelota, alargo un poco el brazo y la lanzo un poco al aire, para golpearla después con la derecha, llegando al campo contrario, y fue Sirius quien la golpeo, saltando por el aire y con el brazo levantado golpeo la pelota. Lily, con los brazos levantados le pego, pero ni Sirius ni Remus pudieron darle al balón. Punto para las chicas.

-La cena estaba deliciosa – sonrió Liz tocándose la barriga y miro a un malhumorado Sirius que no había probado bocado – Querido, no te ha gustado la ensalada de col con judías? – le dio un golpecito en la espalda y empezó a reír – En cambio, mi plato de calamares estaba riquísimo. Gracias por la cena.

-Me vengare, lo juro – siseo

-¡Oh! Estoy segura de que lo harás – sonrió

Al final, resulto que los chicos perdieron, por lo tanto pagaron la cena. La gran ventaja de puntos que Sirius y Remus habían conseguido, no les sirvió de nada cuando las chicas se pusieron a trabajar. La dupla de los chicos era realmente buena, pero la de Liz y Lily no se quedaba atrás. Como la apuesta consistía en que quien perdiera pagaba la cena, les todo a Sirius y Remus pagar, y las chicas pedir para todos.

"**Maldita apuesta! Si hubiera sabido que sabían jugar al voley, no hubiera dicho nada de la apuesta!** – pensaba Sirius furioso – **"Esta ensalada tiene una pinta horrible, en cambio el plato de calamares de Liz tiene una pinta... y si es su escote... me recuerda al mini bikini que llevaba esta mañana, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ahora que lo pienso, es lo mas cerca que he estado de ella desde que nos conocemos. La tengo sentada a mi lado, tan cerca que puedo oler su perfume. Me gusta su olor. ¡OH DIOS! No puede ser que este pensando en ella en vez de la rubia de la mesa de enfrente que no hace mas que tirarme los tejos, pero esque Liz tiene unos labios sensuales, preparados para que YO los bese. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, me estoy volviendo loco! Estoy seguro de que me han puesto algo en la ensalada o en la bebida"**

-Bueno chicos, buenas noches – sonrió Liz levantándose de la mesa

-Dónde vas tan pronto? – preguntó Remus

-Mañana tengo que trabajar – sonrió – Por cierto Sirius, ha sido un placer hacer apuestas contigo.

**... Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 10 de la noche...**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Le gustaba. Definitivamente le gustaba la vida lejos de Palacio. Aquí, lejos de su casa, podía hacer lo que se le antojara sin que un montón de reglas y leyes estúpidas se lo prohibiera, o un montón de periodistas estuviera pendiente de cada movimiento suyo para sacar dinero de ellos. ¡Maldita sea, el no era un objeto que se pudiera vender y sacar dinero! Aquí no tenia los privilegios que pudiera tener en Hogwarts, pero... ¿y que? Últimamente se estaba cansando de todo, del trato que recibía "Desea algo, su alteza?". Su alteza. A veces odiaba eso. Ahora sabia que era ser un chico normal, no quería volver a su casa.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba, era el trato con las chicas. Ahora sabia que no ligaba solamente por ser príncipe, sino porque las chicas lo veían guapo, atractivo, y eso lo hinchaba de orgullo.

TOC TOC TOC

-Hola! – sonrio Lily abriendo la puerta – Os esperais un minutito? Nos queda un poco

Los tres chicos asintieron con una sonrisa y entraron en la casa. James miro la casa, y vio que estaba mas arreglada que la ultima vez que la vieron. No tenia cantidad de muebles, pero era bonita. Al lado del sofa habia una mesita redonda con un telefono inalámbrico y una foto. En ella estaban Liz, Lily, Emy y un chico vestido con un equipaje de futbol. Los cuatro salian sonriendo y saludando a la camara.

-Ya estamos – sonrio Emy saliendo de su cuarto

-Vaya, estas guapísima – sonrio Remus acercándose y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-¡Buscaos un hotel! – grito Liz – Estoy comiendo y vais a hacer que me siente mal.

-Envidiosa – rio Emy girándose a ella – No podrias haberte arreglado un poco? Tenemos visita.

-Estoy en mi casa – renego

Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca ancha de deporte, el pelo recogido en un moño. No llevaba pantalones ni nada, y eso que la camisa le llegaba por encina de las rodillas. En las manos llevaba un pequeño ordenador portátil.

-Acaso tu no vienes? – pregunto James al verla vestida asi

-No, no me apetece – dijo encendiendo el ordenador – Donde vais?

-Pues a cenar y luego a bailar un rato – dijo Remus – Y que vas a hacer tu?

-Bueno, terminare de cenar, vere que hay por Internet y luego a dormir.

Liz se despidio de sus amigas y los cinco se fueron. Sirius no parecia muy contento, era el unico que no tenia pareja, y la verdad esque no le apetecia estar toda la noche rodeador de dos parejas haciendo mimos y dándose el lote a todas horas. James parecio notarlo, porque le susurro:

-Liz esta solita en casa, ¿por qué no te quedas a hacerle compañía? – sonrio picaramente

Ahora que lo pensaba, la noche se presentaba mejor estando a solas con Liz que con las dos parejas, pero tal y como se llevaban de "bien" el y la morena... alomejor terminarian los dos en el hospital. No, mejor se iria de cena y luego a bailar, y con un poco de suerte, encontraria a una chica y se divertiria un poco.

-Hola, ya estoy en casa!!! – grito Liz entrando en el piso, pero nadie conesto – Que raro, bueno, no tanto, estaran con los vecinos.

Dejo las llaves en el recibidor y se fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas que llevaba. Hacia ya mas de una semana que trabajaba en casa de los señores Riddle y el trabajo cada vez le gustaba mas, los niños eran encantadores, un poco diablillos, pero encantadores, los señores Riddle eran muy amables y le habian cogido cariño, al igual que ella a ellos, pero pronto terminaria su trabajo alli: los señores Riddle y los niños se iban de vacaciones un mes, y ella ya no estaria cuando regresaran.

Ese dia, viendo a Poppy, la cocinera se le ocurrio algo. Prepararia ella la cena, estaba harta de las pizzas, las comidas precocinadas. Ademas, según su abuela, se le daba bastante bien cocinar. Por eso, cuando salio del trabajo, decidio pasar por el supermercado a comprar un poco de todo: leche, galletas, cereales, verduras, carne, etc. Una vez dejo las bolsas en la cocina, se acerco al contestador a ver si habia algun mensaje. ¡¡Bingo!! Un mensaje nuevo

-Lizy, soy Emy. Estamos en la playa con James, Remus y Sirius. Si sales pronto de trabajar, pasate por aquí. A eso de las nueve iremos a cenar, creo que hay algo congelado por alli. Xao. Kisses. Por cierto, los chicos tambien vienen.

Las 9. eso le dejaba un margen de dor horas para prepararlo todo. Pero antes tenia que darse una buena dicha y ponerse comoda.

Voy a rogarle a la luna

Que te aleje con el viento

Y que me quite de la mente

Tu mirada para siempre

Y se la lleve el firmamento

Voy a rogarle a Maria

A cambio le hago un juramento

Que ya me borre de la frente

Las espinas que tus manos

Me marcaron con el tiempo

-Lizy, ya estamos en casa!! – grito Lily a traves de la musica – Pasad

James, Sirius, Remus y las dos chicas entraron en el piso. Al parecer, Liz no los habia escuchado ya que tenia la musica muy alta y cantaba al mismo tiempo. Pasaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la cocina y vieron a la morena. Llevaba una camisa larga y ancha por las rodillas, de manga corta, iba descalza y llevaba el pelo suelto y mojado. Cantaba a mismo tiempo que bailaba y removia algo en una cazuela.

Que pena no soy adivino

Tu no mereces otro beso

Regresaras por mi camino

Buscaras algun motivo

Y cuando vuelvas te dire...

Y pecare y pecare

-Y para siempre yo me retiro – canto la morena

Te mentire y buscare

-Lo que jamas contigo habia vivido – canto

No era que Liz cantara mal, pero Lily sabiendo lo emocionada que se ponia cuando escuchaba musica, apago la minicadena y fue entonces cuando Liz se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. En vez de avergonzarse, se rio natural

-Hola – saludo

-Que estas haciendo? – pregunto Emy

-Haciendo la cena. Os quedais a cenar verdad? – les pregunto a los chicos y antes de que contestaran, hablo ella – Perfecto. No me ha dado tiempo de poner la mesa, asi que aquí estan los platos, haced algo por la humanidad – rio

-Sabe cocinar? – pregunto en voz baja James para que nadie la morena no lo escuchara

-No lo se – respondio Emy – Yo por si acaso tengo el numero de la pizzería

-Ya esta puesta la mesa? – pregunto Liz desde la cocina y James asintio – Perfecto, id sentandoos que ahora voy.

-Esto Liz, podemos ayudarte en algo? – pregunto Remus

-No, ya lo tengo todo. Me conformare con que recojais la mesa luego.

Estaban los cinco sentados en la mesa esperando a que Liz saliera de la cocina con la cena. Lily se sento cerca del telefono para poder llamar a Urgencias por Intoxicación o a la Pizzería. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Liz salio con una fuente grande y la puso en medio de la mesa. Se sorprendieron al ver que tenia muy buena pinta. Era una ensalada con tomate, lechuga, pepino, huevo duro, espárragos, atun, maiz dulce, palitos de cangrejo y un poco de mayonesa por encima (nta: la hace mi madre y esta de muerte, probadla!)

-De donde has comprado esta ensalada ya hecha? – pregunto Sirius para picarla

-Que graciosillo el niño! – rio sarcastica dandole una colleja – La he hecho yo, asi que come y calla bocazas!

-¡Auch! Eso ha debido de doler – se burlo James

Liz coloco varios platos mas en la mesa. Uno de queso y jamon serrano cortado a tacos, otro de bravas, aceitunas, papas, etc. Al principio habia alguna duda sobre el gusto de la comida y nadie se atrevia a probarlo. Hasta que Sirius pico un poco de ensalada. . .

-Esta muy bueno

-Uff, estoy llena – dijo Emy

-Tonterias, pero si aun queda el plato principal. – sonrio Liz llevadose los platos sucios y después salio con otra fuente – Tallarines fritos con verduras.

La cena fue bastante animada y charlaron de todo un poco. Contaron lo que estudiaba o trabajaba cada uno. Resulto ser que tanto James como Sirius eran Arquitectos y el primero trabajaba en la empresa de su padre. Remus era medico.

-Oye, y que tal te fue en el trabajo? – pregunto Lily

-Muy bien, pero los niños son unos demonios – sonrio Liz – Arthur y Molly paran en todo el dia, y Tonks, bueno, la pequeña hace que sea toda una mision imposible darle de comer y ni hablar lo que he pasado para darle el baño.

Después de la cena, se sentaron en el solfa mientras tomaban un café y continuaban charlando. Liz se quedo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sirius, quien no dejaba de mirarla embelesado.

-Debe estar agotada – dijo Remus – Sera mejor que la acostemos en su cama.

-Sirius, acuestala tu mientras nosotros quitamos la mesa y limpiamos un poco esto – dijo James – Es lo menos que podemos haces después de la cena.

-hay que reconocer que tiene muy buena mano en la cocina – dijo Emy recogiendo los platos – Nunca la habia visto cocina, pero se ve que se esmera mucho.

Sirius cogio a Liz en brazos y seguido de Lily la llevo a su cuarto. No era muy grande, pero estaba muy bien arreglado. Solo habia una pequeña cama con una mesilla al lado, un armario empotrado y una estantería llena de libros y marcos con fotos. La dejo suavemente en la cama y vio como se acomodaba hasta encontrar una posición comoda. Asi sin maquillar, con el pelo desecho y hecha un desastre, era mas bella aun, si no fuera porque tenia un carácter tan fuerte y era una caprichosa y cabezota, lo tendria babeando por ella y besando el suelo que ella pisara. No estaba enamorado de ella, era solo que se sentia tremendamente atraido por ella

Se acerco a la estantería y vio que muchos de los libros que habian eran de historia, tambien algunos de ciencia ficcion y alguna novelas romanticas. Parece que le apasionaba leer. Luego se fijo en las fotos, donde en la mayoria aparecia Liz con Emy y Lily, en otras salia con un chico, ambos abrazados y con una sonrisa radiante. Era el mismo chico que habia visto en la foto que habia en el salon, donde salian en chico ese y las tres chicas. Ese chico seria su novio? Porque esa actitud tan cariñosa demostraba que eran mas que amigos.

-Se llama Alan – dijo Emy detrás de el, haciendo que se sobresaltara – Y es su hermano mayor.

Y con una sonrisa, Emy salio del cuarto dejando a Sirius solo. Ese tipo era el hermano mayor de Liz? No se parecian mucho, Alan tenia el pelo castano y los ojos marrones, el pelo corto y rizado (es como Orlando Bloom), en cambio, Liz tenia el pelo liso y los ojos azules. No sabia si enterarse de que el era su hermano le aliviaba, hubiera preferido que fuera su novio, asi se resistiria a la tentacion de acercarse de ella, eso complicaba las cosas, pues estaba deseando lanzarse sobre ella cada vez que la veia, pero tanto por su salud mental como por su orgullo y dignidad, se resistiria. por ahora, se conformaria en hacerle la vida imposible, total, si cuando acabara el verano no volverian a verse.

-Liz. LIz!!!! LIIIZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!

-QUE PASA? – se desperto sobresaltada ante el grito de Lily

-Date prisa o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

-Que hora es? – pregunto adormilada

-Las 7 y media – dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Liz vistiendose aprisa.

A los quince minutos, ya estaba vestida, y salio corriendo del cuarto con los zapatos en la mano y terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus amigas y salio del piso. Llegaba tarde y aun le quedaba un buen trozo de carretera. Cuando salio a la calle, busco su descapotable, pero no lo encontro.

-Donde estas cariño? – murmuro – Juro que lo aparque delante de la puerta.

Bueno, habia un coche delante de la casa, un descapotable, pero no era el suyo. Este estaba pintado de forma chillona, con colores fluorescentes, a rayas, manchas. Liz miro la forma del coche, la matricula y abrio los ojos al maximo. ¡¡ Ese era su coche ¡¡

-Lo mato, juro que lo mato – siseo al ver una nota enganchada al parabrisas.

Hola preciosa!

Espero que te guste mi regalo, estoy seguro de que te habra soprendido y no te lo esperabas verdad? Ha quedado bonito, a que si? Si es que soy un genio. Xao

Sirius Black

p.d: Por cierto, nadie me gana al voley, y menos niña mimada como tu.

Arrugo furiosa la nota y entro maldiciendo a la finca. Subio las escaleras corriendo, pese a los tacones. ¿Quién se creia que era el tipo ese para pintarle su precioso coche? Dios sabia lo mucho que queria ella a su deportivo rojo descapotable, eso lo pagaria caro ¡Oh si! Muy caro. Llego jadeando a la puerta de Sirius y llamo al timbre, pero al ver que nadie abria, volvio a llamar y llamar.

-No abrais – Dijo Sirius

-Porque? – pregunto james – Parece importante

-No es nada importante – dijo Sirius – Es solo Liz.

-Que has hecho esta vez? – pregunto Remus

-Asomaos a la ventana y lo vereis – rio

-Ese es el coche de Liz? – pregunto James sorprendido – Ahora entiendo como debe estar, Lily me ha comentado lo posesiva que es con el, y no me extraña, es una pasada de coche, bueno, como estaba antes, ahora mas bien parece un coche de payasos.

-Esta vez te va a matar – dijo muy serio Remus – Te has pasado y no sabes donde te has metido.

-Oh vamos! Que puede hacerme una niña malcriada como ella? – sonrio

-Y porque no le abres? Tienes miedo? – pregunto James

-Sirius Black nunca tiene miedo – dijo muy seguro y ofendido – Es solo que me acabo de levantar y no tengo ganas de soportar sus estupideces.

-No me parece ninguna estupidez lo que has hecho – dijo Remus – La has enfadado, y mucho.

-SI, con la veces que lo ha hecho ya, parece que le GUSTA verla enfadada – sonrio picadamente James

-No digas estupideces – dijo molesto –Por favor, desconectad el dichoso timbre, me va a rebentar los timpanos!

En todo el rato Liz no habia dejado de tocar el timbre, y varios vecinos ya habian salido a quejarse por el escandalo. Al ver que no lograba nada con el timbre, decidio golpear la puerta y gritar.

-SIRIUS BLACK, SAL DE AHÍ SI ERES HOMBRE. ENFRENTATE! – grito

-Liz, que haces con el hacha para romper el cristal de la alarma de incendios? – pregunto Emy

-QUE HAGO AQUÍ? ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE SALGA DEL CABRON DE BLACK PARA CORTARLE LA CABEZA DE UNA RODAJA – grito furiosa

-Que ha pasado ahora? – preugnto Lily

-EL MALDITO CAPULLO DE BLACK SE HA ATREVIDO A TOCARME EL COCHE. OS JURO QUE LO MATO, AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA.

-Vamos, tranquilizate – dijo Emy cogiendola por los hombros y llevandosela dentro de su piso – Sientate ahí, y yo llamare a los señores Riddles para decirles que iras un poco tarde.

-Como iran las cosas por la playa? – pregunto la reina de Hogwarts, y madre de Sirius, Halle Black

-Espero que todo vaya bien – dijo Eleanor Dickson – De pequeños se llevaban de maravilla.

-Oh si! Aun me acuerdo de lo bonitos que estaban cogidos de la mano y de la buena pareja que hacian – dijo emocionada la reina – Creo que fue una idea estupenda prometerlos cuando eran pequeños.

-Ya, pero ahora de mayores veremos – dijo el rey – Alex ha cambiado bastante, se ha vuelto un tanto caprichoso y porque no decirlo, un poco gamberro, aunque en el fondo es un gran chico.

-A Marie le pasa lo mismo, tiene un carácter muy fuerte y siempre consigue lo que quiere, no soporta que nadie le lleve la contraria, porque si se enfada, que tiemble la gente.

-Estoy ansiosa por saber si ya se han conocido – dijo Eleanor

-Estoy seguro de que si. Date cuenta que llevan mas de una semana alli, y viven casi pared con pared – dijo el rey – Fue una suerte que Albus y Minerva nos dejaran sus apartamentos donde se conocieron, asi se conocerian antes de saber que estan comprometidos.

-Solo espero que no se enteren – murmuro para si el señor Dickson, pero se enteraron todos.

DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG

-Ya va! – grito Lily secandose las manos y saliendo de la cocina

DIN DONG DIN DONG

-QUE YA VOY!! – golvio a gritar y abrio la puerta – AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

FIN DEL CHAP. QUIEN SERA? A PARTIR DE AHORA YA EMPIEZA TODA LA ACCION ENTRE SIRIUS Y LIZ, Y APARECERAN NUEVOS PERSONAJES. DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG

-Ya va! – grito Lily secándose las manos y saliendo de la cocina

DIN DONG DIN DONG

-QUE YA VOY!! – volvió a gritar y abrió la puerta – AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Alan!!! – se lanzo hacia el chico y lo abrazo – Que alegría verte!!

-Yo también me alegro de verte, preciosa – sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo – Vaya, esto esta bastante bien – dijo examinando el apartamento.

-Hay que reconocer que es gracias a tu hermana – dijo Emy saliendo del cuarto, aunque no reacciono tan efusivamente como la pelirroja – Me alegro de verte Alan

-Yo también – le dio dos besos – Y decís que esto es cosa de mi hermana?

-Así es, se ha puesto a trabajar y con lo que gana compra la comida y todo, aunque nosotras también aportamos una pequeña cantidad – explico Lily – Hay que ver lo planeado que lo tiene todo.

-Parece que se lo ha tomado muy enserio – dijo Alan sentándose en el sofá

-Ni que lo digas – dijo Emy – No nos deja salir de casa sin haber limpiado antes.

-Sorprendente – dijo alucinado – Estoy deseando verla

-Estamos seguras de que ella también se alegrara de verte

-LILY!! EMY!! – grito alguien desde la terraza

-Quien es? – pregunto el joven Dickson

-Los vecinos – sonrió Lily – Les diremos que pasen y así os conocéis.

Alan se quedo sentado en el sofá esperando a que Lily y Emy regresaran de hablar con los vecinos. Eso confirmaba que su hermana Liz y el príncipe Alex se conocían. La cuestión ahora era saber que tal se llevaban. Si se llevaban bien, todo iría mucho mejor cuando se enteraran de la noticia, pero si se llevaban como el perro y el gato, la cosa se complicaría mucho, sobretodo conociendo el carácter de su hermana. ¿Quién le había pedido a el que se metiera en semejante lío? Ah si, su padre y todos los que estaban detrás de esa locura. No paso mucho tiempo cuando las dos chicas regresaron con los vecinos. Había tres chicos. Uno alto y moreno con gafas. El otro castaño y que no paraba de mirar a Emy. Y por ultimo un chico moreno de ojos azules. Según la descripción que le dieron, este ultimo tenia que ser el príncipe Alex.

-Chicos, os presento a Alan, el hermano de Liz – dijo Emy

-Alan, ellos son James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black – presento Lily

Los chicos se examinaron unos a otros, y luego se dieron las manos educadamente, pero manteniendo las distancias. Cuando llego el turno de que Remus y Alan se dieran la mano, ambos se miraron fría y fijamente y se apretaron las manos más de lo normal. Emy los miraba a ambos expectante.

-Encantado – dijo Alan soltando la mano de Remus y girándose hacia las chicas, dándole una sonrisa a Emy, que no paso desapercebida para Remus – Y a que hora sale mi hermana?

-A las 9 – dijo Lily – Quieres tomar algo, Alan?

-Algo fresquito – sonrió – Este calor me esta matando. Hace tanto calor aquí por la noche?

-Si. Te conformas con agua fresca? – sonrió la pelirroja – Liz no compra refrescos porque dice que no es algo necesario y que malgastamos el dinero.

-Joder con mi hermana – murmuro molesto y acepto a regañadientes el vaso de agua que le ofrecía la chica

Estuvieron un rato charlando de cosas sin importancia. Sirius y James congeniaron enseguida con Alan, quien no era nada serio ni frío como les pareció al principio. En cambio, Remus no compartía la misma opinión que sus amigos. Le irritaba el modo en el que miraba a Emy, más de una vez le había pillado mirándola y sonriéndole. Pero para Alan tampoco paso desapercibido que el tal Remus Lupin pareciera demasiado interesado en la rubia. Ya se lo preguntaría mas tarde a su hermana o a Lily. Esta última siempre cantaba.

-Donde esta? – grito Liz entrando acalorada en el piso, como si hubiera corrido

-Que? – dijo Lily desconcertada

-Alan. Su coche esta abajo. Donde esta?

-Vaya hermanita, con ese vestido tan tapadito no te había conocido – sonrió Alan saliendo del baño

Liz sonrió feliz y dejando caer el bolso en el suelo, se lanzo hacia su hermano. Este le beso en la mejilla y la alzo en brazos dando vueltas entre las risas de la chica. Hacia mucho que no se veían, cosa de cuatro meses, pues Alan siempre estaba viajando y pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa.

-Que haces aquí?

-Que no puedo venir a ver a mi hermanita favorita? – se hizo el ofendido

-Tonto, soy tu única hermana – rió y lo volvió a abrazar – Ahora dime la vedad, como es eso que has venido?

-Ya hablaremos mas tarde de eso – sonrió besándola en la frente

Tanto Remus, Sirius como James se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de Liz. La Liz que ellos conocían no tenia nada que ver con la que tenían enfrente. Ellos conocían a la Liz orgullosa, fría, manipuladora, en cambio, esta parecía una niña pequeña, vulnerable.

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunto Emy cuando los vecinos se fueron

-Poco, solo unos días. Al martes tengo una reunión importante en Francia – sonrió

-Conozco esa sonrisa – se rió Liz señalándolo – Quien es?

-No se de que hablas – mintió

-Te conozco hermanito – sonrió – Como se llama? La conozco?

-Liz, no lo bombardees con preguntas, no te lo dirá – sonrió Lily – Vamos Alan, sabes que en mi puedes confiar. Quien es?

-Que os hace pensar que os lo diré? – sonrió

-Estas confirmando que hay alguien – pregunto impaciente Liz

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa – rió – Bueno chicas, os importa si os robo a Liz para cenar? Tenemos que hablar

-Ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupada y el negó

-Tranquilos, id. Nosotras nos vamos a cenar con los vecinos – dijo Emy mirando a Alan

-Papa y mama están preocupados

Después de una agradable cena, decidieron ir a pasear un poco por la playa, de noche. Con los zapatos en las manos, iban paseando por la orilla del mar, mojándose los pies con el agua fresca.

-Porque? – pregunto Liz

-Te parece raro? Nunca habías cogido una rabieta así.

-Rabieta? – dijo ofendida – Esto no fue ninguna rabieta. Mira Alan, hace tiempo que me estoy aburriendo de la vida que llevo. No es que de repente haya decidido vivir en la pobreza, pero no se, necesitaba un cambio radical en mi vida.

-Y que pasa cuando se terminen las vacaciones?

-Volveré a casa, y me iré a Italia a acabar el año de universidad que me queda, y con un poco de suerte y esfuerzo conseguiré la beca para trabajar en el Museo. – explico – La discusión que tuve con papa y mama me hizo abrir los ojos. Se que tienen razón en una cosa: no soy capaz de hacer nada por mi misma, pero ellos también tienen parte de culpa. Desde pequeña me han enseñado a comportarme como lo hago, no me han dejado hacer nada. Lo único que quiero es demostrarle a la gente que soy capaz de trabajar, de salir adelante sin el dinero y el respaldo económico y social de mi familia.

-Y de verdad me parece muy bien que te hayas dado cuenta – dijo Alan – Pero eso no significa que no estén preocupados por ti, además, no has dado señales de vida en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.

-Lo se, les envié un mensaje al móvil y les dije que había llegado bien. Pero esque estaba muy furiosa por la discusión que no quise hablar con ellos.

-Bueno, pues por lo que me han dicho Lily y Emy, estas llevando las cosas muy bien – sonrió orgulloso

-Eso crees? – sonrió agradecida – No se, pero no es fácil. Cuando llego de trabajar estoy agotada y después preparo la cena y todo – bufo – Ahora entiendo como se siente Minerva.

-Hablando de ella, me ha preguntado como os va a ti y a las chicas con el piso

-Dile que todo bien, que tuvimos que hacer una limpieza a fondo, pero muy bien – sonrió

-Volviendo al tema de antes, Eli. Acaso pensaste que seria fácil? Mira, en este mundo te tienes que ganar la vida, no te regalan nada ni aunque te lo merezcas. Créeme, se de que hablo.

-Lo se, ahora lo se – murmuro

-Y cambiando de tema. Que tal con los vecinos?

-Con Remus y James muy bien. James es muy divertido y siempre te anima cuando estas así un poco depre, y Remus, bueno, el es el mas tranquilo, se puede hablar de cualquier cosa con el, y le gusta mucho Emy, y a ella, el.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta – bufo

-Celoso, hermano? – bromeo

-No digas tonterías, lo mío con Emy ya hace tiempo que acabo, pero no se, le tengo mucho cariño y no me gustaría que le hicieran daño.

-Y no se lo harán, si te refieres a Remus, claro. Alan, ellos se gustan mucho, y para serte sincera, si Emy no terminaba junto a ti, el chico perfecto para ella, seria sin duda alguna, Remus.

-Y que hay de Sirius?

-A ese imbecil ni me lo nombres – dijo furiosa

"Imbecil? OH, OH, primer problema a la vista. La posibilidad de que se llevaran bien quedaba casi descartada. Su hermana parecía furiosa.

-Y eso? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Porque? Ese tío es un bruto, un imbecil, in idiota, un egocéntrico, presumido, machista… - y siguió insultando hasta que no e le ocurrieron mas

-Vaya, ya veo lo bien que os lleváis – bromeo

-No es cosa de broma Alan – exclamo furiosa – Sabes lo que hizo el muy capullo? Me pinto el coche con colores chillones y encima me va a costar un ojo de la cara volver a pintarlo. Lo mato, Alan, juro que lo mato.

-No será para tanto. Además, no me haría gracia tener que ir a la cárcel a visitarte – rió

-Guárdate las bromitas donde te quepan – siseó – Pero no creas que esto va a quedar así – sonrió maquiavélicamente

-Me da terror cuando sonríes así. En que estas pensando, exactamente?

-Nada comparado con lo que me ha hecho – sonrió –Solo le golpeare donde mas le duele – instintivamente, Alan se tapo la entrepierna con las manos – A parte de eso, malpensado.

-Y entonces?

-Su orgullo de macho, Alan, su orgullo – sonrió y continuo caminando como si nada.

La cosa estaba fea. Más fea de lo que esperaba al llegar allí para ver como iban las cosas. Seria casi un milagro poder llevar a cabo el plan de sus padres, pero en fin, ellos podían ser muy persuasivos cuando se lo proponían. La gran pregunta era: ¿Quién ganaría?

Hoy era el último día. El ultimo día que trabajaba en casa de los señores Riddley. Habían sido dos semanas, y le gustaba el trabajo, pero pronto tendría que buscar otro. No podía pasarse las dos semanas que le quedaban tumbada al sol. Un día vio que necesitaban una camarera en un restaurante cerca de la playa. Ya pasaría a preguntar. Liz decidió coger a los tres niños y llevarlos a la playa, con el permiso de sus padres, claro. Al tener su coche en el taller, cogio el BMW deportivo negro de Alan.

-Poneos los cinturones y estaos quietos – ordeno Liz atando a Tonks en la silla homologada que había colocado en el asiento del copiloto.

Durante el camino hasta la playa, los niños se lo pasaron en grande con las bromas de Liz. Pusieron la música alta y cantaron a viva voz.

-Liz, que haces aquí con los niños? – pregunto Lily

-Chicas, os presento a Arthur, Molly y la pequeña Tonks – sonrió – Niños, ellas son mis amigas, Emy y Lily

-Y quienes son ellos? – preguntó MOlly señalando a James y Alan que estaban tumbados boca abajo al lado de las chicas

-El de gafas es James, y el otro es mi hermano Alan – sonrió – Y aquellos dos que están jugando al voley, son Remus y el idiota Black

-Le llaman idiota? – preguntó extrañado Arthur

-Si – sonrió divertida

Liz les quito la ropa a los niños y estos se quedaron en bañador. Se quedaron jugando en la arena para que ella pudiera verlos. Los niños se lo estaban pasando en grande, pero Liz solo tenía mente para Sirius. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que le pinto el coche, pero su venganza no tardaría nada en llevarse a cabo.

Que era lo que más les dolía a los hombres? Que se pusiera en duda su masculinidad, su orgullo. Y eso es precisamente lo que ella haría, poner todo eso en duda. . . delante de toda la gente.

-Bueno preciosa, te parece bien que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Aquí hay demasiada gente.

Sirius pasó un brazo por el hombro de una chica, quien soltó una risita nervios y tonta. Sin duda alguna, Sirius sabía como ganarse a las chicas. Bueno, puede que siempre lo consiguiera, pero esta vez no.

-Liz, porque no vamos a nadar un poco? – pidió Molly – El agua esta muy buena

-Molly, podéis quedaron tu y Arthur un poco aquí? – les pidió y los niños pusieron mala cara – Os juro que solo será un momento, luego iremos a nadar y a jugar, vale? Y si os portáis bien, os comprare un helado bien grande.

Al final, los dos niños asintieron a regañadientes y se sentaron a jugar con la arena, haciendo castillos con los cubos y las palas. Vio como Tonks jugaba con sus gafas de sol y con una sonrisa cariñosa la cogio en brazos.

-Bueno pequeña, vamos a divertirnos un poco, te parece? – sonrió haciéndole caras raras y la niña empezó a reírse contenta

Vio como Sirius seguía hablando con aquella chica que no era ni la mitad de guapa que ella, no entendía como el se había podido fijar en semejante mamarracho, aunque pensándolo con claridad, Sirius se fijaba en cualquier chica que tuviera buenas piernas y estuviera dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con el, y esa chica estaba mas que dispuesta. Sonrió maquiavélicamente al mismo tiempo que cogia bien a Tonks y la abrazaba.

Alan intento levantarse de la toalla, pero Liz le indico que se mantuviera al margen, que pasara lo que pasara, no interviniera, y lo mismo les dijo al resto.

-SIRIUS!! SIRIUS!! – grito haciendo que la gente volteara a verla

-Liz? – pregunto sorprendido, pero no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para lo que se le avecinaba

-Como has podido? – lloro desesperadamente aun con Tonks en los brazos, abrazándola protectoramente

-De... de que hablas? – pregunto extrañado mirando a la gente que empezaba a agruparse alrededor de ellos

-Claro, ahora haz que no lo sabes!! – grito histérica al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente – Como puedes ser tan cruel de irte con otra mujer mientras yo y tu hija estamos aquí?

-Tu hija? – pregunto la otra chica sorprendida. Miro a la niña, y Liz agradeció mentalmente que Tonks fuera morena como ellos.

-Si, el es mi marido y esta pequeña es nuestra hija – lloro y se giro hacia Sirius – Yo te amo, porque me haces esto? Lo he dejado todo por ti, y así me lo pagas?

-No entiendo como has podido ser tan canalla y tan poco hombre para hacer una cosa así – le recrimino la otra chica mirándolo con asco

-Pero. . . pero . . . – estaba realmente shockeado y no le salían las palabras – Ella . . . ella no es . . .

-Ahora vas a negarme? – grito Liz entre lágrimas – Porque me haces esto? Te amo!

-Eres un cerdo

La otra chica le dio una fuerte cachetada y se fue dándole la espalda. La gente que había visto la escena, aplaudió la reacción de la joven. Después, cada uno volvió a sus asuntos, mientras que Alan, James, Remus, Lily y Emy se quedaron plantados, mirando boquiabiertos lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Bueno cielo, creo que ya nos hemos divertido, no? – le sonrió Liz a Tonks

-Co... como te has atrevido? – siseó furioso Sirius cogiendola con fuerza del brazo

Liz aparto el brazo y le sonrió picaramente enseñándole las llaves del coche, alejándose de el antes de que explotara. La verdad esque se lo había pasado en grande haciéndose pasar por la esposa abandonada y con crío por medio. Las lágrimas le habían salido fácilmente, tanto que parecían reales, lo mejor de todo, era que todos se lo habían creído. Lo de la cachetada de la otra chica no entraba en sus planes, pero había salido a pedir de boca.

-La mato, juro que la mato – siseo furioso Sirius dando vueltas por el salón de su apartamento como un animal enjaulado

-Vamos Sirius, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Remus – Al fin y al cabo, tu le hiciste antes con lo del coche. De veras pensabas que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-Eso no es ninguna excusa Remus – grito Sirius

-Tú tampoco tuviste excusa alguna para hacerle eso a su coche – dijo James

-Queréis parar ya de hablar del maldito coche? – grito fuera de si – Nunca en mi vida me habían tratado así.

-Pues yo creo que esto era justamente lo que te hacia falta – señalo Remus serio – Una buena bajada de humos.

-Como osas decirme eso? – siseó encarándolo

-Ya ha sacado su vena real – murmuro James

-Por el amor de Dios Sirius! Deja de comportarte como un maldito niño malcriado y prepotente que se cree superior a los demás y todos tienen que hacer lo que te de la real gana – grito Remus – Baja de una vez de ese maldito pedestal donde tan a gusto te encuentras y afróntalo de una maldita vez: no estas en palacio y por lo tanto, aquí eres uno mas. No era eso lo que querías o acaso pensabas que la vida era tan maravillosa como tu cabecita real pensaba?

Sirius lo miro fríamente y entro en su cuarto hecho una furia, dando un portazo. Remus dio un puñetazo en la pared, y salio exaltado de casa. James se quedo solo en medio del salón, mirando alternativamente la puerta del cuarto de Sirius y la de la calla, por donde había salido Remus. Sabía lo mucho que le habían dolido las palabras de Remus, pero en parte tenía razón.

-Ya se apañaran – murmuro sentándose en el sofá para ver la tele

-No me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – dijo sorprendida Emy – Ahora mismo debe estar muy pero que muy furioso.

-Que se aguante – rió Liz con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Alan – Eso le pasa por hacerle lo que le hizo a mi coche.

-Creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, hermanita – le advirtió Alan

-No seas aguafiestas – dijo ofendida – Se que estará preparando la venganza y me estoy preparando para contraatacar.

-Y se puede saber que estas pensando hacer? – pregunto curiosa Lily

-No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo – sonrió – Voy a dar una vuelta y a disfrutar un poco de días libres antes de que encuentre otro trabajo.

Cogio un pequeño bolso y salio. Caminando, caminando, llego hasta la playa, donde se quito los zapatos y paseo largo rato. Se fijo en yoda la gente que pasaba un día agradable en la playa, en familia o amigos. Ella nunca pasaría un día así con sus padres, pues estos siempre estaban demasiado ocupados como para ir a "perder el tiempo".

Muchos dirían "¿Por qué te quejas si tienes dinero?" si, puede que tuviera mucho dinero y que nunca pasaría hambre o no tuviera techo donde dormir, pero que nadie piense que su vida fue tremendamente feliz. Desde pequeña, iba a colegios e institutos internos para chicas y se pasaba allí todo el año, excepto los días de Navidad o año nuevo. Y cuando acababa el curso, la enviaban todo el verano a casa de su abuela en Italia. No pasaba casi tiempo son sus padres, y cuando tuvo 17 años, empezó a ir a las fiestas que estos organizaban. Fiestas que le aburrían enormemente, pero como hija de uno de los banqueros mas importantes del país, tenia comportarse como una dama.

-Que haces aquí solo?

Liz se fijo en alguien que estaba sentado en las rocas, con la vista fija en el mar. Remus Lupin estaba sin camisa, y con un pantalón corto como bañador. El pelo y la piel mojada, decían que se acababa de bañar.

-He discutido con Sirius – respondió serio

-Espero que no sea por mi culpa – dijo Liz sentándose a su lado

-En parte – sonrió – Pero hiciste bien, le hacia falta que alguien le pusiera los pies en la tierra.

-Siento mucho que hayáis discutido

-No tiene importancia, aunque le dije cosas muy fuertes que pensaba pero. . .

-Pero ahora te sientes mal – termino ella y el asintió – Me pasa lo mismo con Lily, pero al final siempre acabamos reconciliándonos. Mira Remus, no se que ha pasado pero creo que estabais un poco alterados y dijisteis cosas que no debíais haber dicho, lo mejor que podéis hacer es disculparos

-Yo no pienso ir a disculparme primero – se quejo

-Si quieres a Sirius como amigo, y no te gustaría perder su amistad, discúlpate tu primero – le aconsejo

Ambos se quedaron un rato callados, mirando el agua cristalina del mar, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Te preocupa algo mas, verdad? Y creo que tiene que ver con que mi hermano este aquí – sonrió LIz – Estas celoso, no es así? Remus, no tienes porque estarlo. Alan y Emy salieron juntos durante dos años, pero no dejaron porque mi hermano pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, viajando, y casi no se veían, además, creo que nunca fueron una pareja normal.

-Porque?

-Muy fácil, y yo siempre lo he dicho: confundieron lo que sentían. Ellos han estado muy unidos desde pequeños, cuando murió el padre de Emy, y se apoyo en Alan, y creo que cuando crecieron, confundieron un simple cariño de hermanos por amor.

-Entonces Alan y Emy, ahora. . .

-Ahora nada, solo una fuerte amistad y un cariño muy grande. Mi hermano suele ser muy protector tanto con Lily como conmigo, pero con Emy lo es mas. Hay una unión muy especial entre ellos, pero como te dije antes, no es amor. Así que alegra esa cara que no te han levantado a la chica – rió

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima – sonrió agradecido levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Hace mucho calor, que tal si nos damos un baño?

-No, no llevo bañador – sonrió

-Y eso que importa? – rió y la cogio en brazos con ligereza

-No Remus, ni se te ocurra tirarme al agua – grito

Remus rió y con Liz en brazos se tiraron al agua desde lo alto de las rocas. Estuvieron un rato jugando como dos crios y cuando anochecía, se marcharon hacia casa.

Fin del capitulo

Hola!!! Que les ha parecido? No se, creo que esta quedando bastante bien, que opináis? Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenia el capitulo escrito ni nada, y estoy escribiendo mas capítulos para mis otros Fics.

Bueno, ya ha aparecido Alan, el hermano de Liz en escena, y ha puesto un pokillo celosillo a Remus. aunque LIz ya haya terminado de trabajar con los Riddley, estos aparecerán mas adelante. Y las cosas entre Liz y Sirius se están volvieron un poco caldeadas, y ahora esperamos la venganza de Sirius, que por cierto, aun no se de que ira, pero tiene que ser algo fuerte, así que si tenéis alguna sugerencia, las aceptare encantada.

Besos a todos!!!!!

Laura Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Después de la pelea con Remus, se encontraba mal. Nunca le gustaba discutir con sus amigos, porque eran los unicos que verdaderamente tenia. Joder, pero esque le habian dolido sus palabras. Estaba claro que eran verdad, y que tenia razon en lo que habia dicho, pero otra cosa muy diferente era que le gustara o que lo aceptara. El habia sido criado entre algodones y cubiertos de plata, todos hacian lo que el queria, nadie se atrevia a contradecirlo, y que de repente una niña mimada, por muy buena que estuviera, se atreviera a tratarle asi, pos le habia jodido. Le habia sentado mal. Muy mal. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar represalias, ¿porque no habria de hacerlo ahora?

Cansado de dar vueltas por su cuarto, decidio salir. James se habia quedado dormido en el sofa, con las gafas colgando. Sonriendo, se las quito y lo acosto bien en el sofa. No habia señales de Remus. Mejor, no tenia ganas de verlo. Seguro que se pondrian a gritar y a decirse cosas malas y acabarian peleados otra vez. Aunque Remus no tenia la culpa de lo que Liz le habia hecho a el. Mira, puede que no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero por tratarse de un buen amigo, le pediria perdon a Remus.

Antes de salir de casa, se cambio de ropa, pues aun iba con el pantalón corto del bañador (no te cambies, nooo!!!! Jajajaja). Se puso unos vaqueros largos, de esos descoloridos y bajitos por la cadera. Arriba se puso una camisa de manga corta negra, que se le pegaba al cuerpo, resaltando sus musculos y sus fuertes brazos. El pelo se lo sujeto en una coleta baja (babas de la escritora, jaja). Se puso colonia, cogio las llaves del piso y salio.

Estuvo varias paseando por las calles del pequeño pueblo de costa. Que bueno era para la salud eso de ir paseando sin periodistas pisandote los talones tratando de averiguar cada detalle de tu vida. Habian un monton de chicas en bikini, bien paseando en grupo o con patines. Algunas de ellas se le insinuaron, pero no eran mas que unas crias, ademas, tampoco estaba de humor. Estaba apunto de irse, cuando vio una peluqueria. Inconscientemente, se paso la mano por el pelo. Le gustaba mucho su pelo, era su orgullo. Lo tenia un poco largo, casi por los hombros, pero le quedaba muy bien cuando se lo sujetaba con una coleta y unos mechones le caian por la cara. Las chicas lo encontraban atractivo y sexy (verdad que si, chicas? Todas: Siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!, jajajjaa).

Al cabo de dos horas, Sirius salía de la peluqueria mas contento que unas pascuas, y no precisamente por su pelo. No se lo habia cortado, le gustaba como estaba, pero tambien le gustaba eso de tumbarse en un sillon y que se lo lavaran, escuchando los cotilleos del pueblo. Si uno iba a un sitio de esos y se enteraba de todo casi sin quererlo.

-Jenny, has traido la mascarilla para el pelo de la señorita Dickson? – exclamo una de las peluqueras, que estaba atendiendo a Sirius. Hope, una mujer regordeta y graciosa de unos 50 años.

-Si, iba a llevarselo, pero tenemos bastante trabajo – dijo Jenny, una pelirroja de 30 años.

-Vive muy lejos? – pregunto Hope

-No, en uno de los apartamentos del señor Pettigrew, el de tu prima Minerva creo que es – respondio

-Disculpen – dijo Sirius – Yo vivo al lado de la señorita Dickson, si quieren puedo llevarsela. Somos amigos.

-Oh, gracias! – sonrio agradecida Hope – Eres muy amable

-No hay de que – sonrio Sirius con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Algo planeaba.

Antes de irse, Jenny le dio un bote redondo, blanco. Era la mascarilla. Sirius pago eso, lo de su pelo y una cosa que le habia llamado la atención. Nada mas entrar al piso, vio que James ya no estaba, pero habia dejado una nota diciendo que estaba cenando asolas con Lily. Resaltando la palabra "asolas". En esos momentos, Remus salio del baño, vestido solo con unos pantalones beige. Se acababa de duchar y llevaba el pelo mojado, cayendole gotas por la bronceada espalda (Ayyy!!! Q wapo, cogedme que me desmayo, jajaja)

-Me voy a cenar con Alan, Emy y Liz – dijo Remus bajando la mirada

-Remus tio, perdona por haberte gritado antes – dijo Sirius arrepentido – Pero esque me sento muy mal.

-Que va, tio – sonrio Remus aliviado – Perdoname tu a mi por haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

-Aunque sean verdad? – rio Sirius

-Aunque sean verdad – repitio sonriendo y ambos se abrazaron – Te vienes? Alan se va mañana, y nos paga la cena. No es que me haga gracia ir, pero no quiero dejar sola a Emy con el – dijo poniendose la camisa y secandose el pelo con la toalla

-Vamos Rem, Alan es un buen tipo – rio Sirius – Gracias, pero no me apetece. Ya me despedire de el mañana. Y a ver lo que hacemos con Emy, eh?

-Le hare lo que ella se deje – rio picadamente.

Se dieron un apreton de manos y Remus se fue.

-Te echare de menos, bro – dijo Liz abrazando a Alan – Nos veremos pronto, no?

-Ya veras como si – sonrio dandole un beso en la frente – Ahora cuidate y controla mas tu genio. Ah! Y llama a papa y mama, estaran preocupados por ti. Desde que viniste aquí hace tres semanas, no saben nada de ti.

-Ok, lo hare – dijo, pero estaba claro que no lo haria

Alan fue despidiendose de todos. Quedo con james y Sirius para ir un dia a tomar algo y ver un buen partido de futbol en el campo. Se dio un abrazo muy especial con Emy y Lily, sobretodo con la primera. Luego, llego el turno de despedirse de Remus.

-Bueno, parece que tu y yo no hemos conectado mucho – reconocio Alan – Eres un gran tipo, y desde luego te la mereces – dijo refiriendose a Emy – Tratala bien o te las veras conmigo – bromeo

Remus sonrio y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos seguido de un abrago, con golpecitos en la espalda incluidos. Todos esperaron a que el coche de Alan se perdiera de sus vistas, para después ir cada uno por su lado. James y Lily se fueron cogidos de la mano, al igual que Emy y Remus. Liz y Sirius se quedaron plantados uno enfrente del otro.

-Me voy, tengo una entrevista de trabajo, porque por si no lo sabes, no todos nos dedicamos a la "buena vida", como algunos – dijo Liz refiriendose a el.

-Yo voy a hacer un poco de paracaidismo – dijo Sirius, y no era mentira – Se me hace tarde. Por cierto, suerte en la entrevista, ojala y te echen a patadas de alli y sin trabajo, claro – rio

-No nos caera la breba de que se te rompa el paracaidas y te estampes contra las rocas, como un molusco – replico la morena con una sonrisa alejandose con su habitual contoneo de caderas.

Cuando unas horas mas tarde salia Liz de su entrevista de trabajo para el puesto de camarera en una pizzería, estaba de un humor de perros. Habia quedado en acudir a las 10:30 de la mañana, y casi diez minutos antes ya estaba ella alli. Pero no era la unica que habia ido por el trabajo. Habian alrededor de 5 personas mas, y tuvo que coger turno. ¡¡Que ordinario, coger turno, como si estuviera en una carniceria o en un mercado!! Con el calor que hacia, le tuvieron esperando mas de dos horas!! Estaba indignada, y cuando por fin le toco entrar (era la ultima), el señor que tenia que entrevistarla, que por cierto, se parecia al tipejo del Monopoly: bajito, gordo, calvo y con bigote. Pues ese tio le dijo que el puesto ya estaba ocupado, que se marchara porque no tenia tiempo de atender a nadie mas.

-Joder, joder, joder – exclamo hecha una furia entrando en el piso

No habia nadie en casa, asi que supuso que Lily continuaria haciendo quien sabe que cosas indecentes con James, y Emy continuaria con Remus. ¡¡Estaba sola!! Sin amigas, estas le habian abandonado por unos tios a los que conocian de hacia dos dias. Bueno vale, estaba dramatizando un poco. Si Emy estaba con Remus y James con Lily… entonces Sirius estaba… de pronto, empezo a reirse a carcajada limpia, imaginandose a Sirius estampado contra unas rocas, como un molusco. Seria gracioso.

-Mierda, la mascarilla para el pelo! – volvio a exclamar – No he pasado a por ella, y ahora habran cerrado para comer.

Se disponia a irse a su cuarto a cambiarse, cuando llamaron al timbre. Era el señor Pettigrew, y tenia en las manos un bote blanco y redondo. Era la mascarilla. Liz se lo agradecio y le pago lo que la valia.

-Aquí tiene el dinero – dijo el señor Pettigrew una vez salio de la casa de Liz

-Gracias – sonrio Liz aceptando el dinero – Menos mal que le cobre mas de lo que en realidad valia – rio.

Iba a ir el mismo a darsela, pero haciendo caso a lo que tenia en mente, no era conveniente que se la diera el. No podia darsela a sus amigos porque enseguida sospecharian. Asi que opto por el señor Pettigrew. Al principio se mostro un poco reacio a cooperar, pero al final acabo aceptando tras los elogios que Sirius hizo del piso y de lo buen dueño que era.

Para no romper con la tradición, Liz metio el radiocasete en el baño, puso la musica alta y s dio una buena ducha. Se puso la mascarilla en el pelo y como en las instrucciones decia que tenia que dejarla actuar durante media horas, pues se puso tumbo en el sofa.

Ring ring ring

-Que co…? – mascullo despertandose con el ruido del telefono – Mierda, me he dormido! Diga? – descolgo el telefono

-Liz, estabas dormida? – pregunto Lily a traves de la linea

-Si, que pasa?

-Oye, esta noche ponte bien guapa que nos vamos de fiesta! – chillo emocionada y Liz aparto un poco el auricular – Nos iremos a cenar a un restaurante de esos buenos, y luego a una disco de moda. Que dices?

-Que voy a decir? Pos que si!!!! – dijo emocionada – Vendreis a arreglaros, no?

-Claro, dentro de un rato iremos. Xao! Por cierto, a las 10 tenemos que estar lista, asi que date prisa!

-A sus ordenes mi general – bromeo – Anda, cuelga ya!

Nada mas colgar, Liz lanzo un grito de alegria y empezo a saltar por el salon. ¡¡Una fiesta!! Una fiesta sin guadaespaldas de papa detrás de ella. Se fue corriendo al baño a kitarse la mascarilla. La tenia puesta casi hora y media. Como hacia mucho calor, se volvio a meter en la ducha y se enjuago el pelo, cuando se miro al espejo…

-Mo… morado? – tartamudeo aterrorizada mirandose al espejo y viendo su nuevo look

Lanzo una larga lista de palabras malsonantes impropias de una chica de su estatus. Sevistio con lo primero que pillo, se puso una gorra escondiendo el pelo y salio hecha una furia hacia la peluqueria.

-Hola señorita Dickson – saludo sonriente Jenny . Que tal le ha ido la mascarilla?

-Les voy a denunciar – gruño señalandolas acusatoriamente - ¡Que tal le ha ido la mascarilla, señorita Dickson? – chillo imitando la voz de la peluquera y se quito la gorra – Mirad como tengo el pelo, y todo por vuestra estupida mascarilla – y les dio el bote

-Que le ha pasado? – exclamo horrorizada Hope sentandola en una silla – Le juramos que le dimos a su vecino la mascarilla.

-Mi… mi vecino? – tartamudeo temiendose lo peor

-un chico monisimo, moreno, con el pelo asi larguito – explico soñadora Hope – Si no estuviera casada…

-Sirius Black – siseo furiosa

-Aunque ahora que recuerdo, compro un bote de tinte del mismo color que tiene ahora su pelo – dijo Jenny

-Lo mato – dijo furiosa – Que podemos hacer con mi pelo?

-Lamentablemente, estos tintes don muy complicados de quitar, sobretodo si estan acabados de teñir y le ha cogido tanto como a usted – explico Hope

-No pienso llevar el pelo asi, tengo una cena dentro de 3 horas!!! – exclamo

-Señorita

-Liz, me llamo Liz

-Eso, Liz, hay una solucion, pero digamos que tendras que hacer algun sacrificio – dijo Jenny

Liz miro temerosa a las dos mujeres y luego volvio a mirarse al espejo. ¡¡Maldito Black!!! Trago saliva y se dejo en manos de las dos mujeres. El resto de señoras que habian en la peluqueria, se acercaron curiosas para ver lo que iban a hacerle. Giraron a Liz de espaldas del espejo, para que no se viera.

-Que hora es? – pregunto Liz impaciente – He quedado a las 10.

-Son las 9 – dijo una de las señoras

-Mierda, no me va a dar tiempo – se lamento – Queda mucho en el pelo? Aun tengo que ir a comprarme un vestido decente para esta noche.

-Por eso no hay problema – sonrio Jenny – Todas las tiendas han cerrado ya, pero mi hermana tiene una tienda de ropa, si quiere le acompaño cuando terminemos dentro de unos minutos.

Al cabo de media hora, Liz salia de la peluqueria, acompañada de Jenny para ir a la tienda de su hermana. ¿Qué paso con el pelo? Bueno, no lo tenia como antes, pero le quedaba bien, pero… ¿Qué cosa no le quedaba bien a ella? Cuando la vieran sus amigas… sobretodo Sirius, le demostraria que su bromita le habia salido por la culata.

Eran ya las 10 y Liz aun no habia llegado. Ya estaban todos listos y guapisimos. James iba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, que bien podria pasar por negro, una camisa azul muy claro y corbata azul con rayas negras. Remus iba igual, solo que la camisa era color crudo, y la corbata roja. El traje de Sirius era completamente negro, con una camisa perfectamente blanca, y una corbata negra con rayas blancas. Parecia como si los trajes de los tres estuvieran hechos a medida y de muy buen material.

Lily llevaba un traje de dos piezas. Arriba llevaba un top tipo corse color malva y una falta por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color. Los zapatos eran tapados, de punta fina y tacon de aguja. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta. Emy iba vestida de azul cielo, con un sencillo pero elegante traje, de tirantes finos, escote de pico, largo por las rodillas. Los zapatos eran como los los de Lily, solo que azules.

-Maldita sea Liz, donde demonios estas? – la llamo Lily por el movil – Pasan ya 10 minutos de las 10 y aun no has llegado. Aun tienes que cambiarte y todo! – estaba enfadada

-Lil, respira y traquilizate – hablo Liz apurada desde la otra linea – Ya voy para alla, he ido a un sitio y se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Id yendo y yo acudo al restaurante.

-Y a que hora sera eso, eh? A las 12? – exclamo

-No, dentro de un cuarto de hora estoy alli. Maldita sea Lily, dame el nombre del restaurate o sino si que llegare a las 12!

-Es el Jucais – dijo la pelirroja de mala gana – Y mas te vale llegar a esa hora, o sino… Liz? Liz, estas ahí? – habia colgado.

Liz nunca se habia vestido tan deprisa. Después de mucho buscar en la tienda de la hermana de Jenny, por fin habia encontrado lo que buscaba, con zapatos y todo. Como no le daba tiempo de ir a casa, Sonia, la hermana de Jenny, se ofrecio amablemente a dejarle el baño para que se arreglara. En quince minutos estaba lista. Ahora le quedaba llegar al restaurante a la hora que le habia dicho a Lily o sufriria la consecuencia…

El restaurante era verdaderamente lujoso. El camarero los acomodo en una mesa redonda para 6 personas. Tal y como se preveia, tanto James y Lily, como Remus y Emy, se sentaron juntitos, asi que Sirius y Liz no tendrian mas remedio que sentarse juntos. A ver si acababan la cena bien.

-Oh, cielos santo! – exclamo Lily mirando hacia la puerta – Que coño ha hecho esa loca?

Todos miraron a la puerta para ver entrar a Liz espampanante, con la cabeza y la espalda bien erguida y con una sonrisa de superioridad tipicas de ella. A Sirius le cayo la mandibula encima de la mesa. Definitivamente, su bromita le habia salido por la culata. Liz estaba… en fin… realmente extraordinaria.

Llevaba un traje negro, brillante. Decir que era corto, seria decir que era demasiado largo. Era cortisimo, casi dos palmos por encima de la rodilla, a la mitad de los muslos, con dos cortes impresionantes a los lados. Era muy escotado, y atado al cuello. Y cuando se giro… ¡Que espalda!, la tenia toda libre, sin nisiquiera un trocito de tela que la sujetara, nada. Llevaba unas sandalias negras, atadas a la pierda, y tacon altisimo y finisimo. En otra persona, ese traje pareceria provocativo y mal visto, pero en ella, le hacia elegante, provocativa, si, pero muy elegante.

Y el pelo… no era largo y liso, no. Era cortisimo y muy moderno, peinado a puntas, seguramente con gomina o espuma para el pelo. Era un cambio muy drastico, pero aun asi, le quedaba bien, muy bien.

-Lamento la tardanza – sonrio sentandose en la silla vacia

-Estas…. Estas… - tardamudeo James impresionado

-Preciosa, verdad Sirius? – le pregunto con sorna Liz dandole un pisoton con el tacon – Nunca pense que diria esto, pero gracias. Me hacial falta un cambio de look.

-No… no hay de que – dijo dolorido por el pisoton

La cena paso sin contratiempos. Los demas habian intuido que el cambio de imagen de Liz se debia a alguna jugarreta de Sirius. Antes de empezar la cena, a petición de los chicos, Liz y Sirius firmaron una tragua por lo menos hasta que se terminara la semana que les quedaban de vacaciones.

Al terminar la suculenta cena, los seis se fueron a una discoteca. Estaba repleta de gente bailando. Habia una gran terraza que daba al mar, donde tambien estaba llena de gente. Nada mas entrar, las chicas se fueron a bailar a la pista, mientras los chicos pedian algo para beber.

-Menudo calor! – mascullo Sirius quitandose la chaqueta y la corbata, desabrochandose los primeros botones de la camisa. Con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, estaba muy atractivo.

Bailaron horas y horas, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya eran las 4 de la madrugada. Habian bebido ya algunas copas, pero no iban borrachos, sino contentillos. James y Lily ya hacia rato que se habian ido para estar solos, y Emy y Remus no se habian ido para no dejar a Sirius solo.

-El tipo ese se esta acercando demasiado a Liz – insinuo Emy mirando a la pista, donde un tipo se estaba pegando demasiado a Liz

-Si quereis iros, decirdlo claro – dijo de mala gana Sirius – Anda, alejaros de mi vista!

La pareja sonrio y se fue. Bueno, ya estoy mas solo que la una. Penso el principe. Miro a la pista y vio a Liz bailando al son de la musica. Se levanto del taburete donde estaba sentado, dio un gran trago a su bebida y se acerco directamente hacia ella.

_Dale_

_Dale, Don, dale_

_Pa' que se muevan la yale_

_Pa' activar los anormales_

_Y al que se resbale_

_Boster dale, dale_

_Dale, Don, dale_

_Pa' que se muevan la yale_

_Pa' activar los anormales_

_Y al que se resbale_

_(Boster, dale!)_

-Si sigues bailando asi, la mayoria de los que estan aquí tendran que darse una ducha bien fria – le susurro al oido, poniendole las manos en la cadera

-Y tu? Tu tambien eres de esos? – le pregunto en un susurro provocativo, girandose para estar cara a cara con el.

-Te contesto o te lo demuestro? – le pregunto con sorna

_Yo la cogo maquina_

_Pa' pillarla en una esquina_

_Como ron, que fina_

_Tremenda asesina_

_Se peina y se guilla_

_Se viste y se maquilla_

_Traquila, chiquilla_

_O te siento en mi silla_

_Hoy tu vas a ser mia_

_El Don te desafia_

_Segura en mi via_

_Cuidao si te tira_

_Y si tu novio se activa_

_Yo activo la guerilla_

_Y si el Boster te lo pilla_

_No le va a dar ni cosquilla_

Liz sonrio picadamente y se puso de espaldas a el. Empezo a moverse sensualmente, al ritmo de la musica, rozando su trasero con el, invitandole a bailar con ella. Sirius no espero otra invitacion, se pego a ella, y con las manos en las cadera de ella, empezaron a bailar.

_Dale_

_Dale, Don, dale_

_Pa' que se muevan la yale_

_Pa' activar los anormales_

_Y al que se resbale_

_Boster dale, dale_

_Dale, Don, dale_

_Pa' que se muevan la yale_

_Pa' activar los anormales_

_Y al que se resbale_

_(Boster, dale!)_

Sirius empezo a bajar las manos desde la cadera de Liz hasta los muslos a traves de la tela, deleitandose de cada caricia, y como parecia que a ella no le importaba, siguió mas lejos. Paso las manos a traves de las rajas de su falda, acariciando posesivamente los muslos, sin llegar a mas y sin dejar de moverse los dos juntos, pegados.

_Me dicen, mami, que esta noche tu estas algarete_

_(Dale, papi, que estoy suelta como gabete!)_

_Te andan cazando el Boster y los mozalbetes_

_(Que se tiren, que estoy suelta como gabete!)_

_Hay una fila de charlatanes pa' darte fuete_

_(Que se alisten, que estoy suelta como gabete!)_

_Entonces tirate bien suelta, como gabete_

_(Dale, Omar, que estoy suelta como gabete!)X2_

Liz disfrutaba de las caricias de Sirius. Bailaban como si se perteneciesen el uno al otro. No estaba borracha, pero si un poco contentilla. Si estuviera en todas sus capacidades, seguramente no haria lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Cuando se terminaba el verano, no se volverian a ver.

_Yo soy su gato_

_Ella es mi gata en celos_

_Quiere buscar rebuleo del bueno_

_Quiere fingir que no les gusta el blin-blineo_

_Y cuando canto hasta abajo con mi perreo_

_Por ahi andan su novio en un fantasmeo_

_Me esta que esta noche va haber un tiroteo_

_Diles que yo ando con mi gato en el patrulleo_

_(Y al que se lamba, jurao me lo llevo!)_

Tan pendientes estaban el uno del otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que muchos los observaban. Los chicos miraban a Sirius con caras de resignados, en cambio, las chicas miraban a Liz con miradas asesinas.

-Ves como no se estan matando? – le dijo riendo James a Lily, mirando a Liz y Sirius bailando

-Joder, mira si bailan pegados y provocativos, que nos estan poniendo a tono a todos – bromeo Lily

_Dale_

_Dale, Don, dale_

_Pa' que se muevan la yale_

_Pa' activar los anormales_

_Y al que se resbale_

_Boster dale, dale_

_Dale, Don, dale_

_Pa' que se muevan la yale_

_Pa' activar los anormales_

_Y al que se resbale_

_(Looney Tunes, dale!)_

De un tiron, Sirius giro a Liz y la pego a el, cara a cara, respirando entrecortadamente. Ella se pego mas a el, pasando los brazos por su cuello, con una pierna en medio de las de el, y la otra al lado. Sirius estaba con las piernas igual, pero sus manos paseaban libremente por su espalda y su trasero.

_Me dicen, mami, que esta noche tu estas algarete_

_(Dale, papi, que estoy suelta como gabete!)_

_Te andan cazando el Boster y los mozalbetes_

_(Que se tiren, que estoy suelta como gabete!)_

_Hay una fila de charlatanes pa' darte fuete_

_(Que se alisten, que estoy suelta como gabete!)_

_Entonces tirate bien suelta, como gabete_

_(Dale, Omar, que estoy suelta como gabete!)X2_

Las narices se rozaban, las entrecortadas respiraciones se mezclaban. El beso era inminente y necesario. En un arrebato de pasion, Sirius acabo de juntar la poca diferencia que habia entre sus labios, y la beso. No fue dulce, ni timido. Fue algo salvaje y primitivo, como si de ese beso dependiera su existencia.

Liz recibio de buen agrado el beso, abiendo la boca para recibir la lengua de Sirius, dispuesta a tomar el control. Pero ella no le pondría las cosas faciles. Sus lenguas empezaron a luchar por el control, el dominio. Cuando empezo a faltarles el aire y tuvieron que separarse, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con urgencia y necesidad.

Continuaban bailando igual de pegados, sin darse cuenta de que la musica habia cambiado y que ahora sonaba una cancion lenta, nada acorde con su baile. Sirius separo sus labios, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Vamonos de aquí – susurro

**Ya!!!! Termine!!! Termine!!! Que les ha parecido el chap? Nop se, ha quedado bastante bien, no? Por fin ha habido un acercamiento entre Sirius y Liz, y menudo acercamiento, jjaja.La cancion, por si no lo sabeis, es Don dale, de Don Omar. La letra es muy mala, pero la musica me encanta, y la puse porque me gustaba para una situación asi, jajaja**

**Espero subir prontito el siguiente chap. Y los que esten deseosos de saber la reaccion de Sirius y Liz cuando se enteren de que tienen que casarse, decirles que sera prontito.**

**Reviews, please!!!**

**Kisses**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-Vamonos de aquí

Sirius cogio a Liz de la mano y ambos salieron apurados hacia la salida. Sirius se paro para coger su chaqueta y salieron fuera. En la calle ya no había casi nadie, solo un par de grupos pequeños de unos 3 o 4 chicos borrachos.

-Aquí no creo que tengamos mucha intimidad – dijo Liz mirando a los chicos

-Hay un lugar muy intimo cerca de las rocas – le susurro – Alli no nos vera nadie.

Ambos se sonrieron picaramente y echaron a correr hacia las rocas. Pero no podian dejar de mirarse y tocarse. En un arrebato de pasion, Sirius cogio a Liz por la cintura y la abrazo posesivamente, besandola con avidez. La chica empezo a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-Aquí no, ya queda poco para llegar – murmuro Sirius cogiendole las manos – Nadie tiene mas ganas que yo de arrancarte a tiras la poca ropa que llevas y hacerte mia.

Apurados y desesperados, llegaron a las rocas, donde habia una pequeña cueva un poco aparta de la vista de la gente. Liz examino maravillada la estancia y Sirius la abrazo por detrás, dandole pequeños besos por el cuello, bajando poco a poco por el hombro, apartando a su paso los tirantes del vestido.

-Me encanta tu perfume – susurro Sirius – _Es unico, como tu_ – penso.

Liz se dio la vuelta y le acabo de quitar la camisa, besando el pecho carente de vello, pero con los musculos muy bien marcados. Tenia un cuerpo de infarto, perfecto. No estaba muy musculoso, ni muy delgado, sencillamente, estaba en su punto. Le encantaba las chocolatinas que le formaba el abdomen bien marcado.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver tu ropa interior – rio Sirius con sus manos en el trasero de la chica – Por lo que he visto, sujetador no llevas.

-La curiosidad mato al gato – rio Liz – Tu que piensas que llevo?

-No se, no se. Te imagino con un pequeño tanga negro – rio – Solo eso. Esa ha sido mi fantasia sexual desde que te he conocido.

-Puede que tengas suerte – sonrio provocativamente, apegandose mas a el.

Sirius la abrazo muy muy fuerte, estrechando sus caderas junto a las suyas. Liz se movio para acoplarse, y de pronto, notaron que la ropa empezaba a molestar, los pantalones de Sirius, la falda corta de Liz. El principe poco a poco la recosto en la arena, sin despegarse de ella ni un solo instante, quedando encima de ella, aun con la ropa puesta. No dejaron de besarse, y si seguian besandose asi, moririan asfixiados. Al final, fue Liz la que se separo.

-Sirius, esto… te vibra algo ahí abajo

-Que? – murmuro desconcertado

Ahora que lo pensaba, si que le vibraba algo cerca de la entrepierna. El movil. El dichoso telefono movil estaba sonando. Dandole una mirada de disculpa a Liz, se levanto y saco el telefono del bolsillo del pantalon.

-Diga? Si, soy yo. Que pasa¿¿Cómo? – alzo la voz preocupado – Pero como esta? Ok, ok. Tranquila Nar, voy para alla. Si si, tu tranquila, todo saldra bien.

Cuando colgo, se sento abatido en una roca y se tapo la cara con las manos. Liz lo miro preocupada, y se agacho a su altura.

-Sirius, que pasa?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme – se levanto y cogio la camisa, sacudiendola para quitarle toda la arena.

-Pero que ha pasado? – volvio a preguntar

-Mi padre ha tenido un infarto y esta en el hospital. Me voy a casa.

-Claro, es normal, espero que todo vaya bien – dudo un momento y después se acerco le dio un abrazo

-Es una pena que la noche haya terminado asi, con lo emocionante que se estaba poniendo – sonrio picadamente dandole un beso

-Lo mas importante ahora es la salud de tu padre

-Me temo que esto es una despedida – dijo Sirius poniendose serio – Ahora que empezabamos a llevarnos bien. Sobre todo con en buen rendimiento que me estabas dando.

-Que? – pregunto desconcertada

-Bueno, gracias a ti, digamos que he ganado una considerable suma de dinero – sonrio con superioridad, paseando por la cueva, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-De que estas hablando?

-Hice una apuesta. Aposte a que antes de que terminara el verano, caerias rendida a mis pies, a que no podrias resistirte a mis encantos – sonrio con orgullo, viendo la cara desencajada de la morena – Y asi ha sido, gane, porque esta noche has venido a mi como una corderita, y te hubieras entregado a mi sin pensartelo dos veces.

-Seras… - Liz apreto fuerte los puños, con rabia, ira.

-Has tenido suerte de que me llamaran. Ah! Y no pienses que en algun momento me senti atraido por ti, digamos que te seduje para ganar mi apuesta.

Sirius la miro con detenimiento, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Liz lo miraba fijamente, con la cara contenida por la ira. Si las miradas mataran, el principe ya estaria muerto y enterrado a cinco metros bajo tierra. De pronto, suavizo sus facciones y solto una carcajada.

-Me parece que ambos tuvimos la misma idea – sonrio divertida

-De que hablas? – ahora el turno de Sirius de mostrarse desconcertado

-De veras piensas que fui a ti como un corderito como dices? – rio jovialmente – Fuiste tu quien cayo a mis pies, no yo a los tuyos.

-Esto si que es bueno – rio

-Aunque hay una diferencia: tu apostaste dinero, y digamos que yo me lo prometi a mi misma – sonrio seductoramente – La verdad esque no me esperaba que fueras tan… fogoso

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, Dickson – escupio con desprecio – Y eso sera algo que nunca sabras. Puedo decirte algo? Esta noche, vestida asi, y comportandote como lo has hecho, has demostrado ser una cualquiera.

-Eres un ser despreciable, Black – siseo furiosa

Sirius la miro burlonamente y sin decir nada mas, se fue. Liz se quedo quieta, con los puños fuertemente apretados, hasta que se le clavaron las uñas y abrio las palmas para ver sus palmas sangrando. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo pudia ser tan cabron? El muy cerdo habia apostada a que se la tiraba antes de que terminara el verano, y si no llega a ser por la inesperada llamada, lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento, toda la simpatia y el cariño que le habia cogido a James y Remus, se esfumo. Porque estaba segura de que detrás de todo esto, estaban ellos.

-Me las pagaras Sirius Black, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

Y con ese juramento, salio de la pequeña cueva. Aun era de noche, pero pronto amaneceria. Paseando por la orilla, y con los finos zapatos en las manos, llego a las rocas donde habia estado con Remus un dia. Se sento alli, con la vista fija en el horizonte, viendo el hermoso amanecer. ¿Cómo se habia podido sentir atraida por el? Era alguien detestable. Tenia que quitarselo de la cabeza cuanto antes.

Liz aparecio a eso de las 9 de la mañana por casa. Emy y Lily estaban sentadas en el sofa, tristes. Cuando estaban un poco depres, se cogian un bote de helado , y sentadas en el sofa, de cara a la tele, se lo comian. A Lily le encantaba el chocolate, a Emy de fresa y a Liz de vainilla.

-He comprado helado – sonrio Liz dandoles un bote a cada una – Estais bien?

-Remus me ha prometido que cuando llegue me llamara – sonrio Emy aceptando encantada el helado – Sirius parecia bastante afectado.

-Aja, James me dijo que se iban con el porque no querian dejarlo solo en estos momentos - dijo Lily y después añadio con voz soñadora – No es adorable?

¡¡Estas colada! – vitoreo Liz – Cielo santo, nunca pense que viviria lo suficiente para ver a Lilianne Evans enamorada.

-Y tu que? – pregunto Emy con curiosidad – Que ha pasado entre tu y Sirius?

-Nada – dijo Liz levantandose del sofa y acercandose por la ventana – No ha pasado nada.

-Pero estabais juntos, no? – dijo Lily acercandose por detrás – Os vimos bailar juntos.

-Lily, solo fue un baile – rio Liz tensa – Cada vez que vamos de fiesta, bailo con muchos chicos, y eso no significa que pase nada entre nosotros.

– Parece que le gustas - sonrio Emy

La morena hizo caso omiso de las palabras y se sento con sus amigas en el sofa, comiendo a grandes cucharadas el sabroso helado.

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Nada mas llegar al hospital, los periodistas se amontonaron a su alrededor, impidiendole el paso. Sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, los apartaron y lo guiaron hacia dentro del hospital. Enseguida, lo acompañaron hacia la sala de espera donde estaban sus familiares, pero cuando llego, solo encontro a su cuñado Lucius.

-Como esta? – pregunto después de darle un abrazo

-Tu hermana y tu madre estan dentro – explico el rubio. – Dicen que esta fuera de peligro.

Lucius Malfoy, era el marido de Narcisa, la hermana mayor de Sirius. Lucius no era de la realeza, pero era de familia importante, y lo que era mas importante, queria a su hermana. Tenia el pelo corto, peinado elegantemente hacia atrás, los ojos azules verdosos, y rasgos aristocraticos. Rasgos que su pequeño hijo Draco, de solo 2 años habia heredado.

-Alteza, me alegra que haya venido tan rapido – el doctor se acerco y le hizo una reverencia – Desea entrar a ver a su padre?

Sirius asintio, y tragando saliva nerviosamente, siguió al doctor hasta la habitación donde estaba su padre. Su madre se acerco rapidamente a abrazarlo, al igual que su hermana. Eran tan distintas, pero a la vez tan identicas en carácter. Su madre era morena como el, con el pelo siempre recogido en un moño. Sirius habia heredado sus ojos, azules. No era una mujer muy alta, pero pese a sus 55 años, se mantenia muy joven.

Su hermana, 4 años mayor, era muy alta, casi como el. Con el pelo largo, rubio rizado, y los ojos grises como su padre. Era en realidad muy hermosa. Y pese haber dado a luz a su hijo Draco, aun mantenia muy buena figura.

Su padre estaba acostado en la cama, pero tenia muy buen aspecto después de haber sufrido un infarto. Era un hombre grande, imponente, rubio con los ojos grises, y del mismo carácter bromista y cabezota que su hijo.

-Como estas, papa? – pregunto Sirius después de darle un abrazo

-Estoy perfectamente, estas mujeres no me dejan tranquilo – protesto – Estoy estupendamente y listo para irme a casa a jugar un buen partido de golf.

-Charles! – alzo la voz su mujer indignada– Has tenido un infarto, no juegues con eso!

-Mujeres! – gruño cruzandose de brazos y arranco en Sirius la primera sonrisa desde que se despidio de Liz

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-El verano no es lo mismo sin los chicos – dijo melancolica Lily

Las tres chicas estaban tumbadas en una hamaca en la playa. Emy escuchaba musica en su pequeño discman, Liz estaba leyendo un libro titulado "El hombre perfecto", una mezcla de romance y suspenso; y Lily hacia crucigramas y sopas de letras.

-Tranquilas, lo superareis – sonrio Liz sin apartar la mirada del libro

-Sabeis una cosa? – pregunto Emy apagando el discman – Creo que Remus es alguien muy especial, no quiero perder el contacto con el.

-Otra que esta colada – murmuro Liz y luego se dirigio a sus amigas – Miras chicas, creo que lo mejor sera que os olvideis de ellos. No volvereis a verlos, viven muy lejos.

¡Vamos Liz! – alzo la voz Lily, indignada – Que tu te lleves mal con Sirius no significa que nosotras tengamos que dejar de ver a los chicos. Yo por mi parte, pienso volver a ver a James. Me gusta, y mucho.

-Y yo a Remus – coindicio Emy – Quiza deberias ser tu la que te olvidaras de Sirius.

-No teneis ni idea – exclamo enfadada, levantandose de la butaca y yendo a nadar.

La semana que les quedaba de vacaciones, paso muy lenta. Pero por fin termino. Las chicas volvieron a sus casas, mas tristes que cuando se fueron hacia un mes. Tras dejar a Emy y Lily en su casa, Liz se dirigio a la suya. Le habia costado una pasta volver a pintar su coche, pero Alan antes de irse le dio dinero.

-Un placer volver a verla, señorita Dickson – le saludo el ama de llaves, Minerva Mcgonagall – Sus padres se alegraran mucho de verla.

-Gracias Minie – sonrio la joven dandole un abrazo – Por cierto, gracias por dejarnos a las chicas y a mi el apartamento. Es muy bonito.

-Gracias – sonrio y le indico a los mozos que subieran el equipaje a la habitación de la señorita Liz, mientras la joven iba a ver a sus padres.

Liz paso primero por su cuarto, se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa. Después se fue a ver a sus padres, quienes estaban en el despacho de su padre. Cuando entro, los pillo en medio de una feliz discusión.

-Pero que te has hecho en el pelo? – exclamo alarmada su madre nada mas la vio entrar, con el pelo del mismo color, si, pero muy muy corto.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte, mama – sonrio sarcastica cruzandose de brazos

-Lo siento cariño, nosotros tambien nos alegramos mucho de verte

Le dio un abrazo largo y cariñoso a cada uno de ellos, y después se sento junto a ellos, mirando el album de fotos que ambos estaban viendo. En las fotos, aparecian sus padres con ella y su hermano cuando eran pequeños, ella tendria solo 3 años. En otras, salia ella de la mano con un niño unos pocos años mayor que ella. Era moreno, con los ojos claros y cara de travieso.

-Quien es? – pregunto señalandolo

-Es el principe Alex – sonrio Eleanor, su madre – El principe Alexander de Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts? Este verano conocimos a unos chicos que eran de alli – dijo Liz sin darle importancia

-Ah si? Y que tal? – pregunto su madre dandole una mirada complice a su esposo

-Unos capullos – respondio sin mas – Menos mal que no los volvere a ver mas. Y al principe ese, el tal Alex, no me suena conocerlo.

-Oh! Hace mucho que no os veis – sonrio su padre – Pero eso cambiara.

-Ah si, porque?

-Porque vais a casaros – sonrio muy emocionada su madre

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Liz no pudo articular palabra, solo miraba con los ojos desorbitados a su padre y su madre, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, para después soltar un grito de indignación.

-

¡¿Casarme! – grito furioso Sirius – Pero que teneis en la cabeza?

-Alex hijo, tu padre esta muy mal de salud, y queremos que tu accedas al trono lo antes posible – dijo su madre calmadamente

-Y para eso me tengo que casar? – pregunto alzando la voz – No pienso casarme, y menos con alguien que no conozco.

-Si que la conoces hijo – dijo su padre – Se llama Marie.

-Seguro que es gorda y fea! – dijo con repugnancia – Y tendra la cara llena de granos…. ¡¡Que asco!

-No seas exagerado! – rio Narcissa

-Mira hijo, no tienes alternativa, te casaras con Marie – sentencio su madre – Dentro de un mes se hara la fiesta de compromiso.

-Mama, no puedes estar hablando enserio – dijo Sirius alterado – Soy demasiado joven e inmaduro para ser rey, eso se le da mejor a Lucius y Narcissa.

-Pero eso es un derecho que te corresponde a ti – dijo su padre alzando la voz – Quieras o no, Alexander Sirius, tu seras mi sucesor en el trono del pais.

Sirius solto un gruñido de indignación y enfado y salio hecho una furia de la sala, dando un portazo.

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Y bien, como se ha tomado las noticias Marie? – pregunto la reina Halle Black

Estaban todos reunido tomando el te en una de las mansiones que la familia real de Hogwatrts tenia en Inglaterra. Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en un comodo sofa, mientras que sus maridos estaban sentados en dos sillones. En medio, habia una pequeña mesa de cristal llena de dulces.

-Pues bastante mal – dijo con pesar Eleanor Dickcon – Se ha puesto a gritar como una loca, diciendo que era demasiado joven para casarse y menos aun para ser reina.

Flashback

-Ca… casarme? Pero estais locos? – grito hecha una furia – No pienso casarme.

-Por supuesto que lo haras, cielo – sonrio su madre – Y seras una gran reina.

-Esto es increíble – tartamudeo – No me puedo creer que hace un mes me dijerais que era una inmadura, que no sabia valerme por mi misma, y ahora me decis que me case y sere reina – solto una carcajada –Donde estan mis padres y que habeis hecho con ellos?

-Esto no es cosa de broma, Marie – dijo su padre calmadamente – Entre todas las chicas de la Alta Sociedad y de la Realeza, tu has sido la elegida. Deberias estar orgullosa.

-Orgullosa? Orgullosa de que que, pa? – alzo la voz alterada – Orgullosa de ser la mujer de un principe mimado y caprichoso, a parte de egocentrico, presumido y desagradable?

-No seas tan dura cariño – le recrimino su padre

-Por Dios pa, todos los tios son iguales, se piensan que son el ombligo del mundo, que todo el gira alrededor de ellos, pero claro, si es un principe, como en este caso, sera el doble de caprichoso, egocentrico y desagradable.

-Los reyes Charles y Halle dicen que es muy bien chico, y atractivo – sonrio picadamente Eleanor

-Buen chico y atractivo? – rio Liz – Por el amor de Dios mam, son sus padres, que van a decir? Aunque sea un tio gordo y feísimo, y fuera un delincuente, lo dirian. Estoy segura de que tienen tantas ganas de deshacerse de el y no saben como, pero no pienso ser yo quien le aguante.

-Basta! – alzo la voz Albert – No hay vuelta atrás Marie, dentro de un mes se hara la fiesta de compromiso y a mediados del años que viene sera la boda. Y no quiero oir ninguna palabras mas sobre esto. Ah! Y no intentes averiguar nada sobre el porque no lo lograras. Desde este mismo instante, tienes prohibido comprar cualquier tipo de revista o navegar en Internet.

Fin del Flashback

-Esta situación les ayudara a madurar a ambos – dijo el rey – Alex tampoco se lo ha tomado muy bien.

-En como se les ocurra anular el compromiso – dijo el señor Dickson

-Pues hay que hacer algo para que no ocurra eso – todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el rey Charles

-Porque me mirais asi? – pregunto desconcertado – Ah no! Conmigo no conteis, de eso nada.

-Vamos cielo, es lo mejor – dijo su esposa y este, al final, acabo aceptando, aunque a regañadientes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El tiempo pasaba volando y solo faltaba una semana para la fiesta de compromiso. El principe y Liz estaban de un humor de perros, se alteraban y gritaban con facilidad. Estaban muy susceptibles, y aunque lo negaran y no lo demostraran, estaban nerviosos.

En el palacio, donde se celebraria la fiesta, todos iban de un lado a otro apurados, ultimando cada detalle del importante evento, donde acudirian cientos de personas conocidas. Sirius no pudo aguantar mas y se fue a la casa de campo de su familia. Le ponia enfermo ver a su madre y a su hermana emocionadas con la fiesta.

Aun no sabia quien era su prometida, pero conocio a sus padres. La señora Eleanor era una mujer muy bella, mas o menos de la edad de su madre. Parecia una mujer agradable. Tenia el pelo castaño, largo y recogido en un sencillo moño. Albert, su marido, era muy parecido en carácter a su padre. Bromista como pocos y serio cuando la ocasión lo requeria. Era alto, grande y moreno, con los ojos azules, que en un momento, tuvo la sensación de que estaba mirando a Liz.

Liz. ¿Qué estaria haciendo en ese momento? No tenia ni idea de lo que le costo separarse de ella ese dia en la cueva. Habia estado con muchas chicas, pero nunca se habia sentido tan perdido y vulnerable como lo estuvo con Liz. ¡¡Por Dios! El era un principe, tenia que tener sus emociones bajo control. Pero desde el mismo momento en que la toco, perdio todo el apice de control que pudiera tener sobre sus emociones.

Reconocia que le habia dicho palabras muy feas, pero no eran verdad. No habia ninguna apuesta de por medio, si se hubieran acostado no lo hubiera hecho por una apuesta, sino porque lo deseaba fervosorosamente. Estaba enfadado, pero no con ella, sino con el. Pero es mas facil darle la culpa a los demas. Aunque las palabras de Liz le dolieron. Lo mejor seria quitarsela de la cabeza, y pensar en su matrimonio con Marie.

Si Liz se enteraba de que estaba apunto de casarse con alguien a quien no queria, de seguro estaria burlandose y riendose de el ahsta el final de sus dias. y eso le dolia.

Pero Liz no estaba ni muchos menos burlandose, todo lo contrario, pues ella estaba en la misma situación. Habia llegado a Hogwarts, a palacio, dias después de que el principe Alex se fuera a la casa de campo a disfrutar de unos dias de tranquilidad antes del fatal momento.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO! Que les h precido? Pobres Sirius y Liz. mi me est gustndo bstnte como est quedndo, no? En el proximo cpitulo, ocurrir l fiest de compromiso, donde Sirius y Liz sbrn por fin con quien se vn csr. ¿Cul ser su reccion?**

**Por cierto, muchisims grcis todos por los reviews que me hbeis dejdo! **

**Y hor lo mismo que pido siempre, reviws!**

**Besos**

**Lur Blck**

**Miembro de l Orden Siriusn**

**Miembro de l Orden Severusin**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Antes de empezar con el capitulo, queria deciros algo: GRACIAS! GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIASGRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!**

**No sabeis lo contenta que estoy por todos los reviews que he recibido, nunca habia recibido tantos.**

**A ver, la historia NO SE ESTA ACABANDO, daros cuenta que aun estamos en la fiesta, y para la boda aun queda mucho, y pueden pasar muchas cosas, jajaja.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capitulo 7. espero impaciente mas reviews!**

**Besos**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Pd: si alguien sabe dnd me puedo hacer miembro de la orden draconiana o la de las lupinas, xfi, q me lo diga.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**CAPITULO 7**

Sus padres habían llegado a palacio días antes y después llego ella con su hermano Alan, Lily y Emy, quienes estaban emocionadísimas con el importante evento.

Conoció al rey Charles y a la reina Halle, también a su "cuñada" Narcisa, su marido Lucius y su precioso hijo Draco. La verdad esque eran unas personas realmente encantadoras.

En los días previos a la fiesta de compromiso, Liz tuvo que aguantar clases de protocolo, como tenia que caminar, hablar, le enseñaron como tenia que comportarse en la mesa, incuso Lucius le enseño a bailar el vals que bailaría esa noche con su "prometido".¡¡Que mal sonaba eso!

-Querida, siéntate aquí y voy a enseñarte como debes comportarte en la mesa

Narcisa y Halle Black, madre e hija cogieron a Liz y la llevaron al pequeño salón donde normalmente comían. La sentaron en el centro de la mesa y unas criadas acudieron.

-Por donde empezamos, mama? – pregunto Narcisa

-Por las copas – sonrió y miro a Liz – Querida, cuando estés en una cena o una comida importante, deberás saber que hay una copa para cada bebida, ya sea vino blanco o tinto, agua o cava. Se colocan así – le hizo un gesto a la criada y esta iba poniéndolos según Halle iba explicándolo – En el centro del plato, un poco mas arriba, esta la copa de agua y la diferenciaras porque es la mas grande de todas, a la derecha de esta, estará la del vino tinto, que es un poco mas pequeña y justo al lado de esta, pero un poco mas desplazada a la derecha esta la del vino blanco.

-No suele utilizarse mucho – corroboro Narcisa – La copa de cava esta mas desplazada a la izquierda de la copa de vino…

-Y sabrás cual es porque es la mas fina y estrecha – termino Halle

Liz asentía a todo lo que decían, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaban explicándole. Porque estaba allí? La habían despertado muy temprano y literalmente la habían arrastrado hacia allí. Ella tenia sueño y no entendía porque estaban enseñándole todo eso.

-Y ahora vamos con los platos – dijo contenta Halle – Cuando vayas a sentarte, solo habrán dos platos, que son los mas importantes y estarán colocados así: abajo estará el plato llano y encina de este el hondo. Creo que eso no es ningún misterios – rió – Y bueno, luego esta el plato del postre, la salsera, ensaladera, y las diversas fuentes…

-No te preocupes por eso, estarás tan nerviosa que no comerás – rió Narcisa – Aun me acuerdo cuando me case con Lucius, estaba tan nerviosa por la Noche de Bodas, que apenas probé bocado.

-Cielo, puede que no comieras, pero según creo recordar, tomaste bastante vino – dijo divertida

-Mama! – sonrió ofendida – Continuemos, que aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-No quiero ser una molestia – dijo Liz intentando escapar de allí

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia cariño – le dio un cariñoso pellizco en la mejilla – Total, si dentro de poco vas a ser parte de esta familia. ¡¡Ay, estoy tan ilusionada!

-Y ahora vamos con lo que es un poco mas complicado – dijo Narcisa – Hay diferentes tipos de cubiertos, sabes cuales son?

-Pues las cucharas, los tenedores y los cuchillos – contesto Liz como si fuera obvio

-¡¡Que graciosa! – sonrió – Hay mas que esos tres. Esta la cuchara sopera, el tenedor y el cuchillo grande, que son los principales, luego esta el tenedor y la pala para el pescado, las cucharitas para el te, la del café y la del postre, y finalmente, el cuchillo de postre.

-Para que tantos cubiertos? – pregunto mareada

-No crees que seria muy ordinario comer siempre con los mismos? – dijo la reina – Marie, depende del menú que haya, pondrán sus correspondientes cubiertos. Recuerda: para las sopas y las cremas utilizaremos la cuchara sopera

-Si ponen cóctel de marisco, utilizaremos la cuchara de te y el tenedor de pescado – continuo Narcisa enseñándole los dos cubiertos

-Para los arroces secos utilizaras siempre el tenedor.

-Para la paella: el cuchillo y el tenedor

-Para las pastas: el tenedor y la cuchara

-Para los pescados: el cuchillo de pescado y el tenedor.

-Para las carnes: el tenedor y un cuchillo especial.

-Creo que me voy a marear – murmuro Liz

-Ahora vamos con la colocación: las cucharas y los cuchillos Irán a tu derecha, y el tenedor a la izquierda – dijo la reina Halle

-Y tanto el cuchillo como la cuchara para postre, iran en la parte de arriba del plato – continuo Narcisa

-Los encargados de servir la mesa, te servirán por la derecha y te quitaran los platos por la izquierda – termino Halle – Bueno querida, creo que esto es todo lo que debes saber. Te ha quedado todo claro o quieres que lo repasemos?

-NO! – grito – Esto… me ha quedado todo claro, gracias

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Estoy tan emocionada – dijo eufórica Lily – Esto es como un cuento de hadas y Liz es la hermosa princesa.

-La verdad esque si – sonrió Emy mirándose al espejo – No entiendo como Liz esta tan molesta.

Ya solo faltaban unas dos horas para el gran momento, como lo decían todos. Las chicas estaban acabando de arreglarse en la habitación donde se alojaban en palacio. A Liz se la habían llevado a una habitación aparte. Una vez listas, bajaron al salón de recepción, donde los invitados iban llegado muy animados.

-¡OH cielos! – exclamo Lily con la mano en el pecho – Estoy tan obsesionada con James que me ha parecido verlo.

-Entonces yo también estoy obsesionada con Remus, porque lo estoy viendo en estos momentos.

Las chicas no se lo pensaron dos veces y se acercaron felices hacia los dos chicos, que charlaban animadamente con otros hombres.

-James, no te vas a creer quien viene hacia aquí – sonrió Remus, quien estaba de cara a las chicas, y el moreno de espaldas – Gírate y lo veras.

A James se iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a una radiante Lily acercándose a el. Cuando estuvieron delante, se abrazaron muy fuerte, dándose un largo beso, al igual que Remus y Emy.

-Dios mío, estas preciosa – sonrió embobado – Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también – sonrió dándole un beso – No me puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí.

-Ni nosotros a vosotras – sonrió Remus cogiendo a Emy por la cintura – No sabia que os habían invitado.

-Invitado? Como no van a invitarnos si somos amigas de la novia? – dijo sonriendo Emy

-La novia? La conocéis? – pregunto James sorprendido

-Por supuesto, la novia es Liz – dijo la pelirroja

-Pero a la novia le llaman Marie

-Claro, Marie Elizabeth Dickson – dijo Emy – Por cierto, donde esta Sirius?

-Sirius es el príncipe – dijo Remus bajito – Alexander Sirius Black

-¿¿Qué? – gritaron las dos chicas

-Si Sirius es el príncipe… - dijo Lily

-Y Liz es la novia… - dijo Emy

-Eso significa… - dijo Remus

-Que Sirius y Liz van a casarse – termino James

En esos momentos, entro el Rey junto a su esposa, seguidos de Narcisa y Lucius, quien llevaba de la mano a Draco. Al final, iba un Sirius muy serio y tenso.

-Esta guapísimo – le susurro Lily a Emy

-No me puedo creer que sea príncipe, y encima que se vaya a casar con Liz – dijo la rubia – No quiero ni imaginarme la reacción de ambos cuando se enteren.

-Aquí habrá derramamiento de sangre, te lo digo yo – sentencio la pelirroja

-Es para mi un honor anunciar que mi hijo Alexander contraerá matrimonio el próximo mes de mayo.

Las palabras del Rey dejaron sorprendidos a todos los asistentes a la Gran Fiesta. ¿El príncipe Alexander Sirius se casaba? ¿Quién seria ella? Después de ese momento de sorpresa y shock, todos estallaron en aplausos. Había cientos de personas en la sala: famosos y personas de la mas Alta Sociedad, pasando por los mas prestigiosos banqueros, duques, miembros de las realezas de los países vecinos y los periodistas mas codiciados.

-Supongo que todos estarán esperando a saber quien será la joven que dentro de unos años de convertirá en vuestra reina – continuo el Rey – Debo decir que de entre todas las mujeres que escogimos, ella es la mas adecuada para desempeñar este importante papel. Señoras y señores, les presento a la futura Reina de Hogwarts: Marie Elizabeth Dickson.

Las grandes puertas del salón principal se abrieron y dejaron paso a una bellísima Liz. Llevaba un traje plateado largo con cola y escote palabra de honor, muy ceñido al pecho y a la cintura y suelto por debajo. Hacerle el pelo, fue todo un faenon. Como lo tenia muy corto, no se le podía recoger, cogieron pelo natural, del mismo color que el suyo, y se lo añadieron. El resultado final fue un precioso recogido. Y nadie noto que llevaba pelo que no era suyo. Llevaba uno precioso ( y carísimo) collar de diamantes con pendientes, pulsera y anillo a conjunto.

Liz se quedo clavada en la entrada del gran salón. Miraba con los ojos desorbitados el trono, donde un espectacular y guapísimo Sirius Black estaba de pie al lado de su padre. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta y pantalones blancos, con muchas medallas y conmemoraciones en el pecho.

Tal y como lo había ensayado cientos de veces (sin Sirius, claro), Liz se ciño a lo que le habían enseñado. Cerro los ojos y suspiro. Cuando los abrió, empezó a caminar con la cabeza alta y la vista fija en su prometido, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Para no parecer seria ni sorprendida, forzó una sonrisa deseando que no pareciera demasiado falsa. **"OH Dios mío! OH Dios mío! OH Dios mío! ¿Ca… casarme? OH Dios mío!" –** pensaba aterrorizada – "**Tengo solo 22 años, como voy a casarme y menos con el? No podía ser otro? NO, tenia que ser el. Esto no puede estar pasando!"**

Cuando llego donde estaban Sirius y su padre, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Estaba nerviosisima y las piernas le temblaban como un flan, temía caerse, pero aparentando un aplomo y una calma que no sentía, se levanto aceptando la mano que tímidamente Sirius le ofrecía. El Rey se veía contentísimo, al igual que la Reina y los padres de Liz, en cambio, ellos dos parecían estar en otro mundo. Aun no lo habían asimilado, cuando lo hicieran…

Con unas palabras, el Rey les indico a todos los asistentes que fueran yendo hacia el comedor, donde se celebraría una gran cena para celebrar esta importantísima unión. Poco a poco fueron marchándose todos hasta que solo quedaron los Reyes, los padres de Liz y ellos dos.

-Ahora nos iremos nosotros – dijo el Rey – Estad atentos, y cuando os anuncien, entrareis en el comedor y os sentareis, todo entendido?

El rey estaba feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo. No hacia mas que sonreír tontamente y darle palmaditas cariñosas a Sirius en el hombro, pero este parecía no darse cuenta. Cuando salieron de su estado de entonación, ya estaban solos.

-Ca… casarnos? – consiguió decir Sirius

-Que? – grito Liz – Tu y yo? Casarnos? Nosotros? Yo contigo? Casarme contigo? Nooo!

-Pues eso es lo que acaban de decir delante de cientos de personas – dijo Sirius molesto

-No me lo puedo creer – dijo histérica – Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-Te crees que a mi me hace gracia casarme contigo? – alzo la voz Sirius – Esto no puede ser cierto. Si antes no estaba de acuerdo con casarme, ahora después de saber que eres tu, me niego rotundamente.

-Mira, tenemos que decirles que no nos casamos porque no nos queremos. No pueden obligarnos a casarnos. Los matrimonios de conveniencia pasaron de moda hace muchos años.

-No se si eso funcionara

-Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor? – pregunto molesta y este negó.

-No se me ocurre nada, porque ahora mismo estoy tan sorprendido que no pienso nada – reconoció – Pero no podemos entrar ahí dentro y empezar a gritar que no queremos casarnos. Las cosas no funcionan así, seria un escandalo.

-Lo mejor será que lo hablemos calmadamente con nuestros padres, tenemos que encontrar una solución a todo esto.

-Siempre y cuando esa solución no sea la boda

-Exacto.

-Su alteza real el príncipe Alexander Sirius y su prometida, la señorita Marie Elizabeth

-A veces me pregunto si mi madre estaba borracha o se había fumado algo cuando me puso el nombre – mascullo

-Será mejor que entremos – dijo Sirius tragando saliva.

Le tendió la mano a Liz y esta la acepto titubeante. Se plantaron delante de las cerradas puertas del comedor y respiraron fuertemente antes de entrar. El comedor era inmenso. Estaba decorado al estilo clásico, con las paredes rojas. Habían grandes ventanales que llegabas hasta el techo. En medio de todo, justo en el techo, colgaba la lámpara las grande que Liz había visto en su vida. Todo el mundo los esperaba impacientes, de pie. Estaban agrupados en mesas redondas de 50 personas. Al final, había una mesa alargada, donde estaban el rey y la reina, los padres de Liz y su hermano Alan, la hermana de Sirius, Narcisa con su esposo Lucius y su hijo Draco. Los abuelos de Liz también estaban. Lily, James, Remus, Emy y los amigos mas íntimos estaban en la mesa mas cercana. El centro del salón estaba vacío, y las mesas estaban agrupadas alrededor.

Aun cogidos de la mano, se acercaron hacia sus lugares. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba un sonriente Charles Black y a su izquierda su esposa Halle y al lado de esta su hija Narcisa, Lucius, Draco y los abuelos de Sirius respectivamente. A la derecha del rey se sentó Sirius y al lado de este Liz, Albert, Eleanor y Alan Dickson, y los abuelos de Liz por parte de madre, ya que por parte de padre no tenia. Cuando la mesa principal se sentó, el resto también lo hizo.

La mesa estaba perfectamente colocada, con todos los cubiertos para cada alimento perfectamente colocados, así como las copas para cada bebida. En esos momentos, Liz se acordó de lo que hacia unos días le habían enseñado.

Acordándose de lo que le dijeron, memorizo para que servia cada cosa. Observo claramente la mesa, con el mantel color beige muy sencillo pero elegante y refinado, las servilletas de tela situadas encima del plato formando una rosa. Todo era increíble, y verse allí, era como estar en un sueño.

Ni Sirius ni Liz probaron bocado, y eso que la comida era exquisita y de la mejor calidad. Liz vio como James y Lily sonreían y hablaban con todo el mundo, al parecer, la pelirroja había encajado a la perfección en el lugar al igual que Emy, que charlaba animadamente con Remus y otra gente. Ellas habían encajado, pero, ¿lo haría ella? Todo esto la superaba, no sabia si seria capaz de llevar esa gran carga de responsabilidades. ¿y si fracasaba? Motivo mas que suficiente para no querer casarse. No era que un simple matrimonio, era el primer paso para convertirse en reina, pero ¿estaba preparada? Ella creía que no.

-Estimados presentes – hablo el Rey levantándose y todos lo imitaron – Ahora, mi hijo y su prometida, abrirán el baile con el tradicional vals.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados y el rey tuvo que darle una patada por debajo de la mesa a Sirius para que reaccionara. Sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que hacia, le ofreció la mano a Liz y ambos se encaminaron hacia el centro del salón donde empezaron a bailar el vals.

-Todo esto es increíble – murmuro Liz – Porque no me dijiste que eran un príncipe?

-Hubiera cambiado eso en la forma de tratarme? – pregunto en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírle

-Puede ser – reconoció

-Eso es lo que yo no quería, que me trataran diferente – explico – Aunque no lo parezca, la vida aquí no es fácil, estaba harto del trato que recibía, por eso me fui allí donde nadie me conocía, quería probar como se sentía ser alguien diferente normar y corriente.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes, que opinas?

-Que todo tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, pero que no puedo cambiar mi destino por mucho que quisiera – dijo con un tono de dolor en la voz – Nací príncipe y si todo va por su camino, moriré siento rey.

-Y eso de desagrada?

-En parte, aunque me gustaría decidir mi vida. No me gusta que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, no me dejan ni elegir a la persona con la que pasar el resto de mi vida

-Pienso lo mismo – murmuro Liz

Después de que el baile terminara, no volvieron a encontrarse. Todo el mundo se acercaba a Liz para verla, conocerla personalmente y hablar con ella, mientras Sirius estaba con James y Remus, un poco mas alejados. De vez en cuando, el príncipe miraba a su prometida, "**Esta preciosa. Vestida así, parece una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Que estará pasando por su cabeza? Se que no quiere casarse conmigo, y yo tampoco quiero, pero va a ser complicado negarnos. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a una persona que no me quiere ni yo a ella. Seriamos infelices nosotros y haríamos infelices a los demás".**

-Estas bien? – le pregunto James

-Mi vida de me escapa de las manos – respondió mirándoles

-Porque? – dijo Remus

-Fíjate, desde pequeñito me han dicho que hacer en cada momento, pero pensé que cuando fuera mayor podría decidir mi futuro, pero no es así, ellos mismos se han encargado a decidir por mi, prometiéndome con la persona que mas detesto.

-Sirius, de verdad la detestas tanto como para no casarte con ella? – pregunto Remus

-No es la persona con la que me había imaginado mi futuro – evadió la respuesta – Y en cuando a no querer casarme con ella, mañana por la mañana a primera hora, hablare con mis padres y les diré que no me casare con Liz.

-Estas seguro de eso? – pregunto James – Sabes que no va a gustarles. Mira lo emocionados y felices que están, hacia mucho que no les veía así.

-Lo se, pero no le veo a esta historia un final feliz – contesto – Además, se trata de mi vida y mi felicidad, no la suya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-QUE? – el grito de la señora Dickson resonó por toda la habitación

-Mama, no grites – pidió Liz

-Que no grite- exclamo histérica caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto - maldita sea Marie, sabes lo que me acabas de decir?

-No creo que sea para tanto, mam

-Que no es para tanto? – grito – Marie, me acabas de decir que no quieres casarte con el príncipe Alex!

-Nos odiamos! – exclamo tratando de convencer a su madre – Nos hemos pasado todo el maldito verano haciéndonos la vida imposible!

-A mi eso me da igual. Te das cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tienes ante ti? Muchas chicas matarían y darían la vida por estar en tu lugar – estaba totalmente furiosa, fuera de control

-Yo no soy como las demás – exclamo enfadada

-Por supuesto que no lo eres, eres tan tonta y estupida que no sabes reconocer la oportunidad que tienes delante de ti, de crearte un nombre mas importante del que ya tienes, un futuro sin preocupaciones ni problemas económicos.

-Solo te preocupa el dinero, mama? – grito Liz – Y yo que, eh? Que hay de mi y de mi felicidad?

-Al lado del príncipe tendrías la felicidad que toda mujer pudiera desear

-Mama, si algo he aprendido en este verano, esque el dinero no lo es todo. Mira, mi felicidad no se trata en levantarme todos los días entre sabanas de seda, llevar vestidos caros y elegantes y joyas impresionantes. Mi felicidad no es levantarme todos los días al lado de una persona que no amo, que detesto – exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero segura – Lo siento por ti mama, pero no voy a seguir adelante con esto. Me voy.

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte hasta que no aclaremos esto – alzo la voz – No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes hacernos esto a tu padre y a mi. Nos hemos pasado toda la vida trabajando duro para que ni a ti ni a tu hermano os faltara nada. Y así nos lo agradeces?

-Maldita sea mama! – grito - Tu crees que no se todo lo que habéis luchado? Pero esto se trata de mi vida, mi futuro. Se que me habéis dado mucho y os estaré eternamente agradecida, pero creo que ya es momento de que alce el vuelo y tome mis propias decisiones, y si me equivoco, aprenderé de mis errores. Pero dejadme decidir mi vida, se cuidarme sola.

-Cuidarte sola? Desde cuando? – pregunto su madre escéptica

-Desde este verano, me he dado cuenta de que puedo vivir sin depender de nadie.

-Y crees que en un mes has conocido todo lo que hay que saber de la vida? – pregunto su madre – La vida ahí fuera es muy dura y cruel, y no sabes la suerte que tienes de haber nacido donde lo has hecho y en la oportunidad que se ha plantado delante de tus narices.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión y por mucho que me digáis, no me haréis cambiar de opinión

-Cabezota! – exclamo exasperada y se giro hacia su esposo que había permanecido callado en toda la discusión – Dile algo!

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – le pregunto a su hija y esta asintió son dudar – Entonces yo no tengo nada mas que decir. Tienes razón, es tu vida y tu decides, pero una cosa si te digo: desde el instante en que pongas un pie fuera de este cuarto con la idea de suspender la boda, olvídate del dinero, porque no te voy a dar ni un solo céntimo. Si de verdad sabes cuidarte sola como dices, saldrás adelante y superaras todos los obstáculos.

Liz miro un rato a su padre seria, y tanto el como su esposa pensaron que recapacitaría ante las duras palabras de su padre, pero se horrorizaron cuando Liz le sonrió con agradecimiento y les dio un beso a cada uno y salio del cuarto. Eleanor se quedo shockeada y cuando reacciono empezó a gritarle como una loca a su marido, sin entender porque la había dejado ir tan fácilmente.

-De verdad crees que le voy a poner las cosas fáciles? – dijo su marido – Déjala que tropiece, si en realidad esta preparada para alzar las alas, se levantara.

-Esto no puede ser. Como les vamos a decir que ya no hay boda?

-Y quien ha dicho que no hay boda? – sonrió misterioso – Cuando Marie conozca el duro mundo de ahí fuera, regresara para casarse con Alex, solo hay que darle tiempo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Sirius se paseaba nervioso y preocupado por el pasillo que habia delante de la suite de sus padres. Las cosas no habian salido como el esperaba. La noche anterior habia sido la fiesta de compromiso, y justo esa mañana, a primera hora, fue a hablar con sus padres para decirles que no iba a casarse con Liz. Sus padres se pusieron furiosos, su padre empezo a gritar como un poseso, y de pronto, cayo al suelo. Le habia dado otro infarto. Ahora verdaderamente se daba cuenta de la delicada salud de su padre.

En que piensas?

Volteo y vio a Liz enfrente suyo. Radiante. Estaba de muy buen humor. No la habia visto desde la fiesta, pero seguia estando igual de guapa, aun sin el vestido. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, zapatos blancos de punta fina y tacon alto, y una camisa blanca de manga corta, ajustada.

Y esa sonrisa a que viene?

He hablado con mis padres. Les he dicho que no pensaba casarme contigo, bueno, que no ibamos a casarnos – explico deprisa y entusiasmada, moviendo las manos – No se lo han tomada nada bien, y la verdad esque aun me duelen los timpanos de los gritos de mi madre – sonrio divertida – Al final, mi padre me ha dejado ir.

Te ha dejado ir, asi sin mas? – pregunto incredulo

Bueno, asi sin mas, no. Me ha dicho que si me voy y no nos casamos, no me dara dinero para nada.

Y que piensas hacer?

Lo tengo todo planeado – sonrio feliz – Me ire a Italia, a casa de mi abuela, termianre la Universidad, y como las clases son por la mañana, pues por la tarde trabajare. Ya he hablado con una amiga de alli, y tengo trabajo.

vaya, parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

Y tu has hablado de algo con tus padres? – quiso saber

Si, y se lo han tomado fatal. Se han puesto a gritar como locos, hasta que a mi padre le ha dado otro infarto – explico

Pero como esta? – exclamo preocupada

Ni idea, ahora mismo esta su medico dentro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¿Qué quieres que haga, que! – exclamo el doctor Flint

Solo sera una mentirita piadosa, Marcus – pidio el rey

Perdoname Charles, sabes que te aprecio mucho y que te considero mi hermano. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, pero no pienso seguirte el juego en esto.

¡Oh, vamos! – exclamo la reina – No es para tanto, solo tendras que decir que esta muy delicado de salud y que le queda poco tiempo de vida.

Pero no puedo hacer eso! – exclamo indgnado – ¡Va en contra de mis

principios!

Marcus, te lo pido porfavor. Alex y Marie estan empeñados en no casarse. Ahora mismo me acaban de llamar Richard y Eleanor diciendome que han discutido con Marie y que se va a Italia. Tenemos que hacer lo posible para que eso no ocurra. Esa boda se celebrara si o si.

veo que por mucho que os diga, hareis lo que os de la gaa. Esta bien, lo hare – se dio por vencido – Pero si se enterar, yo me lavo las manos en este asunto.

Tranquilo, no se enteraran – sonrio agradecido – Y ahora, dile a Alex que pase, y manda a buscar a Marie. Si puede ser, habla con ellos antes sobre mi situación.

El medico vio como el rey se metia en la cama y ponia cara de enfermo. Suspiro resignado y salio del cuarto, donde el principe lo esperaba impaciente y preocupado. La señorita Dickson estaba con el.

Como esta? – pregunto Sirius

Mira Sirius, no voy a mentirte. Tu padre esta muy mal – mintio y se sintio mal – Ha sufrido demasiadas decaidas en poco tiempo y temo que alguna de estas acabe con el.

Tan mal esta? – pregunto angustiado – Pero si lo vi bien.

Sirius, sabes como es tu padre. Te juro que en todos los años que llevo de medico, que son muchos, nunca he conocido a un paciente tan malo como el. Por muy enfermo que este, no le da importancia. Pero creo que ahora se esta dando cuenta de la importancia del asunto.

Pero se curara, verdad? – pregunto Sirius entre una mezcla de angustia y esperanza

No lo se, yo no le doy mucho tiempo – dijo serio – Pero siempre podemos alargarlo. Hay que evitar darle sustos o problemas que puedan alterarlo. Ahora mismo tengo que irme, pero tu padre quiere verte, y a usted tambien, señorita Dickson.

El doctor Flint hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue, dejando solos a Liz y a Sirius. El principe estaba realmente mal, habia perdido el color d ela cara, y parecia como si hubiera envejecido de golpe. Liz sintio lastima por el. Si eso le pasaba a su padre, ella se moria.

Sera mejor que entremos – susurro Liz cogiendolo del brzo

Las habitaciones del rey eran inmensas y preciosas. Habia un pequeño saloncito con un sofa de dos plazas rojo, y dos sillones a cada lado, del mismo color, con una mesilla en medio. Habian tambien varias puertas, todas ellas cerradas, menos una que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Si la sala era inmensa, la habitación era realmente impresionante. Habian dos ventanas grandisimas, que ocupabn del techo hasta el suelo. Y la cama… ¡Buff! Era enorme, mucho mas grande que una cama de matrimonio normal.

Sirius se acerco a su madre y le dio un abrazo, luego, se acerco a la cama de su padre donde se encontraba su padre acostado. Parecia domido y su respiración era pausada. El principe intercambio unas palabras con su madre en voz baja, para no despertar a su padre. Liz se aparto un poco de ellos. sentia que ese momento era demasiado intimo y que ella no era nadie para estar alli. Sin hacer ruido, camino despacio hasta la puerta, pero la voz debil del rey le hizo parar.

No te vayas, hija, quiero hablar con vosotros.

Con esa voz tan debil y ese aspecto tan enfermizo, Liz no pudo mas que quedarse. El señor Black le pidio que se sentara en el borde de la cama, a su aldo. Sirius se puso detrás de ella. El rey los miro a los dos con cariño, sonriendo débilmente. Les cogio las manos a ambos, y las junto. Sirius y Liz se miraron incomodos.

Haceis una pareja preciosa – sonrio – Anoche fue una de las noches mas felices de mi vida. Cuando os vi entrar en el comedor, cogidos de la mano, me senti el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Papa, no hables, etas muy debil – pidio Sirius al ver que su padre tosia.

Tranquilo – sonrio tranquilizatoriamente – Solo queria deciros que estoy muy feliz, y que nada me haria mas feliz que veros casados.

Papa…

Sirius iba a replicar pero al ver que su padre empezaba a sentirse mal, decidio callar. Su madre lo arropo bien y salio con ellos fuera. Les pidio a los chicos que se quedaran un poco con ella. La reina parecia realmente agotada y afectada.

No se que hacer, hijo – lloro – Al verlo asi, siento que lo estamos perdiendo.

Eso no va a pasar, señora Black – Liz se acerco y la abrazo – Su esposo es un hombre fuerte, saldra adelante.

No se hija, le angustiaria muchisimo que la boda se cancelara. Porfavor, no rompais el compromiso, por lo menos hasta que se recupere.

Mama, no puedes pedirnos eso – exclamo indignado Sirius

Lo se hijo, pero lo hago por tu padre. Quiero que sea feliz lo poco que le quede de vida. No le quites el sueño de verte casado.

Con el debido respeto, señora Black – dijo Liz suavemente – No pueden obligarnos a casrnos.

Lo se, solo os pido que por ahora sigais comprometidos, hasta que se encuentre mejor o… - lloro amargamente

Mama, escuchame – pidio autoritariamente Sirius – Papa no se va a morir, entiendes? NO-SE-VA-A-MORIR

Estuvieron charlando un poco mas, y luego se marcharon, dejando a la madre de Sirius descansando. La pareja permanecio callada, y casi inconscientemente, caminaron hasta el jardin privado del palacio.

Siento mucho lo de tu padre – fue Liz la que rompio el silencio

Gracias – Sirius se sento en un banco de piedra, y Liz lo imito – No puedo ver a mi padre asi.

Mira, se que este no es el momento indicado, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto al compromiso? Sabemos perfectamente que esto no funcionara, que no queremos casarnos.

Lo se, discutimos demasiado y a la larga sera peor, pero por mi padre hare lo que sea. Mira Liz, se que tienes planes hechos, pero no rompamos el compromiso, por lo menos hasta que se recupere. No hace falta que cambies tus planes ni nada, no se, puedes continuar con tu vida.

Con la diferencia de que aun seguidos comprometidos. Y que pasara si cuando llege la boda, tu padre aun no se encuentra mejor?

No se, en fin, creo que si acabaramos casandonos, nos podriamos divorciar, no?

No se Sirius, aprecio muchisimo a tu familia, y todo, pero no creo que saquemos algo positivo de esto. Sera un desastre, y lo sabes.

Ya lo se – alzo la voz nervioso – Mira, dejemos las cosas como estan, ya veremos que hacemos después. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado afectado con la noticia de la salud de mi padre, como para hablar del dichoso compromiso.

Esta bien, como quieras – dijo Liz algo mosqueada – Pero recuerda que no tendremos oportunidad de hablar de esto, ya que me voy a Italia dentro de tres horas.

No me agobies, vale? – dijo enfadado

Oye, tampoco hace falta que te pongas asi – le contesto de la misma forma – Mira, me voy. Nos vemos.

Se quedaron mirandose, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Al final, Liz se despidio cortésmente con una reverencia, y se fue. De camino a su cuarto, no pudo evitar pensar en como habia cambiado su vida en menos de tres meses. No podia creer nada de lo que le estaba pasando, un dia estaba con sus amigas nela playa, y el otro, prometida con un principe, que por si fuera poco, detestaba, y que le habia hecho la vida imposible durante todo el maldito verano.

Le dio muchisima pena verlo tan abatido cuando se entero del grave estado de salud de su padre. Pero no, Sirius… Alex… o como se llamase, no merecia su lastima. Era una persona desagradable, egocentrico, odioso, y atractivo. Sobretodo atractivo y sexy, pero eso no quitaba lo molesto y engreido que era.

Habia salido tan feliz del cuarto de sus padres, después de la dicusion, pensando que todos sus problemas se habian solucionado, que le cayo como un cubo de agua fria tener que continuar comprometida con Sirius. Lo sentía muchisimo por el señor Charles, porque en verdad le tenia mucho aprecio, pero ella no tenia la culpa y no tenia porque casarse con el desgradable y apuesto de su hijo. Por suerto, el rey era una persona fuerte y se curaria pronto, y ella alejaria para siempre a Sirius de si vida, de su cabeza, pero sobretodo de su corazon.

¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Corazon? ¡¿Qué locura era esa del corazon! Ella no estaba enamorada de el, es mas, lo detestaba. Ese pose superior, su actitud de machista, sus mordaces y sarcasticos comentarios, pero sobretodo su descomunal ego, le ponian enferma. Para ser una chica joven y moderna, su opinión acerca del matrimonio, estaban chapados a la antigua. Si no hay amor, no hay matrimonio. Y su regla mas importante: si no hay amor, no hay dolor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Señorita Dickon, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?

Elizabeth, ya ha elegido al diseñador de su traje de novia? Desea algo moderno o mas tradicional?

Como se siente al ser la futura reina de Hogwarts? Muchas pagarian por estar en su lugar, que opina usted?

Hacia tan solo un mes que estaba en Italia y los periodistas no habian dejado de perseguirla y acosarla con sus camaras y preguntas. Hasta ahora habia aguantado estoicamente, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia, y cuando la perdiera, que temblaran todos. Habia empezado las clases en la Universidad hacia tan solo dos semanas, y los periodistas seguian todos sus pasos. La esperaban en la puerta de la casa de su abuela, que era donde vivia, cogia el coche para ir a la Uni y alli, la esperaban otros periodistas. Al salir, era lo mismo. No habia forma de despistar a esos condenados periodistas.

Y ese dia en especial estaba que echaba humo. Hacia un dia horrible, deprimente. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, llovia a cantaros y hacia un frio que te calaba los huesos. Encima, el examen que habia hecho esa mañana, habia resultado ser un desastre. Ese año, los profesores le exigian mucho mas que los otros cursos, y no le daban ningun margen de error. Y por si faltaba poco, estaban los malditos periodistas.

¡¡Estoy harta! – grito cuando entro a casa de su abuela

Tranquilizate cielo. Anda, ven aquí a la chimenea y tomate un chocolate bien caliente – dijo su abuela en italiano

Gracias, abu – sonrio dandole un beso

Se quito el abrigo, la bufanda y las botas, y fue a sentarse al sofa, recibiendo gustosamente la taza de chocolate que su abuela le ofrecia.

Ha llamado el señor Byron, dice que no hace falta que vayas a trabajar hoy.

Gracias a Dios que ha escuchado mis plegarias – rio – No es que me disguste trabajar, es mas, me enctanta, pero no era el dia adecuado para tratar con pequeños demonios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habia pasado ya un mes desde la dichosa fiesta de compromiso, y ya estaban pensando en otra fiesta. Dentro de tres semanas era Halloween y su madre y Narcissa estaban planeando una fiesta de disfraces, donde por supuesto, la familia Dickson acudiria, con Liz, claro esta. Su madre no hacia mas que hablar de ella, que si Marie esto, que si Marie lo otro. Si pensaba que mientras estuviera en Italia, iba a olvidarse de ella, su madre le quito todas las esperanzas.

La salud de su padre, el compromiso con Liz, la fiesta de disfraces, Liz, la boda, Liz… tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, que deseaba alejarse de todo, mantener su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. Asi que cuando el padre de James le ofrecio trabajar en su empresa como arquitecto, no se lo penso dos veces y acepto. En su vida habia trabajado, pero ya era hora de hacerlo.

Alteza, tiene una llamada – le anuncio Albus, el mayordomo

Diga? – pregunto cogiendo el telefono

Sirius? – preguntaron al otro lado del aparato

Liz? – pregunto sorprendido – Vaya, no esperaba tu llamada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin! Ya se, ya se que ha sido pesimo, horrible y patetico el capitulo, xo esque stoy pasando una epoca dnd mis musas me han abandonado, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo y el resto de la historia sera mucho mas emocionante.**

**sabeis que? El dia 1 de marzo, osea, el martes, es mi cumple. 20 años, madre mia que mayorya, jajajja. me haria muchísima ilusion que me felicitarais y me dijerais que tal os sta pareciendo la historia, y si teneis alguna sugerencia, duda o algun comentario o critica, sabreis que los recibire con los brazos abiertos, jajajaja.**

**Xao**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, y esta vez si que traigo capitulo, jajaja. Antes de dejaros con el capitulo, voy a responder a algunos reviews:

**-NAT: Hola! Soy yo la que os tengo que dar las gracias a vosotros los lectores por leer y apoyarme en mis Fics, sobretodo dejandome reviews, que para una humilde escritora como yo, son una gran recompensa. Gracias otra vez, porque es por gente como tu por lo que me dan ganas y animos de escribir. Gracias! Kisses**

**-Nimphadora Weasley, Marce, Kary Malfoy Black: hola! Siento muchisimo haberos decepcionado con la nota pensando que era un chap, pero tenia que dar explicaciones sobre porque he pasado tanto tiempo en actualizar, y espero que lo hayais entendido. Espero que os guste el chap y muchas gracias. Kisses!**

**-Jorja, Halfwolf y la prisionera de azkaban: vaya, vaya vaya, mis lectores favoritas, jajaja. Siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto para leer el proximo chap, pero bueno, aquí esta calentito, recien sacado de mi agobiada y cansada cabecita, jajaja. Pero pese a eso, creo que ha salido bastante bien, ya me direis. Y sobre los adelantos… digamos que queria haceros sufrir un poco mas, ajjajjaa. ¡Es broma! ;-) no soy muy dada a los adelantos porque asi la historia tiene mas misterio y todo, pero no se, me dio un ataque de locura (últimamente me dan muchos de esos) y decidi ponerlos. Pero no son nada importante. No me enrollo mas, que cuando me pongo a hablar, digo a escribir, no hay quien me pare, jaja. Xao. Kisses!**

**Pd: Que conste que mis musas aun estan de viaje, jajaja.**

-Mi llamada? Pero no has sido tu el que me has llamado? – dijo extrañada – Me creo que hemos caído en una trampa

-Eso me parece a mí – murmuro

-Como esta tu padre? – pregunto intentando parecer desinteresada

-Esta mejor, pero aun esta débil, y va con bastón – explico – Y… y a ti como te va?

-Bien, este año me estoy esforzando mucho más, así que espero poder acabar el curso sobrada. Lo que si que llevo mal es lo de los periodistas. No me dejan tranquila.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo. Estoy pensando en pedir una orden de alejamiento – bromeo un poco tenso

-No es mala idea – rió Liz igual de tensa – Y a ti como te va?

-Bien, he empezado a trabajar como arquitecto en la empresa de construcción del padre de James.

-Tu trabajando? No me lo puedo creer! – rió

-Que pasa con eso? – replico molesto

-Oye, que tampoco hacia falta que te pusieras así – se defendió – Era una broma!

-Pues no me gustan las bromas – dijo enfadándose

-OH, claro! El gran Sirius Black no soporta las bromas pero si hacerlas, no? – dijo enfadada

-No ha sido una broma, acaso crees que no soy capaz de trabajar? – alzo la voz furioso

-Ey, no te pases! – grito – Joder, que susceptible estas! Solo quería hacer un poco de broma para romper la tensión. Pero sabes que te digo? Que te aproveche tu trabajo y que te den!

Y con eso, colgó furiosa. Menudo imbécil! Si hacia tan solo unos minutos tenia clarísimo que no quería casarse con Sirius, después de esa "conversación", lo tenía más claro aun. Nunca se casaría con un ogro como el. Antes muerta que casada, y menos con el. Solo había intentado hacer una broma y como se había puesto el muy imbécil? A gritar como un poseso. Si toda su vida tuviera que soportar ese humor huraño, se suicidaría.

Le había colgado. La muy descarada le había colgado antes de que el le dijera unas cuantas cosas. Una broma? Pues menuda broma de más mal gusto. Estaba clarísimo que el tono en que ella le había contestado cuando el le había dicho que estaba trabajando, era de recochineo. No se creía que el pudiera trabajar. Pues le iba a demostrar que si que podía hacerlo. Iba a terminar el proyecto del centro comercial que tenia entre manos, y ella vera que si que podía hacerlo.

Pero que interés tenia el en demostrarle a la loca de Liz que podía trabajar?. Ella no significaba nada para el como para tener que demostrarle nada. _Mentira, ella es mas de lo que significa otra chica_, pensó, _es tu prometida_. Dios! Como odiaba tener que seguir atado a ella, no podía salir de fiesta y liarse con ninguna chica porque se supone que esta comprometido y locamente enamorado de Liz.

Tenia que encontrar alguna manera de romper el compromiso con ella. A el le gustaban las chicas sumisas, que hicieran todo lo que el quisiera, no una loca desquiciada y pija que discutiera todas y cada una de las cosas que el dijera. Toda una vida al lado de una mujer así, no era una vida, seria un infierno. Estaba claro que se sentía atraído por ella, pero ¿por cuantas chicas no se había sentido atraído? Por ninguna, chica que veía, chica por la que se sentía atraído.

Era solo pura casualidad que con ella tuviera que estar más tiempo que con las demás, pero todo eso se acabaría. Cuando su padre se recuperara, el mandaría a Liz de paseo. Y si Dios era bueno con el, no permitiría que volviera a ver o saber algo de esa loca.

James y Remus estaban sentados en un comodísimo sillón, a la espera de que la reina Halle se reuniera con ellos. Les habían llamado urgentemente para que acudieran a Palacio, ya que la reina tenia algo muy importante de que hablar con ellos. La verdad es que era algo muy raro, sabiendo que ambos no eran Santos de la Devoción de su alteza.

-Lamento haberos hecho esperar – la reina entro sonriente como siempre, y alargo la mano esperando a que ambos jóvenes la besaran, satisfecha, se sentó enfrente de ellos - Supongo que estaréis algo sorprendidos, pero quería saber vuestra opinión sobre un asunto que llevo entre manos.

¿La reina llevaba un asunto entre manos? ¡¡ Que mal sonaba eso! James y Remus se miraron asustados, deseando estar en cualquier sitio, con cualquier persona, menos allí, manteniendo una "conversación civilizada" con la reina Halle.

-Como sabréis, el próximo 30 de octubre, es el 24 aniversario de Alex – empezó – Y tenia pensado hacer una fiesta de disfraces en su honor. Como amigos suyos que sois, sabéis lo que le gusta casi más que yo. Quiero que me ayudéis a preparar su fiesta, ya que será la última que pase como soltero. Quiero que sea especial!

-Con su debido respeto alteza – dijo Remus – Como usted muy bien ha dicho, conocemos muy bien a Sirius y por eso le decimos que no le gustara en absoluto la fiesta de disfraces.

-Si fuera una fiesta con go-go y algún streaptease femenino… - murmuro James y Remus, al escucharlo, le dio un disimulado codazo, porque la reina no lo había escuchado.

-De pequeño le encantaba disfrazarse – dijo Halle con una mueca

-Pero ya no es ningún niño de 6 años al que le encantaba disfrazarse de su héroe Superman, con aquellas ridículas mallas azules, y los calzoncillos rojos a juego con la capa – dijo James

-Bueno, da igual, la fiesta de disfraces se celebrara de todas maneras, le guste a mi hijo o no – aseguro la reina – Solo quería saber vuestra opinión, mi hijo ya lo sabe, pero aun no me ha dicho que le parece.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos nada – mintió James

Y tanto que sabían. Nada mas enterarse de la fiesta que su madre y su hermana habían preparado, Sirius puso el grito en el cielo, y se negó en rotundo a ir, alegando que no le gustaban esas ridículas fiestas y menos aun si Liz estaba en ella. No no, Sirius no iría a la fiesta. Que otro soplara las velas de su tarta, porque el no pensaba aparecer por allí.

-Y de cuanta gente estamos hablando? – pregunto Remus

-OH! Será algo intimo, solo unas 800 o 900 personas – sonrió – Aunque me parece muy poca gente – murmuro preocupada

¿Una fiesta "intima" de mas de 800 personas? Eso significaba que acudirían familias reales de todo el mundo con sus hijos, ministros, banqueros, letrados, personas importantes y ricas, y sobretodo el hijo bastardo del tío de Sirius: Severus Snape. ¿El hijo bastardo? ¿Dije hijo bastardo? Perdón, quise decir "vástago". Era el hijo único del viejo verde Sonorus Snape, primo hermano por parte de madre del rey Charles, padre de Sirius.

Tanto Sirius, como James y Severus, se conocían desde pequeños, y Severus siempre era la victima de las constantes bromas del príncipe y de su inseparable James. Pero el joven Snape contraatacaba todas y cada una de las bromas que recibía. Tanta era la rivalidad que nació entre ellos, que no podían evitar estar juntos en la misma habitación sin que los insultos y los puñetazos salieran a la vista.

Otro de los motivos que causaba enfrentamientos entre ambos, era el Trono de Hogwarts. El asunto estaba claro: si Sirius no se casaba y accedía al trono, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, era Severus. Y eso, el príncipe Sirius no iba a permitirlo por nada del mundo.

-El tema de los disfraces esta clarísimo – dijo animada la reina – Todos tendréis que ir disfrazados con trajes de una época en concreto, justamente la favorita de Marie Elizabeth: la época de Sisi la Emperatriz.

-Esto… alteza… ¿para que escoger el tema que le gusta a Liz, si el cumpleaños es de Sirius?

-Querido Remus, la fiesta es solo un pretexto más para que Alex y Marie se encuentren. Desde que Marie se ha ido a Italia, no han vuelto a verse, y eso no puede ser – rió feliz – Ahora mismo están hablando por teléfono. Entre su abuela y yo hemos concretado una llamada. Ay! Estoy tan feliz por la boda!

Si la reina supiera la conversación que habían tenido su hijo y su "prometida", no estaría tan contenta.

Liz puso el grito en el séptimo cielo cuando recibió, días después de la conversación con Sirius, la invitación para la fiesta de disfraces en honor al 24 aniversario del príncipe Alex. Ella no quería ir por nada del mundo, pero en la invitación lo ponía muy claro: tenia que ir como prometida del príncipe y futura reina de Hogwarts que era. Y muy abajo en la invitación, habían unas palabras amenazantes del puño y letra de su madre. No podía faltar. Estaba agobiada con tantas cosas y no podía podría soportarlo mucho mas. O se rompía el compromiso o a ella le daba un infarto.

Ella no era una persona muy religiosa, o sea, era creyente y todo eso, pero no era de las que iba a misa todos los domingos, ni rezaba un padre nuestro antes de dormir, y en su bolso, encontrarías de todo menos un rosario, pero desde que supo que tendría que seguir comprometida con Sirius a causa de la enfermedad de su padre, iba todas las tardes al salir de la universidad, a la iglesia a poner una vela y a rezarle a dios para que se pudiera bien el rey Charles, y ella pudiera librarse de Sirius de una vez por todas. Dios no podía pasar por alto todas sus plegarias.

Que equivocada estaba…

Dios le tenía preparadas unas cuantas cositas…

Una fiesta de disfraces en honor al cumpleaños del príncipe. Su príncipe. Esa fiesta tenia que ser el momento ideal para conquistarlo. Una chiquilla alocada y mimada como la Elizabeth esa no iba a quitárselo. Ella estaba delante, desde mucho antes de que ella apareciera en la vida de Alex. Todo el mundo pensaba que se casaban por amor, pero ella conocía demasiado bien al príncipe para saber que el no era de los que se enamoraba, y menos aun de los que se comprometían de por vida. Tenia que romper ese compromiso si o si, no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, porque sino, todo se iría a la mierda, empezando por su buena reputación a los ojos de los reyes. Alguien tenia que ayudarla, y ya tenia al candidato perfecto para ayudarla, a nadie le extrañaría que montara algo en contra de la boda del príncipe, total, a Severus Snape le favorecía.

-Buenas noches tío – una joven de 25 años se acerco sonriente a su tío, y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pareces cansado, que ocurre?

-Nada cielo – sonrió Marcus Flint, el medico del Rey – De donde vienes a estas horas? Son las 12 de la noche.

-He ido a dar una vuelta – sonrió la chica – Y a ti que te pasa? Últimamente te veo muy cansado y agobiado, estamos preocupados por ti.

-No es nada cariño, es solo que trabajo demasiado, debería tomarme unas buenas vacaciones e irme a un crucero varios meses – bromeo

-Eso estaría bien – rió la joven – Por cierto, mama te estaba buscando. Te espera en el salón.

-Voy

Marcus Flint le dio un beso a su sobrina y salio de su despacho, dejando a la joven sola. Pansy Parkinson se sentó en el mismo sitio donde estaba su tío, y sin mucho interés empezó a ojear los historiales médicos que estaban esparcidos en la mesa. No era la primera vez que husmeaba en el trabajo de su tío. Ella siempre había querido ser medico, pero desgraciadamente, no saco suficiente nota para ir a la universidad, así que tuvo que conformarse con ser diseñadora.

Se levanto de la silla para irse, pero sin querer, tiro unos papeles de la mesa. Se agacho para recogerlos y de refilón leyó: Charles Black. Era el historial medico del rey. Recogió los papeles y los dejo encima de la mesa, bien arreglados, tal y como estaban antes. Se fue hacia la puerta y antes de abrir para irse, la curiosidad pudo más y cerro con llave, para acercarse después con prisa a la mesa a leer de cabo a rabo el historial del rey.

Minutos más tarde, Pansy no podía creer en su taaaaaaaan buena suerte. ¿Quien demonios necesitaba a Severus Snape para romper el compromiso si tenia la prueba definitiva en sus manos? A ver, si en realidad el rey no estaba enfermo, pero actuaba, tenia que ser por algo. Y algo le decía que era por la boda: el príncipe Alex y Marie no quieren casarse, y el rey les esta haciendo chantaje emocional sabiendo que Sirius no podría negarle nada a su padre, sobretodo estando en ese "estado". Su familia era el punto débil del príncipe.

-Emy, date prisa, que aun tenemos que ir a por los disfraces – grito Lily desde el salón del apartamento que compartían ambas junto con Liz, pero esta ultima estaba en Italia – Mira que hora es! Nos cerraran y la fiesta es mañana por la noche!

-Hemos tenido un montón de tiempo para ir a comprarlos, no se porque nos esperamos siempre a ultima hora – mascullo Emy saliendo del cuarto con el bolso en las manos – Anda, veámonos ya.

-A donde creéis que vais? – pregunto una sonriente Liz entrando en el apartamento, para después lanzarse hacia sus amigas y juntarse en un fuerte abrazo.

-Liz, no sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos – sonrió Lily abrazándola – Esto esta muy aburrido sin ti, sobretodo con Emy todo el tiempo hablando con Remus.

-Veo que la cosa va enserio – rió feliz Liz – Y tu con James, que?

-La cosa va viento en popa – sonrió contenta

-Tan enserio como para casaros? – pregunto Liz de broma

-Casarnos? Nooo, por Dios, no – grito horrorizada – No estoy preparada para casarme, porque después vienen los niños y quiero disfrutar muchos años de mi vida de soltera y del "peazo" cuerpo que Diosito me ha dado.

-No tienes remedio – rieron al unísono Liz y Emy

Las dos chicas le ayudaron a Liz a llevar las maletas en el cuarto, para después, terminar de arreglarse e irse a comprar los disfraces, pos Liz con los exámenes y todo, no tuvo tiempo de comprárselo. Cogieron el coche de Emy, porque el de Liz llamaba demasiado la atención, y lo único que quería, era pasar un buen rato con sus amigas, como si nada de los que le había pasado últimamente fuera real.

Recorrieron varias tiendas de todo Londres en busca de disfraces, pero aun no lo habían encontrado. O bien no les gustaba lo que había, o bien no había lo que buscaban. Por orden expresa de la reina Halle y su hija Narcissa, los disfraces tenían que estar hechos a mano.

-Un disfraz así vale una pasta! – exclamo Liz indignada – ¡¡Como si no tuviera otras cosas con que gastarme el dinero que con un maldito disfraz para una estúpida fiesta en honor de un maldito arrogante y egocéntrico príncipe, que para mas INRI mío, resulta que es mi insoportable "prometido y futuro marido"!

-Lis, cualquiera que te oiga así, diría que no quieres casarte – bromeo Emy

-¡Es que no quiero casarme! – exclamó – Esto debe ser una broma, no tengo ni idea de cómo he llegado a estar en esta situación, creo que me he perdido algo. Es irreal. Absurdo.

-Y porque no lo decís? – preguntó Lily – No se, no pueden obligar a dos personas a casarse. Eso paso de moda hace muchos años.

-Lo se, y en esos casos, esas personas no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. En este caso es lo mismo – dijo Liz abatida – Si continuamos prometidos, es mas que nada por el padre de Sirius. Esta muy delicado de salud y tal y como esta de contento e ilusionado con la boda y todo, romper seria un choque muy fuerte dado su estado.

-Y si llega el día de la boda y aun no se ha recuperado? – dijo Emy – Que haréis, ¿casaros?

-Siempre podrían divorciarse – argumento Lily

-Divorciarse? Si, esta claro, pero si eso pasa, Sirius no podría ser Rey, ya que la ley de Hogwarts es muy clara al respecto: el príncipe heredero al trono, en este caso, Sirius, para que pueda ascender al trono, tiene que estar legalmente casado por la Iglesia. Si se divorcia antes cumplir los 30 años, o si en esa edad no se ha casado, perdería totalmente su derecho al trono – explico – Si llega a pasar esto ultimo, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, es el primo de Sirius, Severus Snape. Y según me he enterado, la familia Black y la Snape, se odian a rabiar a causa del trono. Seria un golpe muy duro para los actuales reyes que el reino pasara a mano de los Snape. Y creo que por eso tienen tanto interés en que os caséis.

-Pero una vez casados y Sirius sea rey, pueden divorciarse – dijo Lily

-Perdería el trono, el titulo le seria arrebatado y pasaría a manos de Snape – dijo Emy – No lo entendéis? El rey no puede reinar solo, necesita a su pareja, su esposa. Y una vez muera uno de los dos estando casados, entonces el trono pasaría a su hijo.

-Todo esto me parece muy bien, y coincido con ellos, pero hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Lily – Porque Liz y Sirius no pueden casarse? No tienen porque divorciarse.

-Porque no queremos casarnos, Lil. No seriamos felices y haríamos infelices a todos los de nuestro alrededor, y estoy segura de que a la larga será peor. Es mejor cortar ahora, antes de que la mierda nos coma mas – dijo Liz – Mirad, si rompemos ahora, Sirius siempre podrá encontrar a una mujer con quien compartir su vida y el trono, a una mujer que este dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo y ese importante papel. Yo, por mi parte, no estoy en disposición de cumplirlo.

-Entonces vas a romper con Sirius? – pregunto Emy

-Si, nada mas pueda, hablare con el y le expondré las cosas tal y como so. No creo que se niegue.

No volvieron a tocar el tema en el resto del día. Al final, encontraron los disfraces que buscaban y todos los accesorios que iban en el. Dado que valía una pasta, tal y como dijo Liz, decidieron alquilarlo. La señora de la tienda, una mujer regordeta de unos 70 años, nada mas reconocer a Liz, se arrodillo delante de ella y a besarle la mano, mientras la morena no hacia mas que decirle que se levantara, porque toda la gente no hacia mas que mirarles curiosos, y muchos de ellos ya la habían reconocido. La mujer en si, era natural de Hogwarts, pero vivía en Londres desde hacia mas de 30 años, y echaba muchísimo su país, y se alegraba muchísimo de que Liz fuera la futura reina.

Después de mucho suplicarle a la mujer para que se levantara, las chicas se marcharon con grandes bolsas con sus disfraces y algunos regalos que la amable mujer les había dado. Liz tuvo que firmarle un autógrafo en una estampa de un santo que tenia guardado en un lugar especial, alegando que le daría mucha suerte en el futuro.

Se pasaron el resto del día de tiendas, y en el Spa, disfrutando de baños aromáticos, saunas, masajes y toda clase de comodidades. A las 10 de la noche salieron de allí como nuevas. Después de alquilar varias pelis, compraron toda clase de comida basura (pizzas, hamburguesas, perritos calientes, chucherias, etc.) y se tiraron hasta las tantas de la madrugada tumbadas en el sofá viendo la tele. Solo durmieron varias horas antes de que el jet privado del rey pasara a recogerlas al aeropuerto para llevarlas a Hogwarts, donde por la noche, tendría lugar la tan esperada fiesta.

Cuando la limusina que llevaba a Emy, Liz y Lily llego a las puertas del palacio, un montón de periodistas ataviados con cámaras de foto y video, se concentro alrededor de la puerta del coche, tan solo apartados por dos gorilas vestidos con trajes negros y una pistola de tamaño descomunal en el costado. Daban miedo. La primera en salir fue Lily y sonreía encantada a los periodistas, quienes la fotografiaban como si de una superestrella se tratara. La pelirroja posaba deslumbrante ante las cámaras. Pasó lo mismo con Emy, solo que la rubia estaba más cohibida, aunque no paraba de sonreír.

Pero la euforia llego cuando Liz asomo la cabeza por el coche y salio. De inmediato, Lily y Emy fueron apartadas y tan solo se concentraban en Liz. La morena estaba espectacular con el traje, y se le notaba muy incomoda al tener a tanta gente pendiente de ella, con todos los flashes y los gritos de los periodistas, aunque sonreía. Apartando a todos los periodistas y cámaras, los dos gorilas conducieron a Liz al interior del palacio, donde se encontró con sus amigas junto con James y Remus, perfectamente vestidos con sus trajes de época.

Aun no recuperada de la impresión de los periodistas, una elegante y refinada rubia, a la que reconoció como Narcissa Black, se acerco a ella, y tras darle un fuerte abrazo que por poco la ahoga, se la llevo a rastras hacia una habitación. Se quedo muda de la impresión cuando vio a Sirius junto a la gran ventana, mirando a la calle. Llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y botas negras, y arriba una chaqueta blanca con los botones de oro y algunas medallas conmemorativas. A la cintura, con un fino cinturón de piel, llevaba un sable con su funda, tal y como lo llevaban los hombres de la época. Tenia el pelo recogido en una baja coleta y unos mechones le caían por la cara. Ahora si que parecía un príncipe. Y uno de verdad.

-Hola – dijo Sirius después de que Narcissa saliera del cuarto dejándolos solos – Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias - contesto amablemente, como si fueran dos simples conocidos – Tu también estas muy guapo.

El príncipe solo inclino la cabeza y se paso a examinar a Liz. Llevaba un traje azul pastel, con cuello de barca y largo, muy largo. Le tapaba los pies, Lily y Emy se pusieron como locas cuando les dijo que iba a ponerse deportivas debajo del traje, total, como no se veía. Pero al final, tuvo que ponerse los zapatos. Ahora lo agradecía, porque la mirada de Sirius, parecía estar atravesando su vestido. El corsé lo llevaba tan apretado, que pensó que se ahogaría y que los pechos le saldrían por la garganta. Un poco más debajo de la cintura, empezaba el vuelo de la falda, formando una gran circunferencia. El traje en si era precioso, pero muy incomodo. Como lo haría para ir al servicio?

-¡OH, Marie Elizabeth, estas realmente hermosa! – sonrió la reina Halle dándole un eufórico abrazo - Verdad Charles?

-Una autentica princesa – sonrió el rey dándole un beso en la mano – Bueno, os dejo, voy a recibir al resto de los invitados.

-He querido hablar con vosotros antes de que empezara la fiesta – dijo la reina una vez su marido hubo salido – Veo por vuestras caras que aun no habéis aclarado vuestras diferencias y que seguís sin querer casaros. Solo os pido que disimuléis delante de la gente, que finjáis amaros.

-¿Pero como te atreves a pedirnos eso? – exclamo Sirius indignado. Liz permanecía callada, pero era de la misma opinión del príncipe.

-Vamos cielo, solo serán unas miraditas y algún roce – dijo sin importancia

Y antes de que pudieran replicar, la reina se escabullo del cuarto, dejando a Liz y Sirius otra vez solos- estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Liz soltó una carcajada.

-No me puedo creer que me este pasando esto – rió - ¿Cómo pueden obligarnos? Porque estoy mas que segura que mi madre es cómplice de la tuya.

-Pos si que estamos buenos – murmuro el príncipe

-Sirius, esto no puede continuar así, tenemos que hablar – dijo Liz en tono serio – Yo… mira, entiendo perfectamente lo de tu padre, pero no podemos seguir así, a la larga será peor. Hay que terminar con esto ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Lo se, pero ya hablaremos luego. Es mi cumpleaños y quiero divertirme, ¿Qué dices? – sonrió y le tendió una mano – Quieres compartir este día conmigo? – Liz lo miraba con desconfianza – Fuera discusiones.

-Esta bien – sonrió dándole la mano

Bueno, era todo un milagro que no se pusieran a discutir ni a echarse maldiciones o jarrones a la cabeza. Total, tampoco pasaba nada si fingían un poco, no? Alomejor, hasta se lo pasaban bien y todo. Aun tomados de la mano, salieron del cuarto y la gente les recibió con una calurosa ovación. Sirius fue felicitado por decenas de personas, y en ningún momento soltó la mano de Liz, por lo que tuvo que permanecer a su lado, en un segundo plano.

El único rato que estuvieron separados, fue cuando la reina y su hija, la "raptaron" para llevarla a un grupo de unas 20 personas, todo mujeres, donde estaban su madre, Lily, Emy y muchas mas. Una mujer, que se presento como Madame Malkin, observo a Liz de arriba abajo, con ojo crítico, para luego ponerse a explicar a todo el grupo de señoras, los colores que le irían bien a los trajes de la futura reina. Era una locura.

-Madame Malkin es la diseñadora Real – le contó Narcissa en voz baja – Estaba impaciente por conocerte, pues va a ser ella la que diseñe todos tus trajes una vez te cases con mi hermano. También será la que diseñe y confeccione los trajes de las Damas de Honor para Emy, Lily, la novia de tu hermano y el mío.

-La novia de mi hermano? – pregunto sorprendida

-Si, es la que esta hablando ahora mismo con tu padre y el mío

Liz se dio la vuelta y busco a su padre con la mirada, y lo encontró riendo al lado de un recuperadísimo rey Charles. Al lado de ellos, había una joven, de mas o menos su misma edad, alta y rubia con el pelo largísimo. Como el suyo antes de que Sirius le hiciera esa jugarreta con el tinte morado…

-Se llama Fleur, y es la hija del presidente de Francia, Jean-Pierre Delacour.

-Y tu como sabes eso?

-Porque conozco a Fleur – rió la rubia – Nos conocimos hace unos años en un desfile y desde entonces, no hemos perdido el contacto. Es una gran chica y al parecer, la relación con tu hermano va viento en popa.

-No lo sabia – murmuro apenada

-Es normal, con todo el jaleo de la boda, tus estudios y todo – sonrió – Los meses antes de la boda son un poco confusos y no haces mas que comprar y recibir regalos de gente que ni siquiera conoces, de probarte una y otra vez el traje de novia. Pero los días previos al enlace, son toda una tortura, créeme.

-Menudos ánimos – murmuro desalentada pero la rubia no la escucho – Menos mal que no voy a casarme y pasar por eso.

De vez en cuando, notaba como si alguien estuviera observándola con insistencia, y cuando se giraba, se encontraba con los ojos azules de Sirius. Se miraban durante unos instantes, después se sonreían, para momento después desviar la mirada. Y así todo el tiempo. No podían evitar buscarse con la mirada, y observar con satisfacción que la otra persona también te buscaba. En una de tantas veces, vio a Sirius con una chica rubia, riendo los dos, y el brazo de Sirius en la cintura de la chica. No pudo evitar ponerse celosa y apretar con fuerza la copa de champagne que tenia en la mano.

-No deberías dejar que nadie pisara tu terreno – le advirtió una vez masculina detrás de ella

-¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertada, apartando la mirada del príncipe y la rubia - ¿Qué terreno?

-La chica que esta con Alex – dijo Lucius poniéndose a su lado – No te has fijado como lo mira? No deberías permitirlo.

-No soy nadie para decirle con quien juntarse y con quien no – dijo Liz – Además, no es mi terreno.

-Bueno, quieras o no, es tu prometido y no deberías permitir que ninguna mujer se acercara tanto a el.

-No me importa – dijo firme

-Pos hace un momento me pareció ver celos en tu mirada – sonrió el rubio

-No estoy celosa – dijo con poco convencimiento

-Segura? – sonrió burlón

-No estoy enamorada – murmuro cada vez con menos convencimiento

-Yo no he dicho que lo estés – sonrió- Mira Liz, se que tu y mi cuñado no os lleváis ven y que estáis prometidos en contra de vuestra voluntad, pero no es nada malo sentirse atraída hacia el.

-No me siento atraída

-Puedes negarlo las veces que quieras, pero siempre acabas descubriéndote tu sola.

-Mira, reconozco que me siento un poco atraída, pero nada más. Lucius, es una locura, no podemos estar juntos en un cuarto sin que nos insultemos o…

-O os lanzáis a devoraros – la corto con una sonrisa

-No funcionaria, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Tienes mi palabra – sonrió

Bailo varias veces con el rey, con su padre, con Lucius, James y Remus. Su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado con su novia Fleur. Cansada de tanto bailar y con los zapatos destrozándole los pies, se alejo a sentarse un poco y se tomo alguna copa.

-Te estaba buscando – le susurraron seductoramente en el oído, y a Liz le dio un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNn

Termine, termine, termine! Buff! No veía la hora en que se terminara, jajajaja. Bueno, que les ha parecido? Ha quedado bastante bien, no? Vosotros sois lo que lo diréis. Gracias a todos por leer! Kisses!

Laura Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Potteriana

Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

-Te estaba buscando – le susurraron seductoramente en el oído, y a Liz le dio un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Bu… buscando? – tartamudeo, pero se recupero enseguida – Buscando para que?

-Para que? – sonrió Sirius – Hacia mucho rato que no estaba contigo y te echaba de menos.

"Te estaba buscando", "Hacia mucho rato que no estaba contigo y te echaba de menos". ¡¡Alarma! ¡¡ Alarma! Liz no puedo evitar fruncir en el entrecejo en señal de desconfianza. Algo planeaba Sirius. El príncipe se sentó a su lado, y la acerco mas a el, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y con el otro brazo, le cogió la mano, acariciándola. A Liz le tembló todo el cuerpo, pero no lo demostró. Ese gesto tan íntimo de Sirius, le había descolocado y aun no se había recuperado del shock.

-Ves a esa tipa rubia del horroroso vestido verde? – le pregunto Sirius en un susurro – Es Rita Skeeter, la periodista mas toca pelotas que he conocido en mi vida. Hace unos años le puse una demanda por calumnias

-Y eso? – pregunto curiosa

-Publicó en toda la prensa que era gay – soltó

Liz lo miro boquiabierta, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El príncipe estaba serio, como si el recuerdo de lo que dijo esa periodista, le causara un profundo dolor. No pudo evitarlo, pero empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Mucha gente empezaba a morarla, curiosos, y se obligo a calmarse. Estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

-Lo siento, enserio – dijo entre hipos, intentando en vano contener la risa

-Me alegro de que te parezca gracioso – gruño el príncipe – Pero a mi no me lo parece. Lo pase muy mal.

-¡OH, si fatal! – sonrió – Lo siento, es que estaba un poco tensa y necesitaba relajarme.

-No importa, ahora que lo pienso, resulta bastante gracioso – sonrió

-Gracioso no, MUY gracioso – rió – No te imagino con bolsos y maquillaje, coqueteando con tíos.

-No te pases de graciosa – gruño – Oye, porque no…

Iba a continuar, pero en ese momento llego la persona mas odiada por Sirius: su primo Severus Snape. Se acerco amablemente hacia Liz, pidiéndole un baile. La chica se quedo asombrada con el amable y atractivo primo de Sirius. Era muy parecido al príncipe, era mas o menos igual de alto, pero no tan bien formado como el príncipe, el pelo lo llevaba también largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, con unos mechones en el rostro. Tenia la nariz un poco ganchuda, pero no le quedaba nada mal, hasta le daba un aspecto aristocrático, tenia una sonrisa muy bonita. Pero lo mas impactante en Severus Snape, eran sus profundos y penetrantes ojos negros. Preciosos. Liz acepto encantada el baile, para enfado de Sirius.

-Tranquilo primito, no voy a hacerle nada – se burlo Severus

-Mas te vale – murmuro para si mismo

Liz parecía realmente encantada con Severus. Era realmente encantador, no como el descerebrado de su primo, el príncipe. Era amable, educado, no como el loco de Sirius. Además, Severus tenía unos ojos preciosos, y muy buen cuerpo. **_Si, pero sus ojos no son tan bonitos como los de Tu príncipe, y su cuerpo deja mucho que desear al lado del de Sirius_** – hablo su cabeza. Le caía muy bien Severus, pero había algo en el que no le acababa de gustar. No sabía lo que era. Alo mejor era eso que decía Emy, de que quería quitarle el reino a los Black y haría todo lo posible para impedir esa boda. Pero con Severus Snape o sin el, esa boda no se celebraría.

-Me disculpas? – Sirius no pudo aguantar mas y se acerco hacia donde bailaban Liz y Severus – Creo que ya es hora de que baila con MI prometida.

-Ha sido un placer – sonrió Severus dándole un beso en la mano a Liz – Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Estoy encantado con la idea de que pases a formar parte de nuestra familia.

Liz solo sonrió, y quiso contestarle, pero Sirius se lo impidió cogiéndola y empezando a bailar. Lo veía raro, ¿acaso estaba celoso? No, Sirius Black no estaba celoso, y menos de que alguien como su primo se acercara a bailar con ella. Él solo estaba molesto porque temía que su primo pudiera hacer algo en contra de su familia.

Bailaron algunas canciones mas, todas ellas lentas, donde Sirius aprovecho para pegar a Liz junto a el. Pese a todas las reservas que tenia sobre la noche y la siempre turbadora presencia de Liz en ella, la velada estaba resultando realmente perfecta, salvo por el incidente con su "querido y adorado" primo. Si la convivencia con Liz fuera siempre así de perfecta, con las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas y los gestos, que Dios se ampare con el, pero no le importaría en absoluto casarse con esa loca. Pero no todo era perfecto. Liz solo estaba actuando. A ella no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando lo veía, como le pasaba a el cada vez que la veía aparecer, radiante, sonriente. Ella no se moría de celos cada vez que alguien, en especial una mujer, se acercaba a el, como le pasaba a el cada vez que veía a alguien del sector masculino acercársele y hablarle, consiguiendo alguna sonrisa de ella. Pero… ¡si hasta se había puesto celoso de su cuñado Lucius!

Poco a poco la fiesta se fue acabando, y ya solo quedaban una decena de personas. Liz estaba charlando con sus amigas, al parecer de algo muy gracioso, porque las tres no hacían más que reírse. No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota al verla. Si eso era estar enamorado, entonces el dicho de que el amor te vuelve idiota, era del todo cierto. Pero no, el no estaba enamorado, de eso nada.

Narcissa se acerco para despedirse de el, pues iban a acostarse. Llevaba a un medio dormido Draco en brazos, quien no quiso irse a dormir hasta que tío Alex le contara un cuento y le arropara. Cogió al pequeño en brazos y dijo que el lo acostaría. Pero tenia que hablar con Liz sobre su compromiso. No se tenía que prosperar más el asunto.

-Liz, podemos hablar? – pregunto el príncipe acercando al grupo formado por Emy, Lily, Fleur y Liz

-De acuerdo, vale – sonrió mirando al pequeño Draco

-Muy bien, voy a acostar a Draco y hablamos, OK?

-Vale - sonrió y le alboroto el cabello al rubio – Te vas a dormir, Dray?

-Si, y el tío Alex me va a contar un cuento – rió el pequeño feliz y se acerco a Liz para darle un beso – Buenas noches, tía Liz.

-Buenas noches, monstruito – rió pellizcándole la mejilla

-Te has engañado tía, no soy un monstruito – rió el niño

-Si que lo eres! Eres un monstruito, pero uno muy guapo – sonrió dándole un beso – Buenas noches

-Espera tío Alex, ¿Por qué no le das un beso de buenas noches a tía Liz? – pregunto inocentemente el niño, el resto que estaba escuchando, menos Sirius y Liz, soltaron unas risita

-Draco, nosotros ya somos muy mayores para los besos de buenas noches – dijo Sirius tenso

-Pos papa y mama siempre se dan un beso de buenas noches – replico el niño

-Pero para y mama se quieren – dijo Sirius intentando convencer al niño

-Pos la abuela me ha dicho que vosotros os queréis, y los que se quieren se tienen que dar un beso de buenas noches – dijo Draco – Mama me ha dicho que no pare de insistir hasta que no os deis un beso - sonrió

Sirius miro furioso a su hermana, que observaba la escena divertida, al igual que el resto que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, y los miraba entre curiosidad y diversión. El pequeño demonio rubio miraba a la pareja impactante, moviendo la cabeza alternativamente de uno a otro, y otra vez igual. Al final, cansado de tanto empezar, cogio el cuello de su tío y lo acerco hacia Liz, quienes al verse tan apegados, no tuvieron mas remedio que darse un beso. Pero contra pronóstico, apartaron la cara y solo se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Ese no vale – dijo el niño – Papa y mama se dan un beso en la boca

-Draco… - Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Me ha dicho la abuela que si no os dais un beso en la boca, gritare y gritare y no te dejare dormir – dijo el niño muy orgullo, y terco

-Joder con el niño… - murmuro molesto el príncipe – Pero espera que coja a mis padres y mi hermana, se van a enterar.

Miro a Liz y vio que ella se mordía el labio nerviosa, mirándolo impactante. Soltó un largo suspiro y alzo los hombros en señal de derrota. No tenían más remedio que besarse. Se acercaron poco y se dieron un beso, pero solo fue un simple roce. Ambos se apartaron enseguida, mientras el resto de la sala les miraba sonrientes, y Draco con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

-Vamos a dormir – ordeno llevándose al niño – Nos vemos despues

Liz asintio y se quedo en la sala, charlando con sus amigas y su cuñada Fleur, pero no estaba pendiente de lo que hablaban, estaba desorientada. ¿Cómo había podido afectarle un simple roce de labios con Sirius? No había sido nada más que eso, un simple roce. ¿Entonces porque sentía que se había perdido, que estaba descolocada y no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de estar en una nube? Su madre le habia dicho una vez, hacia muchos años que esa sensación era la de estar enamorada. ¡¡Pero que tonteria! Ella no estaba enamorada, de eso nada.

Sirius caminaba todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permitían, cogiendo al niño en brazos. ¿Cómo podía la gente ser tan manipuladora? No tenían bastante con continuar comprometidos sino que también tenían que besarse en público? ¡¡Joder! Eso no podía estar pasándole a el, cada vez que la besaba o la acariciaba, perdía el control de forma irrevocable. Lo mejor seria acabar con esa tortura cuanto antes. De esa noche no pasaba que rompían.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Draco, el pequeño ya estaba medio dormido, y parecía agotado. Normal, se había pasado toda la fiesta corriendo y jugando con los demás niños. Lo acostó en la cama mientras buscaba el pijama para dormir. Sonrió. Usaba el mismo pijama que él le había regalado para su tercer cumpleaños (aparte de una bici) y desde entonces, no quería usar otro. Era de color verde claro, con perritos negros. Le puso el pijama, lo acostó y lo arropo bien.

-Buenas noches, Dray – le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta

-Cuéntame un cuento – pidió adormilado

-Pero mírate, estas que te caes del sueño – rió – No puedes ni abrir los ojos.

-Prometo que no me dormiré hasta que no termines el cuento

-Esta bien. ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

-Ese del hombre de negro que muerde a las personas y se bebe su sangre – dijo Draco espabilándose

-Con ese cuento, tú tendrás pesadillas y yo no podré dormir por tu culpa.

-Vaaaaaale, pos cuéntame el que quieras – murmuro no muy convencido

Sirius sonrió y se acerco a la gran estantería llena de libros y juguetes. Escogió uno al azar, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. Abrió el cuento por la primera página y empezó a leer.

-Érase una vez en…

-Tío, ¿Por qué todos los cuentos empiezan igual? – lo corto el niño incorporándose y sentándose, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama

-No lo se – respondió cerrando el libro y acostando otra vez al niño – Pero mañana se lo preguntamos a Albus que siempre lo sabe todo.

-Y me dará caramelitos de limón? – preguntó entusiasmado

-Ya veremos. Ahora continuamos con el cuento – volvió a abrir el libro – Érase una vez en un castillo muy muy lejano, había una princesa…

-¿una princesa? ¿Una princesa? – gritó - ¿Me vas a contar un cuento de niñas? Yo quiero de esos que hay lucha – puñetazo al aire – Y dragones y monstruos.

-Monstruos? Para eso ya estas tu – sonrió – Además, no me has dejado contar nada, y para que sepas, en este cuento el príncipe lucha contra un dragón por la princesa.

-¿Por la princesa? Puaj! ¡Menuda chorrada!

-Me dejas continuar o no? – dijo algo cansado

-Claro, claro – sonrió acomodándose en la cama y mirando a su tío

-¿por donde íbamos? Ah si! … había una princesa muy guapa, rubia con el pelo muy muy largo y se llamaba Aurora…

-Aurora? ¡Que nombre tan feo! – volvió a interrumpir el niño – Y porque tiene que ser rubia? Yo quiero que sea morena, y que se llame… que se llame… ¡Que se llame Liz!

-Liz? – exclamó – Porque ese nombre?

-Porque me gusta tía Liz, además, es muy guapa y se porta bien conmigo. ¿A que si?

-Lo que tu digas – murmuro – Entonces la princesa es morena y se llama Liz? – el niño asintió con una sonrisa – Muy bien, continuamos.

Sirius empezo a contar el cuento, pero cada dos por tres el pequeño le interrumpia para cambiar algunas cosas o comentar algo. Lo que de normal un cuento se cuenta en tres cuartos de hora como mucho, este duro un mas de hora y media. Osea, que al final, Draco cambio todo el cuento, nombres y todo: el principe paso a llamarse Sirius, las tres hadas, dejaron de llamarse Fauna, Flora y Primavera para pasar a llamarse Emy, Lily y Fleur. La mala del cuento, paso a llamarse Pansy, y el dragon en el que se convertia, Snivelus. Lo que provoco la risa irrefrenable de Sirius, cada vez que leia algo asi, porque cada vez que leia, tenia que ir cambiando nombres y lugares.

Por petición de Draco, el principe no mato al dragon con la espada, no, lo mato con un rifle, y el cuento no se llamaba La bella durmiente, no, tambien le cambio el nombre, pero lo hizo tan largo, que fue realmente imposible recordarlo. Al final, y después de mucho pelear, el pequeño demonio cayo rendido.

Sirius lo arropo bien, le dio un beso en la frente, y apagando las luces, salio silenciosamente del cuarto. Draco dormia en la segunda planta del palacio, dos habitaciones al lado de sus padres. Sirius dormia en toda la cuarta planta, donde disfrutaba de gimnasio, sauna, una sala de entretenimiento, una mini sala de cine y su cuarto, dotado de jacuzzi, mini bar, televisión panoramica y toda clase de lujos.

-Alteza – le saludo Albus con una inclinación de cabeza

-Albus, dile a Liz que ahora bajare a hablar con ella al estudio

-A eso venia señor, la señorita Dickson se ha ido a su casa – anuncio – Estaba realmente agotada y como veia que usted tardaba mucho, decidio irse.

-Se ha ido? Pero no te ha dicho nada para mi?

-Si, me ha dado un recado. Me ha dicho que el sabado hablarian de lo que usted ya sabia, pues ella se iba a Italia dentro de unas horas, pues mañana lunes tenia un importante examen.

-OK, gracias Albus – sonrio – Puedes retirarte. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor – y salio del cuarto, no sin antes hacer su habitual reverencia.

Sirius suspiro cansado y se dirigio al baño a prepararse un baño reconfortante. Se sento en el borde de la bañera, y abrio el grifo, dejando que el agua caliente cayera, y llenara toda la bañera. Mientras esta se llenaba, le echo unas sales d ebaño y fue a por algo de ropa. Se agacho a la mesilla de cama a coger la ropa interior, y cuando se levanto, alguien le puso un paño humedo en la nariz, y cayo desmayado.

Esa persona, lo cogio como pudo y a rastras, lo tumbo en la cama. Aprovecho que estaba dormido, para desnudarlo. Empezo a quitarle la camisa, boton a boton, deleitandose del magnifico cuerpo del principe. Una vez fuera, le quito los zapatos y los calcetines y los tiro bien lejos, y la misma suerte corrieron sus pantalones. Al final, solo se quedo con los boxers negros. No se sabe de donde, saco unas tiras, y ato al principe de pies y manos a la cama, de forma que no puediera moverse. Satisfecha con su trabajo, fue hacia el baño y cerro el grifo de la bañera.

Algo asi como una media hora después, un desconcertado Sirius despertaba. Se encontraba raro, no sabia muy bien donde estaba ni que hora o dia era. Lo primero que vio, fue su cuarto a oscuras, iluminado solamente con la debil luz de una decena de velas repartidas por toda la habitación. Habia echado una especie de pefume que lo ahogaba. Era muy fuerte. Sonaba una debil musica.

-Veo que has despertado

Era una mujer, e intento de todas las formas reconocer su voz, pero fue en vano. De uno de los oscuros rincones de la habitación, salio una mujer. Iba vestida toda de cuero negro, de pantalones largos y top muy escotado, todo eso muy muy pegado a su cuerpo, dejando a la vista unas impresionantes curvas y unas piernas muy largas. En la cabeza, llevaba una mascara tambien negra, que le tapaba casi toda la cara, dejando a la vista solo unos labios de color rojo vivo. La mascara tenia la forma de una cara de un gato.

Eso tenia que ser una broma, una broma muy pesada. ¡Ya esta! Seguro que era un "regalo" de cumpleaños de parte de sus amigos. Porque no le encontraba otra explicación posible al echo de hallarse medio desnudo en su cama, atado de pies y manos, y una mujer vestida de Catwoman con un latigo en la mano, dispuesta a azotarle cada vez que hiciera algo mal. Sonaba macabra.

La mujer se acerco poco a poco a el, hasta que la tuvo a horacajadas encima de el, besando con sus rojos labios todo su cuerpo. Temblaba. El principe temblaba, queria apartarla, pero por mucho que forcejara no podia soltarse. Lo habia atado bien.

-Quien eres? – pregunto

-Woman, CatWoman – le susurro a la oreja.

Otro temblor. Si esa maldita mujer no paraba de besarle todo el cuerpo, a el le daria un ataque. Estaba temblando de exitacion, y no podia hacer nada para que esa tortura parara, la mujer no hacia mas que besarle todo el cuerpo, por la cara, el cuello, el pecho, los brazos, el estomago, las piernas, y fue subiendo poco a poco hacia la cintura, donde hizo un ritual de besos, torturandolo.

El principe sudaba y el cuerpo le quemaba a causa de las caricias. No podia dejar de temblar, y la imagen de esa mujer de cuero negro sentada a horcajadas encima de el lo exitaban ¡Y de que manera! Si no paraba ya, acabaria corriendose. Nunca habia sentido algo asi. Y cuando parecio que la tortura acababa, que iba a pasar una excepcional noche de fantastico sexo, la mujer se levanto y con un beso ardiente en la boca, se fue, dejandolo tumbado, atado, exitado, agotado y sudoroso.

Estaba demasiado descolocado para gritarle que volviera, en cambio, se quedo jadeando en la cama, incapaz de pensar nada racionable que no fueran esos besos y el horroroso dolor que sentia en la entrepierna. No pudo pegar ojo en todo lo que quedo de noche, y asi se lo encontraron James y Remus a la mañana siguiente, cuando fueron a despertarlo. Temblando incontrolablemente, sudoroso y con el cuerpo lleno de besos rojos.

Entre los dos lo ayudaron a meterse en el agua fria de la bañera, mientras seguia temblando. No preguntaron nada, ya les contaria algo. Lo ayudaron a vestirse y después, con el pijama puesto, lo acostaron en la cama, arropandolo.

-Hemos encontrado esto en la mesilla de noche – James le entrego una nota, metida cuidadosamente en un sobre.

Sirius abrio el sobre con rapidez y urgencia, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Iba palideciendo mientras leia, hasta que al final, se quedo sin color en la cara y las facciones de la cara contraidas a causa de la rabia y la ira.

-Liz – fue lo unico que dijo con rabia, arrugando la nota y tirandola al suelo.

Se lanzo corriendo hacia su estudio, donde llamo a alguien y se puso a gritar como un loco, fuera de si.

-Sirius, te he dicho que Liz no esta – era Lily – A primera hora de la mañana ha cogido un avion rumbo a Italia. Tenia examen hoy.

-Mentira! – grito – Dile a esa zorra que se ponga al telefono…. AHORA!

-No seas cabezota, te he dicho que no esta – volvio a decir Lily – Que coño te pasa?

-Dime donde vive – ordeno cada vez mas furioso

-Pero…

-¡¡ QUE ME LO DIGAS!

Lily, asustada por el tono de voz y el mal humor del principe, le dio la direccion de la cada de la abuela de Liz, en Italia. Unos minutos mas tarde, Sirius tenia una reserva para el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Italia. Daba miedo acercarse a el. No se despidio de nadie, solo se fue echo una furia hacia el aeropuerto.

En Italia…

Liz llego contenta a la casa de su abuela. El examen le habia salido de maravilla, pese a que estaba agotada y no habia dormido nada. Solo queria llegar a casa, tomar una sopa calentita, ponerse el pijama y acostarse en la cama, tapada cabeza y todo.

-Ya estoy en casa, abu – saludo en un perfecto italiano

-Hola cielo – sonrio su abuelo dandole un beso – Como te ha ido el dia?

-Muy bien – sonrio colgando su abrigo en la percha – Y la abuela?

-Esta en el salon, tenemos visita – sonrio – Estoy seguro de que esta visita te hara muy feliz.

Liz sonrio curiosa y fue, junto con su abuelo al salon, donde, sentada en un sillon, de cara a la puerta, estaba su abuela riendo, con una taza de te en las manos. Estaba hablando animadamente con la persona sentada en el sillon de enfrente, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Hola abu! – sonrio acercandose a darle un beso, sin mirar siquiera con quien estaba hablando la mujer.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, palidecio. Alexander Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en el sillon, con una taza de chocolate en la mano, mirandola con una sonrisa encantadora. Y falsa.

Fiiinnn! Termine! Que tal el cap? A mi me ha gustado mucho como ha salido, y a vosotros? Dejadme reviews, please!

Laura Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Potteriana

Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Liz estaba aterrada. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de casa de su abuela, con una humeante taza de chocolate en las manos, con sus abuelos en los sillones de enfrente, con sonrisas de satisfacción y felicidad en los rostros. Y lo más aterrador de todo: Sirius estaba sentado a su lado, con su brazo en su hombro, arrimándola a él protectoramente, acariándole el brazo de vez en cuando, mientras la miraba con adoración y charlaba animadamente con sus abuelos.

¿Cómo había llegado ella a esa situación? A ver Liz, recuerda lo que has hecho para que Dios te castigue de esta forma. Bien, te has levantado como todos los días después de dormir pocas horas porque estabas estudiando, aunque esta vez no estabas estudiando, sino estabas en la fiesta de disfraces del príncipe Black. ¿Acaso ese es un motivo suficiente para un castigo? No, Dios entenderá que no todo en la vida es trabajar duro, también hay que divertirse. Bien, continuamos. Te has levantado, te has duchado, has desayunado y has cogido el autobús para ir a clase. ¿Motivos para castigo? No, seguro que no. Perfecto, seguimos. Has ido a clases, has hecho dos exámenes, has charlado amablemente con tus compañeros, has vuelto a coger el bus para regresar a casa y te has encontrado con semejante castigo.

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? A no ser que Sirius… no, no podía ser que él… pero es… es….¡¡Imposible! Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios estaba Sirius Black en casa de sus abuelos, sentado a su lado, abrazándola? No le encontraba lógica, pero si hacia tan solo unas horas que se habían visto.

Bueno, ha sido un placer estar aquí, pero como entenderán, me gustaría estar un ratito con Liz… asolas – sonrió Sirius dejando la taza en la mesilla y levantándose, cogiendo a Liz de la mano y levantándola

Por supuesto, hijo – sonrió la abuela de Liz acercándose para darle un beso al príncipe – Nos ha encantado tenerte aquí, y sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, esta siempre será tu casa – sonrió mirándolo con adoración ¿Por qué Sirius siempre causaba ese efecto en las mujeres de todas las edades? - ¿Vais a cenar aquí?

No creo señora, quiero llevar a Liz a un lugar – sonrió picaramente apretado la mano de Liz

En esos momentos la morena estaba en estado de shock sin poder reaccionar, mirando asombrada a su abuela y a Sirius alternativamente. ¿Desde cuando su abuela era taaaan simpática con un chico que se acercara a ella con otras intenciones que no fueran las de estudiar? Y la gran incógnita ¿Por qué cojones estaba Sirius taaaan amable y cariñoso? El tipo quería algo, seguro, se jugaba el cuello a que lo hacia por algo.

Pero… ¿Podría ser que se estuviera enamorando de ella y que lo suyo si que podía tener un futuro juntos? Porque si era así ella estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgarse, hacia tiempo que había abierto los ojos y que se había dado cuenta de que Sirius era alguien muy importante para ella, pero... ¿Qué pensaba él de todo esto? Casi sin darse cuenta, se vio con su abrigo puesto y saliendo de la casa de su abuela por la puerta trasera, que daba a unos grandes jardines.

Sirius y ella pasearon un rato en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Ambos se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, como si no hubiera pasado nada desastroso entre ellos. Pero hay cosas que no se olvidan?

¿Para que has venido? – rompió Liz el silencio – Quedamos en que solo tendríamos que vernos en los actos públicos, este no lo es, a no ser que consideres a las flores y los pájaros un publico.

Lo se, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi prometida? – la chica alzo una ceja con incredulidad – Esta bien, quería hablar contigo, Catwoman

Liz se paro de pronto, pálida. La había descubierto, pero ¿Cómo? Era imposible que la reconociera. Vio con horror como Sirius la miraba furioso, taladrándola con la mirada. Esta enfadado, muy enfadado. Liz retrocedió en sus pasos, quería irse, alejarse de esa pesadilla, no por lo que el príncipe pudiera hacer contra suya, sino por lo que había estado pensando hacia solo un momento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de querer y desear, aunque solo fuera un instante, en arriesgarse con el y pensar que Sirius podría desear lo mismo? Se sentía asqueada consigo misma, y la mirada de él no ayudaba mucho. Quiso correr, pero Sirius la cogio por la cintura, empujándola bruscamente contra un árbol, pegando su cuerpo al suyo para evitar el escape. Liz soltó un gemido de dolor, pero el príncipe no hizo caso, echaba chispas por los ojos. Daba miedo.

¿De veras pensabas que ibas a burlarte así de mi? – siseo furioso, con la cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

Suéltame – ordeno con el mismo tono que él, pero el joven no hizo caso, la apretó más al grueso árbol. Le estaba haciendo daño, el muy bruto. Liz se retorcía intentando apartarlo, pero el príncipe estaba fuera de si como para hacer caso a sus peticiones. Empezó a llorar de impotencia por no poder defenderse, de dolor porque Sirius la apretaba muy fuerte y se le estaba clavando algo en la espalda y sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos. Pero sobretodo, lloraba porque algo en lo mas mas profundo de su corazón, se estaba haciendo añicos – Para, me haces daño – gritó

Sirius se aparto bruscamente de ella, pasándose las manos por el pelo, furioso, desesperado. Lis soltó un gemido de dolor cuando este la soltó. Le dolían tremendamente las costillas y los brazos, de seguro que le quedarían moretones.

¿Qué coño te pasa? – grito furiosa masajeándose los entumecidos brazos - ¿Pretendes matarme?

Eso es lo que te mereces – siseo mirándola con odio. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto una mirada? Hacia tan solo un rato la miraba con adoración y ahora con ese odio ¿Cómo se puede pasar tan rápidamente esa línea? Ella lo sabía, era por culpa suya, desde el principio, pero saberlo no ayudaba.

¿Y aun preguntas que coño me pasa? – grito sacando un sobre, que Liz reconocio como el que le dejo ella la noche anterior– Deja de mentir y de fingir ser la niña buena que todos creen. Sabes perfectamente que me pasa. ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche, Woman, CatWoman?

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo se que fuiste tu? – rió despectivamente – Por tus besos. No los olvidaría ni en mil años. Desde ese día en la playa, llevo el sabor de tus besos grabados, te hubiera reconocido de todas formas. Y por tus ojos. He visto a mujeres con los ojos preciosos pero no se pueden comparar con los tuyos. Son realmente bellos y hacen que me den ganas de perderme en ellos – volvió a reír mas despectivamente – Lastima que tan solo sea el papel de regalo, lo que hay dentro no es mas que basura.

Liz recibió una sacudida como su hubiera recibido un doloroso puñetazo en el estomago. Sirius podría haber dicho muchas cosas malas de ella, pero estaba segura de que no le hubieran dolido tanto como esas.

Puede que yo no sea buena persona, pero tu no eres mejor que yo – escupió furiosa – Antes de criticar a los demás, mira tus propios defectos e intenta solucionarlos.

No me vengas ahora con esas chorradas – grito – Las pagaras, juro que me las pagaras.

¿Qué? - rió despectivamente - ¿Qué se supone que te tengo que pagar?

Lo sabes muy bien. Anoche me humillaste y juro que aunque sea lo último que haga, pagaras por ello.

¿Pagar por ello? – rió – De eso nada. ¿A que duele que te utilicen así? Pues eso fue lo que sentí yo aquel día en la playa cuando me dijiste lo de la apuesta – y sin más, se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero Sirius se lo impidió, cogiendola fuerte del brazo

Las cosas no van a quedar así – siseo

Por supuesto que van a quedar así – le espeto soltándose - Estoy harta de esta locura que no hace otra cosa que hacernos daño. Solo quiero acabar con esto de una maldita vez y rehacer mi vida. ¿Tan complicado te parece? Estoy harta – grito llorando de rabia y agitaba los brazos desesperada – Mi vida ha sido un autentico infierno desde que te conocí y lo único que quiero es olvidar que nos hemos conocido, olvidar este ultimo mes.

¿Y el compromiso?

¿Aun sigues con eso? – rió al borde de la histeria. Estaba perdiendo los papeles, lo sabia, pero no podía remediarlo. Demasiado tiempo se lo había callado, y ya era hora de soltarlo todo. Era lo mejor. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esto estaba condenado al fracaso desde un principio y ambos sabíamos que no acabaría bien, y si se ha alargado, ha sido por la enfermedad de tu padre. Dime una cosa ¿no crees que es mejor cortar las cosas ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Es lo mejor para todos, y lo sabes. Tú podrás encontrar a una mujer que te quiera y tú a ella, que sea una reina digna, y yo podré seguir con mi vida, mis estudios y el futuro que tan concienzudamente me he planeado. Ya veras como dentro de unos años, cuando todo se haya calmado y ya hagamos rehecho nuestras vidas, recordaremos esto como algo anecdótico, divertido.

Divertido? – pregunto sorprendido – Esto no tiene nada de divertido, y lo sabes bien.

¿Y que quieres que haga, eh? ¿Qué me pegue un tiro y me tire por un barranco para que me coman los animales?

¿Tenias que ser tan sarcástica? – murmuro molesto

Dejémoslo estar, ¿vale? Estoy cansada – murmuro abatida – Solo tengo ganas de acostarme y dormir muchas horas, para después despertarme y ver que todo esto no es mas que una pesadilla.

Y que hacemos con el compromiso? – repitió – Mi padre…

Deja de poner excusas sobre tu padre, Black, si no te atreves a cortar con esto por lo que pueda decir la gente, diré que ha sido culpa mía. Estoy tan cansada de todo que me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente.

No me parece justo – murmuro Sirius – Quieras o no, estamos metidos en esto los dos juntos, sin quererlo, si, pero lo estamos.

Y que sugieres que hagamos? Yo no quiero seguir con este compromiso

Ni yo, mira, creo que lo mejor será que terminemos con esto lo mejor que podamos.

¿Cómo?

En estos casos, lo mejor es hacerlo por escrito. Con un comunicado a la prensa, bastara.

Espero que tengas razón – murmuro no muy convencida

Bueno, y eso ha sido todo por hoy – la amable presentadora sonrio a la camara, despidiendose de la audiencia. Enseguida, puso cara de desconcierto y con una mirada al camara, le indico que siguiera grabando, al mismo tiempo que ella recibia noticias por el pinganillo que llevaba en el oido – Me acaban de comunicar que hay una noticia de ultima hora. Adelante, Rita.

Al momento, aparecio la imagen de una mujer rubia, con unas horrorosas gafas alargadas y llenas de predreria, con un vestido de falda y chaqueta verde. Estaba delante de una gran mansión, repleta de periodistas ataviados con sus camaras y sus grabadoras.

Buenas tardes Anne – saludo la rubia – Como sabreis, nos encontramos delante del palacio real de la familia Black, donde hace tan solo unos minutos, hemos recibido un sorprendente comunicado escrito. En el, nos informan que su alteza real, el principe Alexander Sirius y su prometida, la señorita Marie Elizabeth, han roto su compromiso.

Han roto el compromiso? – vovio a aparecer la imagen de Anne desde el plato de la tele

Eso mismo han dicho. El comunicado en si es muy poco especifico, solo que ambos han llegado a un acuerdo para romper el compromiso que los uniria en matrimonio el proximo mes de abril. Comentan que es algo muy meditado y que es lo mejor para todos.

No lo entiendo – dijo Anne desconcertada

Ni tampoco los que estamos aquí – dijo Rita Skeeter – Estamos aquí a la espera de que alguien de la familia real se pronuncie al respecto de la noticia.

Alguien de las dos partes se ha pronunciado o ha dicho?

Nada, Anne. Nadie ha salido ni ha entrado del palacio, y cada vez son mas los curiosos y periodistas que nos congregamos aquí.

Muchas gracias por todo Rita, estaremos en contacto para que nos informes de lo que vaya sucediendo en las proximas horas en torno a esta sorprendente y desconcertante noticia – hablo Anne despidiendo a Rita, y luego volvio a mirar a la cara – Ya lo saben señores, el principe Alexander Sirius y su prometida, han roto el compromiso. Les mantendremos informados.

La reina Halle Black apago la tele furiosa, y miro a su hijo Sirius, que estaba sentado en el sofa, viendo la noticia de su ruptura por la televion. La reina estaba que echaba chispas, y caminaba de un lado a otro del salon, como un leon enjaulado, bajo las miradas de su marido, el rey Charles, de su hija Narcisa y su marido Lucius. Sirius miraba al suelo.

¿Me quieres explicar que demonios ha sido eso que he acabado de ver y oir en la tele? – siseo dirigiendose al principe

Creo que no hacen falta explicaciones – murmuro el principe

Mirame cuando te hablo Alex! – grito – Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo y sin omitir detalles lo que ha sido eso.

Algo que se veia venir – dijo alguien desde la puerta del salon. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Liz estaba en la puerta, acompañada de sus desconcertados padres. Al primero al que miro, fue a Sirius – Aun no les ha dicho nada? – este nego – Bien, creo que debemos aclarar las cosas, empezando por esto.

Que es eso? – pregunto Sirius levantandose y acercandose a ella, quien le dio los papeles

Me han acabado de llamar para darme una información muy… interesante – dijo Liz mirando al rey – Son los papeles del informe medico del rey.

Al escuchar eso, se pudieron palidos, y Sirius tenia cara de desconcierto, mientras leia el informe. Su expresión paso a ser de incredulidad, de rabia.

Es cierto? – pregunto en un susurro peligroso – Es cierto que no estas enfermo? Que nunca lo has estado?

Quien ha dicho eso? – pregunto la reina

¡El maldito informe! – grito – Debe de ser cierto, porque esta la firma del doctor Flint, y no es falsa. ¿Por qué lo habeis hecho?

No hemos hecho nada – dijo la reina tozuda

Halle, ya lo saben, no vale la pena mentirles mas – dijo la señora Dickson dirigiendose a su hija y al principe – Chicos, hace muchos años, cuando erais pequeños, os comprometimos en matrimonio. Acordamos que poco antes del 25 aniversario del principe, anunciariamos vuestro compromiso. Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

No me lo puedo creer – murmuro Liz – No pensasteis que cuando fueramos mayores no querriamos casarnos, como ha pasado?

NO lo pensamos – dijo la reina – Elizabeth, tus padres y nosotros somos amigos desde hace muchos años, y cuando os prometimos teniendo vosotros 4 o 5 años, viendo que os llevabais tan bien, supusimos que de mayor tambien seria igual. Haciais una pareja preciosa, y la seguis haciendo.Pensabamos que tendrias mucho tiempo para conoceros, pero no fue asi.

Fue entonces cuando me nombraron rey y tuve que venirme a vivir a Hogwarts, y alli perdimos casi todo el contacto. Yo tenia muchas responsabilidades y Sirius, a ti tenia que educarte para ser lo que eres, un principe heredero – explico el rey paseando por la sala – Estuvimos muchos años sin mantener contacto alguno, hasta que un dia, en un viaje de negocios, nos volvimos a encontrar.

Si, hara cosa de unos meses – dijo el señor Dickson

En vuestro viaje a Francia? – pregunto Liz –

Si, en Francia. Alli estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, y salio el tema de la promesa que habiamos hecho hacia muchos años: la de vuestro compromiso. Sois lo mas importante para nosotros, y queriamos que la persona con la que compartierais vuestra vida, fuera alguien bueno. No creo que sea nada malo.

No, no es malo – dijo Sirius – Pero por lo menos, debisteis de pensar un poco en nosotros, en nuestra reaccion. Si nos hubieramos conocido de muchos años, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero ahora son como son. Mirad, yo aprecio mucho que lo hayais hecho por nuestro bien, pero eso no va a llevarse a cabo. No nos vamos a casar.

Pero… - dijo la reina

Pero nada Alteza – la corto Liz – Somos adultos y tenemos derecho a elegir nuestra vida, nuestro futuro, sin nadie que nos este controlando o marcando nuestro destino.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, - dijo Sirius - ¿Por qué fingir que estabas enfermo, papa?

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como habiamos planeado, vosotros os llevabais a matar y estabais dispuestos a anular el compromiso, y eso no ibamos a permitirlo - continuo la señora Dickson – Alex, sabiamos que tu serias capaz de hacerlo todo por tu familia, por eso decidimos intentar alargar las cosas con la enfermedad de tu padre.

¿Co… como os habeis atrevido a hacer semejante barbaridad? – siseo – No teneis ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado pensando que cualquier dia me llamarian para decirme que habias muerto. Os juro que no os lo perdonare nunca – y se fue hacia la puerta, pero su padre lo corto

No te vayas Alex – ordeno, y el principe se quedo de espaldas a ellos, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta – Ya que os lo estamos contando, dejadnos que lo contemos todo. – Sirius hizo caso y volvio a sentarse, pero mirandolo con reproche - LO se, estuvo muy mal lo que hicimos, ahora nos damos cuenta, pero si lo hicimos, fue por vosotros. Os estabamos dando un futuro. Hijo, si tu te casaras, el reino continuaria estando en manos de los Black, y si no lo hicieras, sabes que pasaria a formar parte de los Snape. Y elizabeth ya no tendria que preocuparse mas por su futuro, siendo reina, no le faltaria de nada.

Todo eso me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué tuvisteis que comprometerme con alguien a quien no conocia? Podria haberme casado antes de perder el trono – replico

NO lo hubieras hecho Alex, puede que últimamente haya pasado un poco por alto tu vida … digamos… social, pero se perfectamente como eres. Eres un mujeriego empedernido, no te gusta estar atado, y por eso temi que nunca te casaras. El reino esta en manos de los Black desde hace mas de 2 siglos, no soportaria perderlo después de lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron por el. Por eso fingi estar enfermo, para, de alguna manera, obligarte a casarte sin decirtelo directamente.

Esto… es increíble – susurro Liz – Lo teniais todo planeado. No me extrañaria que nuestro "encuentro" en la playa tambien fuera cosa vuestra – todos se quedaron mirandola – No, no me digais que…

Si, esto tambien fue cosa nuestra – dijo su madre – Sabes que Minerva lleva muchos años con nosotros, mucho antes de nacer tu y Alan. Pues antes de nacer vosotros, ella solia ir todos los veranos a un apartamento en la playa.

En el que estuvimos las chicas y yo – dijo Liz

Fue casualidad que nombrara a un tal Albus Dumbledore en una de sus historias – dijo el señor Dickson – Nosotros sabiamos que el mayordomo del reino se llamaba igual. Comprobamos que efectivamente, el Albus de Minerva y el mayordomo, era el mismo. Asi que lo decidimos. Sabiamos que el principe queria un poco de intimidad, y queriamos darle unas, digamos, vacaciones antes de emprender la dura tarea de reinar. Y a ti cielo, demostrarte que podias valerte por ti misma, queriamos que supieras lo duro de la vida, para que aprendieras a como es la vida, con todas sus cosas buenas y malas.

Todo era perfecto, era imposible que no os conocierais – dijo la reina – Albus y Minerva fueron muy amables dejandonos sus apartamentos para llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Todo nos salia a pedir de boca, pero no contabamos en que os llevariais tan mal.

Chicos, lo sentimos muchisimo, pero quiero que entendais que lo hicimos por vuestro bien – dijo el señor Dickson – Miraros ahora, ya no sois adolescentes, las circunstancias os han hecho madurar y ser mejor personas.

Yo… yo no quiero seguir escuchando mas – dijo Liz controlando su furia – Papa, como os atreveis a hablarnos de madurez? No sois nadie para darnos lecciones de tal tipo, porque, lamentablemente, con estos hechos, habeis demostrado ser unos inmaduros. Papa, me hiciste estudiar historia porque dijiste que del pasado se pueden aprender muchas cosas. Criticaste muchas veces a aquellos que daban a sus hijas en matrimonio para salvar un reino, y la mayoria de esos compromisos salia mal, sobretodo para la mujer, cuando ahora, has hecho exactamente lo mismo. Creo que no has aprendido mucho de ellos. Sabes, siempre te he tenido como mi heroe, siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir, pero me duele mucho tener que decirte que me has decepcionado.

Y con lagrimas en los ojos, Liz salio del salon, dejando a un señor Dickson abatido. Sirius solo les miro a todos, y salio detrás de Liz. Ahora que las cosas ya estaban aclaradas, deberia continuar con su vida. Pero, ¿Cómo habia conseguido Liz los papeles del informe medico?

**¡¡Cha, chan! ¡¡Se acabo el chap! Que les ha parecido? No se, pese a las malas vibraciones que tenia al empezar a escribirlo, creo que ha salido bastante bien, no se, vosotros direis.**

**Solo una cosita, he hecho una apuesta con una amiga y espero que me ayudeis a ganarla. Mirad, ella no se toma muy enserio esto de escribir "chorradas" como dice ella a los Fics, y hemos apostado una cena. Si no llego a los 100 reviews antes del capitulo 18, le tendre que pagar una cena, y si llego, me la paga ella a mi. Asi que chicos y chicas… ¡¡A POR LOS 100 REVIREWS!**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me habeis dejado, y a los que lo leeis pero no lo dejais, animaros a dejar alguno, que para las escritoras como yo, son muy importantes. Y antes de despedirme, me gustaria hacer un nombramiento a un review que recibi en el anterior cap. Quisiera decirle a esa persona ( no voy a decir quien es y que si lee esto que no se lo tome como nada malo, solo un comentario), que la gente que lee los fics, es gente libre, y que por lo tanto, es libre de leer lo que le de la gana, no hace falta que "nadie" les diga lo que deben o no leer.**

**Con esto me despido, muchas gracias a todos!**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez!**

**Lamento muxiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, xo con el curro y las practicas del coxe, pos no he tenio muxo tiempo. Pero aki stoy otra al pie del cañón, jajaja. En ste capitulo, weno, digamos q me matareis x lo q pasara, xo es lo q hay y lo q mi retorcida mente ha planeado, jajaja. **

**Otra cosa q keria deciros, esq muxisimas gracias a todas x los reviews q me stais dejando, de vrdd, creo q esa cena sta muy muy cercana, jajaja. Ahora respondere algunos de los reviews q he recibido.**

**-Yanira: **Me alegro muxo de q la historia te ste gustando, esa es mi meta, q todos paseis un buen rato con mi Fic. Una de las mejores q has leido? Vaya, no se q decir, xo muxas gracias, me has levantado el animo, jajaja. Spero q tmb te guste ste capitulo y no me mates cuando lo leas, jajaja.

**-Vivi: **Hola! Gracias x tu review, y x gustarte la historia! ¿Qué es eso de ls 15 reviews? Bss

**-Jane Black: **Gracias! Sirius mimado? Que va! Jajaja, s broma, la vrdd esq si q lo es, xo dime algo, si tu fueras princesa no serias mimada?jajaja. sobre lo del streaptease del principito… muy wena sugerencia, xo la vrdd esq no se dnd meterlo, aunq me has dado una idea y creo q se dnd lo metere, jajaja. ¿¿Yo loca? Jajajajajjajaa, ¿xq todos me dicen q stoy loca? Jajaja, weno, un poco si q lo stoy, xo es algo normal, jajaja. Me encantaria xarlar contigo, si kieres, me agregas al msn: Y sobre las ordenes a la q stoy apuntada, weno, yo empece cn la de sirius y mira las q llevo ya, jajajaja. Entra en potterciagrouos. Xao. Bss

**-Alenkb: **¡¡¡Hola! Tienes muxa razon en algo… ¡me merezco esa cena pagada! Ajajajja. Muxas gracias x tu granito de arena y me alegro muxo de q te ste gustan el fic.

**-Darame: **Hola! A q fue bonito lo de los besos? Si esq ya lo sabia yo, jajajaja. Por supuesto q se kieren, xo no ves q son tan testarudos y orgullosos como para decirlo? Ay, stos xicos! Jajaja. Xo tenia q hacer q rompieran, sino la historia terminaba ya y aun me kedan muxas barabaridades q scribir, jajaja. Siento muxisimo no haber podido actualizar ants del 22, xo me ha sido complicado. Fui al examen practico del coxe el dia 28 de junio y suspendi, asi q digamos q stoy un poco baja de moral, jajaja, Bss

**-Nat: **hola! Gracias x todo! Me alegra muxisimo q te ste gustan el fic, no sabes lo feliz q le hace a una scritora loca como yo abrir el correo y ver q hay tantos reviews diciendo q les gusta el fic, jajaja. Bueno, eso de Sirius inocenton inofensivo… no se no se, el xico tmv tiene carácter, sino no discutiria con Liz, n? y mira q ella tiene carácter, xo digamos q lo pasara un poco mal en los proximos caps, cuando termines de leer ste cap sabras xq. Weno, un besazo y espero q te siga gstando. bss

**Capitulo 12**

-¡¡Liz! ¡Eh, Liz!

La morena se paro en medio del pasillo. Sirius la llamaba. Estaba enfadada, furiosa por la mentira bien planeada de sus padres, pero sobretodo estaba decepcionada y dolida. Suspiro cerrando fuerte sus ojos, se obligo a calmarse y abriendo los ojos, se dio la vuelta para ver al príncipe.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunto el príncipe enseñándole los papeles del parte medico

-Ayer, nada mas irte de casa de mi abuela, me vine a Londres a hablar con mis padres – explico con voz cansada – Quería darles la noticia antes de que se enteraran por la prensa. Me quede en el apartamento que comparto con Lily y Emy, cuando recibí un sobre con esto.

-¿Cómo sabias que no era falso? – pregunto intrigado

-De verdad piensas que hubiera venido aquí si no hubiera estado segura de que era de verdad? – rió incrédula – Enseguida fui a ver al doctor Flint y se negó a decirme nada porque decía que eran asuntos privados, pero le amenace con denunciarle.

-Y te hizo caso?

-Tienes idea de lo malo que es para un medico tener una mancha en el historial? Me contó lo que planearon tus padres y los míos.

-No me lo puedo creer – murmuró - ¿Cómo han podido utilizarnos así?

-Lo han hecho por nuestro bien, aunque eso no quita lo que han hecho, por supuesto. Pero ahora ya esta todo solucionado, ya podemos seguir con nuestra vidas… separados.

-Si, separados – sonrió. Supongo que aquí se separa nuestro camino, no? – la chica asintió – Bueno, pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, me alegro de haberte conocido. Ha sido toda una experiencia.

-Lo mismo digo, alteza – sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Por qué hace eso? – pregunto levantándola

-Ya no soy tu prometida, debo tratarte como los demás

-Tú nunca serás como los demás. Recuerda que has sido como un molesto grano en el culo en los últimos meses. Pocos pueden presumir de ello – rió bromeando

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias! – rió sarcástica y después sonrió – Pues eso, que espero que todo te vaya muy bien, de verdad. No soy tan mala al fin y al cabo.

-Liz…

-No digas nada, quiero acabar con esto lo mejor posible, no quiero discutir. – suspiro – En fin… pues eso, que todo te vaya bien. Tengo que irme.

-Ok. Adiós.

Liz asintió con una sonrisa y dudando, se acerco al príncipe para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, pero Sirius giro la cara en el último momento y se besaron en la boca. Liz quiso separarse, pero el príncipe profundizo el beso, cogiendola fuerte de la cintura y apegandola a el. Ella no pudo mas que responder con la misma pasion con la que él le besaba, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del principe, apegandose mas a el. Acababan de romper un "compromiso" que quisieran o no, les habia unido, no habia nada de malo en despedirse como toca.

Tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Ambos tenian las respiraciones entrecortadas, las mejillas coloradas y los labios rojos e hinchados. Se miraron a los ojos lo que parecio una eternidad pero que solo fue un instante. Sirius desvio la vista, ladeando la cabeza. Liz, con el corazon en un puño, se trago sus lagrimas y dio media vuelta, alejandose de el, mirandolo una vez mas.

El principe se miro al espejo que habia a su lado, colgado de la pared. Vio incredulo como una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, y hubiesen seguido muchas mas sino se hubiera apretado fuerte los ojos, impidiendole salir. Furioso sin saber porque, se fue a su cuarto. Una vez encerrado en su cuarto, y después de darle vueltas y mas vueltas como un loco, llego a la conclusión de que si sabia porque estaba furioso.

-Era una despedida sin mas, ¿Por qué demonios tuve que besarla? – susurraba dando vueltas por el cuarto, pasandose las manos por el pelo, alborotandoselo – Ella solo iba a darme un simple beso en la mejilla, ¿Por qué he tenido que ser tan estupido de girar la cara y besarla? ¡¡Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota! Al saber que estara pensando ahora de mi. ¡¡Un momento! ¿Qué coño me importa a mi lo que piense de mi? ¡¡Nada! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella tambien respondio a mi beso de una manera… ¡¡lo que me faltava, exitarme con tan solo recordar el beso! Pero es que besa tan bien… ¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR IMBECILIDADES, SIRIUS!

Todos en el comedor se quedaron callados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Estaban bastante deshechos. Sobretodo el señor Dickson, pues las palabras de Liz le habian afectado mucho. Estaba sentado en un sillon, y su esposa estaba sentada en el posabrazos, confortandolo.

-Desde luego este no era el final que me esperaba – dijo el rey rompiendo el silencio

-Los chicos tienen razon – dijo Albert Dickson – Los hemos comprometido sin pensar en ellos, lo hemos hecho pensando solo en nosotros, y lo hemos pagado caro – abatido, se tapo la cara con las manos – Estan dolidos con nosotros, nos va a costar mucho que nos perdonen.

-Pero lo hemos hecho por su bien - dijo la reina

-No, cariño – dijo el rey – Albert tiene razon, lo hemos hecho por nosotros. Marie era perfecta para desempeñar el papel de reina, asi no perderiamos el reino. Y creo que Albert y Eleanor estaran de acuerdo conmigo en que la boda de su hija con nuestro hijo seria muy bueno para ellos. – estos asintieron - ¿Lo ves? Los unicos beneficiados con la boda eramos nosotros. Deberiamos de habernos dado cuenta de que ellos no querian casarse. Mi reino es muy importante, pero no pienso permitir que mi hijo sea infeliz para que yo continue teniendo mi reino. Mi familia es mas importante que una corona.

Mes y medio después +

Faltaban solo 7 dias para Navidad, y la gente salia a las calles ataviada con sus abrigos, bufandas, guantes, gorros y sobretodo mucha ilusion y felicidad. Los centros comerciales estaban a rebentar de gente que hacia sus ultimas compras.

-Que te parecen estos adornos, cariño? – pregunto un chico con unas campanillas colgadas en la oreja, a modo de pendiente

-James por favor, que no tienes 3 años – le riño Lily y luego sonrio – Me parecen perfectos para mi arbol

-Querras decir "nuestro arbol" – corrigió Emy – Te recuerdo que vivimos juntos.

-Lo se, lo se, es la costrumbre – rio y sigio su compra seguida por un James cargado con varias bolsas y paquetes – Jaime, no te separes tanto de mi que hay muchas lagartas vestidas de rojo que te pueden raptar, y recuerda que tienes que cocinar el pavo del dia de Navidad.

-Tirana – murmuro

-Has dicho algo? – la pelirroja se giro con expresión enfadada

-No cariño, solo que estas muy mona con ese abrigo verde que te regalo tu abuela – sonrio James con cara de niño bueno

La pelirroja sonrio y acerco a su novio para darle un beso, haciendo que al joven le cayeran unas bolsas. Hay que decir que las dos parejas, osea, Remus y Emy, y James y Lily, vivian juntos desde hacia dos semanas. Los cuatro vivian en el piso donde vivian las dos chicas.

-Liz vendra para Navidad? – pregunto Remus paseando de la mano de Emy

-No creo – dijo Lily – Hable con ella hace dos dias y me dijo que lo mas seguro es que no pudiera venir. Examenes finales, creo.

-Pero no acaba la carrera el proximo mes de junio? – pregunto James

-No, acaba ahora, y luego tiene que hacer un trabajo de no se que me ha dicho – dijo la pelirroja

-La hecho mucho de menos – dijo Emy apenada – Desde después del cumpleaños de Sirius hara cosa de mes y medio que no la hemos visto. Esta muy distante.

-Pues si ella no viene, ¿Por qué no vamos a verla nosotros? – propuso Remus – No se, le animara un poco

-A mi me parece genial – sonrio Lily y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

En este mes y medio, habian pasado unas cuantas cosas. Nada mas salir de Palacio, después de hablar con sus padres y romper el compromiso con Sirius, Liz no habia vuelto a Londres, ni a ver a sus padres. Aun estaba dolida. En todo ese tiempo, se habia volcado en sus estudios, y ahora que estaba en los examenes finales, tenia que esforzarse mas. Esa era una de las razones por las que no iria a su casa a pasar la Navidad, se quedaba en la Universidad, otra, era que no le apetecia. Aun estaba dolida con sus padres y no tenia ganas de ir alli y aparentar delante de todos los invitados que todo iba de maravilla, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Otra de las cosas que habian cambiado para Liz, fue que nada mas volver de Hogwarts, habia dejado de vivir con sus abuelos, y ahora compartia piso con dos compañeras de clase, ademas, le iba mejor, porque no perdia tanto tiempo yendo a casa de sus abuelos, le pillaba lejos de la uni.

Pero las cosas no habian cambiado solo para Liz, para Sirius tambien habian cambiado. Una vez roto su compromiso, empezo a salir con su amiga de toda la vida, Pansy Parkinson. No hace falta decir lo feliz y contenta que estaba la rubia. El principe continuaba trabajando en el centro comercial, y la inaguracion de este seria dentro de tres meses. La relacion con sus padres se habia deteriorado considerablemente. Hablaban lo justo, y las apariciones en publico del principe se habian reducido, pese a que no habia podido hacer nada contra los periodistas que le acribillaban con preguntas sobre su nuevo romance con Pansy y si ese era el motivo de la ruptura con Liz. Tras unas cuantas denuncias a varias cadenas de televisión y revistas rosa, estos habian perdido el interes en la familia real.

**Din dong din dong**

-Señora, alguien pregunta por usted y el señor – anuncio el ama de llaves apareciendo por la puerta del salon, donde los señores Dickson estaban reunidos con la familia de Fleur, su nuera.

Eleanor y su esposo salieron hacia la entrada de la casa y vieron a un policia. Llevaba un chubasquero amarillo fluorescente para resguardarse de la lluvia. Era un imponente hombre de unos 40 años, moreno con el pelo rapado y unos ojos grises.

-Buenas tardes, agente – saludo el señor Dickson dandole la mano - ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Son ustedes los padres de la señorita Marie Elizabeth Dickson? – pregunto en tono profesional

-Si, es nuestra hija, ¿que ocurre? – pregunto preocupada Eleanor

-Lamento muchisimo tener que darles estas noticias - dijo serio, lo que preocupo mas a los padres de Liz – Su hija ha tendido un accidentente de coche.

-¿Co… como? No, no puede ser, mi… mi hija – balbuceo Eleanor al borde del llanto

-¿Co… como esta mi hija? – pregunto el señor Dickson muy afectado

-No sabemos mucho, señor. Lo siento. El accidente ha ocurrido en Italia, al parecer, su hija se dirigia al aeropuerto cuando otro coche se llevo por delante el taxi en el que iba. La policia italiana no han querido darnos mas detalles.

-Ahora mismo vamos para alla – dijo el señor Albert cogiendo a su esòsa que se encontraba en estado de shock.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada del dia 21 de diciembre cuando la familia Dickson llegaba a Italia y se encaminaron directament hacia el hospital. Hay que ver lo deprisa que corren las malas noticias. Hacia tan solo tres horas que la familia se habia enterado del accidente, y las puertas del hospital ya estaban a rebosar de periodistas. Los miembros de seguridad del hospital, ayudaron a la familia a entrar en el centro entre la muchedumbre que gritaba y hacia fotos.

-Esperen aquí

Una amable enfermera los habia llevado a una sala un poco apartada de todo el tumulto. Todos estaban demasiado afectados para entablar una tema de conversación. Eleanor esta sentada en un comodo sillon, inclinada un poco hacia delante, con las manos tapandose la cara. Albert estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en algun punto, mientras silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Alan no pudo permanecer muchor ato sentado y enseguida empezo a pasear de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras Fleur lo observaba sentada en una silla al lado de Eleanor. Los padres de la francesa se quedaron en Londres, tratando de localizar a Richard y Halle Black, mientras que Alan les aviso a LIly y Emy.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que la puerta de la sala se volviera a abrir desde que llegaron. Eran LIly y Emy, acompañadas de James y Remus. Las dos chicas estaban desconsoladas. Lily se acerco hacia la madre de Liz y la abrazo llorando, mientras que Emy le dio un abrazo a Alan. Remus y James se quedaron un poco apartados, con gestos preocupados.

-ya saben algo? – pregunto Emy secandose las lagrimas

-Aun no, hace casi dos horas que estamos aquí y nadie ha venido a a decirnos anda – contesto Alan

-Quereis que vaya a averiguar algo? – propuso Remus – Soy medico

Todos asintieron y el joven salio de la sala en busca de doctor Corradi, que atendia a Liz. Menos mal que hablaba un poco de italiano, porque después de mucho preguntar, consiguió encontrar al medico. Lo encontro en la sala de radiografias, hablando con otros medicos.

-Doctor Corradi? – pregunto abriendo la puerta – Soy Remus Lupin, amigo de la familia de Elizabeth Dickson

-Lo lamento señor Lupin, pero no le esta permitido estar aquí – dijo el doctor. Un hombre de unos 60 años, con el cabello blanco y cara redonda.

-Soy traumatologo, y me gustaria ver de primera mano el estado de mi amiga

Remus saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un carnet que lo acreditaba como traumatologo, y los medicos alli presentes le informaron del estado de salud de Liz.

Al cabo de casi tres horas, Remus volvio a sala donde estaban todos, vestidos con una bata blanca, igual que todos los medicos.

-Que haces vestido asi? – pregunto Emy

-Bueno, me han acabado dedecir que sea el traumatologo de Liz – explico - He aceptado

-La has visto? – pregunto Alan y Remus asintio - ¿Cómo esta?

-No voy a mentiros. Esta muy mal – explico cogiendo aire – Al parecer, el chocque que sufrio fue muy fuerte. El conductor del taxi tiene algunas contusiones y ahora mismo esta en observación, lo mas seguro esque mañana o pasado le den el alta. En cuanto a Liz… ella se ha llevado la peor parte. Tiene algunas costilos fracturadas que no corren peligro si se cogen con tiempo, tiene varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo, pero el peor golpe, se lo dio en la cabeza. Le han hecho todo tipo de pruebas para ver el alcance del daño, pero aun es pronto – y se callo

-Hay algo mas, ¿verdad? – pregunto James, que parecia el unico capaz de hablar

-Si, he estado hablando con los medicos y examinandola a ella, y bueno, los avances no son muy favorables, coincidimos en que las proximas horas seran cruciales. O notamos una leve mejria, o no podremos hacer nada por ella.

Y ahí fue donde todos se derrumbaron. Eleanor se desmayo, pero Albert consiguió cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Alan se sento en la primera silla que encontro, incapaz de asimilar lo que Remus acababa de decir, Fleur se acerco para abrazarlo, y el se puso a llorar. Lily y Emy se abrazaron llorando.

Remus se sento abatido en el suelo. El habia visto a Liz y era una imagen impactante. No habia nada de la Liz que el habia conocido. Estaba acostda en una cama, llena de goteros y tubos, con enfermeras y medicos pendientes de sus signos vitales y de cualquier mejoria. Tenia la cabeza vendada y por lo que supuso y lo que se suele hacer en esos casos, le habian rapado la cabeza para poder curarla. El torax tambien lo llevaba vendado. La cara estaba toda magullada y tenia un feo corte en la mejilla. Estaba palida y su respiración era muy pausada, demasiado. Desde luego, no era una imagen agrdable de ver.

**+ 5 de la mañana. Nueva York + **

El telefono de la suite numero 26 empezo a sonar insistentemente. Sirius Black dormia como un tronco, hasta que el ruido del maldito telefono lo desperto. Malhumorado, se sento en la cama, y sin encender la lamparilla de la mesita de noche, busco a tientas el telefono.

-Diga? – pregunto de malos modos

-Disculpe que lo despierte señor Black. Soy Tom Uilder, el dueño del hotel donde usted se esta alojando. Hay una llamada para usted.

-A las 5 de la mañana? – pregunto enfadado – Disculpe señor Builder, estoy muy cansado, porque como sabra, anoche estuve hasta la madrugada en una reunion, y no he dormido nada. Preguntele el numero de telefono de la persona que ha llamado y mas tarde me pondre en contacto con ella.

-Es su madre señor. Esta alterada y desea hablar con usted de inmediato.

Ahí si que Sirius se preocupo. Le dijo a Tom que le pasase a su madre.

-Alex? – pregunto su madre

-Mama, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado

-Ya te has enterado?

-De que?

-Cariño, no tengo fuerzas para contartelo, pon la tele

-¿Pero que…?

-Pon la tele – ordeno con un tono que no admitia replica

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se fue hacia en pequeño saloncito, y con el mando, encendio la tele. Una mujer de unos 35 años, a la que conocio como la siempre pesada Rita Skeeter, aparecio en pantalla. Hablaba muy deprisa y tenia un gesto preocupado en la cara, algo muy raro en ella. Estaba delante de un hopital, y no era la unoca periodista que habia, pues habia un gran congregación. ¿de que estarian hablando? Subio el volumen

-… y eso es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora – termino Rita – Los familiares han acudido a la clinica nada mas enterarse, al igual que los amigos mas intimos.

-Mama, que pasa? – volvio a preguntar, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, al parecer, Rita volvia a hablar

-Recordemos lo que ha pasado – dijo la periodistas con unos papeles en la mano – Alrededor de las 12 de la noche, fue ingresada de gravedad Elizabeth Dickson tras sufrir un aparatoso accidente de circulación. Las informaciones que teniamos, era que la joven se dirigia al aeropuerto para viajar a Londres junto a su familia para pasar la Navidad. Al parecer, queria darles una sorpresa. Iba en un taxi cuando otro coche se boto un semáforo en rojo, llevandose por delante el taxi donde iba la señorita Dickson. Según el ultimo informe medico que hemos recibido hara cosa de 10 minutos, Elizabeth se encuentra en estado muy grave, y las proximas horas seran cruciales.

Sirius se quedo plantado con el mando en las manos. Se habia quedado sin palabras, estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar. Tras un momento de confusion, se acordo de que su madre estaba al telefono.

-Mama

-Alex? – la voz de su madre se escucho desde la otra linera – cariño, se que tu y Marie no acabasteis muy bien que digamos, pero tu padre y yo nos vamos ahora a Italia a verla y a estar con la familia, si tu quisieras…

-De acuerdo, ire – hablo por fin, lentamente – Cogere el priner avion que salga hacia Italia.

-Nos vemos alli, cielo. Ten mucho cuidado.

Cuando su madre colgo, Sirius se dejo caer en el sofa, y se tapo la cara con las manos. Todo parecia una pesadilla. **"Dios mio, que este bien. Que no le pase nada malo. Hare lo que sea, pero que se salve. Liz tiene que sobrevivir, aunque solo sea para regañarme y meterse conmigo. No puede irse y dejarme solo. Si ella se muere, me muero yo tambien. ¿Qué hago? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Liz se debate entre la vida y la muerte. La necesito"**

**Fin**

**No me mateis, xfa! Guardaos las maldiciones, los avada y los tomates podridos! Jajaja. Por si acaso, me escondere bajo la cama pa q no me lleguen con vuestros reviews, ajajja. Pues eso, que a los dos tortolitos aun les keda pa star juntitos, y eso q aun no he scrito todas las barbaridads q tngo pensadas, jajaja.**

**Xao a todos!**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

-Era tu deber contármelo, Alex!

Pansy Parkinson estaba hecha una furia. Se había enterado por la prensa que su novio, el príncipe de Hogwarts estaba en Italia porque Liz había tenido un maldito accidente de coche. El no tenia porque estar allí, la idiota de Liz ya no era nada suyo, habían terminado su compromiso de una forma no muy amistosa.

-¡¡Ha sido humillante, me he tenido que enterar por la tele! – grito histérica - ¿Qué estará diciendo la gente?

-¿Quieres calmarte? – susurro Sirius enfadado – Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un hospital, y estas armando un escándalo y montando un espectáculo!

Nada mas enterarse por la tele del accidente de Liz y que Sirius había acudido allí pocas horas después, cogio el primer vuelo hacia Italia para pedirle explicaciones a su novio. Sirius la cogió del brazo y se la llevo a una sala de espera vacia. La gente empezaba a murmurar sobre ellos.

-Quiero una explicación y ¡¡Ahora! – dijo mas calmada

-Una explicación? – dijo sorprendido - ¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Pansy! Eres mi novia, no mi madre ni mi perro guardián – bromeo, pero la rubia se tomo a mal el comentario – Lo siento, vale? En esos momentos no lo pensé, lo único que me importaba era estar aquí con… - titubeo – Con… con la familia de Liz. Les tengo mucho aprecio y como sabia que estarían pasándolo mal, pues quería apoyarles. No creí que te fueras a enfadar.

-Seguro que solo fue por eso? – pregunto haciendo un puchero – Seguro que no fue por Liz?

-Seguro, tonta – mintió con una sonrisa, deseando que Pansy le creyera. No le gustaba mentirle, pero sabia que no se tomaría muy bien si le contaba la verdad – Anda, ven aquí.

Sirius abrió los brazos y Pansy, con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó el, uniendo sus labios. Le saco la camisa de los pantalones y le acaricio el pecho.

-Aquí no – murmuro Sirius separando un poco los labios y junto su frente son la de ella – Será mejor que salgamos, y por favor, intenta calmarte.

Pansy asintió no muy convencida. En el pasillo no había casi nadie, era la hora de comer, así que se fueron a la sala de espera, donde estaban Emy, James y Lily. Los padres de Liz se habían ido a casa de la madre de Eleanor a descansar un poco y asearse. Los padres de Sirius les acompañaron. Remus estaba con los otros médicos que atendían a Liz, haciéndole pruebas y viendo su evolución. No había novedad, la joven continuaba igual de grave.

Sirius se sentó en una silla, al lado de James, y como no había más sitios, Pansy se sentó en las rodillas de su novio. Lily y Emy se mostraron un tanto incomodas con la presencia de la rubia. Era buena chica, pero no les caía muy bien, además, esa era una situación un poco intima y no podían evitar mirarla como una intrusa, en el buen sentido de la palabra _(en el mío, no, desde luego, jajaja)_

-Yo… creo que voy a la cafetería a tomar un café o algo – dijo Emy levantándose

-Espera, yo también voy – dijo Lily imitándola y se acerco a James para darle un beso – Subimos enseguida – murmuro.

Salieron de la sala en silencio. No dijeron palabra alguna en el camino hasta la cafetería del hospital. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada que había, cerca de la ventana. El local estaba adornado acorde con la época que estaban. En las ventanas había unas graciosas pegatinas gigantes de Santa Claus, habían adornos colgados del techo, y los camareros llevaban los gorros rojos de Papa Noel. Una joven se acerco para pedirles lo que querían. Eran las tres de la tarde, pero ninguna de las dos tenían ganas de comer.

-Un café cargado – pidió Emy – Ponle un poco de leche.

-Yo un capuchino, pero que este muy caliente, por favor – pidió Lily

Con una sonrisa, la camarera se alejo. Ambas se quedaron calladas, mirando a la gente que estaba allí, al igual que ellas, porque tenían a alguien querido enfermo.

-Sirius parece feliz con Pansy – comento Lily rompiendo el silencio

-Y ella también – dijo Emy – Es buena chica, pero no se, hay algo de ella que no me gusta.

-Me pasa lo mismo – dijo Lily

Y ambas volvieron a quedarse calladas otra vez. Era una situación un poco rara, porque siempre había que decirles que se callaran, pero en ese momento, no sabían de que hablar, no tenían ánimos. Siempre era Liz la que sacaba los temas picantes de conversación y la que bromeaba, calentando el ambiente, pero por desgracia ella no estaba allí ahora. Se le echaba en falta.

-Aquí tienen

La camarera les dejo lo que pidieron y las chicas le pagaron, para después irse cuando quisieran. Cuando les trajo la vuelta, la joven se alejo con un Feliz navidad.

-Os importa si me siento con vosotras?

Un poco sorprendidas por esa repentina ruptura del silencio, alzaron la mirada de sus miradas y vieron a Severus Snape allí plantado. Había que reconocerlo, estaba muy guapo. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto beige y unos pantalones de pana color caqui. Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y Severus le pidió un café con lecha a la camarera, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

-He subido arriba a ver a Liz, pero los médicos me han dicho que tiene las visitas prohibidas – explico – En la sala de espera estaba tu novio – miro a Lily – Y mi primo con su novia. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso para mi gusto y no quería ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

Desde que se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius, Severus había mostrado bastante interés por Liz. Cuando ésta se fue a Italia después de la ruptura con el príncipe, él había averiguado su numero y ya habían sido varias las veces que ambos habían quedado para tomarse algo y charlar como amigos. En ese tiempo que estuvieron hablando por teléfono y las veces que quedaron, Severus pudo conocer mas a fondo a la que fuera prometida de su primo. Y la verdad es que la opinión que tenia de ella, era francamente buena. Le encantaba charlar con ella, del tema que fuera, reír con sus bromas o comentarios. Tenia que reconocerlo, le gustaba todo de ella, y porque no decirlo, se estaba enamorando. Pero era un sentimiento no correspondido, pues algo le decía que Liz estaba enamorada de Sirius, pero él no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles a su primo, no, esta vez seria él quien ganara.

Al cabo de un rato, subieron arriba. Los padres de Liz estarían apunto de llegar y querían estar allí para cuando llegaran. En la sala estaban Fleur y Alan también. Todos estaban callados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Alan caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Ni a Severus ni a Sirius les hizo mucha gracia que el otro estuviera allí, así que empezaron a discutir, y si no llega a ser por James y Alan, se hubieran pegado.

-Basta ya! – grito Alan - ¿¿Pero que coño os pensáis que estáis haciendo? Aquí no tiene el porque irse nadie, pero os juro que como continuéis así, los dos os marchareis de aquí y ya me encargare yo de que no volvéis a entrar. Si de verdad apreciáis a mi hermana, calmaos y estaos quietos, que ya estamos todos bastante nerviosos para tener que aguantar vuestras peleas.

La pelea entre primos empezó porque Sirius comento que allí había demasiada gente, que sobraran, refiriéndose, claro, a su primo. Severus ataco diciendo que el que sobraba era el, ya que Liz ya no era nada de el, en cambio, él si que era amigo de ella. Eso le sentó bastante mal al príncipe, y ahí fue cuando empezaron a gritarse.

En los casi dos días que llevaban en el hospital, habían sido muchas las veces que habían pedido poder ver a Liz, pero los médicos se negaban. La imagen de la joven no seria muy agradable de ver, y hasta que no se recuperara, no dejarían que nadie la viera. Las horas y horas en la sala de espera estaba haciendo mella en todos, y eso se notaba en sus caras. La madre de Liz estaba irreconocible. Estaba pálida con unas grandes bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, y estos hinchados y rojos. Temblaba presa de los nervios, y cada dos por tres lloraba en silencio. Y al igual que ella, todos estaban muy afectados.

A eso de las 7 de la tarde, Remus salia desolado de la habitación donde estaba Li. Cuando uno elige ser medico, tiene que ser consciente de que a veces tiene que dar malas noticias a los familiares de tus pacientes, y siempre se pasa un mal trago, pero cuando esos familiares son alguien cercano a ti, al igual que el paciente, el mal trago es mucho peor. El estado de Liz era muy muy delicado, las posibilidades de que se salvara eran escasas, sobretodo en lo ocurrido hacia unas horas. Liz habia entrado en coma.

¿Cómo iba adecirles a los padres de Liz que alomejor no podrian volver a ver a si hija? ¿Cómo podria decirles a Lily y Emy que puede ser que ya nunca se pudieran ir de fiesta con su amiga, o de compras, o simplemente charlar y reir con ella? No podia, sencillamente no podia. Ya hacia horas que tenia que haberselo dicho, pero no se atrevia. Ya no podia retrasarlo mas. Tenian derecho a saber sobre el estado de Liz. Seria un golpe muy duro, pero no podia maquillar las cosas y mentirles, diciendoles que estaba mejorasn, cuando estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Todos en la sala se levantaron cuando lo vieron entrar. Estaban impacientes y nerviosos, pero sobretodo estaban aterrados al escuchar una mala noticia. Aguantando el llanto y manteniendo su pose profesional, les conto que Liz estaba en coma. Como era de suponer, la noticia fue un tremendo choque. En el tiempo que llevaba de medico, habia visto a muchas familias desoladas, pero ver a sus amigos como James, llorando mientras abrazaba a su desolada novia, o a Emy abrazandose a el, o a los padres de Liz derrumbarse, era algo que nunca se le olvidaria.

Richad y Halle tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts porque tenian compromisos que no podian posponer, al igual que Sirius, y Pansy se fue con él. Lily y Emy se quedaro en la casa de la abuela de Liz, e iban turnandose con los padres de esta para ir al hospital. Como era de suponer, no celebraron ni Noche Buena, ni Navidad ni tampoco Año Nuevo. Los animos no estaban para ir celebrando nada. En el discreto brindis que hicieron en Noche Vieja, todos desearon que Liz se recuperara y que el proximo año fuera mejor que el final de ese que dejaban.

A los dos meses del accidente, Liz aun estaba en coma. La habian trasladado a una habitación para ella sola, y ya tenia permitidas las visitas, pero solo a los familiares y los mas allegados. Desde el mismo momento en que se enteraron del accidente, los compañeros de la Universidad de Liz y algunos de sus profesores, llamaban para saber como estaba. Habia recibido muchos regalos, y su habitación estaba llena de flores y tarjetas deseandole que se recuperara pronto. Los periodistas ya no se agolpaban en las puertas del Hospital, pero estaban en constante contacto para saber como evolucionaba.

Después de un desagradable suceso en que un fanatico se metio en la habitación de Liz, decidieron trasladarla a otra habitación mas apartada, donde en la puerta habian dos guardias se seguridad. Mientras tanto, los medicos continuaban pendientes de cualquier cambio y mantenian, como se hace en todos los pacientes en coma, las funciones vegetativas vitales, es decir, con respiración asistida, con goteros que hacian circular la sangre, y otros que le daban liquidos para evitar que se deshidratara.

Los padres de Sirius, cada vez que podian, viajaban a Italia e iban al hospital a ver como estala la joven. Casi todas las semanas, Sirius llamaba a Remus para ver como estaban Liz, todo eso a espaldas de su novia Pansy, quien no estaban muy contenta con que el se interesara tanto por estado de Liz.

-Liz, ¿sabes que? Tu amiga de la Uni, Marce, se ha echado novio

Remus estaba revisando a Liz como cada mañana. Los medicos decian que era bueno hablarles, que podrian escucharles. Muchos le contaban como iban las cosas, Lily le contaba que cada vez estaba mas enamorada de James y que no descartaba la idea de casarse. Su padre cogio un sillon y un libro, y sentado al lado de la cama, se pasaba horas y horas leyendo, sabia que a su hija le gustaba mucho leer.

-Tendrias que verla, esta muy ilusionada y contenta, pero sobretodo enamorada – rio mientras le tomaba el pulso – Dice que esta deseando que conozcas a su novio Mike. Es un fanatico del futbol como tu, pero que cuidado no le quites el novio – bromeo

Y revisando, se dio cuenta de que algo cambiaba en Liz. Sin demora, salio corriendo a buscar a otro medico que le confirmara lo que el creia que habia visto. Horas mas tarde, remus salia de la habitación de Liz y se dirigia a hablar con los padres de Liz. Tuvo que llamarles por telefono porque se encontraban en casa descansando, no les dijo nada, solo que habian cambios. La noticia de la salida del coma de Liz, fue acogida con gran alegria. No estaba recuperada, pero era un gran avance, no todos conseguian salir. Esa noche lo celebraron cenando todos en casa de los abuelos de Liz.

Dos dias mas tarde… +

-… y solo era cuestion de horas que le encontraran. Tenia que esconderse en algun lugar…

El padre de Liz tenia un grueso libro en las manos y estaba leyendole a su hija. Su mujer estaba con Lily y James un poco apartados de la cama, hablando en susurros para no incomodar a nadie. Emy estaba en la cafeteria tomandose un café con Remus, quien tenia una hora libre. el joven Lupin no se habia movido de la habitación de Liz desde el momento en que esta ingreso, estaba pendiente de cada novedad. Los Dickson le estaban muy agradecidos y no sabian como pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por su hija.

Se notaba que las cosas estaban mejor, sobretodo porque estaban mas animados al saber que era cuestion de horas o dias que Liz despertara. La chica tenia mucho mejor aspecto. Aun estaba palida, pero las heridas del cuerpo ya estaban casi todas sanadas, en vendaje de la cabeza ya hacia tiempo que se lo habian quitado, y tan solo conservaba los goteros.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus cosas cuando escucharon un gemido proveniente de la cama de Liz. Se acercaron presurosos y vieron como la chica intentaba mover la cabeza, pero al estar demasiado tiempo sin moverse, le costaba n poco y le dolia. Parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro. Movia los dedos de las manos y abrio un poco los labios para hablar.

-Mama? – murmuro con voz ronca

-Si cariño, soy yo – sonrio entre lagrimas cogiendole la mano – Como te encuentras?

-Confusa – murmuro con los ojos cerrados – Que ha pasado?

-Has tenido un accidente de coche – dijo su madre acariciandole la cabeza

-Do… Donde estoy? – pregunto sin moverse. Simplemente estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, el mas minimo movimiento, le provocaba mareos.

-Estas en el hospital. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, has estado dos meses en coma – le explico su padre cogiendole la mano

-Papa? – pregunto

-Si cielo, soy yo – sonrio dandole un beso en la frente

Liz sonrio y haciendo esfuerzos, consiguió abrir los ojos, luego los volvio a cerrar, confusa. Cuando los abrio, miro a todos los lados como buscando algo. Pregunto que hora era, el dia y porque estaba la luz apagada. Todos se miraron extrañados y temerosos. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, ese dia brillaba mucho el sol.

-Liz, como estas? – remus acababa de subir de la cafeteria con Emy. James habia ido corriendo a decirle que por fin Liz habia despertado.

-Me cuesta mucho moverme – murmuro. Su voz continuaba siendo ronca – Remus, me da miedo la oscuridad, encended la luz.

Remus saco una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y le abrio los ojos, enfocandolos. La chica estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, sobretodo cuando Remus mando llamar a otro doctor.

-Que pasa? – pregunto nerviosa, intentando levantarse – Porque no puedo ver nada? – su respiración se acelerabna – estoy ciega?

-Tranquila – dijo Remus calmandola, viendo que empezaba a ponerse histerica – Todo esta bien, sera algo pasajero, tranquila – pero nada, Liz empezaba a ponerse mas y mas nerviosa. Sabiendo que no conseguiria nada con ella en ese estado, decidia suministrarle un calmante mediante inyeccion, y al momento, cayo dormida.

En esos momentos, el medico de la vision entraba en la habitación. Les pidio a todos que salieran, menos Remus. Al cabo de un rato, confirmaron lo que se temian. A causa del golpe que recibio en la cabeza, tenia unas lesiones en la parte del cerebro que enviaba las ordenes al sistema ocular, lo que permitia la vision. Liz no se tomo nada bien la noticia. Se puso muy alterada y nerviosa, y tuvieron que volver a inyectarle calmantes.

-Liz, esto no es definitivo – le explicaba Remus cuando se calmo – Existe la posibilidad de una operación, pero entiende que es muy arriesgada y complicada, pero mas aun en tu caso, que acabas de salir del coma hace tan solo unos dias. Los medicos quieren esperar a que estes estable y mas recuperada.

-Dios, Remus, esto es una pesadilla! – lloro tapandose la cara en las manos – Todo fue tan repentino! Vi como el coche chocaba contra el taxi en el que iba y senti un dolor insoportable y luego todo se volvio negro.

-No pienses mas en eso. Ahora solo piensa en recuperarte y volver a ser la de antes – dijo remus abrazandola. La habian sentado en la cama, porque se cansaba de estar siempre acostada – Liz, yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte. No se si es el momento adecuad, pero tengo que hacerlo. No les he dicho nada a los demas porque queria hablar contigo promero.

-Que pasa? – pregunto preocupada

-Antes del accidente, te encontrabas bien? – pregunto y Liz hizo un gesto de no entender – Quiero decir, estabas enferma o notaste algo raro?

-no se, ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto extrañada – Aunque ahora que lo dices, siq uee staba un poco mal. No se, siempre tenia sueño, estaba siempre cansada y por las mañanas … ¡¡buff! Siempre me levantaba con el estomago revuelto y tenia que ir al baño a vomitar – paro un momento y luego sonrio – Es lo que pasa cuando estas bajo tanta presion, ya sabes, lo que paso con Sirius y eso – era la primera vez que lo nombraba – Luego las clases, los examenes finale,s el acoso de los periodistas.

-Liz, puede que fuera motivo de la presion a la que estabas sometida, pero no es el unico motivo – dijo Remus suavemente. No sabia como darle la noticia – Liz, estabas embarazada.

**Fiiiiiiiiiin del cap! A que no os esperabais la ultima frase, eh?jajajaja. xo weno, son cositas que mi maquiavelica y retorcida mente ha planeado, xo ojo, que aun no se han acabado las sorpresas, jajaja.**

**Weno weno weno, mi cena pagada esta mas q cerca, jajaja. Gracias a todos x los animos, los reviews, y si no los contestos, que sepais que los leo todos y que os stoy muy xo que muy agradecida x ellos, y mi forma de agradeceroslo, en obsequiandoos con los caps. Spero vuestros reviews! Gracias a todos!**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de no se cuantas ordenes, jajaja.**

**X cierto, stoy desesperada, histerica x conseguir el 6 libro de Harry Potter, en mi librería se han agotado y no puedo sperar + para leerlo, aunque sea en ingles, xfa, si alguien lo tiene o sabe dnd encontrarlo, xfa, que me lo diga o me lo envie x mail. Gracias!**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! Ya stoy aki otra vez, con las pilas cargadas y con un cap nuevo bajo del brazo, jajaja. Debo decir que…. ¡¡HE GANADO LA CENA! Cuando empece el Fic, nunca pense que llegaria a superar los 100 reviews y eso que un no he acabao el Fic. Es todo un orgullo para mi haber llegado a esto, pero tengo que daros las gracias a todos vosotros, que me habeis seguido y apoyado a lo largo de todo lo que llevo de Fic, y a todos los que han dejado su granito de arena, gracias a todos.**

**Antes de dejaros con el cap ( no me mateis aun, xfa!) voy a responder a los reviews que recibi en el cap 12 y 13.**

**Reviews del cap 12:**

-**Shen-Tao**: Hola! Como dice la gente, nada es justo en esta vida, jaja. Tengo que reconocer que lo del hospital me salio bien, pero no como yo lo esperaba, habra que mejorar, jajaja. ¿Amenazas? Creo que paso, ya he recibido suficiente en estos caps, jaja. Gracias. Besos.

-**Josesita Black**: Hola! Espectacular? Wow, que emocion! Muchisimas gracias! Servidora hace todo lo posible para que salga bien, jajja. Me acuerdo que que tambien me pasaba hasta las tantas de la mañana leyendo fics que me gustaban, parece que fue ayer… ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡¡fue ayuer! Jajaja. Besos.

-**Natt**: ¿Natt? ¿Mi amiga Natt! Tia, dnd te metes? No se te ve el pelo, jajja. Eso de que estas con otras cosas… suena un poco mal, jajja. Anda, no seas avariciosa y deja a Sev un poco ya, pasamelo a mi un ratito, ajjaja. Terminarlo asi? ¿Estas loca? ¡¡Por supuesto que no! En lo que me esta costando, si lo dejo aquí me mato yo antes de que me mateis vosotras, jaja. Voy a ver si convenzco a mi amiga y hacemos otra apuesta y me paga una buena comilona, jajaja. Weno wapa, a ver si coincidimos x el msn y xarlamos, que ya hace tiempo, ya. Besos.

-**Leilawood**: Hola! ¿No le puede pasar nada malo a Liz, xq? Esque si les pongo juntitos y felices ya, pues no tiene gracia la cosa y el fic no duraria nada. A ver, siento Liz la prota, tu crees que va a morir? Estoy loca, xo no tanto, jajaja. Besos wapa!

-**Alfesibea**: hola! Ya se que lo de Liz ha sido muy malo, xo mira, son cosas que pasan, jajaja. Es todo para darle emocion ala cosa. Y sobre cuando podran estar juntos… pues si todo sale como lo tengo previsto, en el penultimo o ultimo cap del Fic. Besos.

-**Nat**: hola! ¿En Irlanda? Wow, que guay! Ya me contaras que tal te lo has pasado, eh? Jaja. Liz ciega, vale, en coma… tmb, pero no se, no la veo amnesica, jaja. Tranqui, que no la pienso matar, jaja. ¿de vrdd peinsas que haria algo asi? (todos: siiiiiii), jaja. Besos.

-**Eugene Black**: Hola! De un tiron te la has leido? No se te ha hecho pesada? Cuando pense en hacer el Fic, no sabia dnd poner a Dumby y a Minnie, asi que decidi ponerlos de mayordomos, jaja. Salen poco, pero esq con los lios en los que me meten el Sirius y la Liz, no puedo sacarlos, esque son mas vanidosos estos chicos, jajja. ¿Por qué sera que a nadie le cae bien Pansy? Besos

-**KaryMalfoyBlack**: hola! Has dicho una gran verdad en el review: Sirius es un estupido x no darse cuenta antes de lo de Liz, pero yo me digo: Sirius que es? Un xico, no? Y los xicos que son? Estupidos, n? pues ya esta claro, no podia ser de otra forma, jajaja. Besos

-**marce**: Hola! Hay que ver la de veces que repetis "pobre Liz", estais empezando a hacerme sentir culpable por lo que le hice, hahha. Es broma! Pues si chica, Sirius y Pansy. Yo hable con el y le dije de ponerlo con Rita Skeeter, pero me dijo que si lo ponia con ella, se iba del Fic, y no puedo permitir perder a mi principe, no? Jajaja. Besos

-**Silmarwen754:** hola! Tranqui, no pienso matarla, jajja. Xq todos me lo reguntais? Me veis capaz de hacer eso? Jajaja, ya se que si, jajaja. Hay que reconocer que el principe es un poco lento, ha tardado 12 caps en darse cuenta de lo que sentia por Liz, pero aviso: spoilers del fic: tardare otros tantos caps en decirselo, asi que olvidaos de verlos juntos por ahora, ajaja. Besos

-**Yanira**: gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡¡al fin alguien que me comprende x haberle exo eso a Liz! Jajaja. No me han tirado tomates, xo he pasao mas de una semana en Sant Muntgo por las maldiciones que he recibio, jajja. Hubiera preferido los tomates, jajja. Besos.

**Reviews del cap 13**

-**Josesita Black**: hola! Si si, Liz embarazada, xo tranki, que no te has saltado ninguna parte, jajaja, y en ste cap veremos como paso todo. Sobre el 6 de HP, lo se. No lo he leido aun, xo se kien muere, kien lo mata (q casi me mata a mi tmb de la sorpresa) y kien es el principe mestizo. Sois muxos los q decis que no vale nada, que dspues del 5 se speraba mas, xo trankis, que aki stoy yo pa exar a patadas a la Rowling, jajaja. Besos

-**Shen-Tao**: hola! Sabia que la palabra que + saldria en los reviews sera "embarazada?" y no me ekivoke, jajaja. Sobre lo de cómo, dnd, cuando y de kien, lo sabras en ste cap. El 6 libro de HP lo tngo ya, me lo pasaron en ingles y me lo stoy traduciendo, aun no lo he leido. Besos

-**Kisuna**: hola! No se si he recibido review tuyo, xo eso es algo q no importa, lo que importa esque te gusta el fic y a mi me gusta que te guste, jajaja ¡¡menudo lio me he ex oto sola, jaajja! Gracias! Besos

-**Marce**: hola! A que madre le sentaria bien perder a su bebe? A ninguna, y Liz no va a ser menos. Le costara superarlo, xo lo hara, y lo de sus ojos… bueno, es algo pasajero. Besos

-**Fleur**! Hola! Bienvenida al club de fans de fic, jajaja, s broma! Me alegra que te haya gustado. La vrdd esque no sabia como scribir el cap 13 y que poner, y me dije: "weno Lau, tienes que poner algo pa que los que lo lean, se queden sorprendidos y deseen mas.." creo que lo logre, ajaja. Sabia que esa ultima frase causaria stragos, jajaja. Sobre lo de la cena, ya la tengo ganada, he superado los 100 reviews y me voy de cena ste sabado y dspues de fiesta, y todo gracias a vosotros! ¡¡ay! Esque no se q haria yo sin vosotros! Yo tmb soy orgullosamente miembro d la orden siriusana, y creo que voy a hacer una orden llamada anti-rowling x haberlo matado, jaja.

-**Eugenia Malfoy**. Hola! Si, ste fic lo tngo tmb en fanautores y harryargentino, xo es en sta web dnd sta teniendo + fama, aunq no dejo de pubicar mis otros fics y ste en las otras webs. Me alegro que te guste. Besos

-**Xaica**: hola wapa! Si ya me decia yo que la ultima frase del cap les sorprenderia a muxos, jajaja, ya se que el cap era corto, pero necesitaba cortarlo en ese momento para añadirle emocion a la cosa. Sobre lo que no entiendes, te lo explique en el msn, jaja. Besos

-**Alhena**: hola! Tuviste que leerlo dos veces?jaja. tranki, que no hay ningun cap incompleto o no publicado, todo se sabra en ste cap, jaja. Besos

-**Yanira**: hola! Si, Liz pierde al bebe y no se lo tomara muy bien. Lamento decepcionarte, xo Sirius no ira a verla, almenos x ahora. Besos

-**Silmarwen754**: Hola! Cuando tienes que scribir que alguien muere, siempre es una pena. No te gusta Snape? A mi me encanta! Jaja, y a partir de ahora, creo que le pondre mas protagonista, jaja. Besos.

**Weno, y ahora si que os dejo con el cap. Gracias a todos!**

Capitulo 14

En el capitulo anterior…

_-Antes del accidente, te encontrabas bien? – pregunto y Liz hizo un gesto de no entender – Quiero decir, estabas enferma o notaste algo raro?_

_-no se, ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto extrañada – Aunque ahora que lo dices, siq uee staba un poco mal. No se, siempre tenia sueño, estaba siempre cansada y por las mañanas … ¡¡buff! Siempre me levantaba con el estomago revuelto y tenia que ir al baño a vomitar – paro un momento y luego sonrio – Es lo que pasa cuando estas bajo tanta presion, ya sabes, lo que paso con Sirius y eso – era la primera vez que lo nombraba – Luego las clases, los examenes finale,s el acoso de los periodistas. _

_-Liz, puede que fuera motivo de la presion a la que estabas sometida, pero no es el unico motivo – dijo Remus suavemente. No sabia como darle la noticia – Liz, estabas embarazada_.

-Em..embarazada? – pregunto incredula, e instintivamente puso una mano en la barriga – Eso significa que voy a tener un bebe? – una sonrisa de felicidad aparecio en su rostro.

-No, Liz – dijo Remus apesadumbrado, no sabia como decirselo – Pe… perdiste el bebe por culpa del accidente.

-No… no puede ser – lloro tapandose la cara con las manos – Dime que no es cierto, remus! Dimelo! – sus lagrimas caian a borbotones de sus vacios ojos azules. Estaba desolada. Remus intentaba abrazarla, pero ella no se dejaba – Que he hecho para merecer esto, eh?

-Liz, calmate dijo remus viendo el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba la chica

Liz quiso levantarse, queria coger todo lo de esa maldita habitación y tirarlo, romperlo. Se quito de un tiron los goteros, pero nada mas poner los pies en el suelo para levantarse, las piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo. Remus corrio a ayudarla, pero se debatia en sus brazos y no podia con ella. Llamo a gritos a una enfermera y esta acudio enseguida. Entre los dos, la acostaron en la cama, volvieron a ponerle los goteros e iban a inyectarle mas calmante, pero Liz se nego llorando.

-No quiero mas calmantes, me dejan atontada y no se lo que pasa a mi alrededor – pidio

-Liz, ¿Qué ganas poniendote asi? Solo consigues hacerte daño – dijo suavemente Remus, acariciandole el cabello, que ya lo tenia mas largo, lo llevaba casi por los hombros.

-No se lo digas, Remus – murmuro Liz

-No iba a decirselo a tus padres ni a tus amigas – respondio el medico

-Lo se, pero no me referia a ellos, sino a Sirius

-Sirius? – pregunto sorprendido – El y tu…? – esta asintio – Cuando?

-Al mes de romper el compromiso. Coincidimos en una fiesta. Yo iba con mis compañeras de la Universidad, habiamos quedado con unos amigos de ellas y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sirius alli…

FlashBack

-Si… Sirius? – pregunto Liz sorprendida, pero mas lo estaba el principe

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – dijo un poco incomodo, mirando de reojo a los amigos que lo habian traido alli, quienes se reian

-Ni yo a ti, creeme – sonrio igual de incomoda

No pudieron seguir hablando porque una amiga de Liz, Marce, se la llevo para presentarle a unos amigos. Vio como se alejaba y le daba dos besos a un chico que le acababan de presentar. La vio reir de algo que le habian dicho, y sinrio celos, unos celos horribles porque una sonrisa asi, nunca se la daria a el, para el solo eran los comentarios sarcasticos e hirientes.

Al principio de la cena, se mostraron un poco incomodos con la presencia del otro, pero eso fue cambiando cuando acabaron de cenar y pasaron a los brindis. A mas de uno y una se le paso la mano con el champagne y los chupitos.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya – rio Liz. Llevaba un pedo… - Me lohe pasado muy bien chicos.

-No seas aguafiestas, Liz! – exclamaron algunos

-Tengo clase mañana a primera hora de la mañana – dijo poniendo cara de asco, sacando risas por parte de todos – Chao!

Fue a coger el pomo de la puerta, pero no midio bien las distancias y cayo al suelo, partiendose el culo de la risa. Queria levantarse, pero de la risa y de la borrachera que llevaba, no tenia fuerzas. Asi que opto por quedarse sentada en el suelo, riendose. Los demas tambien se estaban partiendo, no sabian de que, pero se reian de forma incontrolable.

-Venga, yo te acompaño – Sirius se acerco riendo y le ayudo a levantarse, en medio de las risas de la chica.

-Me acompañas a casa? - pregunto de forma inocente y después rio feliz - ¡¡Que caballeroso! Y vas a hacerme cosas malas con latigos?

-Si, y con un traje de cuero tambien – sonrio pasando un brazo por su cintura y el brazo de ella por sus hombros – Nos vemos chicos – se despidio

El principe habia bebido bastante, pero estaba consciente de lo que hacia en cada momento, veia con asombro como Liz se reia de cualquier cosa. En un momento estaba seria y cuando te dabas cuenta, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, lloraba y todo. Sonrio al verla reir de esa forma.

-Vamos a casa de tu abuela? – pregunto abrochandole el cinturón

-No, ya no vivo alli – contesto entre hipos - Comparto piso con dos chicas de la Uni. Esta cerca

El trayecto duro cerca de 10 minutos, en los que a Liz le dio tiempo de calmarse y dormirse. Sirius, extrañado por el repentino silencio, giro la cabeza y la vio dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba realmente guapa asi, con algunos mechones de pelo en la cara

-Liz, Liz – la desperto sacuendiendola un poco – Hemos llegado

-Gracias por traerme – bostezo. Se quito el cinturón y abrio la puerta del coche, pero al intentar levantarse, se mareo y cayo de rodillas, riendo. La borrachera aun continuaba. La caida habia sido tan espectacular, que Sirius no pudo evitar reirse tambien con ella. La cogio como antes y la metio dentro del edificio. Suerte que vivia en el primer piso, parecia mentira, pero la tia pesaba. Al fin, llegaron a la puerta 4.

-Gracias – dijo Liz apoyandose en la pared para no caer

-No hay de que – respondio

Ambos se miraron, y paso lo que era inevitable: se besaron. Fue solo un roce y se volvieron a separar. Liz cogio a Sirius del cuello del jersey y lo acerco a ella, besandolo con pasion, abriendo la boca y acariciando los labrios de Sirius, esperando recibir la suya, que no se hizo esperar.

El principe cogio a Liz de las nalgas y la apreto a el, cosiguiendo un gemido de la chica, que atrapo en la boca. Queria demostarle lo exitado que estaba, y que si seguian, las cosas se pondrian al rojo vivo. Si no lo paraba ahora, no habria vuelta atrás.

Pero Liz no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar. Se apego mas a el, y el principe noto los pechos de ella a traves del grueso jersey. Eso lo éxito mucho mas y en un ataque de pasion, la empujo a la pared, sin despegar los labios de los suyos. Empezó a acariciarla toda, los muslos, la cintura, el trasero, el pecho.

-Aquí no – jadeo Liz separandose

Busco a tientas las llaves en los bolsillos del abrigo, pero este se hacia el difícil y no cooperaba en darle las llaves. Al final, las encontro. Le temblaban las manos y no atinaba a meter la llave en el cerrojo y se estaba impacientando. Empezo a soltar insultos bajo la mirada divertida de Sirius.

-No estas ayudando, sabes? – solto Liz enfadada mirando como este se reia a su costa. Bufo exasperada y continuo intentando abrirla puerta, y como dice el dicho: quien la sigue la consigue, consigio abrir.

-Ya me estaba cansado de esperar – dijo el principe

-Y mas que vas a esperar – sonrio Liz – Porque no vas a entrar.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡¡Ey! – exclamo viendo como Liz se metia corriendo dentro del piso y cerraba la puerta, llego a tiempo de poner un pie antes de que cerrara – Liz, no pudes dejarme aasi! – siseo señalando su abultada entrepierna

-Pobrecito el niño, ¿vas a llorar? – rio con voz melosa

La morena se despisto y Sirius aprovecho para entrar dentro del piso y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Liz estaba plantada en medio del recibidor, rodeada de oscuridad y con el reflejo de la luna por la espalda. Lo miraba con intensidad. Caminando lentamente como si intentara acercarse a un peligroso y exotico animal, Sirius se planto delante de ella. Ya habian habido bastantes besos, habia que pasar a la otra fase. Liz no puso resistencia cuando Sirius le quito el abrigo, suavemente, resbalando poco a poco hasta el suelo, pero no le importaba, solo queria seguir mirando los ojos azules de Sirius.. tampoco opuso resistencia cuando le quito el jersey de cuello alto que llevaba. Se quedo en sujetador delante de el, pero no le importaba. Lo que iba a pasar, era algo inevitable, algo que se sabia que tenia que pasar y que habian retrasado demasiado. Mañana ya habria tiempo para arrepentimientos.

-Cielos, eres tan hermosa – murmuro Sirius acariciandole los pechos con solo un dedo. Liz cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por esa excitante y embriagadora sensación.

-Llevas demasiada rorpa – susurro Liz mirando el grueso jersey que llevaba el principe

-A que esperas? – sonrio abriendo los brazos

Liz se tomo su tiempo para quitarle el jersey. Metio las manos por debajo y le acaricio el liso abdomen, el perfecto pecho, deteniendose en los pezones, que acaricio y pellizco, sacando suspiros entrecortados por parte de Sirius. No pudiendo esperar mas, Sirius se quito de un tiron el jersey, tirandolo lejos, y la misma suerte corrio la camisa.

-Aguafiestas – susurro Liz haciendose la ofendida

Sirius sonrio divertido y la abrazo, cogiendola de las nalgas y apretandola a el. Liz gimio cuando noto el bulto de la entrepierna de Sirius. Abrazdos, sin dejar de tocarse y besarse, llegaron al cuarto de Liz, donde el principe la tumbo en la cama, con el encima. No sabian como, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos.

-¡Dios, no sabes cuanto te deseo! – susurro entrecortadamente Sirius, besandola con fervor por todo el cuerpo, y Liz temblaba de pasion. Aun no habian hecho nada y ya estaban completamente exitados.

Sin despegar los labio de los de Liz, Sirius se metio en ella, y acogio el gemido en su boca. Se espero a que se acoplara a el, y e empezo a moverse suavemente, dandole pequeños besos por toda la cara, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. Cuando la miro a la cara, mientras estaba dentro de ella, el poco control de si mismo que tenia, lo perdio. La chica tenia los ojos semi cerrados, nublados por el deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos. Estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, al igual que el. La queria ¿Dios! Y tanto que la queria.

Abrio los ojos y los cerro porque le molestaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, dandole dolor de cabeza. "La maldita resaca! Penso. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, solo habia dormido un par de horas. Quiso levantarse, pero un brazo en su cintura y una pierna enrollada en la suya, se lo impidieron. Sirius dormia placidamente a su lado. Estaban tapados hasta la cintura, y Liz pudo observar que tenia un cuerpo perfecto. Muchas matarian por estar con el, y muchos por ser como el.

Quito lentamente el brazo de su cintura y la pierna de la suta, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Virus se movio, quedando boca arriba, con un brazo en el pecho y el otro encima de la cabeza. Liz cogio con cuidado la sabana, enrollándose con ella, dejando a Sirius con el edredón. Se fue al baño a ducharse. Tenia media hora para arreglarse e ir a la Universidad, aunque por si ella fuera, se quedaria un rato mas en la cama con Sirius. Se metio en la ducha recordando lo que habia pasado esa noche. Desde un principio, cuando se conocieron y empezo la atracción entre ellos, que intentaban controlar, supo que cuando se acostaran juntos, seria estupendo. Pero la realidad era que habia sido muchisimo mejor, nunca jamas habia sentido con nadie lo que esa noche sintio estando en los brazos de Sirius. Ahora si que lo tenia claro, y no habia solucion: estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Tenia que hablarlo con el principe, contarselo e intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Ella lo tenia claro: si habia que sacrificar sus estudios, su carrera y su vida de soltera para ser reina de Hogwarts y estar al lado de Sirius, que asi sea. Se vistio apurada, cogio un cuaderno y le escribio una nota a Sirius para cuando se levantara, no queria despertarlo.

_Sirius, me he tenido que ir a la Uni, tengo una clase importante que no puedo perder. En la cocina hay de todo por si quieres comer. Mis compañeras no estan, asi que no te preocupes. Estaré alli antes de la hora de comer, tenemos que hablar._

Dudo un momento en la forma de despedirse, asi que opto por poner un "_Te quiero. Liz"_. Le dejo la nota en la mesilla de noche, al lado del reloj, para que la viera. Se acerco a darle un beso en los labios, lo arropo bien y salio de la casa, directa a la Universidad, sin poder evitar sonreir a todo el mundo. Por fin todo se aclaraba.

En toda la mañana, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido y preguntarse si Sirius ya estaria despierto o que estaria haciendo. No hacia falta decir que no se entero de nada en las clases, asi que no pudiedo esperar mas para la hora de la comida, a las 12 salio de la Uni, saltandose las dos ultimas clases, pidiendoles a sus compañeros que le dejaran los apuntes.

Corrio hasta llegar al piso, abriendo la puerta nerviosa. Una vez dentro, se quito el abrigo, y lo colgo en la percha, dejo los libros y las llaves encima del mueble del recibidor. Fue a su habitación para ver a Sirius pero…

Fin del Flashback

-… pero no estaba, ni tampoco en el baño ni en ningun otro sitio – acabo Liz mirando al vacio, mientras silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Habia cogido toda su ropa y se habia largado sin siquiera despedirse o dejar alguna nota – Remus estaba a su lado escuchando atento el relato de la morena. Estaba sorprendido – Quise morirme, me lo tome muy mal, pero después pense que alomejor le habia salido una urgencia y que habia tenido que irse. Espere unos dias para ver si llamaba, pero el maldito telefono no sono ni una sola vez.

-No se porque hizo eso – dijo suavemente Remus

-Yo si que lo se. Soy igual que las otras, de una sola noche – dijo amargamente – Y yo fui una tonta al pensar que era diferente a las demas, que era alguien importante para el. Al poco tiempo, me entere por una revista que estaba saliendo con Pansy y vi lo felices y sonrientes que estaban. Fue entonces cuando verdaderamente me di cuenta de que no habia significado nada para el.

-Liz, yo…

-No Remus, no quiero mas palabras de consuelo y lastima. Estoy cansada de eso – dijo cansada, acomodandose en la cama y cerrando los ojos – estoy cansada, quiero dormir.

-esta bien, dire que nadie te moleste – dijo el medico arropandola

-Promete que nada de lo que hemos dicho saldra de aquí – pidio Liz antes de que Remus saliera

-Te lo prometo

El medico salio de la sala y cerro suavemente la puerta. El pasillo estaba bastante poblado de gente, pero no se veian a los padres de Liz por ningun lado. Estaba realmente shockeado por lo que le habia contado. Al igual que Liz, el tambien pensaba que ella era importante para el principe, se dio cuenta en la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Sirius nunca habia mirado a una chica como miraba a Liz, pero el muy idiota habia hecho con ella lo mismo que hacia con el resto de chicas con las que habia estado. Estaba realmente enfadado y decepcionado con su amigo.

-Doctor Lupin – otro de los medicos de Liz, lo llamo para que lo acompañara a su despacho – Si no hay complicaciones y todo sigue como hasta ahora, a principio de la semana que viene, le daremos el alta a la señorita Dickson.

-Eso es una gran noticia! – sonrio feliz – Le hara bien estar en su casa con los suyos, creo que esta agobiada de estar aquí. Y que hay de la operación de la vista?

-Eso tendra que esperar un poco – respondio – Con lo bien que esta, dada la gravedad en la que se encontraba hace poco, creo que dentro de unos dos o tres meses podremos operarla. Calculo que en ese tiempo estara lo suficientemente recuperada para poder realizar la operarion sin ningun riesgo.

-Muchas gracias, doctor – sonrio remus

-Doctor Lupin, ha sido un autentico placer tenerle trabajando aquí. Quedan pocos medicos tan capacitados como usted y me gustaria que supiera, de parte de todos los compañeros, que tiene la puerta abierta para cuando quiera volver y trabajar con nosotros, estaremos encantados de contar con usted.

Remus sonrio orgulloso y estrecho la mano que su compañero le tendio. Cuando les conto a los familiares y amigos de Liz que para la proxima semana le darian el alta y podria irse a casa, se pusieron de lo mas felices. La madre y la abuela de Liz arreglaron el cuarto de la chica para que se encontrara comoda, lo llenaron de flores para que oliera bien. Lily y Emy le compraron ropa, porque habia perdido bastante peso y su ropa le venia demasiado grande.

Lunes, 11 de la mañana+

-Ya lo tienes todo? – pregunto el señor Dickson

Todo – sonrio feliz su mujer

Estaban en el cuarto de Liz en el hospital. Ese dia le daban el alta y esperaban impacientes a que viniera su hija, que estaba cambiandose en el cuarto de baño, ayudada por sus amigas. Salio malhumorada, se sentia incomoda y avergonzada de que tuvieran que ayudarle a vestirse. No le gustaba nada esa sensación de depender tanto de alguien. Al principio de enterarse de lo de su ceguera, se derrumbo, pero no ganaba nada asi. Tenia que apañarselas como fuera. Lo de su bebe ya era mas difícil de superar. Aun no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

**Fin del cap! Que tal? Ha kedao bien, no? Yo creo que si, xo como siempre sois vosotros los que dais el veredicto. No creo que sea necesario decir que spero reviews, muuuuuuuuuuuuuxos reviews! Jajaja. Besos a todos!**


	15. importante

**Hola a todos! Lo siento, pero esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es un anuncio que quiero hacer y que espero que entendais.**

**Después de mucho pensar, he decidido tomarme unos "meses sabáticos", es decir, voy a descansar un poco, por lo tanto no actualizare ningun Fic, sea cual ea, como tampoco publicare ninguno nuevo. Os explico las razones: estoy muy agobiada y agotada por muchas cosas, y a esto se le une el mal momento imaginativo que estoy pasando, mi mente esta totalmente colapsada y no recibe nada, ademas, no tengo cabeza para escribir nada.**

**Asi que he pensado en dejar un poco de lado los Fic, y aprovechar para descansar y coger fuerzas para seguir escribiendo para vosotros/as. Enserio, necesito este descanso, porque siento que si no paro un poco, no puedo escribir na decente y para eso, no escribo nada. Siento muchisimo si os causo alguna molestia, ademas, estoy segura de que el tiempo pasara muy pronto y volvere a las andadas con muchas fuerzas, energias y nuevas ideas, asi que no os preocupeis, no pienso abandonar los fics. Espero de todo corazon que continueis apoyandome como vosotros sabeis, a traves de los reviews y los apoyos. Gracias a todos!**

**Lau Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Wooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaas! HE VUELTO! Cm stan mis xicas x ahí? Espero q muuuuuuuuuuu bien, os he exado muxo de menos, enserio. Pero weno, ya stoy aki otra vez, al pie del cañon. Las "vacaciones" han sido de todo, menos vacaciones, xq no he parao ni de scribir ni q pensar ideas pa fics, asi q se podria decir q no he descansado, jajaja.**

**A parte de los fics q llevo ahora, tngo en mente uno mas, xo no se ni cuando lo scribire ni cm me va a salir, es solo una idea, una buena idea si, xo al fin y al cabo, una idea. Yo, junto cn una amiga (Xaica) stams scribiendo un fic entre las dos, se llama: Haznos un favor… ¡pierdete!. Por lo que llevams scrito, es un fic bastante divertido, de la epoca de los merodeadores. No es porque lo hayamos scrito las dos, xo os lo recomiendo. No sabemos cuando empezarems a publicar, xos era pronto.**

**Y hablando de este fic…ste cap empieza con Sirius y lo que piensa y siente desde que rompio el compromiso con Liz. Sabremos que ha estado haciendo y xq se comporto como lo hizo cuando se acosto con Liz. Asi q para akellos que lo pusieron verde cuando la dejo, sabran xq lo hizo y veran como no lo culparan cm antes, jajaja. Habra una parte dnd la historia se cuenta ya en tercera persona.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo y spero que sigais dandome vuestro apoyo y q me dejeis reviews, de antelación, gracias a todos.**

**Kisses**

**Laura Black**

Capitulo 15

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses que me siento abrumado y desconcertado. Por primera vez en mi vida, no se que hacer. Enterarme de que la "enfermedad" de mi padre, no era mas que una farsa, fue un tremendo golpe. Me senti aliviado de que estuviera bien, pero no podia soportar que me hubieran mentido en algo tan grave. Nunca creí que mis padres fueran capaces de semejante bajeza.

Y luego esta Liz. Esa morena alocada que me ha descolocado la vida desde la primera vez que la vi en un mugroso apartamento con su minifalda. Aunque solo fuera un instante, un pequeño y minúsculo instante, desee no romper el compromiso que nos unia, pero hay cosas que son imposibles. Ambos tenemos el carácter demasiado fuerte para poder soportarnos, nos pasaramos el dia discutiendo. Estaba claro que la "reconciliación", osea, el sexo seria magnifico, pero ¿valia la pena vivir con una persona con la que te pasas el dia gritando y discutiendo a cambio de un poco de placer?. Una relacion demasiado complicada.

Cuando les anunciamos a nuestros padres que acababamos con el dichoso compromiso, y Liz se fue a Italia aseguir estudiando, yo me independice y me dedique por completo a mi trabajo como Arquitecto en la empresa del padre de James.

Al poco tiempo, empece a salir con Pansy. Es una buena chica, aparte de que es guapisima. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Me sentia a gusto con ella, y ella conmigo. Asi que decidimos empezar una relacion como pareja. Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento, la cosa nos va muy bien, aunque reconozco que Pansy es celosa, pero creo que en el fondo, todos lo somos, es solo que unos lo demuestran mas que otros. Gracias a ella, he conseguido apartar a Liz de mi cabeza, la morena ya es cosa del pasado.

Bueno, era cosa del pasado hasta que la volvi a ver en una fiesta de unos amigos. Estaba hablando con unos amigos, de repente me giro y… ¡¡plaff! Ahí estaba, tan guapa y segura de si misma como siempre, riendo con sus compañeras de la Universidad. No recordaba que fuera tan guapa. El corazon se me paro y senti como me faltaba el aire. Como si supiera que alguien la miraba, Liz giro la cabeza, y al verme, su sonrisa se borro, mostrando cara de sorpresa. Ella, al igual que yo, no esperabamos encontrarnos. Intercambiamos in breve saludo, y ella se fue con una amiga.

Aunque la cena resulto ser muy animada y divertida, al principio, ambos nos sentiamos incomodos. Liz se veia relajada y feliz, rodeada de amigos, bueno, excluido yo, claro. Después de la cena (pizzas y comida china) y del postre, llego la hora del brindis y las copas. La verdad es que no se que celebrabamos. Poco a poco, la cosa fue animandose y me permitio ver la faceta de Liz que aun no conocia: la de bromista. Después de varios chupitos y algun que otro cubata, la morena empezo a contar chistes, malos, la verdad, pero todos nos reiamos sin poder aguantarnos.

Estabamos sentado sobre cojines, enfrente del fuego.

-A ver si sabeis este chiste – Liz se levanto tambaleandose, con un vaso en la mano, y sin parar de reir – Estan Jon, Garffield, y un pez vivo en la bandeja del agua del gato, y va Jon y pregunta "Garffield, ¿Qué hace un pez en tu plato?" y va el Garffield y responde "Quiero devolverlo a su habitat natural… mi estomago"

Todos nos quedamos callados, mirandola, hasta arrancar en una sonora carcajada. El chiste era patetico, pero como ibamos tan contentillos, nos hubieramos reido de cualquier cosa. Tengo que reconocerlo, Liz sera sensacional besando, pero contando chistes, es pesima.

-¡¡Este, este es bueno! – rio – Salen Helga y Olafo, ya sabeis, los vikingos, y estan acostados en la cama, con la luz _apagada_. De pronto, Olafo dice "Helga, no puedo dormir", "pues cuenta ovejas", "Porque no las cuentas tu por mi?", "Porque quieres que cuente por ti?", y va Olafo y dice "porque solo se contar con los dedos y no los veo en la oscuridad"

Y asi pasamos mucho rato, riendo a carcajda limpia por chistes malos, bebiendo, hasta que Liz dijo que se iba a casa. Al verla tan borracha, no pude evitar acompañarla. Acabamos acostandonos.

He estado con muchas chicas, y todos saben mi fama de mujeriego, pero en esos momentos, con Liz desnuda, abrazada a mi, senti como si ella hubiera sido la primera y unica. Todo habia sido tan perfecto y magico, que decidi no seguir engañandome mas y reconocer que queria a esa loca que tenia a mi lado. Cuando me despertara, le pediria una oportunidad, queria intentarlo y que todo saliera bien. Queria a Pansy, pero lo que sentia por Liz era mucho mas profundo y fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte solo en la cama, por culpa del ruido del timbre de la puerta. Me puse los boxers y medio dormido, restregandome los ojos, abri la puerta. No sabia si era porque aun estaba dormido o que, pero vi a mi primo Severus Snape. Nos quedamos alli plantados, mirandonos sorprendidos.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunte de malos modos. Que Severus estuviera en el apartamento de Liz me daba muy mala espina.

-He venido a ver a Liz, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto cortante

-Cuando me he levantado no estaba, estara en clases. ¿Qué coño quieres de ella?

-No creo que te importe, primo – siseó con odio, apartandome de un empujon, entrando dentro del piso. Se sento en el sofa, como si estuviera en su casa – Y tu que demonios haces aquí?

-No creo que te importe, primo – repetí con desprecio, cerrando la puerta

-Hay algo que queria decirte, pero no he tenido oportunidad – su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno, por lo menos para mi – Queria darte las gracias por romper con Liz. Estamos saliendo juntos y la verdad es que nos va de maravilla.

Senti la sangre hervir en mi interior. Queria retorcer con mis manos su cuello, verlo pedir clemencia mientras lo ahogo. Maldito bastardo! Creo que noto que estaba furioso, porque acentuo mas su sonrisa de triunfo. Vale, puede que hubiera ganado la batalla, pero no ganaria la guerra.

-Asi que estais, saliendo, eh? – dije suavemente, y el entrecerro los ojos, preparado para cualquier cosa de mi parte – Pues la verdad es que no te ha sido muy fiel que digamos. Creo que mi ropa te dira algo, verdad primito del alma? – pregunte con sorna – Nos hemos acostado juntos.

Ahora fue su turno de ponerse morado de la rabia. Ni siquiera me moleste en ocultar mi satisfacción, ni tampoco mi enfado y rabia, pero sobretodo, mis celos. Sin decirle nada, me fui al cuarto que hacia horas habia compartido con Liz, cerre con un portazo y me cambie lo mas rapido que pude. Una vez vestido, me fue del apartamento. Severus no estaba.

Desde ese momento, decidi borrar a Liz de mi cabeza y de mi corazon. Porque la queria, eso lo tenia seguro, pero tambien tenia seguro de que ella no sentia lo mismo por mi. Luego vino el accidente de Liz. Cuando mi madre me llamo para decirmelo, me quede en blanco, no podia reaccionar. La imagen de Liz herida y apunto de morir, me destrozaron. No pude mas que ir corriendo a verla, pero claro, el imbecil de mi primo Severus tambien estaba alli. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte en la sala de espera, si no llega a ser por Alan, el hermano de Liz, hubieramos llegado a las manos.

Al ver a las amigas de Liz y a su familia, me sentia fuera de lugar. Decidi irme y seguir en contacto a traves de Remus, que habia asumido el papel de medico de ella. Le pedi que no le dijera a nadie que se mantenia en contacto conmigo para saber como iba el estado de Liz. Recibi con enorme alegria que ella despertara del coma. Estaba en una reunion cuando me llamaron al movil, no pude evitar asustarme cuando vi que era Remus.

-Rem, que pasa? – pregunte preocupado

-Desperto, Sirius, desperto – su voz sonaba alegre y feliz, emocionada

-Enserio? – exclame emocionado – Dios! No sabes la alegria que me has dado! Y como esta?

-Lo malo ya ha pasado, y ahora se encuentra estable, no corre peligro – explico – Pero han quedado secuelas del accidente.

-Que tipo de secuelas?

-Ha perdido la vista – contesto y antes de que yo hablara, lo hizo el – Aunque no es definitivo, tiene operación.

-Eso es bueno – murmurre. Queria ir a verla, pero sabia que no seria lo mejor, mas aun cuando ya no habia nada entre nosotros

-Quieres verla? – pregunto Remus adivinando mis pensamientos – Te diria que vinieras a verla, pero Liz esta muy susceptible y a la minima salta, podria hacerle daño.

-Lo se, sera mejor dejar las cosas asi, solo dile que… mejor no le digas nada.

-Como quieras

A las semanas, me entere por la tele que Liz habia abandonado el hospital y que estaba en casa de sus abuelos. No habian imágenes de su salida del centro, pues habia salido por la puerta de detrás y sin gente a la vista.

Llevaba casi una semana en casa y por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba salir adelante. Su abuela y su madre le habian preparado una habitación espaciosa en la planta baja, asi no tendria que bajar escaleras. El primer dia habia intentado levantarse ella sola y vestirse sin que nadie le ayudara, pero fallo en el intento. Nada mas poner los pies en el suelo y levantarse, perdio el equilibrio y cayo en la cama. Furiosa, volvio a levantarse, y fue palpando la cama hasta llegar a los pies de esta. Estiro el brazo para poder abrir el armario, y cuando lo encontró, intento abrir la puerta, pero se pego en la cara. Estaba furiosa porque no podia hacer nada, porque tenia que necesitar a todos para que la ayudaran. Empezo a gritar insultos y a desahogarse.

Sus amigas y su madre la encontraron en el suelo llorando de impotencia. Pese a su reticencia, la ayudaron a vestirse y a salir al comedor. Penso que todo seria facil, que muchos ciegos salian adelante y que no necesitaban de nadie, que podia seguir haciendo su vida de siempre, pero ni mucho menos las cosas eran faciles. Para empezar, no podia ver la televisión, cuando le hablaban, no sabian si lo hacian sonriendo o si alguien pasaba por su lado, no sabia si la señalaban, si la miraban o si se burlaban de ella. Tampoco podia leer ni nada.

-No puedo mas – grito Liz un dia en medio de la comida, cuando después de cuatro veces de intentar pinchar la comida, no lo habia logrado

-Que te pasa, cielo? – pregunto su madre

-Que estoy harta de esto – grite furiosa, levantandome de la silla – Estoy harta de no poder hacer nada, de depender tanto de vosotros! ¡¡Es humillante!

Tranquilizate cariño – dijo Albert Dickson, sentandola otra vez en la silla

-No puedo calmarme – grito histerica con los ojos bañados en lagrimas – Lo tengo decidido, quiero operarme.

-Pero cariño… - dijo su madre

-No mama – la corto tajante, secandose los ojos – Estoy harta, quiero seguir mi vida de antes y por culpa de esto – señalo sus ojos – No puedo. Lo tengo decidido, mañana hablare con el medico y le pedire que me opere.

-Pero cariño, aun estas debil del accidente, esperate un poco – intento razonar su padre

-Dejad de tratarme como muñeca tonta que se puede romper! – grito con histeria – No me importan los riesgos, me operare cuanto antes.

Por mucho que lo intentaron, no pudieron hacerle cambiar de pensamiento. Estaba decidida a operarse de la vista. Entendian que era duro no poder ver y depender siempre de los demas, pero Liz tambien tenia que comprender que al realizarse la operación, corria peligro. Los medicos habian sido claros: hasta que no estuviera compleamente curada, no se arriesgarian a operarla. Estaba claro que ya hacia casi dos meses que habia salido del hospital y que estaba muy bien, pero no querian arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara.

-Como estas?

-Mejor, gracias – sonrio

Severus habia viajado hasta Italia para ver a Liz. Hablaba constantemente por telefono con ella, pero queria verla, necesitaba verla, asegurarse de que en verdad estaba bien. Ambos estaban paseando por el parque que habia cerca de la casa de su abuela. Iban cogidos del brazo. Hacia una tarde de primavera muy agradable. En el tiempo que Liz estaba convaleciente por el acciderte y el posterior tiempo en casa de sus abuelos, Severus fue un gran apoyo para ella. Sobretodo que ahora habia tomado la decisión de operarse de la vista.

-Te he echado de menos – dijo Severus mirandola, mientras ella seguia con la vista fija enfrente

-¡¡Exagerado! Pero si me viste hace dos dias – rio Liz dandole un golpe amistoso en el brazo – Yo tambien te he echado de menos, me has hecho mucha falta.

-Tu a mi tambien – sonrio y se paso

-Que pasa? Porque te paras? – pregunto Liz desconcertada notando como Severus se habia parado

Snape se pudo delante de ella, y le acaricio dulcemente el pelo, agachando poco a poco la cabeza, depositando un casto beso en sus labios, acariciandolos y lamiendolos. Liz estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, pero después se aparto despacio.

-Por… porque has hecho eso? – pregunto tocandose los labios

-Yo… te quiero

-Sev… - susurro con pena

-Lo se, se que tu no me quieres – dijo con pesar

-Claro que te quiero! – dijo buscandolo a tientas. Cuando lo encontro, se abrazo a el

-Si, pero no como yo te quiero a ti – dijo cogiendola de los hombros y apartandola para mirarla a la cara – Tu me quieres, yo te amo. Esa es la diferencia. Tu me quieres como un hermano o amigo, yo estoy enamorado de ti.

-Sev.. yo… - Liz no sabia que decir, no le salian las palabras.

-No digas nada – murmuro – Solo… solo queria que lo supieras.

-No sabes la pena que me da, Sev – murmuro Liz con los ojos bañados en lagrimas – Sabes que nada me hubiera gustado mas que enamorarme de ti, pero…

-Lo se, el corazon es el que elige, no la cabeza – sonrio con pesar – No pasa nada, enserio – sonrio secandole las lagrimas dulcemente y dandole un beso en la frente – Para mi es suficiente saber que me quieres como un amigo. Anda, alegra esa cara, que sino tu padre me colgara de los hue… por haberte hecho llorar.

-No digas eso, sabes que mi padre te tiene mucho aprecio – rió

Para Severus, que nunca se habia enamorado, amar a Liz le hacia mucho daño. Estaba harto de escuchar que cuando encontrara a la mujer de su vida, lo sabria enseguida. Sentiria que todo desaparece cuando entra ella, harias lo imposible, hasta el imbecil con tal de que ella fijara su mirada en ti o te dijera alguna palabra, aunque solo fuera un simple "hola" o "adios". Es sin duda, una sensación maravillosa, le habian dicho, pero nadie lo habia preparado para sufrir. Se reia de las personas que decian cuando se ama y no es correspondido, se sufre mucho. Una persona que ama ¿Cómo puede sufirir? El amor es la sensación mas maravillosa que existe. Pero ahora estaba viviendo y sufriendo en sus carnes, el lado amargo del amor.

Amaba a Liz como nunca lo habia hecho por nadie, y estar cerca de ella, era el antidoto a todos sus males. Cada sonrisa suya, era el balsamo a sus heridas, pero nada podia curar el dolor de su corazon. Ella era tan atenta y cariñosa con el, que por un momento le hizo pensar que se habia olvidado de su primo Sirius y que estaba empezando a sentir algo por el. Pero después de ver como trata a su hermano Alan, a Remus o James, y ver como lo trataba a el, se dio cuenta de que eso nunca podria ser. La dura y cruel realidad, era que Liz solo le queria como un hermano o amigo, nada mas. Aun seguia enamorada de Sirius, por mucho que lo negase, lo ocultase o intentara olvidarlo. Y contra eso, el no podia luchar.

Se sintio muy mal cuando Liz le llamo desesperada para hablar con el, dos dias después de que el se encontrara con Sirius en el apartamento de ella. No le habia comentado que habia visto a Sirius. Liz se lo conto todo entre lagrimas de desesperación y dolor.

-Dios, Severus, lo amo! – lloro tampandose la cara con las manos. Estaba desesperada – Fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, pero para el no fue mas que un juego, un maldito juego! – grito

Después de ver la cara que puso Sirius cuando este le dijo que estaba saliendo con Liz, cosa que era mentira, se dio cuenta que para su primo la noche que paso con Liz no fue un juego. El principe tambien sentia algo por Liz, y no era algo pasajero. Pero no iba a ser él el que lo dijera. Le dolia ver a Liz tan destrozada, pero le dolia mucho mas verla con el imbecil de su primo "el principito".

-Tranquilizate, lo unico que ganas asi es haciendote mas daño – dijo Severus abrazandole y acariciandole la cabeza – No vale que derrames ni una de tus lagrimas por el. Ya te ha demostrado de lo que es capaz.

Severus sabia que si le decia la cara de celos que habia puesto Sirius, Liz se haria ilusiones y correria a sus brazos, y el la perderia. Lo mejor seria construir un muro entre los dos. Sirius se pensaba que Liz habia jugado con el, y lo mismo pensaba Liz de Sirius, asi que ¿para que desmentirlo? Mejor dejar las cosas asi, cada uno por su lado. Después de ese dia, Sirius ya nunca aparecio en las conversación entre Liz y Severus.


	17. Capitulo 16

Hoaaaaa! Que tal sta mi gente? Weno, aki sta el cap 16, spero no haberos hecho sperar muxo, pero hje tenido un pequeñito problem, q coño… ¡¡UN GRAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO PROBLEMA! Se me estropeo el ordenador y tuve q llevar a arreglar, la puta reparacion me costo 100 euros. Tenia mu xo que mu tocao el disco duro, asi que eso significaba adios a: todos los fics q tenia scritos, caps sin subir, fics sin publicar, foto de orlando bloom, hayden christensen, monton de musica y libros que m habia jadado, y muxas cosas mas. Asi q ya sabeis el marron, he tenido que volver a scribirlo todo, no ha salido igual que lo tenia, xo algo ha salido.

Spero que eso no sea impedimento para que os guste el cap. Asi q muxiiiiisimos besos a todas y ya sabeis, reviews… ¡¡Hay que llegar a los 200! Jajaja.

Lau Black

Capitulo 16

-Alex cielo, te ocurre algo? Estas muy callado y pensativo

-No me pasa nada, Pansy – mintio

Pansy, claro esta, no le creyo, pero no dijo nada para no enfadarlo y discutir con el. No le convenia. Estaban acostados en la cama de ella, desnudos después de hacer el amor. Pansy se apego a el y empezo a acariciarle el pecho, incitandolo, pero él se aparto bruscamente.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? – exclamo enfadada

-Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada – exclamo cortante – Es que no entiendes que no quiero hacerlo ahora?

-Mira Alex, no se que demonios te esta pasando últimamente, pero si estas enfadado o malhumorado, no lo pagues conmigo.

Y cabreada, se levanto de la cama, recogio su ropa y se fue al baño a ducharse, cerrando de un portazo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como habia planeado. Estaba resultando mucho mas complicado de lo que esperaba. En los casi 7 meses que llevaban saliendo juntos, esa era la tercera vez que se habian acostado juntos, quitando eso, el resto solo eran besos. No tenia entendido que el principe fuera tan frigido. Y ella sabia quien tenia la culpa de todo: Liz Dickson.

Por mucho que él lo negara y aparentara que no habia pasado nada con la morena, seguia sin olvidarse de ella. Y eso la enfurecia. En esos momentos, el principe era suyo, y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que asi fuera siempre. Y cuando decia todo, queria decir exactamente eso, " a todo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La operación ha sido todo un éxito - sonrio el doctor

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Hacia unas horas que Liz habia ingresado en quirófano para ser intervenida quirúrgicamente de la vista. Pese a que el dictor les habia dicho una y otra vez que la operación no tenia riesgo alguno debido a que Liz ya estaba totalmente recuperada del accidente, los nervios y el miedo a que algo pasara, podia con ellos.

-Y cuando podremos verla? – pregunto Alan

-Esta ya en la habitación, podeis pasar. Estara dos dias mas con los ojos vendados, y después le quitaremos la venda y si todo ha salido como esperamos, mpodra volver a llevar la vida de antes, sin depender de nadie.

Y asi fue, cuando dos dias mas tarde le retiraron la venda de los ojos, pudo, por fin después de muxo tiempo, ver con sus propios ojos a todos los que queria. Bueno, no estaban todos, Sirius no estaba.

-Hey amiga, estas bien? – pregunto Emy sentandose a su lado y abrazandola – Porque lloras?

-Despues de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin poder ver nada, ahora hasta la flor mas pequeña me parece hermosa – sonrio secandose las lagrimas

Estaba en el jardin de la cada de su abuela, sentada en el columpio donde jugaba cuando era una niña. Que tiempos aquellos. Lily y Emy habian ido a hacerle una visita después de la operación.

-Que vas a hacer ahora? – pregunto Lily a su lado

-He estado pensado mucho en ello y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya un tiempo

-A donde? – pregunto Emy

-Mi profesor de historia en la Uni, el señor Binns me ha dicho que vistas las buenas notas que saque, me han escogido para trabajar en un museo.

-Un museo de donde?

-Eso es algo que tambien he pensado mucho – murmuro y las miro – Si me voy, cosa que es lo mas seguro, no os dire donde. Si me voy es para poder estar sola y pensar en todo. Necesito tiempo para intentar olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Pero para eso, no hace falta que te vayas, aquí tambien puedes olvidar, sabes que te ayudaremos – dijo Lily cogiendole las manos

-No puedo quedarme. Todo me recuerda al accidente y a todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo soportarlo mas – susurro entre lagrimas

-Entonces lo tienes decidido?

-Si Lil, me voy dentro de una semana. Lo difícil sera decirselo a mis padres.

-No se lo tomaran nada bien, Lizzy. Después de tu accidente, parece que tus padres han recuperado la sonrisa con eso de la boda de tu hermano Alan con Fleur, y si ahora les dices que te vas…

-Lo se Emy, se que no les sentara bien que me vaya, y se que no querran, pero tienen que entenderme – suspiro – Ya he vivido mucho tiempo cobijada en sus alas, ya es hora de que alce las mias y me independice, y se que si me quedo aquí, mis padres no haran mas que venir a verme, a llamarme.

-Lo has pensado bien? – pregunto cuidadosamente Emy

-No he hecho mas que pensar en eso desde que desperte del coma hace unos meses.

Liz les aviso a sus padres de que se iba, justo dos dias antes de marcharse, ya con las maletas hechas y los billetes de avion, solo de ida, en las manos. No reaccionaron muy bien, como era de esperar, pero no tuvieron mas que aceptar las decisiones de su hija. No se despidio de nadie, excepto de su familia y amigos intimos. Por petición suya, pidio que nadie la acompañara al aeropuerto, no le gustaban nada las despedidas. Les prometio que les llamaria cuando llegara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apretaba furioso el periodico, que por desgracia y costumbre, habia comprado esa mañana. Por mucho que se repitiera cientos de veces que una de las noticias no le afectaba lo mas minimo, que no tenia porque importarle, lo cierto era que si que le importaba, y por supuesto que le afectaba muchisimo. Volvio a leer la noticia que tanto le habia afectado.

"Elizabeth Dickson, sale del pais"

En elresto de la noticia, se explicaban las causas de esa repentina salida del pais, aunque no citaban donde estaba, solo que se habia ido por trabajo. Comentaban tambien su compromiso con el, su accidente y detalles de su vida, cosas nada relevantes.

-Sirius, ya es hora de comer, has acabado?

-Voy James – intento sonreirle a su amigo que se habia asomado por la puerta del despacho.

Dio un ultimo vistazo al periodico, después lo soblo y lo escondio en un cajon, bajo llave. Cogio la chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de la silla, y salio con James.

El restaurante donde solian comer, estaba bastante lleno, pero consiguieron una mesa, apartada del resto. Siempre querian un poco de privacidad a la hora de comer. Nada mas sentarse, un joven camarero se acercase a pedirles que deseaban. Una vez pidieron, entre ellos se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo, nada normal en ellos.

-Liz se ha ido – dijo James rompiendo el silencio, pero al ver la cara de Sirius, se arrepintió de haberla nombrado.

-Lo se – respondio el principe ausente – No se ha despedido.

-Acaso esperabas que lo hiciera? – James parecia incredulo

-No lo esperaba, lo deseaba… - murmuro

-Sirius, hay algo que… tal vez… quieras contarme? – pregunto titubeante James

-No se que quieres que te cuente que ya no sepas

-No se, por ejemplo como te sientes – propuso – Desde que rompiste el compromiso con Liz, te has encerrado en el trabajo y has construido un muro a tu alrededor. Antes no eras asi.

-Antes no me habian pasado muchas cosas de las que me han pasado últimamente

-Quieres hablar de ello?

-Esto no tenia que pasar… - murmuro como ausente y miro a James –me refiero a enamorarme de ella. ¡maldita sea! Solo era una niña malcriada e insoportable que tuvo la gracia o desgracia, no se, de cruzarse en mi camino y ser mi prometida. No queria… no deberia haberme enamorado de ella.

-Sirius, tu no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras o de quien no, es el…

-Lo se, el corazon el que elige – murmuro afligido – Empezamos con mal pie y no pudimos acabar peor.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto extrañado – Tengo entendido que acabasteis bien.

-Hay cosas que no sabes. Han pasado muchas cosas entre yo y Liz que no sabes, bueno, que nadie sabe, excepto ella y yo.

-Ahora es el momento! – bromeo James para quitar tension en el ambiente

-La ultima noche que estuvimos en la playa, aquel dia que me llamo nar para decirme que a mi padre le habia dado un infarto. Le dije cosas muy feas a Liz.

-Que le dijiste? – James conocia muy bien a Sirius para saber que muchas veces hablaba sin pensar y que la gran mayoria de veces la cagaba. Y algo le decia que esta era una de esas veces.

-Despues de ponernos… digamos… calientes bailando – se ruborizo – Decidimos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo para… ya sabes…

-Os acostasteis? – pregunto incredulo

-No, pero casi, mi hermana me llamo antes de que llegaramos mas lejos. James, cuando la bese, perdi el control de una manera que me asusto. Nunca me habia pasado esto. Se supone que debo tener las mis emociones bajo control, no dejarme llevar asi…

-Pero porque? Vamos, Sirius, no le veo nada de malo en dejarse llevar

-Pero soy un principe y debo controlarme, no correrme con solo un beso y perder la cabeza como la perdi – exclamo enfadado. Menos mal que estaban apartados y habia mucho ruido, sino, todo el mundo se habria enterado.

-Que seas un principe, no significa que seas de piedra. Pero no hablemos mas de eso porque sino estaremos horas y horas discutiendo. Cuentame mas.

-Estaba tan enfadado conmigo mismo, que decidi descargar mi furia con ella. Le dije que le seduci por culpa de una apuesta.

-¡¿Que hiciste, que! – exclamo horrorizado – No me extraña que estuviera enfadada contigo. Que le dijiste exactamente?

Flashback

-Me temo que esto es una despedida – dijo Sirius poniendose serio – Ahora que empezabamos a llevarnos bien. Sobre todo con en buen rendimiento que me estabas dando.

-Que? – pregunto desconcertada

-Bueno, gracias a ti, digamos que he ganado una considerable suma de dinero – sonrio con superioridad, paseando por la cueva, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-De que estas hablando?

-Hice una apuesta. Aposte a que antes de que terminara el verano, caerias rendida a mis pies, a que no podrias resistirte a mis encantos – sonrio con orgullo, viendo la cara desencajada de la morena – Y asi ha sido, gane, porque esta noche has venido a mi como una corderita, y te hubieras entregado a mi sin pensartelo dos veces.

-Seras… - Liz apreto fuerte los puños, con rabia, ira.

-Has tenido suerte de que me llamaran. Ah! Y no pienses que en algun momento me senti atraido por ti, digamos que te seduje para ganar mi apuesta.

Fin del Flashback

-Eres… - murmuro indignado, y decepcionado con su amigo

-Lo se, un perfecto cabron

-Lo que me extraña esque con el carácter tan fuerte que tiene, no te matara con sus propias manos alli mismo.

-Ganas creo que no le faltaban – sonrio – Se que hice mal, pero estaba tan enfadado por haber caido en sus redes, que…

-A ver, espera. Me has dicho mas de cien veces que has perdido el control con Liz, pero, y con las demas? Sirius, no eres un santo.

-Lo se, mira, cuando estoy con Liz, perdo la razon sobre quien soy, solo se que somos ella y yo, y que nada mas importa. Solo necesito besarla hasta la saciedad, como si me fuera la vida en ello. No se ni donde estoy, ni cuando, siento un remolino de emociones que me desconciertan. En cambio, con otras chicas, tengo muy claro donde estoy, lo que siento en cada momento, que siempre es nada, no siento nada con ellas, pero con Liz…

-Vaya amigo, si que te ha dado fuerte, eh? – bromeo y el principe le miro furibundo – Vale, vale, ya me callo – rio – Sigue contandome mas, esto se pone mas interesante que esas telenovelas que tanto le gustan a Liz.

-Cuando estuve bailando con ella el dia que nos comprometimos, mejor dicho, el dia que nuestros padres anunciaron públicamente en la fiesta que nos comprometiamos, desee no romper ese compromiso. Todo era tan perfecto…

-Si tan seguro estas de que la quieres, porque no se lo dices?

-¡De eso nada! No después de saber que esta saliendo con el grasiento bastardo de Snape

-¡¿Estan saliendo juntos! – exclamo sorprendido y horrorizado – No tenia ni idea, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-A la mañana siguiente de la noche que pase con Liz antes del accidente

-Creo que me he perdido – murmuro desconcertado y mareado

-Te acuerdas que hace unos meses, 3 creo que fueron después de romper con Liz, fui a una fiesta de Italia con unos amigos de la Universidad? – James asintio un tanto atontado – Pues ahí coincidi con ella, que estaba con unos amigos. Fue un shock verla, pero estaba tan guapa… se habia dejado crecer el peli después de mi broma – rio

-Asi que fuiste tu, eh pillin? – sonrio – Pues la jugada no te salio nada pero que nada bien

-Me alegro, porque estaba realmente espectacular – sonrio – Bueno, lo que estaba diciendote. Acabamos en su cada. Nos acostamos juntos. Antes de dormirme, y viendola dormir entre mis brazos, jure que le pediria una oportunidad para volver a intentarlo juntos.

-Y que fue lo que te lo impidio?

Flashback

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte solo en la cama, por culpa del ruido del timbre de la puerta. Me puse los boxers y medio dormido, restregandome los ojos, abri la puerta. No sabia si era porque aun estaba dormido o que, pero vi a mi primo Severus Snape. Nos quedamos alli plantados, mirandonos sorprendidos.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunte de malos modos. Que Severus estuviera en el apartamento de Liz me daba muy mala espina.

-He venido a ver a Liz, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto cortante

-Cuando me he levantado no estaba, estara en clases. ¿Qué coño quieres de ella?

-No creo que te importe, primo – siseó con odio, apartandome de un empujon, entrando dentro del piso. Se sento en el sofa, como si estuviera en su casa – Y tu que demonios haces aquí?

-No creo que te importe, primo – repetí con desprecio, cerrando la puerta

-Hay algo que queria decirte, pero no he tenido oportunidad – su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno, por lo menos para mi – Queria darte las gracias por romper con Liz. Estamos saliendo juntos y la verdad es que nos va de maravilla.

Senti la sangre hervir en mi interior. Queria retorcer con mis manos su cuello, verlo pedir clemencia mientras lo ahogo. Maldito bastardo! Creo que noto que estaba furioso, porque acentuo mas su sonrisa de triunfo. Vale, puede que hubiera ganado la batalla, pero no ganaria la guerra.

-Asi que estais, saliendo, eh? – dije suavemente, y el entrecerro los ojos, preparado para cualquier cosa de mi parte – Pues la verdad es que no te ha sido muy fiel que digamos. Creo que mi ropa te dira algo, verdad primito del alma? – pregunte con sorna – Nos hemos acostado juntos.

Ahora fue su turno de ponerse morado de la rabia. Ni siquiera me moleste en ocultar mi satisfacción, ni tampoco mi enfado y rabia, pero sobretodo, mis celos. Sin decirle nada, me fui al cuarto que hacia horas habia compartido con Liz, cerre con un portazo y me cambie lo mas rapido que pude. Una vez vestido, me fue del apartamento. Severus no estaba.

Fin del Flashback

-¡Que asco de tio, enserio! – exclamo James

-Me dieron unas ganas de retorcerle el cuello… - puso cara malo malisimo

-Yo lo hubiera hecho – rio James – Puede que me hubieran encerrado, peor tu sabes lo a gusto que me hubiera quedado?

-Eso seria como alcanzar el extasis – rio el principe y se puso serio otra vez al recordar los celos que sintio y seguia sientiendo

-Y Liz?

-Ni idea, no me dejo ningun mensaje ni nada. Por eso decidi olvidarme de ella y poner todo mi empeño en que mi relacion con Pansy saliera adelante.

-Creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que opino de Pansy – recordo James – Esa chica podra ser todo lo guapa o lo buena chica que quieras, pero tio, entre nosotros, no es buena para ti, te mereces algo mejor que una "novia florero"

-Lo se, pero me siento bien conn ella, y sobretodo, no corro peligro de salir herido, algo que seguramente me hubiera pasado de continuar con Liz.

-No se que decir, tio, no sabia que habia pasado tanto.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ha pasado y no se puede hacer nada para ir atrás y cambiarlo. Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

-En que proyecto estas ahora? – pregunto sacando la cartera del pantalón y dandole la tarjeta de credito al camarero para que cobrara la cuenta.

-En "La casa de mis sueños", como me ha dicho tu padre – sonrio – Según el, tengo que diseñar tal y como seria la casa de mis sueños.

-Supongo que habra sauna y bañera hidromasaje, no? – rio James

-¡Por supuesto!

-Y por pedir, que haya una chica dentro de la bañera

-Desnuda – apunto entre risas el principe

-¡Faltaria mas! – rio – A poder ser, pelirroja

-¡De eso nada! Morena, con los ojos azules y unas piernas quilometricas

-¡Trato hecho! Yo quiero un kit completo de esa casa! – bromeo chocando las manos con el principe.

-Para ti si quieres la casa, la morena para mi – rio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba rodeada de cientos de papeles, de fotografias de momias, de esfinges, de pirámides y cientos de cosas mas. Habia visto tanto, que ya confundia a todos lo faraones y las pirámides. Llevaba dos meses en Egipto, el Cairo, para ser exactos, y aun no acababa de ponerse al dia. Habian tantas cosas…

Estaba alojada en un duplex que la Embajada Italiana tenia en El Cairo para los italianos que trabajaban alli. Era algo pequeño, pero para ella sola, estaba muy bien. Tenia su cocina con vitroceramica, lavadora, lavavajillas, horno, microondas, nevera. Su bañera de hidromasaje, su enorme cama con doseles, su despacho con lo ultimo en tecnología, ordenador, impresora, fax, Internet, cadena de musica, televisión, DVD, y mucho mas. Era un verdadero lujo.

A menudo, trabajaba haciendo excavaciones, pero la mayoria de las veces, catalogaba todos los descubrimientos que se hacian, y los preparaba para ponerlos a la vista de la gente en el museo. Era un trabajo agotador, pero le gustaba. Aunque habian momentos, como ese mismo, en los que desearia tomarse un gran respiro y despejar un poco la cabeza. Como caido del cielo, sono el telefono. Apurada, fue apartando los papeles de la cama, buscando el telefono, hasta que lo encontro.

-Diga?

-Cielito mio?

-Hola Blaise!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Laura Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana

Miembro de la Orden Potteriana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana


	18. Capitulo 17

**_Hola a todos! Ya estoy otra vez x aki. Ya se, ya se que me he tardado mucho, pero de verdad que no he podido actualizar. Gracias a todos x los reviews q me habeis dejado, animandome a seguir, a ellas les va dedicado el cap. _**

_**Otra cosita antes de dejaros con el cap. Yo, junto con una amiga, estamos escribiendo un Fic, y nos gustaria muchisimo que lo leyerais. Promete ser divertido. Es de la epoca de los merodeadores y se llama "Haznos un favor… ¡pierdete!. Nos gustaria mucho que lo leyerais y que nos dijerais que tal os parece. **_

_**Muchos besos**_

_**Lau Black**_

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Estaba rodeada de cientos de papeles, de fotografías de momias, de esfinges, de pirámides y cientos de cosas más. Había visto tanto, que ya confundía a todos lo faraones y las pirámides. Llevaba dos meses en Egipto, el Cairo, para ser exactos, y aun no acababa de ponerse al día. Había tantas cosas… _

_Estaba alojada en un duplex que la Embajada Italiana tenía en El Cairo para los italianos que trabajaban allí. Era algo pequeño, pero para ella sola, estaba muy bien. Tenía su cocina con vitro cerámica, lavadora, lavavajillas, horno, microondas, nevera. Su bañera de hidromasaje, su enorme cama con doseles, su despacho con lo ultimo en tecnología, ordenador, impresora, fax, Internet, cadena de música, televisión, DVD, y mucho mas. Era un verdadero lujo._

_A menudo, trabajaba haciendo excavaciones, pero la mayoría de las veces, catalogaba todos los descubrimientos que se hacían, y los preparaba para ponerlos a la vista de la gente en el museo. Era un trabajo agotador, pero le gustaba. Aunque había momentos, como ese mismo, en los que desearía tomarse un gran respiro y despejar un poco la cabeza. Como caído del cielo, sonó el teléfono. Apurada, fue apartando los papeles de la cama, buscando el teléfono, hasta que lo encontró._

_-Diga?_

_-Cielito mío?_

_-Hola Blaise!_

**Capitulo 17**

Blaise Zabini, su compañero de trabajo. Un gay de lo mas encantador, Liz lo adoraba. Desde el primer día en que llego a El Cairo hacia meses llena de dudas y miedos, Blaise la había acogido bajo sus alas. "Soy tu ángel de la guarda, querida mía" como tanto le gustaba recordarle.

-Apuesto a que estas en la cama llena de papeles en vez de estar cenando conmigo, verdad? – su voz alegre y despreocupada siempre conseguía animarla

-A veces me pregunto si me espías para saber que hago en cada momento - bromeo Liz

-Eso es un si?

-Que quieres? – sonrió – Tienes que tener una excusa puñeteramente buena para interrumpirme mientras trabajo.

-Iba a obligarte que saliéramos a dar una vuelta e ir al cine, pero claro, como estas tan ocupada…

-Quien ha dicho que estoy ocupada? – rió – En 15 minutos estoy lista

-Ni uno mas ni uno menos o me iré sin ti

-Lo que tú digas, Blay – rió y colgó

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto rojo, y salio de su casa. En Egipto, los días podían ser muy calurosos, pero las noches, eran frías, así que mas valía coger una chaqueta si no quería tener frío. Efectivamente, Blaise la estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta.

Si sus amigas lo vieran, dirían: "Que lastima de chico". La verdad era que Blaise era muy atractivo. Tenia el pelo castaño y rizado, unos ojos color chocolate preciosos y una sonrisa encantadora que hacían que se te derritieran las piernas solo de verla, aparte de tener un cuerpo 10. El tío se lo curraba. Cuando salía de trabajar, se metía en el gimnasio, y cada mañana, antes de las 6, se enfundaba el chándal y salía a correr.

-Que peli vamos a ver? – pregunto Liz después de darle un beso, y cogiendo el brazo que galantemente le ofrecía

-El señor de los anillos – sonrió soñador

-Otra vez? Esa ya fuimos a verla hace dos semanas – exclamo indignada

-La otra vez fuimos a ver la primera parte, y hoy veremos la segunda

-No se puede contigo, Blay – suspiro derrotada – Te acompaño si me prometes que me invitaras a un gran batido de vainilla, con nata montada y todo.

-Me estas chantajeando? – exclamo indignado, haciendo una pose muy graciosa con la mano en el corazón.

Entre risas, llegaron al cine. Compraron unos bocadillos, unos refrescos, palomitas y golosinas y se sentaron en las butacas del pequeño cine que había en el pueblo. Era una costumbre suya ir al cine cada martes, el día que libraban. Como buenos amigos que eran, pagaban a medias.

-Has estado muy callada en toda la peli – comento Blaise, de regreso a casa

-El rubio que tiraba flechas tenia captada toda mi atención – bromeo

-Ya te dije que valía la pena ir a ver la peli – sonrió – Pero hay algo mas, verdad?

-Al domingo se casa mi hermano

-Una boda? ¡¡Que ilusión! – exclamo feliz e ilusionado, dando palmadas – Que piensas ponerte? Tienes que ir guapa, yo te ayudare a elegir ropa, y a hacerte el pelo! Estarás fantástica!

-Blaise

-El color morado te sentara genial, pero creo que el azul quedara mejor a juego con tus preciosos ojos azules

-Blaise

-Por supuesto, tiene que ser un vestido precioso, escotado y muy ajustado. Hace mucho calor en esta época

-¡Blaise! No voy a ir – lo corto

-¿Cómo que no? – exclamo horrorizado poniéndose las manos en la boca - ¡¡Es tu hermano!

-Lo se, y me gustaría ir, pero…

-Pero tienes miedo de volver a ver a ese príncipe tuyo y darte cuenta que por mucho que te has esforzado, aun lo quieres – Liz aparto la mirada apenada – Lizzy, mi vida, mi capullito de alelí, mi tarroncito de azúcar, creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo afrontes. No puedes estar escondiéndote toda la vida.

-Lo se, pero no se como voy a reaccionar cuando lo vea – murmuro – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Mira cariño, si tal y como me has dicho, a el no le importas, haz como si no te importara. Enterralo en tu pasado y vive.

-No es fácil. No estoy preparada aun.

-Vale, vale, ya lo se. No hace falta que me lo pidas. Te ayudare.

-Pero que…? – exclamo sorprendida

-Tu déjamelo a mi - sonrió

-¡¡Mama, no encuentro la corbata!

-¡¡Eleanor! ¿¿Donde están los zapatos?

-¡¡Señora, aquí tiene el chal y la pamela!

-¡¡BASTA YA!

En casa de los Dickson reinaba el caos y el nerviosismo. Normal, se casaba el primogénito de la familia. La pobre matriarca de la familia estaba que echaba chispas. En todo el tiempo que habían tenido para arreglase... ¿Por qué tenian que hacerlo todo a ultima hora? Ya hacían 10 minutos que tenían que estar en la Iglesia, y de seguro, que a este paso, llegaría antes la novia que el novio. ¡Que vergüenza, con la de gente importante que iba a la boda!

-Ya estoy mama – susurró un nerviosisimo Alan

-Estas guapísimo, cariño – sonrió emocionada la madre, arreglándole la corbata – Hoy es uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida

-Pero seria mas importante y feliz si estuviera Liz, verdad? – sonrió con tristeza el chico

-No te tomes a mal que no venga, Alan, tu hermana…

-Ya lo se mama – sonrió abrazándola – Ha pasado por mucho y tiene miedo, lo se, es solo que me gustaría que estuviera aquí en el día mas feliz de mi vida. Ella tenía que ser mi madrina. Me hace mucha falta.

-Y a mi, no tienes ni idea de lo vacía y silenciosa que esta la casa sin ella – sonrió

-Mi señora, el coche les espera abajo – dijo Minerva, el ama de llaves, asomándose al cuarto

-Ya vamos, Minie, gracias – sonrió Alan

La iglesia estaba a rebosar de gente. Todos ataviados son sus mejores galas. Las mujeres examinando detalladamente cada vestido de cada invitada, criticando. El novio llego acompañado de su madre, entre vítores y aplausos.

-No puedo bajar, Blaise – susurró Liz sentada en el asiento trasero del coche que Blaise había alquilado. Un preciosos BMW negro, con los cristales oscuros.

-Todo saldrá bien, cielito – sonrió cogiendole la mano – Tu solo cíñete a lo que hemos planeado. Todo ira sobre ruedas. Además, estas preciosa, le harás sombra a la novia - rió

El primero en bajar del coche fue Blaise, y como un buen caballero haría, dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto, de donde salio Liz. Cogio el brazo que Blaise le ofrecía, y se encamino hacia las escaleras de la iglesia. Como era normal, al reconocerla, los periodistas empezaron a hacerle fotos y preguntarle cosas.

-Porque tanto escándalo ahí fuera? – pregunto extrañado Alan – Habrá llegado ya Fleur?

-Es demasiado pronto – dijo su padre mirándose el reloj – Aun faltan 10 minutos para que llegue.

-Puede que se ha…

No pudo acabar, porque en ese momento, el silencio de apropio de la iglesia cuando entro Liz del brazo de un hombre que no conocían. La chica sonreía, pero se le notaba nerviosa, tensa, pero aun así, estaba preciosa. Su familia corrió a abrazarla, entre lágrimas. La habían echado mucho de menos. Blaise se aparto un poco para darles intimidad y paseo la mirada por la gente que allí había.

Reconoció a las emocionadas amigas de Liz, a las que conoció por fotos, y a sus respectivos novios, novios que no estaban nada mal. Los cuatro parecían muy felices de ver a Liz, pese a que se mantenían un poco apartados de la familia. Detrás de ellos, había otra pareja: un chico moreno, guapísimo, por cierto, y una chica rubia con cara de haber mordido un limón agrio. Todo había que decirlo, la chica era guapa, pero el vestido negro que llevaba, le hacia parecer mas que iba de funeral que de boda, le daba un aire de vampiresa. En cambio, el chico iba impecablemente vestido un traje de pantalón y chaqueta negro, con camisa azul claro y una corbata azul, a juego con sus preciosos ojos.

Por la forma en que miraba a su Liz, ese debía de ser el príncipe Sirius. Miraba a Liz de una forma que no sabía como interpretar, como si se alegrara mucho de verla, pero al mismo tiempo, como si le doliera o estuviera enfadado o algo. La rubia sosa de su lado si que no parecía para nada contenta que la vuelta de la morena.

-Familia, dejadme que os presente a Blaise, mi novio - sonrió Liz cogiendolo de la mano.

-Un placer – sonrió dándole un beso a la mano a la sorprendida madre del novio

Eso era lo que habían planeado. Liz iría a la boda acompañada de Blaise, quien se haría pasar por su novio, y el debía dejar de comportarse como un gay empedernido y orgulloso, pero con tantos chicos guapos por allí, era un complicado que no se le fueran los ojos detrás de un buen trasero masculino. Y para su suerte, allí había muchísimos.

Como llegaba la hora en la que la novia estaba por llegar, todo el mundo se sentó en sus asientos, menos Liz, que se quedo plantada al lado de su hermano, como madrina suya. La morena llevaba un traje de seda azul claro con tirantes finos, y la espalda al descubierto, largo hasta los pies. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y rizado.

Blaise se sentó al lado de los padres de Liz, quienes veían la ceremonia visiblemente emocionados. A su izquierda estaba Lily, y al lado de esta, su novio James, Emy y Remus. El príncipe Sirius y su novia (o eso creía que era), estaban al lado de Lupin. La rubia tenia a Sirius fuertemente cogido del brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara, mientras miraba fijamente y con los labios apretados a Liz.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, y como era de suponer en momentos como estos, la mayoría de las mujeres tenían el pañuelo en la mano, secándose elegantemente las lagrimas, con mucho cuidado de no desbaratar el maquillaje. Una vez convertidos en marido y mujer, los novios posaron en el altar para las fotos con la familia.

-Has estado estupenda, cielo – susurro Blaise cogiendola por la cintura, y hablándole al oído, viendo como los novios, con los padres, posaban para la foto – La rubia esa que esta con tu principito, se moría de la envidia.

-De verdad? – sonrió complacida – Pero no es ella quien me interesa, y lo sabes.

-Lo se, no me extraña que no puedas olvidar a ese principito, florecilla mía, esta para comérselo – sonrió con expresión soñadora

-Sigue tan guapo como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada – murmuro para si misma, con dolor, pero Blaise llego a oírla – No ha tardado nada en correr a brazos de esa Pansy, sin tener que sufrir el dolor de perder a un be…

-El no sabe lo del bebe, recuerdas? – le murmuro Blaise – Y no creo que te haga bien acordarte de esos malos momentos. Estamos aquí para la boda de tu hermano, todos se alegran de verte, sonríe, y dales una alegría a aquellos que te quieren.

Liz sonrió con agradecimiento y abrazo muy fuerte a Blaise, enterrando su cara en su cuello, sin ser consciente de que Sirius miraba la escena con los puños apretados y la cara contorsionada de la rabia y los celos. La verdad era que no esperaba verla allí después de tanto tiempo, pero era normal que acudiera, era la boda de su hermano, y sabia que para ella, su familia era sagrada.

Había escuchado muchas veces de la boca de sus amigos, que no sabían nada de Liz, solo que llamaba de vez en cuando, diciendo que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan. Y vaya si estaba bien. Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la iglesia, el corazón se le paro, no recordaba que fuera tan bella. Aun estaba sorprendido al verla, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, venia acompañada de un chico al que no conocía, pero que nada mas verlo, supo que no iba a caerle bien.

-Marie Elizabeth?

Liz se giro para ver a la madre de Sirius sonriéndole con cariño, con su marido al lado. La morena sonrió, y les dio un abrazo a cada uno de ellos. Por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado con su hijo, la chica les tenía mucho cariño, pese a que les mintieran con lo del compromiso y todo.

-Estas realmente preciosa, cielo – sonrió Halle Black, cogiendole la mano. Luego, se giro para mirar a Blaise, que aun tenia cogida a Liz por la cintura – Tienes mucha suerte, jovencito.

-Lo se – sonrió apretándola mas a el, consciente de que el príncipe estaba mirándoles – Lastima que algunos no se hayan dado cuenta de eso.

-Perdón? – preguntó desconcertada la reina

-Nada alteza, cosas mías – sonrió Blaise

El banquete se celebraría en un restaurante cerca de allí, a unos 10 minutos. Liz se despidió de su familia, y subió al coche con Blaise, escapando de la prensa. Se le notaba nerviosa, y no respiro tranquila hasta que no se hubieron alejado de la iglesia. Se sentó, y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados.

-Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado

-No me siento bien – murmuro – Pensé que podría, pero no puedo, Blay.

-Pero si todo estaba saliendo muy bien, nadie ha notado que estas nerviosa o que lo estas pasando mal.

-Sirius ha intentado acercarse a mi algunas veces mientras hacían las fotos. Lo he esquivado, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo mas – dijo alterada y nerviosa – No quiero hablar con él. No creo que pueda…

-Pues entonces no tendré que dejarte sola – sonrió cogiendole la mano en señal de apoyo

-Pero no puedes estar todo el rato pegado a mí. Las mujeres de toda la fiesta, te han puesto el ojo encime y no van a parar hasta que no bailes con ellas por lo menos una canción. Créeme, las conozco.

-Bueno, no saquemos las cosas de quicio – la tranquilizo – Vamos a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Tienes razón, yo no voy a poder estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, y también se que será difícil si tienes que hablar con el, pero Lizzy, nadie dijo que las cosas iban a ser fáciles. Para poder olvidarte de el, tienes que concienzarte de que ya no lo quieres, y para poder afrontar eso, tienes que enfrentarte a el y demostrarle que no te importa, pero sobretodo, tienes que creértelo tu primero.

-No se si podré… - murmuro – Cuando lo veo, recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos y se me hace imposible borrarlo de mi mente. Solo quiero abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso - bromeo – Por cierto, no me dijiste que iba a encontrarme con tantos chicos impresionantes. Me he quedado en shock cuando los he visto. Me parece que voy a pedir el traslado aquí.

-Blaise, aquí no hay pirámides – rió – Además, no creo que a los jefes les haga gracia que te vengas aquí.

-Me necesitan demasiado – sonrió

El resto del camino, solo unos minutos, los pasaron en silencio. Nada mas aparcar, se vieron arrastrados hacia dentro del restaurante, separándoles. A Liz le cundió el pánico cuando vio que entre el grupo de invitados que la habían cogido a ella, se encontraba Sirius, quien la miraba fijamente.

-No sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos, Liz – sonrió Lily abrazándola y sentándola a su lado – No me dijiste nada que tenias un novio tan guapo.

-Donde lo has encontrado? Porque yo quiero uno igual – sonrió Emy

-Pero si tú ya tienes a Remus – replico divertida la pelirroja

-Lo se, pero que tenga novio y este comprometida con el, no significa que sea ciega para fijarme en otros chicos.

-Com… comprometida? – pregunto Liz asombrada – No… no sabia nada.

-Remus me lo pidió hace dos semanas – sonrió feliz enseñando el anillo de oro y diamantes que le había regalado – No me puedo creer que me vaya a casar.

-y tu para cuando, Lily?- pregunto divertida Liz

-Yo? - exclamo incrédula – Liz cariño, sabes que quiero a James mas que a mi vida, pero no creo que yo este hecha para el matrimonios. Mira, estamos bien como estamos, no hace falta pasar por el altar. Además, vosotras me veis a mi con delantal, cocinando y con los niños corriendo y gritando por la casa?

Las tres chicas rieron a carcajadas. Liz miro a sus amigas y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las había echado de menos. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al recordar lo distintas que eran sus vidas antes de que llegara el verano que puso la vida de todas de patas arriba. Lo que en principio, iba a ser un desastre de verano, resultaron ser los mejores meses de sus vidas. De una forma u otra, las tres habían encontrado el amor, eso si, con distintos finales.

Lo mas seguro es que Emy fuera la primera en casarse, y el anillo en su dedo, lo demostraba. Y por mucho que Lily lo negara, estaba segura de que en cuanto James se lo pidiera, ella aceptaría sin pensárselo. Se les veía felices y enamoradas. Ese verano, ella también encontró el amor, pero su final no seria feliz como el de sus amigas. Sirius nunca le pediría que se casara con ella, ni tampoco le regalaría un anillo de diamantes, como tampoco le diría que la quería.

-Hola, Liz

Se quedo estática y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, poniéndosele la piel de gallina. Reconocía esa voz, pero no quería girarse, no podía, sus músculos no reaccionaban ¿o era ella la que no quería que reaccionaran? No lo sabia, lo que si tenia mas claro que el agua, era que no quería estar allí y rogaba a Dios una y otra vez, que no la maldeciera así, que enviara a algún ángel de la guardia para salvarla. Soltó un suspiro, y se giro lentamente.

-Hola Sirius - ¿esa era su voz? Podía jurar que no le salía la voz

-Tiempo sin verte – su tono era distante, frío, como si solo fueran meros conocidos, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

-Si, mucho tiempo – sonrió falsamente con cortesía, al mismo tiempo que veía a Blaise acercándose a ella, con expresión preocupada – Si me disculpas, debo irme a saludar a unas personas

-No vuelvas a huir de mi – siseo cogiendole del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera. Para ese entonces, Liz ya había perdido todo el color de la cara, y temblaba de terror. Enfrentarse a él, era el peor de todos los miedos.

-Suéltame, Sirius – pidió lo mas fría que pudo

-¿Quién me dice que no volverás a huir? – le susurro en cerca del odio, y Liz noto que le fallaban las piernas. _¡Que Blaise llegue pronto, por favor!_

-Suéltame, me haces daño – siseo, lamentando que su voz sonara débil y suplicante

-No antes de que hablemos. Vamos a un sitio mas tranquilo.

Liz y Emy se habían levantado y miraban a los dos esperando alguna reacción violenta, y si podían evitar el escándalo. Muchos también se habían dado cuenta de que algo ocurría. Remus y James también se acercaron y se pusieron detrás de su amigo.

Liz vio con horror como su padre retenía a Blaise, y como éste, preocupado, la miraba sin poder hacer nada para llegar hasta ella. No se dio cuenta de que Sirius le había soltado el brazo y la tenia de la mano hasta que llegaron fuera el restaurante. El aire caliente le golpeo de lleno, mareándola más de lo que estaba, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, cerrando los ojos para ver si esa sensación de angustia se le quitaba.

-Que quieres? – consiguió preguntar, abriendo los ojos y viéndolo allí plantado, delante de ella, mirándola con sus preciosos ojos azules. Ojos que habían sido su fantasía y sus pesadillas cada noche.

-Solo hablar contigo, sin todos allí dentro, pendientes de cada detalle.

-Y hacia falta que me sacaras a la fuerza? – exclamo indignada

-Ese noviecito tuyo estaba acercándose y sabía que no nos dejaría hablar

-No queda nada que hablar entre tú y yo, Sirius. Todo se acabo

-No todo se acabo, yo sigo deseándote más que antes.

**Fin del cap!**

**Spero que no me maten x haberos dejado así, xo asi son las cosas, jajaja. Weno, lo de siempre, q spero que os guste el cap, que me dejeis muuuuuuuuuxos reviews ( tenemos que llegar a los 200, jajaja), da igual que sean maldiciones lo que me envieis, rosas y bombones o un aveda kedabra directamente, seran bien recibidas, jajaja. **

**Besazos**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**

**Miembro de la Orden lucisiana**

**Miembro de la Orden draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden slythiriana**

**Miembro de la Orden potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden diggoriana**


	19. Chapter 18

**Holaaaaaaaa! Ya stoy aki otra vez! Y q cnste q sta vez no he tardao muxo, eh? Jajaja. Weno, tngo q decir q me pasao dsd q Publio el anterior capitulo en San Muntgo de las maldiciones q me habeis lanzado x haber dejado el capitulo en ese momento… jajaja. No os doy lastima? Jajaja. Weno, ahora voy a contestar a los reviews q hace muxo q no los cntsto…**

**Nifhleim Black: interesante el cap? Pues ya veras ste… pues si, Blaise gay… no pensaba hacerlo gay, xo dspues pense q staria gracioso y aparecera bastante en lo q keda de fic. Has leido el otro fic? Q te ha parecido? Bss**

**Josefina: sobre la frase del final… habia pensado ponerlo asi, xo entonces se acabaria muy pronto la historia y mi makiavelica mente aun tiene pensadas muxas cosas, jajaja. Bss**

**Cris: escenas romanticas entre sirius y liz… weno, voy a hacerlos sufrir un pokillo mas, jajaja. Bss**

**Nenitablack: q me de x muerta? Nooooooo, xo hay q ver q poco me kereis…. Jajaja. Oye, no te me aparezcas x la nota q la q se muere del susto sere yo, mira q a mi eso de los fantasmas me da yuyu, jajaja. Eyy! Yo tmb kiero un Sirius para Navidad! Bss **

**Jasal: ya se q me spere demasiado para actualizar, xo d vrdd q no pude, staba pasando una mala racha. Un cap corto? Yo creo q sta bien, xq sino se hace pesado y tmp conviene poner tantas cosas metidas en un solo cap. Bss**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capitulo 18**

_-Solo hablar contigo, sin todos allí dentro, pendientes de cada detalle._

_-Y hacia falta que me sacaras a la fuerza? – exclamo indignada_

_-Ese noviecito tuyo estaba acercándose y sabía que no nos dejaría hablar_

_-No queda nada que hablar entre tú y yo, Sirius. Todo se acabo_

_-No todo se acabo, yo sigo deseándote más que antes._

Sin poder apenas reaccionar, Sirius poso sus labios contra los suyos, con un beso suave, calido y dulce, acariciando su cintura con sus manos. Liz se quedo quieta, sin poder moverse, demasiado sorprendida, pero su cuerpo reaccionó y profundizo el beso. Era una sensación realmente maravillosa, como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo. Había pasado del infierno al cielo en segundos, aturdiendola. Pero no iba a dejar escapar ese momento, lo habia echado demasiado de menos.

Sirius la apoyo en la pared y se apreto a ella, sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla, desesperado, como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

-Olvidaba lo fogoso que era besarte – murmuro contra sus labios, respirando entrecortadamente – Besas como si estuvieras hambrienta. ¿Acaso ese noviecito tuyo no te satisface como yo?

Liz, aun aturdida y confundida por el beso y las sensaciones que sentia, se quedo estupefacta. Si subir al cielo era la gloria, bajar de golpe al infierno era el peor de los dolores. Como una tonta habia vuelto a caer en sus brazos, y él, como gran cabron que era, habia jugado cruelmente con ella.

-Seras cerdo… - siseo furiosa, apartandolo de un empujon. Sirius la miraba burlon

-Vamos querida, no hay nada de malo en un par de besos, no?

-Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de odiar a alguien, pero al verte ahí plantado, lo unico que me provocas es odio y repugnancia.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así! – siseo cogiendola fuerte del brazo, pero Liz se soltó, furiosa – No eres mas que una cualquiera, que esta con un hombre, y se acuesta con otro.

Acababa de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando una mano impactó fuerte en su mejilla, haciéndole girar la cabeza del golpe. Con la mano en la mano en la mejilla dolorida, la miro incredulo, como si no se creyera que ella se habia atrevido a golpearle.

-No eres nadie para hablarme asi. Bastante me he lamentado yo del error que cometimos aquella noche. Me llamas a mi cualquiera, pero tu no tardaste en correr a los brazos de tu "querida" Pansy, verdad?

-Mira quien habla, la que se acostó conmigo mien…

-Liz?

La morena se giro hacia la persona que la había llamado. Blaise estaba a su lado, con evidente preocupación. Habia notado el terror en la cara de Liz cuando esta se vio arrastrada por Sirius hacia fuera. Habia querido llegar hasta ella y alejarla del principe, pero no era cuestion de armar ningun escandalo, eso solo empeoraria mas las cosas.

No le paso desapercibida la mirada iracunda que el principe le estaba dirigiendo, pero solo tuvo ojos para Liz, que temblaba y miraba a Sirius como si quisiera matarlo de la forma mas dolorosa. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, y lo mejor seria que sacara a Liz de alli antes de que corriera la sangre.

-Liz amor, tu hermano y Fleur se van ya de viaje. Vamos a despedirnos de ellos.

Blaise le tendio la mano y ella iba a cogerla cuando otra mano cogio la suya. Levanto la vista y vio a Sirius cogiendo su mano, con una mirada burlona.

-Acaso no piensas presentarnos?

Liz apretó la mandibula, echando chispas por los ojos. Iba a gritarle una sarta de insultos, pero Blaise con la mirada le dijo que habian moros en la costa. Los novios se encontraban alli, al igual que la mayoria de los invitados, con la atención puesta en ellos. Pansy parecia realmente enojada por el espectáculo, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Cuando la habia visto entrar por la iglesia, habia tenido un miedo horrible de que Sirius se acercara a ella, y no se equivoco. A la minima, se habia acercado. Vio como Liz sonreia con lo que parecia la sonrisa mas falsa que habia visto.

-Por supuesto, "alteza", Blaise es MI prometido – sonrio triunfante al ver que a Sirius se le contraian los musculos de la cara de la rabia – Blay amor, Sirius es… digamos… un viejo conocido.

-Eso es lo que soy para ti? – susurro para que solo ella lo oyera

-No. Para mi no eres mas que un montón de estiércol en medio de mi vida. A parte de eso, no creo que signifiques nada mas para mi.

Y sin mas, se alejo hacia su hermano, de la mano de Blaise. Les dio un gran abrazo a los novios y les deseo que fueran muy felices. Estos se dirigian al puerto donde cogerian un transatlantico para irse de crucero de Luna de Miel. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Sirius ya no estaba, ni tampoco Pansy.

Se despidio tambien de sus padres y sus amigos, quienes le pidieron que se quedara unos dias mas, pero Liz estaba demasiado afecta por lo de Sirius como para quedarse, por supuesto, ellos no lo sabian. Como excusa, dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y que no podia quedarse, pero que les llamaria.

Para no ir directos al aeropuerto y pasar muchas horas en el avion hasta El Cairo, decidieron pasar la noche en la ciudad. Alquilaron dos habitaciones comunicadas. Liz no habia abierto la boca desde que se despidieron de su familia y subieron al coche. Blaise estaba realmente preocupado por ella. La morena se quedo de pie, con la mirada perdida, un poco alejada de él, que estaba en recepcion pagando las habitaciones.

-Estas segura de que estas bien? – pregunto delante de la habitación de Liz

-Tranquilo Blay, estoy bien, no te preocupes mas. Ya has hecho bastante por mi hoy – sonrio tranquilizadoramente – Solo necesito una buena ducha y dormir.

Blaise no se quedo muy convencido, pero no queria forzar a Liz a contarselo todo y que pasara un mal rato. Después de que ella entrara a su cuarto, entro él en el suyo, quitandose la corbata y desabrochandose la camisa.

Liz cerro la puerta de la habitación y se apoyo en ella, con los ojos cerrados, sin encender la luz. Se encontraba mal, realmente mal. A desgana, se quito los zapatos y los tiro por la habitación. El vestido corrio la misma suerte y quedo colgado de la lampara de pie. No sabia lo que hacia, se sentia como si estuviera en un estado de confusion total.

Como si estuviera ebria, camino hacia el baño y se sento en el borde de la bañera, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y tirando sales de baño y jabon aromatico. Una vez la bañera llena de espuma y agua caliente, se quito la ropa interior y se metio dentro, cerrando los ojos. Revivio lo que habia pasado con Sirius, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, lloro. Sus palabras habia dolido y se le habian clavado en su corazon como dagas envenenadas. Peor mas dolia seguir queriendolo. Se sentia morir.

Estuvo casi dos horas en la bañera, desahogandose. Cuando salio, se puso una camisa de tirantes, unas braguitas y se acosto en la cama, intentando dormir algunas horas.

Blaise no podia conciliar el sueño, pese a que estaba agotado. La preocupación por Liz le impedia dormir. Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que el maldito principe azul habia salido a escena. Liz no le habia comentado nada sobre lo que habia pasado entre ellos alli fuera en el restaurante, pero por su comportamiento, supo que tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte.

-Blaise?

Oyo el tono suave y suplicante de la voz de Liz y se levanto de golpe. Estaba plantada en la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones. Se acerco a ella y la morena se lanzo a sus brazos, en un llanto desgarrador. Estaba realmente mal, y Blaise tuvo que cogerla en brazos para que no se derrumbara. La acosto en la cama. Nunca habia visto a Liz en ese estado de desesperación total. La acuno como su de una niña pequeña se tratara, y después de llorar y llorar, cayo rendida en sus brazos.

Se acosto a su lado para que cuando se despertara, que no se sintiera sola. En esos momentos, viendo el rastro de lagrimas en el hermoso rostro de Liz, deseo con todas sus fuerzas, matar a ese malnacido del principe con sus propias manos. Su pequeña florecilla no se merecia ese sufrimiento. Que idiota habia sido pensando que Sirius queria a Liz, pero no, ese principe no era mas que un trozo de hielo que no siente nada ni tiene sentimientos buenos hacia ninguna persona que no sea el. Pagaria por eso, como él se llamaba Blaise Marcus Zabini.

-Pongame otra, camarero!

-Señor, ya se ha tomado casi dos botellas – replico la camarera un poco asustada

-Te he dicho que me pongas otra! – grito – Como te atreves a desobedecerme? Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-S… Si señor – tartamudeo. El hombre empezaba a darle miedo, estaba demasiado ebrio

-Y quien soy?

-Su alteza, el principe Alex

-¡¡Pues ponme lo que te he pedido! – grito furioso

La chica, asustada de su estado, decidio hacerle caso y ponerle otro vaso de whisky. El principe hacia horas que estaba alli bebiendo, y pese a que al principio solo se limitaba a beber, ahora estaba de lo mas desargradable y violento. No tuvo mas remedio que llamar a un amigo suyo para que fuera a recogerlo. Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho en llegar.

-Me parece que ya lo tienes bien, Sirius

James y Remus acababan de llegar cuando la camarera le daba el vaso de bebida. Se lo quitaron de las manos a Sirius, quien estaba apoyado en la barra, con la cabeza en la mano, como aburrido. La verdad es que tenia un aspecto realmente deplorable. Tenia el pelo todo revuelto, y los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera llorado. No habia rastro ni de la corbata ni de la chaqueta, solo quedaba una camisa arrugada, con los primeros botones desabrochados, y algunas manchas de bebida. Los pantalones tampoco se salvaban, mas arrugas no podian tener. Pero lo peor de todo, era el olor a alcohol que hacia.

-Dejadme en paz! – grito alzando los brazos e intentando apartarlos

-Pero mirate, estas dando un escandalo! - rugio enfadado Remus cogiendolo del brazo e intentando levantarlo, pero era como coger a un muerto, pesaba mucho.

-No me importa! – grito soltandose de Remus, pero se tambaleo y casi cayo al suelo de no ser por James que lo cogio antes.

Entre los dos consiguieron cogerlo. James saco su cartera y dejo unos billetes encima de la barra para pagar lo que Sirius habia consumido. La camarera prometio no contar nada de lo sucedido. Ambos estaban muy enfadados con el principe, y no tuvieron miranmiento con el cuando lo tiraron a la parte de detrás del coche. Empezaron a reprocharle su mal comportamiento.

-Y porque has cogido esa borrachera? – preugnto Remus mientras conducia – Es por la discusión que has tenido con Pansy después de lo de hoy?

-Emborracharme por una discusión con Pansy? – rio a carcajadas – Remus amigo mio, ningun hombre en su sano juicio se emborracharia por haber discutido con Parkinson. Esa mujer solo sirve para hacer de florero y abrirse de piernas ante cualquier longaniza – rio de su propio chiste, mientras James y Remus lo miraban incredulos por la dureza de sus palabras.

-Y se puede saber porque has cogido el pedo que llevas? – esta vez fue James quien pregunto, aguantando estoicamente no lanzarse contra su amigo y matarlo a ostias

-Por Liz, siempre es por Liz – murmuro y después sonrio atontado – Sabeis que la he besado? Si, si, ya se que no tenia que haberlo hecho, que tanto ella como yo tenemos pareja, pero no he podido resistirme, nunca puedo con ella. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, me dan unas ganas de devorarla a besos… - sonrio lujurioso – Y sabeis lo mejor de todo? Que me ha respondido con muchas ganas.

-Pues no parecia muy contenta cuando hemos salido. Mas bien parecia que quisiera matarte y no precisamente a besos – apunto Remus parando ante un semáforo que se acababa de poner en rojo – Algun detalle que se te haya pasado por alto contarnos?

-Cuando nos hemos separado, ya sabeis, del beso, bueno, le he dicho algunas cosillas no muy buenas – sonrio fingiendo estar arrepentido. Dicen que los borrachos y los ciegos nunca mienten…

-¡Ay Dios! Con la bocota que tienes, alguna barbaridad habras soltado – se lamento James pasandose la mano por la cara - No se si estoy preparado para escucharlo.

-No es para tanto, James – se defendio Sirius sonriente como un autentico borracho. ¡Que cojones… estaba como una cuba! – Solo le he dicho que parecia que su novio no le satisfacia como lo hacia yo, y que era una cualquiera porque se acostaba con uno estando saliendo con otro. La verdad, no es para tanto, no se porque se lo ha tomado asi.

-¡¡Pero seras imbecil…! – rugio Remus soltando el volante, quitandose el cinturon y girandose atrás para darle a Sirius, quien sorprendido, no pudo esquivar el puñetazo de su amigo. James se debatia entre la diversión de mirar, o separarlos. Opto por lo segundo.

-Remus, ya se que se merece ese puñetazo y muchos mas, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, el semáforo ya se ha puesto en verde y los coches de atrás nos estan pitando.

A regañadientes, volvio a sentarse, se puso el cinturón otra vez y emprendio la marcha entre los pitidos de los otros conductores. Si el volante hablara y tuviera sentimientos, ahora mismo estaria llorando a moco tendido y quejandose de dolor. Remus tenia los nudillos blancos de apretar tan fuerte el volante. Tenia una mirada peligrosa que daba verdadero miedo.

Sirius aun estaba sobandose la cara donde Remus le habia dado el puñetazo. Lupin no era alguien violenta, es mal, el siempre era el que ponia paz entre las peleas de James y el, pero cuando se enfadaba, no lo hacia con medias tintas, y siempre solia tener razon cuando se enfadaba.

-Porque me has pegado? – pregunto Sirius al cabo de un rato de incomodo silencio. Aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol

-Porque eres un maldito cabron sin sentimientos que se merece una buena paliza y porque hacia tiempo que queria darle una buena ostia por ser tan imbecil – contesto Remus serio, mirandolo por el cristal retrovisor.

-Tienes que ser siempre tan directo? – se quejo – Porque lo has hecho? – volvio a preguntar

-Sirius, estoy harto de verte jugar con las mujeres, que para ti no sirven mas que para pasar una buena noche, y estoy deseando que alguna de te un buen escarmiento. No porque yo desee algun mal para ti, sino porque eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Cuando recibas ese escarmiento, te daras cuenta de lo que te has perdido.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que pararon delante del apartamento que los tres compartian. Sirius se tambaleo un poco al salir, soltando un gemido lastimero. Remus sonrio divertido al verlo con la resaca. Se lo tenia bien merecido.

-Tiene diez mensajes nuevos

Al entrar a la casa, la lucecita del contestador, parpadeaba. Alguien habia llamado mientras ellos estaban en la boda. Apreto el boton y los mensajes empezaron a salir.

-Alex, tenemos que hablar – era la voz de Pansy – Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido vergonzoso. Te diria un monton de insultos, pero estoy demsiado enfadada y podria decir algo de lo que luego me arrepentiria. Llamame.

-Como si ella supiese lo que es el arrepentimiento – mascullo dolorido Sirius tirandose en el sofa

-Acaso no piensas llamarme? – otro mensaje de Pansy – Estoy enfadada Alex, pero que muy enfadada

-No es un poco repetitiva esta chica? – pregunto divertido Remus sentandose en el sofa – No se como la soportas

-Ya tampoco lo se – murmuro Sirius cerrando los ojos

-Alex, donde demonios estas? – y ahí va otro mensaje de Pansy – Que no piensas llamarme? Mira que estoy muy en…

-Enfadada – corearon los tres

-…fadada. Me has humillado hoy – la chica parecia realmente histerica

-Chicos, si de verdad sentis algun tipo de cariño por mi, haced el favor de apagar ese chisme

Riendo, James se levanto y borro todos los mensajes, comprobando antes que todos eran de Pansy. La chica era realmente una pesada. Cuando se giro, vio a Sirius dormido como un tronco con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Remus.

-Lo llevamos a su cama?

-No, mejor lo dejamos aquí – rio Remus levantandose. Sirius cayo de lado, pero sin despertarse – Me parece que mañana se despertara con una buena resaca y un precioso dolor de espalda y cuello.

-Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta? Me estas poniendo nerviosa tanto andar de un lado a otro.

Pansy andaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, histerica. No hacia mas que murmurar incoherencia acerc de Alex, Elizabeth, boda y ridiculo. Su amiga Cho Chang, una modelo asiatica con aspiranciones a periodista, la miraba sentada desde la silla del tocador.

-Es que no me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto – grito desesperadamente histerica – En vez de estar a mi lado todo el tiempo y a la hora del baile, cogio a la zorra de Elizabeth y se la llevo fuera del restaurante. ¡¡Todo el mundo lo vio y quede como una imbecil!

-Porque? Eso no significa que haya pasado algo entre ellos, puede que solo estuvieran hablando – apunto Cho – Date cuenta que estuvieron comprometidos.

-Eso no fue mas que una farsa planeada por los padres de ambos. Si no llega a ser porque encontre el historial medico del rey y se lo envie a Elizabeth para que se enterara de que los habian engañado, ahora mismo,ella y Alex estarian casados y yo no seria reina. He hecho mucho para atar a Alex a mi lado y mientras Dickson estaba fuera, las cosas iban bien, pero ahora que esa ha regresado…

-Me parece que estas sacando las cosas de quicio, Pansy – dijo Cho mirandose las uñas sin prestarle atención a la rubia – Acaso Alex te ha dicho que va a volver con ella?

-Aun no, pero anoche, después del espectáculo que hizo con Dickson fuera del restaurante, me cogio furioso y me trajo a casa. ¡¡estaba celoso porque Elizabeth vino acompañada de un chico! – exclamo ofendida – Cho, ni siquiera se despidio de mi, se fue asi sin mas.

-A donde?

-Ni idea, pero le llame varias veces y no me devolvio ni una sola llamada.

-Le llamaste varias veces? – exclamo sorprendida la asiatica – Pero que coño te pasa? Tu nunca has llamado mas de una vez a un hombre si no es porque te convenia. Todos los hombres van detrás de ti y podrias estar con cualquiera. ¿Por qué sigues con el principe si esta visto que no tiene el menor interes en ti?

-¡¡Eso nunca! – siseo furiosa – Alex es mio, y si no es mio, no lo sera para nadie.

-Te tengo delante de mi y no te conozco. Que pretendes sacar con esto? Ser reina? – sonrio burlona

-Y te parece poco? – exclamo – Es mi sueño, ser reina de Hogwarts y estar casada con Alex. Te imaginas lo bien que suena Su Alteza Real la Reina Pansy Black Parkinson? Mi apellido pasaria a ser Black – rio

-Estas loca!

-Tu no lo entiendes Cho, Alex lo es todo para mi – dijo desesperada – He hecho todo lo que he podido y mas para atarlo a mi lado. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Yo le envie el historial medico del rey a Elizabeth, con un sobre sin remitente para que no supiera quien lo habia enviado, lo que valio para que rompieran el compromiso. Y envie a Severus Snape al apartamento que Dickson tiene en Italia, porque sabia que Alex y ella habian estado juntos, me lo dijeron unos amigos que los vieron irse juntos. Yo mande vigilar a Elizabeth después de ese encuentro y cuando note que podria estar embarazada, planee el accidente donde desgraciadamente, no murio.

-Que tu has hecho, que? – exclamo horrorizada - ¡¡Estas loca!

-¡¡Tu no lo entiendes…. Lo amo! – exclamo desesperada e histerica – Sin el no soy nada

-¡¡El no te ama! – exclamo Cho intentando hacer entrar en razon a su amiga – ¡¡Lo unico que vas a conseguir si sigues asi, es que te aborrezca y entonces te quedaras sin tu preciada corona!

-Eso no va a pasar porque Alex no se ira de mi lado – dijo segura de si misma – Si he sido capaz de planear un asesinato en contra de la zorra de Dickson, tambien soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de casarme con Alex.

-No… no me lo puedo creer… ¡¡Estas desquiciada!

-Y escuchame bien, Chang – susurro lentamente, con peligro – En como te sueltes de la lengua y te vauas al cuento a alguien sobre lo que te he acabado de decir, yo me encargare personalmente de que te entierren bajo tierra… viva. Lo has captado bien, queridisima amiga?

Cho no pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado aterrada como para poder hablar. Eso no se parecia en nada a su amiga Pansy. Aunque pensadolo bien, siempre habia sido avaricisa y caprichosa, y hacia todo con tal de conseguir lo que se proponia, peor nunca habia llegado a planear una sesinato con tal de conseguirlo.

Siempre habia dudado de la relacion entre el principe y su amiga. Habian sido amigos desde pequeños, pero conocia muy bien a Pansy para saber que nunca se conformaria con ser solo su amiga. Ella queria mas, aspiraba a mas. Grave error, porque tambien conocia al principe para saber que nunca se casaria con ella. En cambio, con Elizabeth Dickson… entre ella y el principe si que saltaban chispas cada vez que estaban juntos. Y eso, era algo que se notaba a leguas y que no existia entre Pansy y Alex.

Se encontraba en Holanda cuando se entero por la prensa de que Alex y Elizabeth habian roto su compromiso. Al poco tiempo, Pansy le llamo para decirle que lla y Alex eran pareja. Se le veia feliz, demasiado feliz. Se extraño, pero ¿Por qué no podia ser que la cosa saliera bien? Ella tambien sabia que se habian acostado juntos el principe y Dickson, y se penso que después de romper el compromiso, eso seria una cercamiento entre los dos, pero otra vez, algo los separo.

Cada vez que se preveia un acercamiento, Pansy se metia en medio para separarlos. Pero algo le decia que por mucho que intentara separarlos, siempre habria algun acercamiento entre el principe y Elizabeth, porque estaba segura de que acabarian juntos. En esta historia, no habria otro final.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin del cap!**

**Ahora si q no kiero q me mateis! D vrdd pensasteis que iba a ponerlos juntitos? Eso es q no me conoceis, no no, jajaja. Cm muxos me dicen, soy mala, muy xo q muy mala y voy a hacerlos sufrir muuxo mas, jajaja. **

**Que os ha parecido Blaise? Encantador, vrdd? Pues en el proximo cap veremos al novio de Blaise y nuestra keridiiiiiiisima amiga Pansy aparecera mas. Weno, no os cuento mas detalles xq no se q es lo q voy a scribir, jajaja.**

**Una cosita si q me gustaria pediros, weno, siempre os lo pido. Dejadme algun review, xfi, me haria ilu llegar a los 200 antes de acabar el fic.**

**Gracias a todos x seguir fieles al fic.**

**Besos**

**Lau Black**

**Miembro de nosecuantas ordenes**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola a tods! ya se que me kerreis matar, en realidad lo entiendo, pero matarme pa na, es tonteria, jajaja. Se que he tardado muxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo en subir otro cap, y que sta vez, no tngo ninguna excusa, solamente q no tenia ganas de scribir. Mas claro, el agua. Ade, stoy scribiendo un libro y digamos que tiene captada toda mi atención, solo spero q mi esfuerzo sirva para algo.**

**Para tods aquells que me habeis linxado por no poner escenas romanticas entre Sirius y Liz, para ellas va este cap. Spero que la spera haya valido la pena y que os guste el cap. Y ya sabeis, spero muxiiiiiiiiiiisimo reviews (kiero llegar a ls 200, jajaja)**

**Ey! Sabeis q? en mi pueblo han hexo un sorteo y man tocao 1000€ para gastarmelos en ropa, zapatos, movil o lo que kiera… podreis imaginaros mi armario ahora, jajaja.**

**Kiss**

**Laura Black **

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

Capitulo 19

-Sirius, Sirius, venga holgazan, hora de levantarse!

El principe solto un gemido de dolor y se cogio la cabeza con las manos. Le dolia horrores y tenia nauseas. Alguien le hablaba, bueno, mejor dicho, le gritaba y no reconocia la voz, parecia distorsionada. Se dio la vuelta buscando la almohada para taparse la cabeza, pero cayo al suelo de morros.

-¡¡Joder! – gritó adolorido y escucho unas risas - ¿De que coño os estais riendo?

-De ti – rio James – Se ha hecho daño, alteza? – bromeo

-¡¡No grites! – chillo con las manos en la cabeza - ¡¡Me duele todo!

James y Remus solo rieron mas. Remus habia cumplido su promesa y habia dejado a Sirius durmiendo en el sofa. Puede que el sofa fuero muy caro, al igual que todo lo que habia en el apartamento, pero todo lo que tenia de caro, lo tenia de incomodo. Hay que aclarar una cosa, que ese fue el principal motico por el cual Sirius compro el sofa. La razon? Pues muy sencilla: si invitaba a una chica a cenar a casa y estuvieran en el sofa viendo la tele o algo, mas pronto se irian a la cama a hacer ejercicio. ¡¡Menudo picaro!

James rio mas todavía cuando vio el esfuerzo de Sirius por levantarse del suelo, y una vez lo consiguió, caminó hacia el baño agarrotado, sin poder estirarse del todo. Si tuviera un baston, pareceria un baston.

-Se va a cabrear mucho cuando se acabe de despertar y se de cuenta de porque le duele todo. Nos maldecira por haberle dejado dormir en el sofa – rio James mientras desayunada en la mesa de la cocina. Remus estaba con el.

-Pues mas se va a cabrear cuando se de cuenta de que no queda agua caliente – y estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar el grito de Sirius desde el baño, al salir el agua muy helada en vez de calentita.

-A ver si se acaba de despertar y su humor mejora un poco – rio James

¿Mejor humor? ¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Cuando media hora mas tarde salio Sirius del cuarto de baño, los dos se dieron cuenta de que su humor no habia mejorado en absoluto, es mas, estaba peor que antes… si es que se podia empeorar mas. Los dos sabian lo mucho que le gustaba al principe ducharse cada mañana con agua calentita, aunque fuera en verano. Y solo se duchaba en agua helada cuando era necesario: cuando acababa de ver a Liz y lo habia dejado frustrado y empalmado de deseo.

-Donde esta la leche? – pregunto de malos modos Sirius, cuando abrio la nevera y vio que no quedaba ni un solo carton de leche. Abrio la despensa y vio que tampoco quedaban cereales ni pan – Donde esta todo?

-La leche nos la hemos terminado James y yo – explico Remus mientras seguia desayunando sin inmutarse – El pan estaba tan duro que se lo he tirado al venido del primero y le he partido la cabeza y los cereales te los acabaste el otro dia mientras veias un partido de futbol.

-Y que desayuno? – exclamo desesperado y de muy muy pero que muy mala leche – Porque no bajais alguno a por leche a la tienda de abajo?

-Pos va a ser que no – respondio James

-Pero porque? – grito como un niño que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere

-Por muchos motivos – dijo Remus levantandose y encarando el principe – Uno: No tengo el porque bajar Yo a por TU maldito desayuno. Si quieres desayunar, bajas tu y te lo compras.

-Dos: Es domingo y esta todo cerrado – dijo James

-Pos me voy a la cafeteria de la esquina – dijo de malos modos cogiendo las llaves de casa

-Pos va a ser que no – dijo Remus aguantandose la risa y Sirius le fulmino con la mirada – No te acuerdas que esta cerrada por refromas?

El principe solto un ruñido de desesperación y enfado, y se encerro en el cuarto, con las risas de James y Remus de fondo. ¡¡Pues si que empezaba bien el dia! Hacia años que no pasaba tan mala noche ni habia dormido tan mal como lo habia hecho esa noche. Habia soñado con Liz, y esta le gritaba lo mal persona que era, y el mal que hacia siempre con la mujeres. Lo miraba con asco, con odio. No podia soportarlo.

-Como van las cosas con Lily? – preugnto Remus quitando la mesa, mientras James fragaba lo que habian ensuciado del desayuno.

-Bien – sonrio – La cosa parece ir viento en popa.

-Se nota que te quiere – sonrio Remus dandole una palmada en la espalda – Y a ti se te ve coladito por ella – rio

-Se que me quiere, pero no se, no la veo dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relacion

-Te refieres a comprometerse?

-A eso mismo. Ayer en la boda, le escuche decirle a Liz que ella no queria casarse

-Puede que tenga miedo a que las cosas no salgan bien. Porque no lo hablas con ella? esas cosas se tienen que hablar.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que se enfade

-James, Lily tiene mucho carácter, pero no te dejes dominar por ella – sonrio – Creo que voy a llamar a las chicas a ver si se vienen a comer con nosotros.

-Me dio mucha pena dejarlas solas en casa ayer, pero entendieron que Sirius nos necesitaba.

-Sera mejor que le pregunte si quiere venir, necesitara despejarse un poco – propuso Remus – Que opinas sobre el tema de Sirius con Liz?

-Hace un tiempo, Sirius me dijo que sentia algo por Liz – dijo James en voz bajita, para que el principe no pudiera escucharlos – Y creo que lo que le paso ayer fue un ataque de celos al verla con ese Zabini. Aun siente algo fuerte por ella, lo que no se es que siente Liz por el. Ayer parecia un poco nerviosa cuando Sirius estaba cerca de ella.

-No se - murmuro Remus con la mirada perdida.

En la boda de Alan, no habia podido hablar casi con Liz, y no porque no lo habia intentado. Sabia todo lo que le habia pasado con Sirius, el accidente, la perdida del bebe, y por eso estaba preocupado por ella. Llevaba tiempo sin verla, y aunque estaba realmente hermosa, noto en su ojos y en su mirada, un gran dolor y pesar.

Le habia prometido que no diria nada acerca de lo del bebe, pero era un secreto demasiado grande como para guardarlo. Necesitaba contarselo a alguien. Mas de una vez, se habia visto tentado de contarselo a James, pero conociendolo como lo hacia, sabia que Sirius se enteraria enseguida, y eso no podia ser. Si Sirius se enteraba de eso, tenia que ser porque Liz se lo contara. Era su deber contarselo.

A Lily y Emy tampoco podia decirselo, porque correrian furiosas a pedirle cuentas a Sirius por haberla abandonado, aunque no supiera lo del embarazo, y se enfadarian con Liz por no haber confiado en ellas. Por mucho que le doliera, tenia que seguir callando.

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

-Aun sigue en la cama?

-Lleva horas en la misma posición – contesto Blaise exasperado – No se que hacer para animarla.

Blaise, y su novio, Cedric Diggori estaban en el salon de la casita de Liz. Hacia cosa de tres dias que habian vuelto a El cairo y Liz parecia no salir de su estado de depresion. No habia ido a trabajar desde que regreso, y pasaba las horas muertas tumbada en la cama, bien llorando silenciosamente o mirando al vacio, sin hablar. Blaise estaba desesperado.

-Cuando la veo asi, me dan unas ganas de matar a ese Black… - rugio furioso – Me da igual que sea principe.

-Tu no haras nada de eso – dijo Cedric tranquilamente – Lizzy es fuerte,.. saldra adelante.

-Pero es que tu no la viste, Ced – exclamo Blaise – Estaba desconsolada, hasta que al final cayo rendida de tanto llorar. Nunca la habia visto asi. Ahora me arrepiento de haberla convencido para ir a la boda. Esto no hubiera pasado.

-Puede que no, o puede que hubiera pasado en otro sitio. Blay, no podemos hacer nada mas, solo ayudarla a salir de esto y apoyarla en todo.

-No me importa lo que hagamos, pero no soporto verla asi

-Tu dejame a mi – sonrio Cedric misteriosamente – Nuestra niña no tendra tiempo para lamentarse por ese principito. Por cierto, no me has dicho como es.

-Condenadamente atractivo y guapo el cabron – mascullo enfadado – Con unos ojazos azules y un culo impresionante, y ni que decir de su sonrisa, derreteria a cualquiera. Esta buenisimo.

-¡¡Blaise! - le riño Cedrc – Estoy empezando a pensar que no fue buena idea dejarte ir a Londres a la boda.

-No hice nada malo, lo juro – se defendio Blaise con sonrisa inocente y mirada picara – Tan solo queria saber como era el tipo del que estaba coladita nuestra niña. Y debo decir que ese chico no tiene desperdicio, por muy cabron que sea.

Cedric nego con la cabeza, dandose por vencido. Ese novio suyo no tenia remedio. Se le iban los ojos cada vez que veia un buen trasero masculino. El sabia que Blaise le queria, sino, no estaria con el, pero no podia evitar sentirse celoso cada vez que le lanzaba algun piropo a alguien que no era el.

Al principio de salir con el, eso le molestaba, pero luego, cuando lo conocio mejor, se dio cuenta de que esa era su forma de ser, extrovertido, descarado, él, en cambio, era mas tranquilo, mas timido.

El y Blaise llevaban saliendo pocos meses, cuando Liz llego a El Cairo, a trabajar con ellos. Se sintio muy celoso cuando vio que Blaise no se separaba de ella y enseguida, sin apenas cruzar palabra con ella, la chica le cayo mal. Pero cuando la conocio, cambio radicalmente su forma de pensar sobre ella. La adoraba, al igual que Blaise. Y al igual que su novia, haria cualquier cosa por ella.

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

-Trabajar con niños?

Tal y como Cedric le habia prometido a Blaise, habia encontrado la forma de que Liz no tuviera tiempo para lamentarse y pensar en Sirius. Liz era realmente buena trabajando en el museo catalogando las antigüedades, pero tambien era cierto que le encantaban los niños y por lo que habian visto con algunos hijos de los compañeros, se le daban muy bien.

Le habia ofrecido a Liz otro trabajo, bueno, mas que ofrecer, le habia obligado indirectamente a aceptar el puesto de "maestra" de historia para los mas pequeños. El Cairo era un lugar muy frecuentado y buscado por los turistas, con excursiones a las pirámides y sus muchos tesoros, pero esos eran lugares demasiado peligrosos para unos niños. Habia sido idea de los mandatarios del museo, de hacer una especie de "universo paralelo en miniatura" para los mas pequeños, con maquetas a escala natural del interior de una pirámide, reproducciones casi exactas de momias.

-Ced cielo, me han contratado como catalogadora de antigüedades, no como niñera – la morena no parecia muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-Pero cariño, si todos sabemos el asco que te da remover en la tierra y encontrar algun gusano o algo – exclamo divertido Blaise.

Estaban los tres reunidos en casa de Liz, tomando un aperitivo en el salon. A base de insistir, insistir y mas insistir, habian conseguido sacarla de la cama y de ese estado de idiotez principesca (según decia Blasie al atontamiento de Liz por el principe). Cedric sabia lo que se hacia cuando le habia propuesto ese trabajo: trabajar con adultos era a veces, tarea difícil y agotadora, pero trabajar con niños, era aun mas agotadora. Si aceptaba, y el sabia que Liz lo haria, la chica acabaria tan cansada que no tendria tiempo de nada, y ademas, los niños no la dejarian tranquila en ningun momento.

-Vale, lo reconozco: me dan asco los gusanos, y ahora si os parece se lo decis a la prensa – bromeo – Y me veo la portada del Nacional Geografic: ex prometida del principe, le tiene asco a los gusanos.

-Eso ha sido un chiste? – exclamo sorprendido Blaise, al mismo tiempo que estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.

-Se ha tomado la medicacion hoy? – le pregunto en voz baja Liz a Ced, mientras veian a Blay retorcerse de la risa

-Me parece que se le ha olvidado – murmuro

-Sabeis que es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien sobretodo si esta en cuerpo presente? – dijo Blaise haciendose el ofendido

-en cuerpo presente? – exclamo Liz escandalizada – No vuelvas a decir eso, ni que estuvieras muerto.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo – Bueno, que haces? Aceptas el trabajo o que?

-No se, no me ha quedado muy claro a mi eso de ser niñera mientras los padres de los mocosos se lo estan pasando de puta madre visitando a mi amigo Tutankamon.

-Acaso tu te vas a aburrir? – dijo Cedric – Estoy seguro de que te lo pasaras muy bien enseñando a los niños, te llevas bien con ellos.

-Si, bueno, vale – dijo, pero al ver la cara de triunfo de los otros dos, rectifico un poco en su idea de aceptar el trabajo – Y en el hipotetico caso de que aceptara, hipotetico caso – repitio – Cual seria exactamente mi trabajo?

-Bueno, en los proximos dias, acabaran de montar en el edificio de al lado del museo nacional de El Cairo, un mini museo para los niños, con replicas de las cosas mas significativas de Egipto, asi como momias, tesoros, y muchas cosas – explico Cedric como buen entendido – La replica a escala natural de una pirámide, tardara aun varias semanas, pero creemos que una vez este lista, los niños podran disfrutar entrando, como si estuvieran dentro de una original.

-Suena bien. Pero no creeis que sera demasiado aburrido para los niños?

-Ahí es donde entras tu – dijo Blaise – Llevas poco tiempo aquí, solo unos meses, pero te conoces esto casi como la palma de tu mano, y has hecho entusiasmarse a mas de uno con tus palabras para visitar los lugares turisticos y hacer que se interesen por la cultura y las tradiciones de este lugar – sonrio con orgullo – Si has podido hacer eso con ejecutivos incapaces de disfrutar, podras hacerlo con unos mocosos demasiado revoltosos.

Y acepto. Cedric tuvo que aguantar la compostura para no ponerse a hacer la danza de la victoria enfrente de Liz, pero de cantar victoria a los cuatro viento, se encargaba Blaise, que en esos momentos estaba saltando y abrazando a Liz, celebrando su nuevo trabajo. Lo mas complicado ya estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba que las cosas salieran como las tenia imaginadas. Pobre Liz, no sabia donde se habia metido.

Durante lo que fueron interminables y agotadores dias, Liz ya tenia lista la guia sobre las actividades que tenia previstas para los niños. En contra de las pegas que le habia puesto al trabajo, ahora se le veia muy ilusionada y entusiasmada con ello. No hacia mas que hablar y hablar de lo que planeaba hacer con los niños. Después de echarle un vistazo, Cedric comprobo que habia hecho un gran trabajo, que esos mocosos no se aburririan lo mas minimi y que al menos, regresarian a sus casas habiendo aprendido una cosa mas.

Se le veia realmente entusiasmada con ello, y se le notaba que estaba disfrutando, habia recuperado un poco el brillo en su mirada, y casi siempre sonreia. Era un gran avance para superar lo de Sirius, olvidarlo y salir adelante, y porque no, volverse a enamorar.

Pero claro, esa felicidad, podria durar un poquitico mas. Esa mañana habia recibido una llamada que la habia transtornado un poco: Emy la habia llamado anunciandole que se casaba con Remus.

-Como que te casas? – pregunto sorprendida – Pero si hace solo dos semanas que nos hemos visto y no me habias dicho nada.

-Lo se, y no es algo que lo hubieramos planeado…

-No estaras preñada, verdad? – la corto abruptamente

-¿Otra que me pregunta lo mismo? – exclamo exasperada – A Lily le conteste lo mismo que te voy a contestar a ti: hace falta que este embarazada para que me quiera casar ya con Remus?

-Cuando dices de casarte "YA", quieres decir dentro de algunos meses, no?

-No, cuando digo que me caso "YA", significa que me caso a la semana que viene

-¡¡A la semana que viene? – exclamo horrorizada – Pero no puede ser tan pronto, acaso ya lo tienes todo preparado y no me has dicho nada? Y tienes la caradura de avisarme siete dias antes.

-No cielo, siete dias no, me caso dentro de cuatro dias – rio Emy

-Cu… cuatro dias? – balbuceo demasiado impresionada – Pe… per…

-Lizzy, te he llamada porque en un dia como este, el mas importante de mi vida, quiero que tu estes aquí – dijo Emy – Remus y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y hemos decidido casarnos cuanto antes, y al ver a tu hermano y Fleur casarse, hemos decidido hacerlo nosotros tambien.

-Pero cariño, cuatro dias es demasiado poco tiempo

-Has odio hablar alguna vez de esas bodas que se preparan en solo un fin de semana? – rio – Pues si no has oido hablar de ellas, que sepas que vas a asistir a una de ellas.

-Estais locos, lo sabiais? – sonrio – Y supongo que querras que vaya a ayudaros, verdad?

-Tu misma lo has dicho – rio feliz – De la Iglesia y los papeles para poder casarnos, nos hemos encargado Remus y yo. Las flores, el banquete y todo os lo dejo a ti y a Lily.

-Y quienes sois los padrinos? – pregunto y Emy se quedo callada un momento

-Liz, espera, que Remus quiere hablar contigo – dijo por fin

-Liz preciosa – sonrio Remus al telefono

-¡¡Maldito capullo, en como hayas dejado preñada a mi amiga antes de la boda te castro, me oyes? – fue el saludo que recibio Lupin – Era una broma, Rem – rio – Me alegro muchisimo por vosotros.

-Gracias – sonrio agradecido – Bueno, no se si Emy te habra comentado algo, pero me gustaria pedirte algo: me harias muy feliz si quisieras ser mi madrina.

Liz no contesto. Se habia quedado realmente sorprendida y feliz con la proposicion. Y la muy tonta, se puso a llorar de la emocion. Remus se preocupo cuando la escucho llorar.

-Claro que acepto – respondio entre sollozos de emocion.

-Gracias – sonrio Remus feliz

Estuvieron charlando un rato mas, donde Liz les pregunto como querian que fuera su boda. Como Remus no tenia mucha idea sobre flores y cosas de esas, fue Emy la que hablo con su amiga. Liz estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea de preparar la boda de su amiga, solo faltaba que ese entusiasmo siguiera cuando le dijeran quien era el padrino, pero preferian darle ese "detalle" cuando regresara a preparar la boda, no fuera cosa que se arrepintiera. Al dia siguiente, Liz se subia al primer avion que salia hacia Londres.

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

-Te puedes creer que Rem se case? – pregunto Sirius tumbado en el sofa, haciendo zapping.

-Algun dia se tendria que casar, no? – sonrio James – Siempre supe que él seria el primero en sentar cabeza, casandose.

-Ahora las cosas ya no seran igual – murmuro un poco afligido – Ya no seremos el "Trio dorado".

-Sirius, siempre seremos el trio dorado – sonrio James – Que nos casemos, no significa que nos tengamos que separarnos. Ademas, nuestras chicas son amigas.

-Emy y Lily si lo son – murmuro para si

-Has hablado con Pansy? – pregunto James al cabo de un rato

-Si, el otro dia, antes de que se fuera a Francia a no se que desfile de moda – gruño – No se como sigo con ella, cada dia la soporto menos.

-Y porque no la dejas?

-No se – murmuro. Pero claro que lo sabia. Porque se quedaria solo. James tenia a Lily, y ahora Remus iba a casarse con Emy, y eso solo haria recordarle que él no estaba con Liz. Pansy solo era un medio de escape.

-Lily, Emy y Remus se han ido a por Liz al aeropuerto – solto James para ver la reaccion de su amigo, y sonrio por dentro al ver que Sirius estaba pendiente de el – Le llamaron el ayer para darle la noticia de la boda. Es la madrina.

-La… la madrina? – balbuceo – Y yo soy el padrino.

-Y eso significa que durante la planificación de la boda, pasaras mucho tiempo con ella, porque la tradición dice que los padrinos se encargan de que la boda salga bien – sonrio James al ver como Sirius se entusiasmaba – Dile lo que sientes, dile que la quieres, pero no lo estropees con alguna de tus absurdas locuras.

-Lo hare, lo juro – sonrio – Dios, no me puedo creer que vaya a declararme. Alomejor ella no siente lo mismo por mi.

-Eso sera algo con lo que te tendras que arriesgar – dijo James – Tu diselo, se sincero.

-Cuando la recogan vendran aquí? – pregunto ansioso

-No creo, lo llevaran al su casa, con sus padres – dijo James – Pero esta noche hay prevista una cena en casa de las chicas. Y ahí, entraras tu en accion. Pero no te lances de lleno o la asustaras. Paso a paso, tienes hasta el domingo después de la boda para decirselo, o después de ira.

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

Cuando bajo del avion, sus amigas y Remus la estaban esperando. Los abrazo a todos con inmensa alegria. Pese a que solo hacia dos semanas que se habian visto, la otra vez estaba demasiado pendiente de no sucumbir ante Sirius que no habia disfrutado de su compañoa. Pero esta vez no, esta vez venia dispuesta a ignorarlo, a fingir que no le importaba, cosa que era mentira, pero se habia metido en la cabeza que iba a olvidarse de el y a reacer su vida lejos de el.

Pero claro, no contaba con lo guapo que estaba esa noche cuando abrio la puerta y lo vio vestido con una camisa blanca y vaqueros, justo como ella. Ni que lo hubieran hecho aposta: ambos morenos con los ojos azules, con un genio de mil demonios, los dos vestidos con camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros.

Entro al piso muy seguro de si mismo, con una botella de carisimo vino bajo el brazo. Cuando paso por su lado, le sonrio sin burla o ironia, incluso parecia que le sonreia con cariño. "de seguro que sera por culpa de su colonia, que me ha mareado. Ya he imagino hasta que me mira con cariño y todo! Pero si hace dos semanas nos dijimos hasta del mal que nos tendriamos que morir" penso Liz.

Pero la verdad esque en toda la cena se comporto de maravilla, riendo, bromeando con todos, incluso con ella… ¡¡como si fueran amigos de toda la vida! Según pensaba Liz, ese tio planeaba algo, no era normal que estuviera tan simpatico. Se levanto a recoger algunos platos para sacar otros, y Sirius se levanto a ayudarle.

-Tu quedate aquí – le susurro James a Lily cuando esta se levantaba para ayudarles – Continuemos con la conversación, como si no se hubieran levantado.

-Pero…

-Hazlo – le ordeno en voz baja. Queria que Sirius y Liz estuvieran el suficiente rato solos para poder arreglar sus cosas.

-Te ayudo en algo? – pregunto Sirius una vez en la cocina, dejando algunos encima del banco

-No, gracias - respondio sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Anda, dejame a mi hacer esto – sonrio quitandole los platos de las manos y poniendolos el en el electrodomestico – No es justo que hagas tu el trabajo cuando has hecho un viaje largo y debes estar cansada.

-¡Ya basta, Sirius! – exclamo no muy alto para que no los escucharan desde el comedor - ¿Qué coño estas planeando que estas taaan amable?

-No planeo nada – se defendio – Mira Liz, es la boda de Remus y Emy y no quiero que nuestras discusiones ensucien ese dia. Durante estos dias, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y me gustaria que nos llevasemos bien.

-Que nos llevasemos bien? – rio sarcastica – Como puedes pedir eso?

-Se que he hecho y dicho cosas que te han hecho daño, cosas que no son ciertas, pero me gustaria mucho que en estos dias trataramos de arreglar las cosas – le intento convencer, casi angustiado – Dame aunque sea una oportunidad para poder remendar todo el mal que he hecho, y para poder estar bien contigo. Me duele mucho estar asi de mal.

-Porque ahora? – pregunto con voz entrecortada y un tanto desconfiada. Queria creer en sus palabras, pero tampoco queria hacerse ilusiones y acabar sufriendo mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-El porque lo sabras antes de que te vayas el domingo – sonrio – Amigos?

-Solo estos dias – dijo después de titubear un poco, y acepto la mano que Sirius le ofrecia. Pero el principe tenia otras intenciones, y cuando tuvo la mano de Liz encima de la suya, tiro de ella, y la abrazo, disfrutando de su calor, de su aroma y de toda ella. Hacia tiempo que no se sentia tan bien.

-Po… Porque has hecho eso? – dijo Liz

-Los amigos se abrazan, no? – sonrio inocentemente, y cogio dos bandejas de comida que habian en la cocina, y salio de ella mas felices que unas pascuas, porque acababa de averiguar que no le era totalmente indiferente a Liz.

**Fin del cap! Ya se que os dije que habria "amor" entre Sirius y Liz, pero el cap me staba kedando demasiado largo, y he decidio partirlo. Eso, spero q os guste.**


	21. Capitulo 20

**En el capitulo anterior… **

_-Que nos llevasemos bien? – rio sarcastica – Como puedes pedir eso?_

_-Se que he hecho y dicho cosas que te han hecho daño, cosas que no son ciertas, pero me gustaria mucho que en estos dias trataramos de arreglar las cosas – le intento convencer, casi angustiado – Dame aunque sea una oportunidad para poder remendar todo el mal que he hecho, y para poder estar bien contigo. Me duele mucho estar asi de mal._

_-Porque ahora? – pregunto con voz entrecortada y un tanto desconfiada. Queria creer en sus palabras, pero tampoco queria hacerse ilusiones y acabar sufriendo mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo._

_-El porque lo sabras antes de que te vayas el domingo – sonrio – Amigos?_

_-Solo estos dias – dijo después de titubear un poco, y acepto la mano que Sirius le ofrecia. Pero el principe tenia otras intenciones, y cuando tuvo la mano de Liz encima de la suya, tiro de ella, y la abrazo, disfrutando de su calor, de su aroma y de toda ella. Hacia tiempo que no se sentia tan bien._

_-Po… Porque has hecho eso? – dijo Liz_

_-Los amigos se abrazan, no? – sonrio inocentemente, y cogio dos bandejas de comida que habian en la cocina, y salio de ella mas felices que unas pascuas, porque acababa de averiguar que no le era totalmente indiferente a Liz._

**Capitulo 20**

Liz salio a la cocina un poco mareada y desconcertada por lo que habia pasado con Sirius. Aun no podia creer lo que le habia pedido. ¿Ser amigos? Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, y todas parecian no tener una respuesta, al menos, no una respuesta que ella pudiera tener. ¿Qué le habia hecho cambiar de opinión en solo dos semanas? ¿Por qué ser amigos ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué se estaba portando tan bien con ella ahora, cuando antes la habia tratado mal? Estaba claro, que ella tampoco lo habia tratado muy bien que se diga, y por eso mismo no entendia porque queria que ahora se llevasen bien.

En la mesa, ya estaban todos sentados, charlando y riendo, esperando que llegara ella con los otros platos para poder seguir cenando. Remus y Emy estaban en actitud acaramelada, haciendose arrumacos, mientras que James parecia estar a punto de dormirse del aburrimiento escuchando a Lily hablar sobre el significado de las flores y cuales serian mejor para la boda. Liz se sento en su sitio, en la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Sirius y a su izquierda, James.

Sirius no paraba de sonreir, era algo que no podia evitar. Lo de la cocina le habia alegrado bastante, no estaba ya todo hecho, pero al menos era un gran paso. Habia querido lanzarse a ella y besarla hasta la saciedad, pero entendia que tenia que ir poco a poco. Era mejor empezar por ser amigos, llevarse bien y después, confesarle lo que sentia, lo que le habia atormentado todo ese tiempo y contarle el porque se habia portado asi de mal con ella. Si después de eso, ella no queria nada con el, aceptaria la derrota con honor, pero satisfecho de haber hecho las cosas bien.

Sintio como alguien le miraba intensamente, y al levantar la cabeza, se encontro con la mirada castaña de James, como preguntandole que habia pasado en la cocina y porque estaba tan contento. Solo pudo sonreir, y asentir con la cabeza, diciendole que la cosa iba bien. Mas de una vez, habia pillado a Liz mirandolo de reojo, y todas las veces, le habia sonreido. Parecia un idiota, tanto sonreir, pero es que no podia evitarlo.

-Bueno tropa, yo creo que me voy a casa – anuncio Liz cuando ya habian terminado de tomar el postre y el café – El viaje ha sido realmente largo y estoy muy cansada.

-Te llevamos a casa? – pregunto Emy

-No, tranquila – sonrio cansada – Llamare a un taxi para que me lleve.

-De eso nada, pudiendo llevarte no tienes el porque pagar a un taxi – dijo Sirius levantandose – Venga, yo te llevo, y de paso me voy a casa tambien.

-Sirius, de verdad, que no…

-No es ninguna molestia – sonrio – Bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos, vale?

-Liz, acuerdate de que mañana tenemos que ir a ver el traje – dijo Remus – Como madrina, es tu deber acompañar al novio.

-Acaso el novio no sabe cuidarse solo? – bromeo – Esta bien, a las diez te viene bien? – Lupin asintio conforme

-Black, a ti quiero verte a las nueve aquí, entendido? – ordeno Emy

-Como diga, mi generala – sonrio dandole un beso en la mejilla, y otro a Lily. Le dio un apretón de manos a James y Remus, y cuando Liz se despidio de todos, la cogio de la cintura y la acompaño fuera de la casa.

Y siguió cogiendola asi hasta que llegaron a su coche, un BMW negro, con los cristales oscuros. Le abrio la puerta del copiloto, y cuando esta estuvo sentada, él la cerro y rodeo el coche hasta llegar al asiento del conductor. Puso un poco de musica para relajar el ambiente, pero Liz parecia muy tensa, se retorcia las manos con nerviosismo y no hacia mas que mirar por la ventana.

-Estas bien? – pregunto suavemente, con tono preocupado, poniendo su mano encima de la de ella. Ese contacto, fue suficiente para que lo mirara con sus ojazos azules

-Si, gracias – sonrio sin mucho convencimiento – Es solo que cada vez que subo a un coche…

-Lo siento – dijo sinceramente

-Lo se

Y no volvieron a decir nada hasta que llegaron a casa de Liz. Sirius no queria que se fuera, queria quedarse asi siempre, con ella, tranquilos, sin pelearse. Ahora que la tenia sentada a su lado, pensaba ¿Cómo habia podido estar tanto tiempo sin ella? estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, y al parecer, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a romperlo.

-Creo que me voy dentro – dijo finalmente Liz, suavemente – Es tarde y no quiero despertar a mis padres.

-De acuerdo – sonrio – Te acompaño.

Y antes de que Liz pudiera negarse o decir algo al respecto, Sirius ya habia salido y le estaba abriendo la puerta, esperandola para salir. Ese Sirius tan atento, cariñoso y amable, era el que ella queria, el que deseaba. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la cara de Sirius, se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa. Como buen caballero que era, la acompaño hasta la puerta, y con un beso en la mejilla, se despidio, esperando sentado en el coche hasta que ella estuviera dentro de la casa.

Nada mas entrar a la casa, se quito rapido los zapatos, corrio subiendo a su cuarto, y se asomo a la ventana, viendo como Sirius se alejaba con el coche. Empezo a sonreir, como una quinceañera a quien su primera la cita la acompañaba a casa. Ojala todo fuera asi con Sirius. Esa noche, pudo dormir placidamente, como hacia tiempo que no dormia, desde antes del accidente. Soño con Sirius, claro esta.

Al dia siguiente, a eso de las once de la mañana…

-Emy cariño, aun no te has probado suficientes trajes? – exclamo agotado y desesperado Sirius, esperando sentado en un comodo taburete, esperando a que la chica saliera del vestidor

-Este el ultimo, lo juro – escucho su risa desde dentro.

Habia escuchado a Emy hablar por telefono con Remus, y habian quedado con el y con Liz en una cafeteria para tomar algo, y estaba deseando llegar ya y verla. No habia podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que tenia que decirle, recordando lo guapa que estaba. No cabia en si del entusiasmo, y del nerviosismo.

-Que tal me veo? – la voz de Emy le saco de sus indagaciones. La miro y sonrio. Estaba realmente hermosa y a Remus le daria algo cuando la viera – Es perfecto. Estas preciosa.

-Gracias! – exclamo feliz y se miro a espejo por enesima vez – Supongo que estaras deseando que nos vayas a almorzar, no? Por cierto, queria darte las gracias por portarte tan bien con Liz anoche.

-No hay de que – sonrio – Pero lo hice de corazon. Quiero estar bien con ella, no quiero estar siempre peleando, porque esas discusiones, me hacen daño.

-Sirius no te habras ena…?

-Enamorado de ella? – rio – Locamente, y no es de hace un dia o dos. Desde el primer dia que la conoci, no he podido quitarmela de la cabeza.

-Y porque discutíais tanto?

-Mira Emy, se que me he portado muy mal con ella, y que le he hecho daño, pero la quiero, y luchare por ella, y si para eso, tengo que hacerme primero su amigo y ganarme su confianza, que asi sea.

-Ya era hora de escucharte hablar asi, parece que has madurado – sonrio con cariño – Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Eso lo espero yo tambien.

Cuando llegaron a la cafeteria donde habian quedado, Remus y Liz ya estaban alli, sonrientes y contentos. Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban, Liz vio a Sirius y sonrio, bajando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera un poco avergonzada. A Emy no le paso desapercibido ese detalle. Ya hablaria con su amiga mas tarde… estuvieron horas y horas charlando de la boda, los padrinos preguntandole a los novios como querian que fuera ese dia. En lo que en un principio solo iban a tomar algo, al final se quedaron a comer tambien.

-En como la boda de James y Lily sea asi, me doy un tiro si tengo que ser el padrino – exclamo adolorido Sirius, tumbandose en el sofa de su casa, pero dejando espacio para que Liz se sentara. Se habian despedido de los novios y como a ellos aun les quedaba cosas que hacer para la boda, Sirius invito a Liz a su casa.

-Esa boda sera peor, conociendo a Lily – rio, mirando con curiosidad el apartamento del principe. Era elegante y caro, muy caro, pero demasiado frio y muy poco acogedor – Vives solo, verdad?

-Se nota? – sonrio

-Si, no hay fotos ni flores, detalles de mujer – sonrio mirandolo - Que tenemos que hacer ahora?

-Yo no se tu, pero yo necesito un descanso – sonrio – Que te parece si comemos algo y después nos vemos a ver las flores y todo lo que haga falta?

-Trato hecho – sonrio

Las siguientes tres horas, fueron las tres horas que mas disfrutaron los dos. Bromearon, se rieron con ganas, charlaron de todo (menos lo que paso entre ellos) y comieron toda clase de guarrerias y comida basura. Recordaron lo bien que se lo pasaron en la playa, cuando se conocieron, y las impresiones que tuvieron de ellos.

No hablaron de nada doloroso para ellos, pues eso solo haria romper el buen ambiente que reinaba entre ellos.

Mas de una vez, Liz estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque se fue sin decir nada la mañana después de acostarse juntos. Pese a que ya habia pasado, y que ya nada podria cambiarlo, necesitaba saberlo. Alomejor ella habia hecho algo mal, y el se habia enfadado y por eso se habia ido. Muchas ideas le rondaban por la cabeza, y tarde o temprano tendria que preguntarselo, pero no ahora. No ahora que estaba tan bien con el.

Sirius tambien estuvo tentado de preguntarle que tenian su primo Snape y Blaise que no tuviera el. Cuando conocio a Blaise dos semanas atrás, en la boda de Alan, queria odiarlo, que le cayera mal, no por nada, simplemente porque estaba saliendo con Liz, pero la verdad es que el tipo de cayo bien. Era agradable, y muy simpatico, y por como la mirada, se notaba que adoraba a Liz, y ella tambien a el. Pero habia algo que no le cuadraba mucho. Se querian, eso estaba claro, pero a el no le parecia un cariño de un hombre y una mujer, mas bien de dos amigos, o dos hermanos. No habia pasion en sus miradas, ni saltaban chispas cuando estaban juntos, tal y como les pasaba a el y a Liz. Necesitaba saber que era lo que tenian ellos, para poder hacer algo para remediarlo o hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para conquitarla poco a poco. Tenia todo el fin de semana para ello.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Mientras Sirius y Liz estaban en el apartamento del principe, James, Lily, Remus y Emy estaban en un bar, comiendo algo y charlando sobre sus dos amigos. Pese a que aun quedaban muchas cosas que hacer con la boda, la verdad es que Remus y Emy habian dejado a Sirius y Liz asolas aposta. James le comento a Remus que Sirius queria conquistar a Liz y decirle que le queria antes de que se acabara el fin de semana, y claro esta, Remus se lo conto a Emy para que le ayudara. Se puso contenta cuando se lo dijo. Pero habia alguien quien no las tenia todas consigo.

-Estais seguros de lo que dice Sirius? – preugnto Lily por enesima vez

-Que si cariño, que Sirius la quiere – respondio James cansado de la misma pregunta – Reconozco que Sirius no se ha portado muy bien con Liz, pero tienes que reconocer que ella tampoco le ha puesto las cosas faciles.

-Sabeis que? A mi hay algo aquí que me huele mal – dijo Emy – Creo que esos dos nos esconden cosas. Ha pasado algo mas entre ellos.

-Porque dices eso? – preugnto su novio y futuro marido

-Mira, cuando nos conocimos en la playa, se llevaban a matar y se hicieron alguna que otra broma pesada, pero esa no es razon para que se odiaran tanto – intento razonar – Y luego vino el compromiso. Esta claro que no querian casarse y según tengo entendido, las cosas acabaron sin que la sangre llegara al rio. No se como explicarlo, pero por como han reaccionado algunas veces, ha pasado algo mas entre ellos, algo que no nos han contado.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razon – dijo Lily – Te acuerdas el dia de la boda de Alan? Cuando Sirius se acerco a ella, Liz se puso palida, pense que iba a desmayarse. No me parece una reaccion normal de una persona que ha roto un compromiso de la mejor manera posible.

-Chicas, creo que nos estamos metiendo donde no nos llaman – dijo Remus intentando que las dos dejaran el tema – Si ha pasado algo mas entre ellos y no nos lo han contado, sera por algo, no creeis?

-Creo que Remus tiene razon – dijo James – Lo importante ahora es que Sirius quiere arreglar las cosas con ella, y creo que a Liz no le es indiferente nuestro principe. Dejemos que se arreglen entre ellos. Yo, por mi parte, voy a dejarles todo el tiempo que pueda este fin de semana para que tengan mas tiempo para solucionar las cosas.

Remus estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con James. No habia necesidad de remover el pasado, y mas aun, si era doloroso. Las cosas tenian que solucionarlas Sirius y Liz, y si ellos querian contarselo, entonces lo harian. Pero Lily y Emy no estaban del todo conformes con eso. Querian saberlo todo. Estaban completamente seguras de que habia pasado algo muy serio entre Sirius y Liz, y dolidas como estaban con su amiga por no contarselo, a parte del repentino interes del principe por ella, ahora mas que nunca querian saber que estaba pasando.

Y mientras sus amigos estaban hablando sobre ellos, Sirius y Liz seguian en el apartamento del primero. Sacaron una guia de telefonos y llamaron a varias floristerías, pastelerias y restaurantes, y ahora solo faltaba elegir la mejor. Dado que aun eran las seis de la tarde, les daba tiempo de ir a las floristerías a ver cual les convenia mejor.

-Se puede saber porque has dado un nombre falso? – pregunto Liz

-Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que estamos los dos juntos preparando una boda? – replico – Con lo retorcidos que son, pensaran que es la nuestra.

-Y para eso hacia falta que nos disfrazaramos? – hizo un puchero – Estoy horrorosa.

-Estas estupenda – sonrio – Nadie nos va a reconocer.

Sirius tuvo la "grandisima" idea de disfrazarse, asi, nadie los reconoceria. Y desde luego que no los reconocerian, ni ellos mismo lo hacian. Cuando lo vio salir del cuarto, Liz no pudo aguantarse y estallo en carcajadas. Iba vestido con vaqueros, deportivas medio rotas, y una camisa azul a cuadros, de botones. Todo normal hasta alli, que aunque no era su estilo, le quedaba bien, pero cuando lo mirabas a la cara…

El muy loco se habia puesto una peluca rizada pelirroja, parecia Bisbal cuando entro a Operación Triunfo. Se habia puesto un bigote finito y una perilla, ademas de unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Estaba irreconocible. Y ella no estaba mucho mejor… de dios sabe donde, Sirius habia encontrado una peluca larga y rubia.

-No pienso ponerme eso – se nego, dando vueltas por al salon, mientras el principe la perseguia con la peluca en las manos – De seguro que tendra piojos dentro.

-Que no, cabezota! – insistio – Mira Liz, lo estoy pasando muy bien y no quiero que la prensa lo arruine todo. Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte la dichosa peluca?

Y no tuvo mas remedio que ponersela. Puesto que era larguisima, y se notaba un mogollon que era peluca, decidio recogersela en un moño, con cuidado de que no saliera el pelo negro, Sirius le paso otras gafas de sol y salieron de casa. Liz no sabia si los reconocerian o no, lo que no tenia ninguna duda, era de que no pasarian desapercibidos. Darian el cante, seguro.

Decidieron coger un taxi, para mayor comodidad. En un papel, llevaban apuntadas todas las direcciones de las floristerías que habian elegido. Asi que empezaron por la primera. Los dos se pusieron un poco nerviosos cuando el taxista no hacia mas que mirarlos inquisitivamente por el espejo retrovisor. Al final, Sirius, cansado de las miraditas del hombre, le pregunto molesto, si tenia algun problema con ellos.

-No señor, es solo que me estaba preguntando si me daria un autografo – sonrio un poco avergonzado

-Mierda, nos han descubierto – mascullo en voz baja Liz

-A mi hijo le hara mucha ilusion, sabe usted – siguió hablando el hombre – Es usted su idolo, sabe usted? Tiene un poster suyo de cuando gano la Chanpions Leage hace unos años., sabe usted?

-De cuando gane la champions? – repitio aliviado – Por supuesto.

Mas felices que unas pascuas, el hombre le paso una libretita y Sirius garabateo algo, como si fuera un autografo. Liz lo miro como si no pudiera creer en su suerte. Estaba claro que el taxista habia confundido a Sirius con algun jugador de futbol o algo. Era un alivio, claro, pero si tenia alguna esperanza de pasar desapercibidos, ahora ya no la tenia.

Durante la media hora que duro el viaje hacia la primera floristería, el hombre no paro de hablarles de lo fanatico que era su hijo del futbol, que tenia muchisimos postres de el en su habitación, que de mayor queria ser como el. Sirius aguanto estoicamente, sin dejar de sonreir con amabilidad, y de vez en cuando, diciendo algun comentario que no lo comprometiera. Para su alivio, por fin llegaron.

-Crei que no ibamos a deshacernos de el en toda la tarde – bufo Sirius cansado, cogiendola de la mano para cruzar la calle – Me duelen todos los musculos de la cara de tanto sonreir – rio

Por suerte, no volvieron a pasar ningun inconveniente mas, y en esa tarde, ya habian elegido la floristería que se encargaria del ramo de la novia, del adorno de la capilla y de los centro florales que adornarian las mesas en el banquete, ademas, de concertar citas con el pastelero y el chef para probar los diferentes menus. Y algunos detalles mas.

Y por fin, llego el dia de la boda. Habian sido unos dias freneticos para los padrinos, pero por fin, todo estaba listo y estaban seguros de que iba a salir perfecto. Los pocos invitados que habian, dado que nlos novios querian una boda sencilla e intima, ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando que empezara la ceremonia.

Dado que el jardin de la mansión de los padres de Remus era realmente grande, improvisaron un pequeño altar, adornado con flores, y un poco mas al lado, estaban todas las mesas para el banquete. El ambiente era perfecto, y el dia soleado, hacia que todo fuera mas perfecto aun.

Emy estaba preciosa con su traje color marfin, largo, fino y muy elegante, caminando hacia el altar, cogida a Sirius del brazo. Liz estaba con un nervioso y radiante Remus en el altar, esperando a la novia. La ceremonia fue preciosa, y a mas de una (dicese de Lily y Liz), se le escaparon algunas lagrimillas.

El banquete y la comida, fue todo un éxito, y felicitaron a los padrinos por la eleccion. Peor lo que mas les gusto a los novios, sobretodo a Remus, fue la tarta. Era de tres plantas, con una figurita de dos novios encima del todo. Estaba toda cubierta de lo que parecia merengue blanco, con algunas florecillas comestibles. Cuando corto el primer trozo y vio que dentro habia chocolate negro y blanco, no se le pudo iluminar mas la cara. Sirius miro a Liz orgulloso, diciendole

-Te dije que le iba a gustar.

Y llego el momento del baile. Primero, como manda la tradición, bailaron los novios un vals, y después se reunieron Sirius y Liz, y James y Lily. Después, bailaron los novios con los padrinos.

-Pareces feliz – sonrio Remus bailando con Liz – Se debe a algun motivo en especial?

-Tiene que haber un motivo? – sonrio Liz – Hacia tiempo que no me sentia asi, tan feliz.

-Por lo que he podido ver, las cosas con Sirius van muy bien – sonrio con picardia –Habeis hecho un gran trabajo con la boda.

-Gracias – sonrio mirando como Sirius bailaba y reia con Emy, que tambien bailaban – Sabes una cosa? No he dejado de pensar en el en todo el tiempo.

-Aun lo quieres, verdad? – sonrio y Liz asintio – Y que hay de Blaise?

-Blaise es una persona a que quiero con todo mi corazon y que me ha ayudado. Le debo la vida.

-Liz, probablemente, Sirius quiera hablar contigo antes de que te vayas… - dejo caer

-Lo se, me lo ha dicho antes.

-Si por algun caso te pidiera que te quedaras, lo harias?

-No lo se, Remus. Pese a que sigo enamorada de el, y lo quiero, aun hay muchas cosas que nos separan, hay secretos que confesar y que yo no se si estoy preparada aun. Ademas, él esta saliendo con Pansy.

-No significa nada para él – le aseguro – Liz, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que solucioneis las cosas.

-Remus…

-Sera duro, lo se, pero Liz, si de verdad lo quieres, debes luchar por él, no importa lo que haya pasado – razono – Se por ti, lo que paso entre vosotros, y lo que te dolio, tambien se que no estas preparada para contarle lo del bebe, pero tambien te digo que puede que nunca estes preparada para hacerlo, y por eso te digo que se lo cuentes, que eso te ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor. Hazme caso, diselo, pero tambien te pido que escuches lo que Sirius te cuente. El tambien tiene sus secretos.

Y no pudieron seguir hablando porque Emy aparecio en busca de su marido. entre risas, Liz fue a sentarse con James y Lily. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Remus le habia dicho. ¿Sirius tambien tenia sus secretos? ¿Sabria Remus algo? Nada mas sentarse, aparecio Sirius para llevarsela a bailar, y asi estuvieron hasta el final, bailando y riendo. Una vez los novios se hubieran ido a cambiarse para empezar su luna de miel, y todos los invitados se habian ido, Sirius y Liz se fueron al apartamento del principe.

-La boda ha sido preciosa – sonrio Liz quitandose los zapatos

Sirius sonrio mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Se sento junto a ella en el sofa. Tenia que hablar con ella, se lo habia dicho, y habia estado casi todo el dia dando vueltas para ver que le decia, pero ahora que habia llegado el momento, no se sentia capaz. No etaba preparado para abrirle su corazon. Aunque lo negara, tenia demasiado miedo al rechazo. Y estaba tan bien con ella…

-Sirius… yo… hay algo que hace mucho tiempo que quiero preguntarte.

Fue Liz la que rompio el silencio, y lo hizo con voz suave, temblorosa. Se retorcia las manos nerviosa, asi que se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. Sirius permanecio sentado, esperando con el corazon en un puño.

-Porque te fuiste? – pregunto casi en un susurro – Después de pasar la noche juntos… te fuiste por la mañana.

-Desperte y tu no estabas – murmuro

-Estaba en la Universidad, te lo dije, tenia examenes.

Hablaban en voz baja, como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien los escuchara. Liz parecia realmente afectada, estaba mal, como si de verdad le hubiera dolido mucho que él se hubiera ido, y Sirius no entendio el porque. Si alguien tenia que estar dolido, tenia que ser él, habia sido ella la que lo habia engañadp. Se acosto con él estando saliendo con Snape.

-Recibi una visita esa mañana

-Una visita¿ - pregunto desconcertada – Quien?

-Snape – escupio el nombre

-Severus? Que queria? – estaba sorprendida

-Pregunto por ti, le dije que no estabas.

-Que raro. Nunca pasaba a verme sin llamarma antes y avisarme – murmuro extrañada – Ademas, sabia que estaria en la Uni y que tenia examenes importantes.

-Te avisaba antes de ir a verte? No veo porque un hombre tiene que avisar a su novia cuando va a verla.

-Novia? De que estas hablando? – ahora si parecia realmente desconcertada

-Me lo dijo, Liz. Me dijo que nada mas romper nosotros el compromiso, vosotros empezasteis a salir juntos.

-Severus y yo nunca hemos salido juntos – aclaro – Se que tenia interes en mi, de hecho, el mismo me lo confeso, pero le dije que no le queria de la misma forma que el a mi.

-Me estas diciendo que…

-Que parece ser que te mintio – acabo por el – Fue por eso por lo que te fuiste?

-Si, me dolio que me hubieras engañado – admitio – Me sento muy mal.

-Sabiendo que os detestais… ¿no se te paso por la cabeza pensar que te estaba mientiendo? – pregunto – Diste por hecho que yo te habia mentido.

-Ahora lo se – exclamo desesperado – Pero que querias que hiciera?

-Confiar en mi, tal vez? – pregunto decepcionada – Sirius, nunca te menti. Era muy importante el examen, y de haber sido por mi, no hubiera ido a la Uni, me hubiera quedado contigo, pero me jugaba el curso – explico abatida – Te deje una nota en la mesilla, al lado del reloj. Te explique donde estaba y te dije que queria hablar contigo.

-No vi ninuna nota – murmuro afligido – Puede que al estar tan enfadado, no repare en nada. Me siento como un estupido – murmuro tapandose la cara con las manos, en actitud derrotada

-Hice el examen lo mas rapido que pude, ni siquiera se como aprobe, porque no hacia mas que pensar en ti y en las ganas que tenia de regresar al apartamento y acurrucarme a tu lado. Nada mas acabar el examen, sali corriendo para llegar cuanto antes, pero no estabas, te habias ido y ni siquiera me habias dejado una nota. Pense que habia sido otra mas en tu lista, que no te habia importada nada lo que compartimos, que para ti no significo nada. Quise morirme – acabo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Era la primera vez que abria su corazon a alguien

-Nunca, me oyes bien? Nunca vuelvas a decir eso – dijo Sirius levantandose, y acercandose a Liz, abrazandola – Tu nunca seras como las demas, esa noche, fue realmente especial para mi. Y yo tambien queria hablar contigo esa mañana… esa noche me di cuenta de que no podia seguir escondiendo lo que sentia por ti. Queria gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amaba, que no me importaban las peleas que habiamos tenido, que lo unico que queria era estar contigo.

-Me… me amabas? – preugnto en un sollozo

-Te amo – sonrio – Me enamore de ti desde el primer dia que te vi en ese mugroso apartamento e la playa, con tu mini falda, tus tacones altos, tus interminables piernas, tus preciosos ojos y tu carácter fuerte. Te amo, Liz, y ahora no me escondo para decirtelo. Te amo.

Liz no pudo aguantar as y ahogando un sollozo, se abrazo a él. Sirius la rodeo con sus brazos y la aprto hacia si, sonriendo de felicidad y con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Ya esta, ya lo habia hecho. Le habia dicho que la amaba, y por el comportamiento de Liz, ella parecia corresponderle.

Aun abrazados, y ambos llorando silenciosamente, se sentaron en el sofa. Liz se quedo sentada en su regazo, conla cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras que Sirius la rodeaba con sus brazos. Estuvieron un rato asi, callados y abrazados.

-Y si me querias, porque me tratabas mal? – murmuro Liz levantando la cabeza y mirandole a los ojos.

-Eso es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso – murmuro – Liz, ser principe no es solo ser un personaje publico, es mucho mas complicado. Desde bien pequeño, me han enseñado a mantener mis emociones y sentimientos bien controlados. Mis padres me dijeron que algunas personas podrian aprovecharse de mi debido mi titulo y tenia que ser precavido sobre a quien le abria mi corazon o le expresaba mis sentimientos – explico con la mirada perdida. Liz le acariciaba la mejilla, dandole animos para seguir – Con cada persona que estaba, con cada gesto que hacia, estaba controlandome, y me enorgullecia de ello. He estado con muchas chicas, eso no voy a negarlo, pero con cada una de ellas, sabia lo que hacia en cada momento y nunca me habia sentido unido emocionalmente a ellas y pense que si ellas me utilizaban a mi para ganar fama y dinero, yo tambien podia utilizarlas a ellas. Repito que no me siento orgulloso, pero entonces creia que estaba haciendo bien… hasta que te conoci.

-A mi? – sonrio

-Fue verte y ver como me mirabas con superioridad, cuando me di cuenta que mi vida no seria la misma – rio – Cuando estaba contigo, no me importaba nada, incluso perdia la razon, lo unico que tenia claro es que deseaba estar contigo, pero al ver como se te me resistias… - rio – Nunca me habian tratado así, y eso fue un golpe a mi orgullo.

-Osea, que tuve el honor de ser la unica que no se rindio a ti – rio

-Mas bien fui yo el que se rindio a ti – rio – Te acuerdas de aquella noche en la disco y lo que te dije después en la cueva, cuando me llamo mi hermana? – la morena asintio – Todo mentira. No habia ninguna apuesta, me lo invente.

-Porque?

-Porque estaba enfadado.

-Conmigo?

-No, conmigo mismo. Yo, que siempre me enorgullecia de mantener mis emociones bajo control, habia perdido completamente el control con una niña pija que se creia mejor que todos – sonrio con adoración – Nada mas decirtelo, me arrepenti. Pero ya estaba hecho y era mas facil echarle la culpa a los demas que asumir la propia.

-Yo tambien te menti, te dije que tambien habia una apuesta – sonrio – Supongo que fue porque me dolio saber que estabas jugando conmigo y yo habia caido rendida a tus encantos.

-Y a mi lo que me dolio fue saber que tenias razon, que habia caido en tus redes – rio dandole un beso.

-Y el dia de la boda de Alan? Reconozco que estuve a punto de no ir a la boda por miedo a volverte a ver y descubrir que por mucho que lo habia intentado, no habia conseguido olvidarte.

-Ese dia me quede realmente shokeado cuando te vi entrar en la iglesia del brazo del tal Blaise. Reconozco que no estaba preparado para verte después de tanto tiempo. Estabas mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba – sonrio – Y tambien me arrepiento de lo que te dije fuera. Si lo hice, fue por celos. Habia intentado hablar contigo cientos de veces y tu siempre te las apañabas para evitarme, y no te separabas de Blaise. Te amaba, lo sabia, y no soportaba ver que tu parecias feliz con Blaise mientras yo no habia podido arrancarte de mi corazon.

-Quiero mucho a Blaise, pero en todo el tiempo nunca pude olvidarte y te amaba cada dia mas, y aun sigo haciendolo. – le dio un beso, y se puso seria – Que hay de Pansy?

-Se acabo. De hecho, hace tiempo que se acabo. Siempre hemos sido amigos, y la verdad es que era una gran amiga, y al irte tu después del accidente y pensarme que estabas saliendo con mi primo Snape, decidi intentar una relacion con ella. Al menos, me aseguraba no sufrir como lo estaba haciendo por ti. Sabia que ella no me dañaria emocionalmente.

-Yo no quise hacerte daño – murmuro

-Lo se, y yo tampoco a ti, por eso, me quiero pasar toda la vida recompensadote por ese daño que te hice sin querer – sonrio dandole un beso – Nada mas venga Pansy del desfile al que ido, le dire que lo nuestro se acabo, y si es una chica lista, se dara cuenta de que esa relacion nunca podria salir bien.

-Te amo

-Yo tambien

Y se besaron. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, se habian confesro lo que verdaderamente sentian, habian sacado todo aquello que les habia estado atormentando tanto tiempo. Se amaban, y nunca ni nada podrian separarlos, pero Liz aun tenia un secreto. El mas duro y doloroso. Pero ya que estaban de confesiones, era el momento de decirlo.

-Hay algo que no te he contado – murmuro – Es algo realmente doloroso.

-Si te hace tanto daño, no lo hagas. Cuando estes preparada…

-No, creo que este es el momento. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun lo he superado, puede que nunca lo haga, pero necesito contartelo – insistio y dudo un poco, no sabiendo muy bien como continuar – La noche que pasamos juntos, tuvo una consecuencia.

-A que te refieres?

-Me quede embarazada – susurro llorando de dolor, y Sirius se quedo shockeado, sin saber como reaccionar – No lo sabia, me entere depuse del accidente,

-Un… Un bebe? – murmuro sin saber que decir o que hacer – Don… Donde esta?

-Lo perdi, Sirius – lloro amargamente – El bebe murio a causa del accidente. No lo sabe nadie, solo Remus. Fue él quien me lo dijo, y le pedi que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Sirius, al verla tan desesperada, no pudo mas que abrazarla y compartir ese dolo que tanto tiempo habia guardado y que ahora le corria a el por el pecho y el corazon. Un bebe. Su bebe. Hubiera dado gustoso su vida con tal de que ese bebe, su hijo, hubiera nacido sano y salvo. ¡¡Dios mio, su hijo! En esos momentos, y si podia ser posible, amó todavía mas a Liz, por todo lo que habia soportado sola.

-No llores, cariño – la consolo, tratando de acallar sus propios llantos – Todo esto me duele tanto como a ti, pero ya vendran otros bebes, montones de niños y niñas riendo y corriendo por la casa… nuestra casa.

-Nu… nuestra casa? – balbuceo entre lagrimas

-Te amo, Liz, y no me importa nada, solo tu – confeso cogiendo su cara entre sus manos, y acerco las frentes – Quiero casarme contigo y compartir mi vida con la tuya, quiero compartir tu alegria, tu dolor, todo. Seras la mejor reina que Hogwarts haya tenido nunca, y las mas hermosa.

-No creo que este preparada para ser reina – rio

-Ni yo para ser rey – sonrio besandola – Lo que quiero decirte, es que por ti, soy capaz de todo, incluso a rechazar el titulo con tal de que tu seas feliz.

Liz se abrazo a el y se besaron lentamente, con dulcura, sin dejar de abrazarse. Casi sin darse cuenta, Liz acabo tumbada de espaldas al sofa, con Sirius encima, besandola. Antes de llegar demasiado lejos, y sabiendo lo incomodo que era el sofa, Sirius la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la cama, para demostrarle con caricias y besos, lo mucho que la amaba.

**Fin del capitulo … ¿Fin del Fic?**

**Cha chan! Que les parecio? Les prometi amor entre Sirius y Liz, y creo que lo consegui, no? Yo creo que si, jaja. Bueno, ahora que ya esta todo solucionado entre la parejita, se termino el fic, no? Puede que publique un capitulo con algun epilogo de su vida de casados, pero no se… vosotros decidis. Quien quiera epilogo que levante la mano (osease, que se lo curre un poco y me mande un review, jajaja) y quien no quiera epilogo, pues que levante la otra mano, jajja (vease aclaracion anterior: reviews) jajaja.**

**Venga, ayudadme a llegar a los 200, jajaja. Ya kedan pokitos…. Jajaja. Queria dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews, a todos aquellos que lo han leido pero no han dejado, y a aquellos que no lo han leido, pues decirles que… ¡¡vosotros os lo perdeis! Jajja.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de no se cuantas ordenes.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Hola a todos! de vrdd pensasteis que habia acabado el Fic? ¡¡Que poca fe teneis en mi! Jajaja. Resulta, que ya tenia pensado todo lo que iba pasar en el siguiente cap, pero en la ultima pag del anterior pense "Y si pongo que se acaba el Fic? Como reaccionaran?" y la vrdd esque no me speraba vuestra reaccion, me habeis dejado… fue una autentica sorpresa la de la gente q me envio reviews diciendome q no acabara la historia, que pusiera un epilogo… no me esperaba eso, de veras… ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS! (saltan unas lagrimillas de emocion…)**

**Asi que ahora subo otro cap, esperando ( y deseando) que tenga tan buena acogida que el anterior… mejor me voy escondiendo para que no me mateis cuando leais este cap… jajaja**

**Que sepais, que tengo el final escrito, con toques de humor (que ya hacia tiempo que se habian quedado atrás… con el dramon que habia) muxo romance y sorpresas.**

**Me hubiera gustado responder a todos los reviews que he recibido, xo son demasiados, asi que solo les doy las gracias a todos los que han dejado y a los que lo han leido. Pero me Austria responder una pregunta que me ha hecho MMPOTTER. Me pregunto si tenia alguna obsesion con los BMW negros con los cristales oscuros. La vrdd esque no me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle, es solo que cuando me imagino un coche elegante, me viene a la cabeza el BMW… no se xq sera…**

**Gracias a: Anana, Hermy, Alenkb, MMPOTTER, nenitablack, lamister, kurumi-desu, yandrakary, sara fénix black, alherastar, trixi-black, leilawood, aleja, ahgness black, nat, xaica, Alicia pardinas, xino-92, Alexandra malfoy, crisi, IrEpElIy ElOwInXueVaNs, vivi, thanya, pamylp, lizzy malfoy, Paula, nenitablack, marce, josesita y a todos!**

**Y ahora, os dejo con el cap.**

Capitulo 21

Dejo las maletas en el suelo, y rebusco en su bolso en busca de las llaves. Acababa de regresar de viaje y lo único que quería era tomarse un buen baño y ponerse cómoda. Saco el llavero del bolso y abrió la puerta.

Entro, y como pudo, entro las pesadas maletas. Nada mas entrar, noto el apartamento diferente. Demasiado silencioso. "Que raro, juraría que Alex estaría en casa", pensó, y enseguida cayo en la cuenta de que posiblemente estaría en la boda de uno de sus amigos. Dejo las maletas en el recibidor, entro al salón tirando el bolso en el sofá y se quito los zapatos, peor algo llamo su atención de forma escandalosa. Justo al lado del sofá, había dos zapatos de mujer, dorados. Una alarma estallo en su interior. ¿Alex estaba con otra? No, no podía ser.

Despacio, y sin hacer ruido, se acerco a la habitación del príncipe. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y vio con horror como el príncipe y Liz estaban acostados en la cama, desnudos, tapados solo con la almohada. Estaban abrazados. Quiso matarlos en ese momento, y de la manera más dolorosa posible. Pero no, se contuvo. Por le mismo sitio que entro, se fue, con una sola idea en la cabeza: Alex iba a ser suyo, costase lo que costase.

Sirius se despertó con el ruido de la puerta de la calle cerrarse, y enseguida, entro en pánico. ¿Liz se había ido? Se moriría si fuera verdad. Angustiado, se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado como un pasmarote?

Cuando escucho la voz soñolienta de Liz, sonrió de dicha. Su chica no lo había abandonado. Se volvió a acostar y la abrazo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se estaba tan bien en sus brazos… nunca pensó que pudiera existir una felicidad tan grande como la de tener a la persona amada en los brazos. Al instante, se volvió a quedar dormido.

¡¡Que sueño tan maravilloso! Estaba soñando que se había reconciliado con Sirius, que SU príncipe azul la quería, que sabia lo de su bebe y que quería casarse con ella. Lastima que solo fuera un sueño…

-¿Piensas quedarte en la cama con el día tan precioso que hace?

Medio desconcertada por no saber si esas palabras eran parte o no del sueño, abrió los ojos y vio a Sirius en la puerta, con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Estaba realmente sexy y arrebatador, vestido solo con unos pantalones grises, sin camisa y con esa sonrisa en los labios que hacia que le temblaran las piernas.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesilla y se acostó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

-He aprovechado que aun estabas dormida para preparar el desayuno – sonrió dándole un beso en los labios – Que quieres que hagamos hoy?

-Quedarme aquí en la cama, acurrucada a ti – sonrió abrazándole

-Pillina! – rió haciéndole cosquillas – Será mejor que comamos algo, hemos quemado muchas calorías esta noche.

La verdad es que Sirius se había esmerado mucho en el desayuno. Habían tostadas, donuts, zumo de naranja, café con leche, fruta y sin faltar el detalle romántico: una rosa.

Tardaron una barbaridad en desayunar, ya que Sirius insistió en darle la comida, consintiéndola. Y no hay que decir que Liz estaba mas que feliz con eso ¡Ya era hora de que Sirius la mimara un poco! O sea, que se pasaron casi dos horas entre besos y bocados. Si alguien los hubiera visto así, dirían que daban asco de tan empalagosos y cariñosos que estaban. Al final, decidieron ir a ver a sus padres para darles la buena noticia de su boda.

-Tendremos que pasar por casa a cambiarme de ropa – comento Liz poniéndose el traje que llevaba el día anterior, en la boda.

-Por aquí tengo algo de mi hermana – dijo Sirius rebuscando en el armario – Narcisa solía quedarse aquí alguna noche, antes de casarse con Lucius. Tu estas mas buena que ella, pero creo que te quedara bien. – sonrio

Una vez ya vestidos y arreglados, con Liz vestida con una falda gris y una blusa blanca, se disponian a irse cuando en esos momentos, llamaron a la puerta. Sorprendidos porque no esperaban a nadie, Sirius abrio la puerta.

-Pansy – murmuro un tanto sorprendido

-Alex, necesito hablar contigo – la rubia estaba seria, algo demasiado raro en ello, porque era de las personas que tenian una vida perfecta, sin preocupaciones.

-Estupendo, porque yo tambien queria hablar contigo – sonrio un tanto inseguro.

Liz se mantuvo un poco apartada de Sirius y Pansy. Estaba segura de que la conversación seria tensa, y si estaba ella, lo seria mas, y conociendo a Pansy, sabia que lo que iba a decirle Siirus no le habia la menor gracia. Desde luego, no saltaria de alegria y tiraria cohetes cuando el principe le dijera que queria cortar con ella.

Si Pansy se sorprendio al ver a Liz en el apartamento, no lo demostro lo mas minimo. No dejo entrever ninguna emocion, pero taladro con la mirada a Liz. La rubia se sento en el sofa, cruzando las pieras en un gesto provocativo, gesto que Sirius no vio porque estaba mirando a Liz, diciendole que todo iria bien.

-Pansy, tu diras – dijo Sirius de pie, al lado del sofa

-Yo mejor me voy – murmuro Liz incomoda, yendo hacia la puerta de la calle

-No hace falta que te vayas, Elizabeth – dijo Pansy con voz melosa – Al fin y al cabo, lo que diga hoy sera de dominio publico, y me gustaria que lo supieras por mi.

No muy convencida, Liz asintio mirando a Sirius. Algo le decia que lo que iba a decir la rubia, no seria de su agrado. Con cierta desconfianza, se sento en un sillon, al lado del sofa donde estaba Pansy.

-Bueno, se que lo que vaya a revelar ahora, cambiara la vida de todos – empezo con voz tranquila, mirando alternativamente al principe y a Liz. Queria ver sus caras cuando les diera la noticia – Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebe, Alex.

¡¡Boom! Menuda bomba. Sirius se quedo tieso, sin reaccionar. ¿Un bebe? ¿Pansy estaba embarazada? Parpadeo incredulo, y miro a Liz, quien estaba callada, seria, nerviosa, retorciendose las manos. Esa noticia cambiaba mucho las cosas. Le rompio el corazon ver sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, y se le partio el corazon tener que elegir entre la mujer que amaba y su hijo.

-Cielo, me arece que la noticia te ha sorprendido un poco – sonrio Pansy dandole un beso a Sirius, para los celos y la angustia de Liz – Cuando pienses en esto y te des cuenta del gran regalo que viene en camino, seremos una gran familia: tu, yo y nuestro bebe.

Le dio otro beso, que Sirius no correspondio por estar demasiado sorpredido, luego se acerco a Liz, le dio un abrazo y un beso a la mejilla, y se fue.

El apartamento se sumio en el silencio nada mas cerrarse la puerta de la calle. Sirius no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, miro a Liz en busca de alguna reaccion, pero la morena estaba tan sorprendida como el.

-Liz… - murmuro angustiado

-No digas nada – murmuro destrozada, levantandose del sillon

-Que… que debo hacer? – pregunto desesperado, con un nudo en la garganta que le impidia hablar de la emocion – Dime que debo hacer. Esto… esto lo cambia todo.

-Co… Como que que debes hacer? – exclamo desesperada - ¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Sirius! Pansy te va a dar lo que tu mas deseas: un hijo, TU hijo – a estas alturas, ya estaba tan desesperada y angustiada, que las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos – No tienes que preguntar nada, es tu deber cuidar de el y darle tu apellido.

-Pero…

-¡¡Pero nada! – grito – Es tu deber y es su derecho.

-¡¡Pero yo te amo!

-¡¡Pero vas a tener un hijo con otra mujer! – exclamo dando vueltas por el salon – Te… Tengo que irme… necesito tomar aire.

-Lizzy, no me dejes – murmuro angustiado, con lagrimas en los ojos – Te amo demasiado para dejarte,

-Yo tambien te amo, y no eres tu el que me dejas, yo soy yo la que lo hace – sollozo, apartandose viendo que Sirius se acercaba para abrazarla – Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, pero no puedo meterme entre el amor de un padre a un hijo. Haz lo que debes hacer. Pansy espera que te cases con ella y le des tu apellido y tu titulo a tu hijo. No la decepciones.

Y sin mas, y dejando a un desconsolado Sirius plantado en mitad del salon, salio del apartamento, cerrando de un portazo. Se apoyo en la puerta, intentando controlar su llando desgarrado. Demasiado perfecta habia sido la vida esas horas para que durara toda la vida. No pudiendo soportarlo mas, echo a correr hacia la calle y pidio un taxi.

No sabia donde ir, pero no queria ir con sus padres, porque empezarian a preguntarle porque estaba asi de mal, y tambien descarto a sus amigos. Emy y Remus estaban de Luna de Miel, y Lily y James necesitaban tiempo para ellos. Cuando el conductor le pregunto donde deseaba ir, se quedo callada, hasta que se decidio.

Nada mas irse Liz, Sirius se dejo caer en el sillon donde habia estado sentada la morena, desesperado, angustiado y destrozado. Se tapo la cara con las manos y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, lloro.

¿Qué habia hecho el para merecer eso? Amaba a Liz mas que a nada, y hacia tan solo unas horas, estaban haciendo planes de futuro. No habia pasado ni un dia, pero se le antojaba que habian pasado siglos desde que hubieran estado juntos en la cama, riendose, y besandose, mientras desayunaban.

Y ahora esto. Un hijo. Estaba claro que lo que mas deseaba era tener un hijo, pero con Liz, no con Pansy. Hacia tan solo unas horas, estaba completamente seguro de que hablaria con Pansy, le diria que rompia con ella. Iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Liz y que iban a casarse. Hacia tan solo unas horas estaba tan seguro de su felicidad y ahora… ahora todo su mundo se habia derrumbado.

Liz le habia dicho que se casara con Pansy y que cuidara de su hijo, darle su titulo y todo lo que a el le pertenecia, pero no podia dejarla a ella, no cuando habian pasado por tanto para poder estar juntos y sabiendo como la amaba. No. No podia dejarla.

Pero por otra parte, estaba su hijo o hija que Pansy llevaba en su vientre. No podia dejar desamparado a un hijo suyo, no soportaria que su hijo creciera sin padre, sin una educación adecuada, y por lo tanto, su hijo tenia derecho al titulo de principe o al trono, una vez el abdicara o falleciera.

Ya habia tomado una decisión, por mucho que le doliera en lo mas profundo de su alma.

:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(

-Señor, tiene visita

-Quien es?

-La señorita Marie Elizabeth Dickson

Cuando Severus Snape escucho el nombre de la mujer que queria, de boca de su ama de llaves, se levanto de un salto del sillon. Las manos empezaron a temblarle, empezo a sudar, y nervioso, se arreglo la ropa y el pelo. Queria estar perfecto para ella. En todo el tiempo que la conocia, esta era la primera vez que ella iba verle. Eso era buena señal. Nervioso, empezo a ordenar los papeles de su escritorio. Enseguida, su ama de llaves entro seguida de Liz.

-Liz, que alegria verte! – sonrio jubiloso y cruzo el escritorio para darle un abrazo

-No te me acerques – ordeno con voz dura

-Con permiso – el ama de llaves, con una inclinación de cabeza, salio del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Me alegro muchisimo de verte – sonrio Severus, acercandose a ella, pero Liz se aparto – Que te pasa?

-Me mentiste – le acuso con rabia – Confie en ti y tu me mentiste. ¡¡Aun sabiendo lo que sentia!

-De que estas hablando? – pregunto desconcertado

-Porque no me dijiste que habias ido a mi apartamento y que habias visto a Sirius?

-No se de que me hablas – mintio.

-No me mientas mas! – grito histerica – ¡¡Lo se todo! Porque le dijiste que eramos novios?

-Eso no es cierto! – grito – Nunca haria nada que te perjudicara. Te quiero, tu lo sabes.

-¡¡Callate! – grito tapandose las orejas con las manos – No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que sufrir por culpa de tu maldita mentira. Si de verdad me quieres como dices, porque no me dijiste la verdad?

-Porque iba a perderte por el estupido de mi primo – grito alterado – Te queria lo suficiente y lo odiaba a el, como para permitir que estuvieras con el.

-Osea, que si no estabas contigo, no estabas con nadie, verdad? – lo acuso – Te odio. Sirius me ama, sabes? Y ese dia, ibamos a reconciliarnos.

-Yo tambien te amo – confeso

-Si de verdad me amas, porque no me dijiste que habias visto a Sirius y que se puso celoso? Tanto lo odias como para arriesgar mi felicidad con tal de no verme con el? Eso no es amor, Severus, eso es egoismo.

-Liz…

-No, no quiero seguir escuchando. Me has arruinado la vida y ahora si que no tiene remedio.

-Lo… Lo siento

-Un simple lo siento no va a servir, Severus, porque pese a que Sirius y yo nos amamos, el va a casarse con otra. Va a casarse con otra y ya tiene a su hijo de camino.

-¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendido

-Pansy esta embarazada y Sirius se tiene que casar con ella por su hijo.

Liz se dejo caer en la silla, sollozando. Ahora verdaderamente se daba cuenta de lo que la revelacion de Pansy conllevaba. Nada de planes con Sirius, nada de boda ni nada. Ya no habrian mas mañanas como esa, desayunando en la cama, riendose, amandose. Ya nunca mas seria suya. Y sobretodo, ella ya nunca seria la misma.

Nunca penso que el amor doliera tanto. Era un dolor insoportable, que le quemaba poco a poco por dentro, era como un cuchillo ardiendo que se le clavaba en el corazon y se lo estrujaba. Era como un humo toxico que le quemaba los pulmones y le impedia respirar. Era como un veneno que te carcomia por dentro. Siempre le habia temido a la muerte, simplemente porque no la conocia, pero ahora mismo podia asegurar que la muerte no doleria tanto como ese dolor que le rasgaba cada fibra de su ser. El peor de todos los males, era ese. El dolor del desamor.

Severus se quedo plantado, mirando a una desconsolada Liz, y la culpa y el remordimiento empezaron a correr por sus venas. De verdad le habia hecho tanto daño? Si realmente la amara, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, aunque le perjudicara a él, en cambio, habia sido un egoísta. Habia sacrificado la felicidad de la mujer que amaba solo para que el no la viera con su odiado primo. Al verla asi, toda desconsolada, infeliz, rota de tanto dolor, sintio odio y asco de si mismo.

-Liz, se que no puedo remediar el dolor que te he hecho, y tambien se que no sera suficiente que te pida perdon, porque se que no hay antidoto para tu dolor, pero no sabes lo que me arrepiento de lo que hice – se arrodillo delante de ella, acariciandole la cabeza – Lo siento.

-No me sirve – sollozo – Toda mi vida se va a la mierda.

Severus solo pudo abrazarla y ofrecerle su hombro para que llorara. Liz se aferro a el como si de un bote salvavidas se tratara. no sabia porque habia ido a casa de Severus, tal vez necesitara respuestas. Severus le habia mentido, él mismo lo habia reconocido, pero tambien tenia que reconocer que sin su apoyo, aun estaria consumiendose en la depresion que sufrio después del accidente. Pensaba que habia sido un gran amigo, que la habia apoyado en todo… ¡¡que tonta habia sido! Después del accidente habia estado tan necesitada de cariño, que se hubiera creido todo lo que le hubieran dicho, hasta que un burro volaba. Y Severus lo habia hecho: le habia mentido. Cuando fue a verlo, desconsolada después de que Sirius se fuera sin decir nada la mañana siguiente de acostarse juntos, penso que la consolaba porque de verdad lo sentia por ella, cuando en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo, era hacerla mas desdichada.

Cuando un rato mas tarde llego a casa., tuvo la suerte de que nadie saliera a recibirla. Se miro en el espejo de la entrada y al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, signos mas que evidentes de que habia llorado, decidio escabullirse hacia su cuarto, sin que nadie la viera, pero cuando aun no habia subido ni dos escalones, la llamaron.

Minerva Mcgonagall, el ama de llaves de su casa, estaba plantada en mitad de la entrada. Detrás de ella. estaba cruzada de brazos, seria, como esperando una explicación. Minerva o Minie, como la llamaban ella o su hermano, trabajaba para su familia desde hacia muchisimos años, incluso antes de que Alan naciera y prácticamente, los habia criado. Miles de veces, tanto ella como Alan, le habian preguntado porque nunca se habia casado, y sabiendo como le gustaban los niños, porque no los habia tenido. La respuesta era clara, para ella, Liz y Alan, eran sus niños.

-Vamos a la cocina a tomar un chocolate – le invito con cariño Minerva

-Minie, estamos en pleno verano – sonrio Liz bajando los pocos escalones que habia conseguido subir.

Y cogidas del brazo, ambas se fueron a la cocina. Nada mas entrar, le invadio la nostalgia. Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no entraba alli, la ultima vez, antes de irse de vacaciones con sus amigas, antes de conocer a Sirius y que su vida tranquila y apacible, sin ninguna preocupación, diera un giro radical. Siempre le habia gustado comer alli cuando no habia nadie mas, le encantaba estar con las cocineras, cuchicheando sobre las invitadas estiradas de su madre, o los hombres barrigones que invitaba su padre, y alguna que otra vez, les ayudaba con la comida. Mas de una vez, en mitad de la noche, cuando todos dormian, se escabullica de su cuarto y bajaba a comer chocolate. Hasta que un dia, Minie la pillo, y a partir de ese dia, el ama de llaves guardaba siempre una tableta de chocolate con leche en la nevera.

Se sento en la mesa alta que habia alli, donde comian los cocineron y los criados, con las piernas colgando, mientras Minerva sacaba helado de nata con trocitos de chocolate, del congelador, y ponia unas cuantas bolas en dos bols, uno para Liz, y el otro para ella. cogio un taburete y se sento enfrente de la chica.

-Esos ojos tan rojos e hinchados, son la nueva moda en maquillaje y belleza? – pregunto como quien no quiera la cosa.

Liz solto una risita y aparto la mirada. No sabia como lo hacia, pero Minerva siempre conseguia sacarselo todo, aunque no quisiera. Podia mentirles a sus padres y ocultarles cosas, pero a ella nunca conseguia engañarla. La conocia mejor que nadie.

-Mis padres no estan? – pregunto intentando cambiar de tema

-Sabes perfectamente que no, asi que no cambies de tema – la acuso – Tu y yo vamos a hablar, y muy claro. Tus padres creen que has pasado la noche en casa de tu amiga Lily, y yo no les he sacado de su error cuando Lily me ha llamado preguntando por ti. Me ha dicho que no te habia visto desde el dia anterior, en la boda de Emy.

-He… he dormido en otro sitio – murmuro incomoda.

-En el apartamento del principe, quiza? – sonrio cuando a Liz se le subieron los colores – Que pasa con ese chico? Te gusta? O es un simple capricho como acostumbras?. Pese a que piense que haceis una pareja perfecta, nunca crei que la boda concertada que planearon vuestros padres fuera la mejor solucion.

Y Liz exploto. Le conto todo. Cuando Sirius y ella se conocieron en la playa, todo lo que paso alli, incluido lo de la discoteca y los momentos después en la playa. En fin, desde ahí, hasta el final, sin omitir detalles. En todo el rato, Minerva permanecio callada, escuchando a Liz, sabiendo que necesitaba desahogarse. La vio pasar de la rabia, a la risa, después al llanto. Vio todas las emociones que nunca habia visto en ella. siempre la habia tratado como a una niña, su niña. La habia mimado, la habia regañado para que fuera la mejor, la felicitaba cuando habia hecho algo bien, pero ahora, escuchandola, se dio cuenta de que su niña habia crecido, y que sus problemas, eran los de una mujer adulta, no de la niña de sus ojos.

-Y que piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto, después de un rato de silencio, donde Liz consiguió calmar su llanto después de contarle lo del embarazo de Pansy

-Ahora mas que nunca debo irme

-Huir no siempre es la misma solucion – le aconsejo – Si tanto le amas, y creo que es asi, lucha por el. El amor no aparece asi como asi, y cuando lo hace, hay que amarrarlo. No lo dejes ir.

-Pero Minie, va a tener un hijo con otra – exclamo – No puedo privar a ese niño del cariño de un padre.

-"Y si ese niño no es del el?" – quiso preguntarle el ama de llaves, pero se guardo lo que pensaba, en cambio, le pregunto – Y piensas privarte tu de la felicidad?

-Ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada, no tiene porque sufrir lo que sus padres hayan hecho. Amo a Sirius, y se que el a mi tambien, pero el tambien tiene que hacerse cargo de sus decisiones o acciones.

-Entonces estas decidida a irte, no? – murmuro afligida – Y cuando piensas volver?

-No lo se, Minie – murmuro cansada – En Egipto tengo trabajo como para minimo unos cuatro años, después de eso, cuando se me haya pasado todo esto que siento, alomejor volvere.

-Y de verdad piensas que se te va a pasar?

Liz solo sonrio de forma cansada, y dandole un beso en la mejilla, subio a su cuarto. Se preparo un buen baño, y estuvo alli horas y horas, pensando y planeando lo que seria su nueva vida sin Sirius. No lloro, de hecho, no le quedaban mas lagrimas que derramar. Solo le quedaba el cuerpo adolorido, el alma en pedazos, y la resignacion de que la vida seguia y de que el destino deparaba muchas sorpresas. En silencio, le deseo mucha suerte a Sirius y a su nueva familia.

:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(

Antes de que todos se enteraran de la noticia por la prensa, Sirius quiso contarselo personalmente a su familia. Lo que habia sucedido con Liz, no queria decirselo, le dolia demasiado. Después de irse ella de su apartamento, hacia ya varias horas, y después de meditar mucho lo que iba a hacer, no perdio mas tiempo y se fue a Palacio, a hablar con sus padres.

-¡¡Alex! – sonrio Narcisa al verlo llegar. Draco iba detrás de ella, jugando con un avion - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes muy mala cara, ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupada

-Necesito hablar con papa y mama, y bueno, contigo y con Lucius tambien

-Bueno, papa y mama o estan, han quedado para comer con los Dickson. Ahora mismo estaran en Londres

-Lo que tengo que deciros es muy importante. Necesito contarselo a alguien.

-Ellos aun tardaran en llegar, mientras, vamos a mi cuarto. Dejare a Draco con la niñera y hablaremos tranquilamente. Hace tiempo que queria tener una conversación seria contigo.

Como era de suponer, a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia quedarse con la niñera, mientras su tio favorito estaba en casa. Asi que después de mucho prometerle que lo llevaria al parque, el niño se quedo tranquilo. Y mientras él se quedaba en el cuarto de juegos, su madre y su tio se fueron al cuarto de la primera a charlar.

-Cuando dije que queria que hablaramos, me referia a eso, no a estar mirandonos las caras –bromeo Narcisa al ve que ya llevaban minutos en el cuarto y que su hermano estaban tan tenso, que no se atrevia a decir nada.

-Pansy esta embarazada – solto y su hermana se quedo en shock, mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

¡Wow! Que… que sorpresa – consiguió decir –Y que piensas hacer?

-Que dices tu que debo hacer?

-Bueno, lo mas normal y sensato, seria casaros, y en tal caso de que no quisieras, papa te obligaria a hacerlo – explico dando vueltas con calma por el cuarto, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius – Un principe que evade sus responsabilidades, no es un buen ejemplo.

-Dejemos a un lado que soy principe, de acuerdo? – dijo mosqueado

-No, Alex. No puedes dejarlo de lado. Por mucho que a veces no lo desees, eres un principe heredero y debes responder ante ello. cuando tienes que tomar una decisión, no tienes que pensar solo en ti, sino en tu pais y tambien en las consecuentes que tus decisiones y acciones puedes conllevar.

-Odio ser principe – murmuro con amargura

-No es una vida facil, aunque muchos lo piensen –sonrio comprensiva – Asi que te casaras con Pansy, no? Es lo mejor, Alex – el principe asintio – Para ser un hombre al que le acaban de dar la mejor noticia que se podria dar, no estas muy contento que digamos.

-Sencillamente, es algo que no me esperaba, que no entraba en mis planes.

-Desde luego, es una noticia que te cambia completamente la vida.

-No tienes la menor idea de lo que me ha cambiado la vida ya – murmuro

-Y eso? – quiso saber

Y Sirius le conto que hacia tan solo unas pocas horas, se veia casado con Liz. Le conto todo lo que sentia por ella, y al reves, y lo mucho que le dolia tener que dejarla ahora que estaban juntos y que habian sufrido tanto para reconocer que de verdad se amaban y que tenian que estar juntos.

-No tienes ni idea del dolor que me oprime el pecho. Se lo que tengo que hacer, pero me duele mucho.

-Y Liz lo sabe? Sabes que Pansy esta esperando un hijo tuyo?

-Si, estaba con ella cuando Pansy vino a decirmelo.

-Y como reacciono? Que te dijo?

-Mientras estaba Pansy, se mantuvo serena, impertubable, pero después se pudo a llorar. Me dijo que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, que me casara con Pansy y darle a mi hijo todo lo que se merecia. Me dijo que no podia interponerse entre el amor de un padre a un hijo – acabo con emocion

-Eso demuestra la gran persona que es. No habria mejor reina que ella, capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por otra persona – penso y después miro a su hermano, quien esperaba alguna reaccion por su parte – Alex, no se si decirte que lo siento mucho por lo de Liz, o felicitarte por lo del bebe. Realmente, no se que es lo que necesitas.

-Ahora mismo, lo unico que necesito es un fuerte abrazo.

Narcisa un poco sorprendida por esa petición, abrio los brazos y Sirius se abrazo a ella como un niño necesitado de cariño. A la rubia se le rompio el corazon al escuchar los sollozos de su hermano. Nunca lo habia visto asi, llorar con tanta amargura y dolor. Habia sido siempre una persona que ocultaba bien sus emociones, para que nadie pudiera utilizar su punto debil en su contra. Después de un buen rato sollozando, y viendo que estaba muy alterado y mal, le dio un calmante, y lo acosto en su cama. Al rato, se quedo completamente dormido. Lo arropo y al levantar la mirada, vio a su esposo en la puerta.

-Como esta? – pregunto Lucius entrando en el cuarto y derrando la puerta.

-Deshecho – murmuro mirando a Sirius – Has escuchado algo?

-Todo, pero se que eran cosas que teniais que hablarlo los dos.

-N se que hacer, Lu, no puedo verlo asi – murmuro angustiada

-Nar, es su vida, y nosotros no podemos meternos en ella, solo apoyarle para que todo le resulte mas facil.

-No me gusta Pansy – confeso Narcisa, al cabo de un rato de silencio – No se porque, pero hay algo en ella que me da muy mala espina. Pienso que no es buena para mi hermano.

-A mi tampoco me gusta – reconocio tambien su marido – Sabes que soy muy desonfiado, peor algo me dice que esta vez tengo razon para desconfiar.

-Razon en que?

-En todo lo referente a Pansy. No tengo ni idea de que puede ser, pero pienso averiguarlo. Todo eso del embarazo…

-No estaras pensado en que lo del embarazo es falso, verdad? – exclamo escandalizada, y al ver que su marido no lo negaba, se escandalizo mas - ¡¡Lucius! No creo que Pansy sea capaz de algo asi.

-¡¡Oh, vamos Narcisa! Conoces muy bien a las chicas como Pansy. Son capaces de todo con tal de conseguir lo que se proponen.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano y el embarazo de ella? no creo que lo haya premeditado todo.

-Mira, Nar, la del embarazo es la unica forma de atar a Alex a su lado. No se si de verdad lo quiere, pero lo que si se, es que quiere la corona de reina con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lu, sabes que esas acusaciones son muy graves?

-Lo se, y tambien se que no tengo pruebas que lo demuestren. Por eso, te pido que no comentes nada, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Alex. Por ahora veremos como reacciona Pansy cuando se anuncie el compromiso de ambos.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, y cada uno se metio en sus pensamientos. Por mucho que no se lo creyera mucho, Narcisa tenia que reconocer que lo que decia Lucius tenia su base. Conocia de muchos años a Pansy y siempre le habia parecido demasiado avariciosa para su gusto, pero de eso a fingir un embarazo para casase con Alex… ¡¡Eso solo pasaban en las telenovelas!

Después de que Sirius despertara, ya entrada la noche, y enterarse que sus padres ya habian regresdo, les conto todo. Bueno, todo lo que se dice todo, no. Omitio lo de Liz, incluso ni la nombro. Al principio, se quedaron sorprendidos, y no parecian muy contento, sobretodo su madre, pero tal y como dijo Narcisa, su padre dijo que, por honor, tenia que casarse con Pansy por ese niño.

:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente. Al parecer, a causa del buen tiempo que hacia, todos habian decidido irse de viaje. A la mitad de la noche, Liz habia recibido una llamada de Blaise. Parecia un tanto desesperado por hablar con ella, algo raro en el, puesto que no era dado a ataques de desesperación. A las nueve de la mañana llegaba el avion, y no faltarian mas que unos pocos minutos para que su amigo saliera por la puerta.

No acabo ni de pensarlo, cuando Blaise aparecio por la puerta. Sonrio al verle perfectamente vestido, elegante, y se sintio orgullosa al ver las miradas de envidia y deseo que despertaba a su paso. Llevaba una pequeña maleta de carrito.

-¡¡MI niña! – rio cuando la vio y la alzo en brazos, mientras mucha gente los miraba divertidos - ¡¡Por dios, que cara de zombi llevas, capullito!

-Vaya, muchas gracias – rio sarcastica, quitandole el carrito de las manos y conduciendolo fuera, donde estaba su coche. – No puedo decir que no me haya agradado tu visita, pero reconozco que estoy sorprendida por tu urgencia.

-Ya hablaremos con mas tranquilidad de eso – sonrio – Pero bueno, primero tienes que contarme tu que tal ha ido todo por aquí. No me llamaste.

-Digamos que he estado un poco ocupada para hacerlo – sonrio – La verdad es que no has podido venir en mejor momento. Me has hecho mucha falta estos dias.

-Que ha pasado? – pregunto preocupado

-Ya hablaremos mas tarde de esto, porque si lo hago ahora, me pondre a llorar como una madalena – rio

Por petición de Liz, Blaise se quedo en la habitación que mas cerca estaba de la suya. Ya hacia horas que habian llegado del aeropuerto y se habien metido en estudio del padre de Liz, charlando. Minerva estaba arreglando la habitación de Blaise, pensando en el cambio de su niña. Habian pasado tres dias desde que se entero de lo del embarazo de Pansy, y habia visto, impotente, como se paseaba por la casa como un alma en pena. No salia de su cuarto, donde pasaba las horas llorando y compadeciendose de ella misma. Por mucho que le obligara a salir con sus amigos, se negaba. Intento que sus padres no notaran su estado, pero entre trabajo y cosas, apenas estaban en casa. La inesperada visita del chico Zabini, le habia animada un poco.

Cuando esa mañana la vio bajar las escaleras, noto lo mucho que le habia afectado su estado de animo. Estaba palida y ojerosa, y ni siquiera se habia molestado en ponerse maquillaje para tapar las ojeras, solo se puso unas gafas de sol, habia cogido las llaves del coche, y se habia ido. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Señor Black – exclamo sorprendida al ver a Sirius en la puerta

-Buenos dias – sonrio quitandose las gafas de sol, y Minie, viendo sus ojeras, supo que el principe tampoco habia dormido mucho. Se le veia cansado y un tanto deprimido – Esta Liz en casa?

-Si señor, esta en es estudio – anuncio invitandole a entrar – Tiene una visita, pero ahora mismo le aviso.

Sirius asintio en una sonrisa y vio como el ama de llaves iba hacia un telefono de pared que habia cerca de la puerta de entrada. Hablo unos momentos con ella, y le dijo a Sirius que enseguida estaria Liz con el. El principe declino la invitacion de tomar algo mientras esperaba y cuando Minerva se fue a hacer sus cosas, Sirius empezo a pasearse nervioso. En una de tantas vueltas que dio, escucho voces que provenian de una de las puertas. Reconocio las voces de Liz y de …¿Blaise? Se acerco un poco mas y escucho la conversación, o por lo menos, parte de ella.

-…tu sabes como te amo – decia Blaise – Yo… Yo se que tu tambien sientes algo por mi, asi que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sirius no quiso escuchar mas y se aparto de la puerta. Sintio los celos correrle por dentro. Liz iba a casarse con otro, amandolo a él. ¿Cómo podia hacer eso? "_No tienes nada que reprocharle, Sirius, al fin y al cabo, tu vas a casarte y a tener un hijo con otra, amandola a ella"_ se recrimino. ¿Qué le habria contestado Liz?

-Señor Black – lo saludo Blaise, quien habia salido de estudio, con una sonrisa en el rostro – Es una sorpresa verle aquí.

-He venido a hablar con Liz – respondio con sequedad

-Le esta esperando

Sirius asintio, y cuando lo vio subir por las escaleras, fue cuando tomo aire, y entro en el estudio. Liz estaba plantada de espaldas a el, mirando por la ventana. Al cerrar la puerta, fue cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Hola – saludo Sirius débilmente

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto cansada – Pense que ya habia quedado todo claro.

-Lo se, pero queria verte y decirtelo todo. No mereces enterarte por la prensa

-No tendrias que haber venido, Sirius. De todas formas, ya lo se todo, recuerdas? – dijo con un toque de amargura – Bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada mas que decirnos, sera mejor que te vayas.

-Te amo, Liz

-No lo pongas mas difícil, Sirius – dijo emocionada, secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – Vete.

-Vas a casarte con Blaise? – pregunto, incapaz de sorportar mas la incertidumbre

-Que? – Liz parecio un poco desconcertada, y después recordo que probablemente, Sirius hubiera escuchado la conversación que estaba teniendo con Blaise – Si, lo hare.

-Pero no le amas! – exclamo

-Lo se, pero se que sere feliz con el – sonrio – Sirius, nuestras vidas se separan y toman caminos diferentes a partir de aquí. Vete, olvidame. Olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros.

-No puedo, no me pidas eso.

-Creeme, no vale la pena ser desdichado pensado en lo que pudo ser, eso solo haria que fueras infeliz. Pon todo tu empeño en ser feliz al lado de tu futura esposa y de tu hijo.

-Y tu? Tu podras olvidarlo?

-Hare todo lo posible por ser feliz – sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos – Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, Sirius, te la mereces.

Y con una sonrisa, salio del estudio, dejando a Sirius alli. Poco después, el principe se marcho. Esa seria la ultima vez que veria a Liz.

:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí esta el fin del cap. Oye, no me mateis vale? Jajaja. Que os ha parecido, eh? Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabeis, se que me repito mucho, xo kiero reviews, jajaja.**

**Besos**

**Lau Black**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! ya se, ya se que me kereis matar, y q sta vez no tengo ninguna excusa por no haber publicado antes, sencillamente, no tenia ganas de scribir nda, jajaja**

**Lau se esconde detrás del sofa esquivando las maldiciones**

**Pero weno, aki sta el cap 22 y creo q alargare el fic hasta el 30… se me han ocurrido algunas cosillas…**

**Weno, gracias a todos los q me habeis dejado reviews: nenitablack, MMPOTTER, .-.ViVi.-**.**leticia, pamylp, carmen, marygin, josesita, hermy, Paula, marce, xaica, alhena-star, aliciaPardinas, dulce, aleja, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVans, ahgness black, xini-92, alenkb ya todos los que lo han leido**

**Weno, ya no me enrollo mas y aki os dejo el cap, spero reviews, eh? Jajaja**

**Capitulo 22**

Pansy esperaba impaciente en la sala de estar de la casa de la familia real Black. Alex le habia llamado hacia unas horas para decirle que le esperaba en palacio. Tenian muchas cosas de las que hablar. Y sonrio triunfante. Por supuesto que tenian cosas de que hablar: la fecha de la boda, para empezar. Estaba que no cabia en si de la emocion, y el regocijo. Cuando saliese de Palacio, saldria como una mujer diferente, una mujer que acababa de ver cumplido su sueño mas preciado.

-Pansy? – la voz del principe Alex, la saco de sus celebraciones

-Alex, mi amor! – sonrio y se acerco a el, lanzandose a sus brazos, y besandole, sin notar la cara de desagrado del principe – Te he echado mucho de menos, cariño, no me llamaste.

-Lo siento, necesitaba estar solo y pensar en todo

-Lo se, cielo. Se que la noticia fue repentina e inesperada, pero mi amor, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de que vayamos a formar una familia.

La respuesta de Sirius no llego, ya que en esos momentos, los reyes, seguidos de Narcisa y Lucius, entraban en el salon. Se habia formado un incomodo silencio, y todos tomaron asiento. Pansy, por supuesto, se sento al lado de Sirius, siendo examinada, sin darse cuenta, por Lucius,

-Pansy, queria, Alexander nos ha dado la noticia de tu embarazo – empezo suavemente y con sutileza, el rey – No es el procedimiento habitual y normal, pero no podemos hacer nada ya para evitarlo. Solo nos queda fijar la fecha de la boda.

Pansy iba a ponerse a gritar y a saltar de la felicidad y el triunfo, pero se contuvo. No hubiera sido apropiado. En cambio, sonrio de pura dicha, y cogio de la mano a Sirius, en un gesto cariñoso y mirandolo con adoración (nta:q tia mas askerosa!)

-Querida, dado tu estado, no podemos posponer mucho la fecha del enlace, ya que mi intencion, es que os caseis antes de que nazca el bebe – dijo la reina Halle – Pero no podemos hacer una ceremonia corriente, no, tiene que ser una ceremonia digna de un rey.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, alteza – sonrio extasiada Pansy – Debe ser una ceremonia por todo lo alto, digna de los mejores reyes.

-En cuanto a lo de hacer publico lo de tu embarazo… - dijo el rey – Hemos acordado posponer la noticia hasta que los asuntos de la boda esten claros.

-Pero… - iba a replicar, pero la reina la corto

-No estaras de mucho tiempo, dado que no se te nota aun, asi que haremos publica la noticia después de la boda, asi nadie pondra entre dicho que os habeis casado por el bebe

-No me parece justo, alteza – dijo Pansy perdiendo la sonrisa – Una noticia tan maravillosa como esta, debe saberlo todo el mundo. Los subditos tienen derecho a saber que pronto nacera un heredero al trono.

-Y lo sabran, querida, por supuesto que lo sabran, pero todo a su debido tiempo – dijo la reina – Comprenderas que no tendriais buen comienzo de cara a los subditos, si se enteran de que os casais estando tu embarazada. La gente de aquí, es muy tradicional, y la idea de que una mujer se case en estado, no esta muy bien vista. Aparte de que no pienso permitir un escandalo en mi familia.

Ante el tono duro e implacable de la reina, Pansy no pudo replicar nada. La rubia estaba demasiado enfadada ante el tono de voz de sus suegros. ¿Quiénes se creian ellos para hablarle asi a ella, a la mujer que iba a casarse con su hijo? Pero no pasaba nada, la venganza seria dulce, muy muy dulce. Cuando fuera reina, haria lo que se antojara, se gastaria millones y millones de dinero enjoyas, ropas de diseño, se pasaria todo el tiempo viajando con amigos, yendo de fiesta en fiesta, y por supuesto, se buscaria un amante.

No paso mucho rato antes de que Pansy se fuera de palacio. Ya habian acordado la fecha de la boda:seria dentro de mes y medio. La rubia salio acompañada de Sirius. A la hora, el principe regreso, con gesto abatido y se metio en su cuarto.

"Mes y medio, solo tengo menos de dos meses para sacarlo todo a la luz, pero primero tengo que descubrir el engaño. Porque estoy seguro que Pansy esconde algo, y algo me dice que es muy gordo"

-Lucius amor, deja de dar vueltas, me estas mareando – sonrio divertida Narcisa, sentada en la cama – Que es eso que te tiene tan nervioso?

-Nar, me queda menos de dos meses para descubrir la mentira de nuestra nueva "cuñada"

-Aun le estas dando vueltas al asunto? Lucius, van a casarse!

-Si hay alguna posibilidad, por minima que sea, de que Pansy este mintiendo, la voy a descubrir – dijo decidido

-Esta bien, como quieras – suspiro derrotada – Pero que no se entere nadie, todo esto es demasiado serio.

-Tranquila, se lo que hago.

El mundo parece haberse vuelto loco. Eso fue lo primero que penso Sirius al salir de su casa a la mañana siguiente. Al parecer, ya todo el mundo se habia enterado de su boda con Pansy, y los periodistas estaban que no cabian en si de la emocion y la exitacion, ante esa suculenta exclusiva.

Cuando llego a su despacho, en el edificio de la empresa del padre de James, su amigo mismo le estaba esperando, plantado, mirando por la ventana. Cuando lo escucho entrar, James se movio y lo miro duramente. Sirius se extraño ¿Acaso habia llegado tarde o habia hecho algo malo en el trabajo? Pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando James, de encima del escritorio, le enseño la portada del periodico.

-Me voy unos dias con Lily, pensado que cuando regresara, te habrias reconciliado con Liz, y cual fue mi sorpresa esta mañana, enterarme de que en menos de dos meses, te casas con Pansy – el tono de voz de James era duro, lleno de reproche – Pense que amabas a Liz. ¿Acaso cuando hablaste con ella, la volviste a cagar como es habitual en ti?

-¡¡Amo a Liz! – grito fuera de si, desesperado

-¡¿Y porque coño te vas a casar con la odiosa de Pansy! – grito a su vez James

-¡¡Porque esta embarazada!

James se quedo sorprendido, mirando con los ojos como platos a Sirius, quien se dejo caer en el pequeño sillon del despacho, con gesto abatido, tapandose la cara con las manos. James se sento a su lado, intentando asimilar la noticia.

-Me habia reconciliado con Liz, y estabamos a punto de ir a decirselo a nuestros padres, cuando llego Pansy – explico sin que James preguntara nada – Liz me dijo que era mi deber estar con Pansy, porque ella iba a darme aquello que ella habia perdido.

-Perdido? Quien ha perdido que? – pregunto James un tanto descolocado

-La noche que pasamos juntos, Liz se quedo embarazada y perdio al bebe en el accidente.

-¡¡Joder! – exclamo muy afectado – Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora que las cosas os iban tan bién…

Estuvieron charlando un rato mas, y luego cada uno volvio a su trabajo. Ni James ni Sirius pudieron concentrarse en lo que tenian que hacer. James llamo a Remus para contarselo, y quedaron para cenar en el apartamento de Sirius, adivinando que este necesitaria animos. Remus se apunto enseguida, aun sabiendo que ese mismo dia acababa de llegar de su corta Luna de Miel. Lo difícil seria decirselo a las chicas… estaban tan emocionadas con la idea de que Liz y Sirius estuvieran juntos…

-

-Señor Malfoy, tiene una visita

-Gloria, ahora mismo estoy ocupado

-Lo se, señor, pero su visita me ha dicho que es urgente y dice que no se ira hasta que no hable con usted

Lucius bufo exasperado. Estaba en el despacho de su casa, haciendo unos informes importantes y urgentes. Al nacer Draco, decidio trasladar su oficina a su casa, para asi, estar mas cerca de su mujer y su hijo. Gloria trabajaba como su secretaria desde que empezo en el mundo de las inversiones de bolsa.

-Quien demonios es?

-El señor Snape, señor

¿Severus Snape? ¿Qué demonios queria Snape yendo a verle? Muerto de curiosidad y enfadado por su atrevimiento en aparecerse en su casa, le dijo a Gloria que lo dejara pasar.

-Señor Malfoy – saludo al entrar el moreno

-Señor Snape – devolvio el saludo friamente – No puedo decir que me sea grata su visita, pero reconozco que tengo curiosidad por saber que hace aquí.

-Me he enterado de la boda de Alex con Pansy, y yo…

-Y tu has venido a darnos la enhorabuena? – le corto, tuteandolo, riendo despectivamente

-No, yo venia a saber si podia ayudarles a impedir esa boda.

Si Lucius se sorprendio al enterarse de que Snape habia ido a verlo, se quedo totalmente shockeado al escucharlo. ¿Acaso le acababa de decir que queria impedir la boda de Alex y Pansy? Conociendolo, nada bueno tenia eso.

-¿Tanto odias a Alex como para permitir que sea feliz? ¿Piensas seguir jodiendolo toda su puta vida? – exclamo enfurecido, sin importarle los tacos que habia soltado

-¿Feliz? – rio divertido Snape – Alex nunca seria feliz con Pansy, el ama a Liz.

-AL igual que tu – le espeto

-Si, al igual que yo – dijo apenado – Pero ella no me ama a mi, lo ama a el, y por ese amor que le tengo, quiero enmendar el daño que le he hecho, haciendo que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a creer en tus buenas intenciones?

-Lo haras, lo se – He acudido a ti porque se que contigo podria hablar. Si hubiera ido a hablar con mi primo, posiblemente me hubiera partido la cara antes de poder decir nada.

-Soy todo oidos

Narcisa venia de recoger a Draco del colegio cuando vio a su primo Severus salir de su casa. Extrañada, fue al despacho de Lucius y lo vio muy ajetreado haciendo llamadas y tomando algunos apuntes. Dejo a Draco con su niñera y espero plantada en la puerta a que su marido acabara de hablar por telefono

-¿Ocupado? – pregunto cruzandose de brazos ya adoptando una actitud indiferente

-Aja – contesto sin mirarla, mientras revolvia el escritorio buscando algo. Esta raro, demasiado nervioso, el nunca era asi.

-Draco esta arriba esperando que lo lleves a ver el partido que le prometiste

-¿Qué partido? – pregunto extrañado, mirandola por primera vez desde que habia entado

-El partido de Béisbol

-¡¡Mierda, el partido! – exclamo – Nar, me va a ser imposible ir a ese partido.

-¡¡Se lo prometiste, Lucius! – exclamo enfadada, y en dos pasos largos, se puso delante de la mesa, encarando a su marido – Tu hijo lleva meses esperando poder ir.

-Que lo lleve su tio. Yo no puedo ir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Esas cosas son mas importantes que tu hijo? – siseo furiosa, apoyando las manos en la mesa

-Cariño, nada es mas importante que mi hijo, y lo sabes – exclamo dolido – Pero esto asunto es de suma importancia. Hay muchos partidos de Béisbol a los que ir, pero este asunto no puede esperar. Nar, voy a ver a Cho Chang, la amiga de Pansy.

-¿A que demonios vas tu a ver a la modelo de pacotilla esa? – exclamo irancunda. No entendia el porque su marido no iba a ir con su hijo a ver un partido, y en cambio, se iba a ver a esa modelo. No estaba celosa, sabia que Lucius la amaba y que nunca le seria infiel, pero sabia lo entusiasmado que estaba Draco con ir al partido, y se llevaria una gran decepcion si no iba.

-Según Snape, Cho sabe muchas cosas de Pansy. Son amigas intimas. Tengo que hablar con ella y ver si puedo sacarle algo.

-Aun le estas dando vueltas a eso? Lucius, si tan convencido estas de que Pansy esta mintiendo, ¿Por qué no contratas a un detective o algo? No tienes porque hacer tu esto.

-No me fio de nadie para que haga esto, nadie es lo suficientemente discreto, y lo ultimo que necesito ahora, es a la prensa metida en esta mierda. Ademas de que quiero escuchar yo mismo lo que Chang tenga que decir, no sea cosa de que me mientan – coloco unas cosas en su maletin y tras darle un rapido beso a su esposa, salio del despacho para después volver a entrar – Llama a Sirius, dile que lleve a Draco al partido, ambos se lo pasaran bien.

Liz ya llevaba casi dos semanas en Egipto y se habia incorporado al trabajo sin ningun problema y con muchas ganas. Intentaba abarcar mas trabajo del que podia hacer, con tal de no pensar en Sirius, pero no siempre lo conseguia. Cuando llegaba a casa, estaba agotada, y sin apenas comer mas que una ensalada de dos dias o una sopa de sobre, se dormia en el sofa casi al instante, para levantarse entre gritos y llorando a causa de una pesadilla.

No soportaba la idea de estar sola en la casa, por lo que la mayoria de las veces, llamaba a Blaise y Cedric para que fueran a comer o cenar con ella, con la excusa de que tenian que planear todos los detalles de la boda. Porque habia una boda. Cuando Blaise habia ido a verla a Londres, lo habia notado nervioso y muy patoso, algo muy raro en el. Y no era para menos, queria pedirle matrimonio a Cedric pero no sabia como. Por eso recurrio a ella, para que le ayudara. Y en medio de uno de los ensayos de Blaise, Sirius lo escucho y se penso que ella iba a casarse con Blaise. No era cierto, ¿pero que sentido tenia desmentirlo? Sus vidas se habian separado, esta vez enserio, y ya no habria mas un "Sirius y Liz", sino un "Sirius y Pansy".

Y volviendo a Blaise y Cedric… después de muchos ensayos, Blaise le pidio matrimonio a Cedric y este acepto emocionado. Incluso a ella se le habia saltado alguna que otra lagrimilla. Le hacia tremendamente feliz ver a sus dos amigos, en esos momentos las personas mas importantes de su vida, radiantes de felicidad. Le habian nombrado su madrina, y seria ella misma la que se encargaria de preparar la boda. Ambos novios querian algo sencillo, pero diferente, como ellos.

-Liz cielo, ha llamado Remus

-Ahh, y que queria? – pregunto sin dejar de comer y sin dejar entrar ningun tipo de sentimiento

-Me estaba poniendo al corriente sobre algunas cosas – comento como si nada –No quieres saber que me ha contado?

-Blaise, sabes perfectamente que no quiero saber nada – contesto molesta, apartando su plato – Porque no dejamos el maldito tema ya, eh? Hablemos de vuestra boda.

-Estoy cansado ya de hablar de flores, de comida, de trajes, de musica – exclamo – Todo eso me importa una mierda. La unica que me importa ahora, eres tu.

-Yo estoy bien, ya lo sabes – sonrio

-A eso es a lo que me refiero – exclamo exasperado – No estas bien, por mucho que te hayas puesto esa mascara de que todo va a las mil maravillas. Te piensas que soy tonto y que no se lo mal que lo estas pasando? Estoy sintiendome ofendido porque no me cuentas nada.

-No seas imbecil, Zabini – exclamo ofendida – NO digas estupideces, claro que confio en ti, pero no puedo estar toda la vida dependiendo de vosotros y vosotros no teneis el porque estar tan pendiente de si estoy bien o estoy mal, bastantes problemas teneis vosotros ya como para encima, tener que lidiar tambien con los mios.

-Sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros, Liz – hablo Cedric, calmado como siempre – Estamos preocupados, y pensamos que esa mascara de felicidad que llevas desde que llegaste, no te hace ningun bien. Teniendonos a nosotros para apoyarte, no tienes el porque cargar con tanta pena tu sola.

-Y os lo agradezco, pero no me queda otra que seguir adelante como sea. Me duele y estoy sufriendo, pero mi vida no se acaba. Creo que ya he llorado demasiado, no pienso seguir lamentandome mas.

-Solo queremos ayudarte – dijo Blaise sentandose a su lado

-Pues dejad de hablarme de el y de todo lo que tenga que ver con Londres. Salgamos a sitios a pasarnoslo bien, cenemos aquí todos los dias, lo que sea con tal de dejarme sola. Y cuando os caseis y os vayais de aquí, he pensado en adoptar a un niño o una niña egipcio.

Lucius quedo en encontrarse con Snape, en un bar cerca de la casa de Cho. Ambos llegaron puntualmente, y después subieron al apartamento de la chica. Cuando Cho abrio la puerta y se los vio a los dos, se quedo sumamente sorprendida, y aun aturdida por su inesperada visita, los dejo pasar.

-Ocurre algo? – pregunto extrañada sirviendoles un poco de te

-Venimos a hablar contigo – dijo Lucius sin coger una taza de te. No queria andarse con rodeos, tenia que ir al grano – Queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de Pansy Parkinson.

-De…de Pansy? – pregunto con un poco de temor – Que quereis saber de ella? yo no se nada.

-Cho, hemos venido aquí por las buenas. Sabemos que eres intima amiga de ella y estamos seguros de que sabes algo que nosotros necesitamos saber – dijo Snape

-Eramos… - dijo Cho y los dos la miraron sin entender – Eramos amigas – aclaro

-Y hace mucho que no sois amigas? – pregunto Lucius

-Hara unas semanas, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a hablar

-Y no te conto nada? No se, como iba su relacion con Alex, o algo – pregunto Severus

-Creo que ya se por donde van los tiros – sonrio – Y para que quereis saber todo eso? Al fin y al cabo, va a casarse con el principe Alex, deberiais preguntarselo a ella.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no queremos, que se case con Alex – dijo Lucius

-Y eso porque? Según se, es amiga de el de toda la vida

-Tenemos sospechas de que hay algo raro en ella, que oculta algo. No nos acabamos de fiar… - dijo Severus

-Teneis razon en desconfiar de ella – dijo Cho apenada – Os contare todo lo que, pero os pido que ella no se entere de que os lo he contado. Estoy bajo sus amenazas, y no me gustaria tener que enfrentarme a ella.

Y Cho empezo a contar todo lo que Pansy le habia contado hacia unas semanas…

**Flashback**

-Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta? Me estas poniendo nerviosa tanto andar de un lado a otro.

Pansy andaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, histerica. No hacia mas que murmurar incoherencia acerca de Alex, Elizabeth, boda y ridiculo. Su amiga Cho Chang, una modelo asiatica con aspiranciones a periodista, la miraba sentada desde la silla del tocador.

-Es que no me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto – grito desesperadamente histerica – En vez de estar a mi lado todo el tiempo y a la hora del baile, cogio a la zorra de Elizabeth y se la llevo fuera del restaurante. ¡¡Todo el mundo lo vio y quede como una imbecil!

-Porque? Eso no significa que haya pasado algo entre ellos, puede que solo estuvieran hablando – apunto Cho – Date cuenta que estuvieron comprometidos.

-Eso no fue mas que una farsa planeada por los padres de ambos. Si no llega a ser porque encontre el historial medico del rey y se lo envie a Elizabeth para que se enterara de que los habian engañado, ahora mismo,ella y Alex estarian casados y yo no seria reina. He hecho mucho para atar a Alex a mi lado y mientras Dickson estaba fuera, las cosas iban bien, pero ahora que esa ha regresado…

-Me parece que estas sacando las cosas de quicio, Pansy – dijo Cho mirandose las uñas sin prestarle atención a la rubia – Acaso Alex te ha dicho que va a volver con ella?

-Aun no, pero anoche, después del espectáculo que hizo con Dickson fuera del restaurante, me cogio furioso y me trajo a casa. ¡¡estaba celoso porque Elizabeth vino acompañada de un chico! – exclamo ofendida – Cho, ni siquiera se despidio de mi, se fue asi sin mas.

-A donde?

-Ni idea, pero le llame varias veces y no me devolvio ni una sola llamada.

-Le llamaste varias veces? – exclamo sorprendida la asiatica – Pero que coño te pasa? Tu nunca has llamado mas de una vez a un hombre si no es porque te convenia. Todos los hombres van detrás de ti y podrias estar con cualquiera. ¿Por qué sigues con el principe si esta visto que no tiene el menor interes en ti?

-¡¡Eso nunca! – siseo furiosa – Alex es mio, y si no es mio, no lo sera para nadie.

-Te tengo delante de mi y no te conozco. Que pretendes sacar con esto? Ser reina? – sonrio burlona

-Y te parece poco? – exclamo – Es mi sueño, ser reina de Hogwarts y estar casada con Alex. Te imaginas lo bien que suena Su Alteza Real la Reina Pansy Black Parkinson? Mi apellido pasaria a ser Black – rio

-Estas loca!

-Tu no lo entiendes Cho, Alex lo es todo para mi – dijo desesperada – He hecho todo lo que he podido y mas para atarlo a mi lado. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Yo le envie el historial medico del rey a Elizabeth, con un sobre sin remitente para que no supiera quien lo habia enviado, lo que valio para que rompieran el compromiso. Y envie a Severus Snape al apartamento que Dickson tiene en Italia, porque sabia que Alex y ella habian estado juntos, me lo dijeron unos amigos que los vieron irse juntos. Yo mande vigilar a Elizabeth después de ese encuentro y cuando note que podria estar embarazada, planee el accidente donde desgraciadamente, no murio.

-Que tu has hecho, que? – exclamo horrorizada - ¡¡Estas loca!

-¡¡Tu no lo entiendes…. Lo amo! – exclamo desesperada e histerica – Sin el no soy nada

-¡¡El no te ama! – exclamo Cho intentando hacer entrar en razon a su amiga – ¡¡Lo unico que vas a conseguir si sigues asi, es que te aborrezca y entonces te quedaras sin tu preciada corona!

-Eso no va a pasar porque Alex no se ira de mi lado – dijo segura de si misma – Si he sido capaz de planear un asesinato en contra de la zorra de Dickson, tambien soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de casarme con Alex.

-No… no me lo puedo creer… ¡¡Estas desquiciada!

-Y escuchame bien, Chang – susurro lentamente, con peligro – En como te sueltes de la lengua y te vauas al cuento a alguien sobre lo que te he acabado de decir, yo me encargare personalmente de que te entierren bajo tierra… viva. Lo has captado bien, queridisima amiga?

**Fin del Flashback**

-Maldita zorra! – siseo furioso Lucius, al acabar Cho su relato

-Estaba totalmente desquiciada, no atendia a razones – dijo Cho – Era como si hubiera perdido la razon. Daba miedo verla.

-Pagara por todo – dijo Severus intentando controlar su ira – Como pudo hacer eso? No la creia capaz de hacer semejantes atrocidades. Reconozco que cuando me llamo para decirme que Alex y Liz estaban juntos en Italia, me volvi loco de celos y por eso fui, pero no sabes lo que me arrepiento de eso.

-No vale la pena lamentarse ahora, Snape – dijo Lucius

-Pansy tiene un punto a favor. Nadie la ve capaz de hacer esas barbaridades, se esconde detrás de su cara de niña buena y nadie sospecha de ella.

-Y porque no dijiste nada? – pregunto Lucius

-Tenia miedo. Pansy me habia amenazado y yo estaba demasiado asustada como para desobedecerla y soltar prenda. Quise contaroslo, pero sabia que la conocíais de toda la vida, los reyes e incluso el mismo Alex, le tienen en gran estima, y no me hubierais creido.

-Nunca me cayo bien esa chica – dijo Lucius

-Pero aunque nosotros lo sabemos ahora, no tenemos pruebas para poder culparla – dijo Snape con aire de abatimiento

-Un momento – dijo Cho levantandose y se acerco al mueble que habia en el salon. Empezo a rebuscar por los cajones hasta que encontr un sobre marron

-Que es? – pregunto Severus mientars Cho le entregaba el sobre a Lucius, y luego este, saco un casette del sobre

-Acostumbro siempre a llevar una grabadora en el bolsa, nunca se cuando me puede hacer falta – explico Cho – Ese dia, viendo a Pansy tan alterada, no se porque, puse la grabadora en marcha. Por supuesto, ella no sabe nada.

-Gracias, Cho – sonrio Lucius agradecido y luego fruncio el ceño – Pero esto no nos soluciona nuestro problema mas inmediato.

-Cho, tu sabes si Pansy estuvo con otro estado saliendo con Alex? No se, hace algunas semanas o algo – pregunto cuidadosamente Severus

-No, nunca. Pansy no estuvo con otro. Puede que hiciera semanas que Pansy y yo no nos hablemos, pero aun mantenemos amigos en comun.

-Al menos no le ha puesto los cuernos – farfullo Lucius

-Pero que problema hay? Teneis el casette con la conversación con Pansy y creo que eso, son pruebas mas que suficientes para culparla

-Cho, Pansy estaba embarazada, y como ya has dicho antes, en menos de dos meses, se casa con Alex – aclaro Severus

-Embarazada? – exclamo sorprendida – Vaya! No me lo hubiera esperado nunca

-Porque? – pregunto extrañado Severus

-Pues porque Pansy nunca quiso tener hijos – dijo Cho – Mientras todas hablamos de querer tener familia, Pansy nunca quiso. Odia a los niños. Pero creo que no me equivocaria si dijera que se quedo embarazada aposta con tal de atar a Alex a su lado.

-Eso mismo es lo que pensamos nosotros – dijo Lucius – Creemos que Pansy esconde algo.

-Hablad con su ginecologo – propuso – Decidle que os informe de su estado. Sera mejor que vayas tu, Lucius, al fin y al cabo, eres su cuñado y entendera tu preocupación.

-Quien es su ginecologo? –pregunto Lucius

-El mismo que el mio, el dr Seamos Finnigan – dijo Cho


	24. important

Holaaaa!!!!

Como stais??? Se que no tengo perdon de nadie por no haer publicado en todo este tiempo…que la vrdd, he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que hace , pero bueno, digamos que no estoy pasando por un buen momento personal, y eso parece que se esta plasmando a lo que escribo.

Desde hace meses, soy totalmente incapaz de escribir nada medianamente bueno…he perdido todas las ganas y la ilusion por escribir, y me obligo tanto a querer escribir algo, que lo unico que consigo, es agobiarme y que no me salga nada. La gente me dice que eso son rachas, pero creo que esta esta durando ya demasiado…

El capitulo del fic que tocaba ahora, el 23 creo que es, lo tenia ya empezado y con las ideas para acabarlo, pero como tengo siempre tan mala suerte, se me rompio el pc y lo perdi todo…o eso crei hasta que ayer encontre un DVD donde habia grabado todo dentro…¡¡hasta el final del fic del que tan orgullosa me siento!!. No sabeis la alegria que me dio.

Para compensaros todo el tiempo que os he tenido esperando, os dejare algunos adelantos de lo que va a ser el capitulo 23 y el final del fic (lo que llevo escrito). Si alguien no quiere saber que pasa, mas le vale que no siga leyendo… contiene SPOILER… aki va…

…**la sonrisa de euforia que habia puesto Pansy, desaparecio. Se dejo caer en la cama desconcertada y con cara de preocupación. Ya hacia varios dias en los que se habia levantado con nauseas y mareos y eso no era normal. ¿Estaria de verdad embarazada?...**

**O o O o O o**

**-En toda la familia Black, estamos muy felices con la noticia, pero como comprendera, estamos un poco preocupados por el embarazo. Va todo bien?**

**-Si… si, por supuesto, el embarazo va muy bien – sonrio incomodo – Esta solo de unas pocas semanas, y aun no se le nota, pero dentro de poco, empezara a notarsele. La señorita Parkinson es una mujer muy fuerte, y no corre ningun peligro, ni tampoco su bebe.**

**O o O o O o**

**-¡¡ZABINI!! – grito y toda la gente se giro hacia él. El hombre en si, se separo del otro sobresaltado por el grito, y se quedo parado cuando reconocio al principe - ¡¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PERRA!!**

**O o O o O o**

**-Y aun tienes la desfachatez de aceptarlo? – exclamo indignado y furioso -. Donde esta Liz, eh? Habeis aprovchado que ella no esta para daros el lote a sus espaldas… el dia de su propia boda!!**

**O o O o O o**

**-Bueno, ahora que esta todo aclarado, me podeis decir donde esta Liz? – pregunto levantandose del sillon.**

**-No – se nego en rotundo Blaise levantándose tambien – No veras a Liz a menos que este completamente seguro de que no le haras mas daño. Bastante ha sufrido ya por tu culpa**

**O o O o O o**

**-Eli cielo, el principe Alex se casa – lo solto como si fuera una desgracia**

**-Y? – intento sofocar la risa**

**-Te digo que tu ex prometido se casa y tu solo dices "y"? Estas bien? – exclamo indignada**

**-Mama, deja que haga lo que quiera. Lo nuestro termino hace mucho, si ha querido casarse, es porque ha encontrado a la mujer perfecta para el.**


	25. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

-Cielo, levantate

Susan Parkinson, entro despacio a la habitación de su hija para despertarla. Tenia cita con el peluquero dentro de dos horas y le quedaba lejos. La noche anterior, su hija habia ido radiante de felicidad a casa para decirles que iba a casarse con el principe Alex. ¡¡Que gran alegria!! ¡¡Su hija iba a ser reina!! Ese era el sueño cumplido de cualquier madre. Ya estaba pensando en todo lo que ganaria su hija, y ella tambien, por supuesto. Pero por encima de todos los beneficios que sacarian de ese enlace, estaba la felicidad que tendria su hija.

Sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo, que Pansy estaba locamente enamorada del principe. Habia estado años a su lado, siendo la amiga fiel, viendo como el principe Alex salia cada mes con una chica distinta. Habia sido mucho tiempo sufriendo viendolo con otras, y por fin, el principe, se habia dado cuenta de que la mujer perfecta para el, era Pansy.

Dejo la bandeja del desayuno encima de la mesilla, y se acerco a la ventana para abrir y correr las cortinas. La enorme habitación, fue enseguida iluminada con el radiante sol del dia. Se sento en la cama, al lado de su hija.

-Pansy, tesoro, es hora de que te levantes – le acaricio el pelo – Tienes cita con el peluquero dentro de un rato.

Pansy refunfuño, se desperezo y abrio poco a poco los ojos, cerrandolos al molestarle el sol. Susan rio y una vez estuvo su hija sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, le puso la bandeja del desayuno en la cama, con un café cargado, unos bollos bajos en calorias y una manzana. Nada mas oler el aroma del café, Pansy tiro la bandeja y salio corriendo al baño.

Susan, asustada echo a correr detrás de ella y cuando llego al baño, vio a Pansy arrodillada, vomitando. Cogio una toalla y la mojo, poniendosela en la nuca. Al levantarse, vio como su hija habia perdido todo el color de la cara y estaba mareada. Sin decir palabra, ni preguntar nada, ayudo a su hija a llegar a la cama, no sin antes apartar la bandeja del desayuno, dejandola lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera oler el café. A ella le paso lo mismo cuando se quedo embarazada de Pansy.

-Te sientes bien como para ir a la peluqueria? – pregunto suavemente, arropandola – Llamare a François para decirle que no vas.

-Tranquila mama, ya estoy mejor – sonrio cansada – Solo ha sido un pequeño mareo, con todo esto de la boda con Alex y todo, estoy de los nervios. Tengo ganas de que llegue el dia – rio

-Esta bien, te dejare sola para que te vistas – sonrio Susan al verla tan ilusionada – Llamare a una criada para que venga a prepararte el baño y para que retiren la bandeja del desayuno. – le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto.

En el mismo instante en el que su madre abandono la habitación, la sonrisa de euforia que habia puesto Pansy, desaparecio. Se dejo caer en la cama desconcertada y con cara de preocupación. Ya hacia varios dias en los que se habia levantado con nauseas y mareos y eso no era normal. ¿Estaria de verdad embarazada? No habia contado con que la mentira que habia inventado para atar a Alex a su lado, se convirtiera en verdad.

Su plan inicial, habia sido engañarlos a todos, haciendoles creer que estaba embarazada, asi, el principe Alex, no tendria mas remedio que casarse con ella, y después de casados, ella haria como si sufriera un aborto que le impediria tener mas hijos. Y como si se divorciaban ella y Alex, los Black podrian perder el reino a favor de los Snape, no creia que se arriesgaran a perder lo que fue suyo durante varios centenarios. Por lo tanto, ella seria reina de Hogwarts hasta que muriera.

Pero antes de eso, tenia que ir a su ginecologo para que le verificara que estaba embarazada. No es que le hiciera ilusion tener hijos, de hecho, no queria tenerlos, pero si eso ayudaba a que tuviera mas atado a Alex a su lado, no iba a quejarse ella. Total, ella solo lo tendria, para criarlo estaban las maestras e institutrices que contrataria para que se encargaran de el, mientras ella acudia fiestas y eventos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no parecia tan mala la idea eso de ser madre… la pregunta ahora era…¿Quién seria el padre? Aunque fuera de otro, que era lo mas normal, ella siempre diria que es de Alex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Doctor Finnigan, tiene visita

-Otro paciente? – murmuro extrañado, consultando en su lista de pacientes para ese dia – Que raro, no tengo a nadie mas apuntado

-Esto…doctor… no es ningun paciente

-Quien es? – pregunto desconcertado, su enfermera no se ponia nerviosa por nada, pero ahora si que lo parecia…¿Quién seria?

-Es el señor Lucius Malfoy, señor

El doctor Seamos temblo al escuchar ese nombre. Ese hombre, imponia mas respeto que el mismo rey. Le pidio a su enfermera que lo dejara pasar, y se levanto para recibirlo. Cuando lo vio entrar, entendio el porque causaba tanto respeto y, porque no decirlo, miedo. Entro a la consulta con aire altivo y orgulloso, como todos los Malfoy, miro con aire indiferente todo el despacho y luego lo miro a el, de arriba abajo, como examinandolo.

-Doctor Finnigan? – pregunto alargando su mano, para saludarle – Como ya le habra dicho su enfermera, soy Lucius Malfoy.

-Lo se, señor – respondio Seamos estrechandole la mano – A que debo su visita?

-Como supongo que ya se habra enterado, mi cuñado, el principe Alex, va a contraer matrionio con la señorita Parkinson – anuncio

-Lo se, lo lei esta mañana en el periodico. Enhorabuena – sonrio un tanto incomodo

-Gracias, pero no es del compromiso, lo que venia a hablar con usted. Supongo que sabra, que la señorita Pansy esta embarazada, verdad? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, y pese a que el doctor Finnigan intento no hacerse el sorprendido, Lucius comprobo con satisfacción que el doctor se habia puesto nervioso – En toda la familia Black, estamos muy felices con la noticia, pero como comprendera, estamos un poco preocupados por el embarazo. Va todo bien?

-Si… si, por supuesto, el embarazo va muy bien – sonrio incomodo – Esta solo de unas pocas semanas, y aun no se le nota, pero dentro de poco, empezara a notarsele. La señorita Parkinson es una mujer muy fuerte, y no corre ningun peligro, ni tampoco su bebe.

-Me alegra oirlo – sonrio Lucius – Me haria el favor de enviarnos los informes medicos de la evolucion del embarazo de la señorita Pansy?

-Por supuesto – sonrio Seamus, levantandose de la silla – Lo lamento muchisimo, señor Malfoy, pero tengo un poco de prisa, tengo otra visita.

-Por supuesto doctor, no le molesto mas – sonrio Lucius tendiendole la mano – Un placer conocerle, espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

Y con una sonrisa radiante, Lucius salio del consultorio. Se despidio con la cabeza de la enfermera, y salio del hospital. Ahora si que lo tenia claro: Pansy Parkinson estaba escondiendo algo, y como el se llamaba Lucius, que lo averiguaria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seamus Finnigan se paseaba nervioso por su consulta. No se esperaba tan pronto la visita de Lucius Malfoy. A primera hora de la mañana, le habia llamado Pansy para contarle sus planes. El no era solo su ginecologo, era su amante y su amigo. ¿Pero en que lio se habia metido esa loca? Nada mas irse Lucius, el le llamo, y Pansy no tardaria en llegar.

-Que coño pasa que me has llamado con tanta prisa? – exclamo airada Pansy, entrando como una tromba

-Ha venido Lucius a interesarse por tu "embarazo"

-Mierda! – exclamo – Y que te ha dicho?

-Pues me ha preguntado si sabia que estabas embrazada, y le dije que si – dijo como si nada

-Pues puede que tengas razon – murmuro y el medico la miro interrogante – Seamus, hace varios dias que me levanto con mareos y nauseas y eso no es normal. Me dan arcadas solo de escuchar el olor del café, y tu sabes que lo adicta al café que soy.

-Pues te hare unas pruebas de embarazo, y veremos los resultados – le dijo, marcando un numero en su telefono, y al momento, entro una enfermera a llevarse a Pansy a la sala de analisis.

Cuando Parkinson salio de la sala, Seamus se dejo caer apesadumbrado en su sillon. Si Pansy estaba verdaderamente enfadada, todo se irira por los aires, empezando por el. La chica y el tenian un affaire desde hacia meses, un juego para ella, pero para el no lo era. Sus sentimientos con respecto a la rubia, eran serios. La queria.

Se paso una mano por la cara, con signos evidentes de desesperación. Cuando le anuncio su plan para atar al principe, el se habia negado a ayudarla, pero por ella, haria cualquier cosa. Y ella lo sabia. Y se habia aprovechado de eso, de lo debil que se volvia el con su presencia. Asi que no habia tenido mas remedio que ayudarla.

Pero ¿y si ahora resultaba que lo del embarazo era cierto? El solo pensamiento de que Pansy podria esperar un hijo suyo, y lo hiciera pasar por hijo del principe, hacia que la rabia y la ira ebulleciera en su interior. No iba a permitirlo, pero tambien sabia que si se entrometia en los planes de la rubia, perderia cualquier contacto con ella. Y eso no podria soportarlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La boda iba acercandose y ni Lucius ni Severus habian conseguido desenmascarar a Pansy, y ya empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Les quedaba poco tiempo para hacer algo. Habian perdido casi toda esperanza, cuando un buen dia, la suerte les sonrio.

Lucius habia vuelto a ir a ver al ginecologo de Pansy, muchas otras veces para ver si podia sacar algo mas o ver si algun detalle le habia pasado inadvertido, pero nunca sacaba nada. Ese dia, la suerte la acompaño.

-Venia a ver al doctor Finnigan – dijo Lucius a un señor mayor

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero el señor Finnigan no ha podido venir hoy, asi que soy yo el que se encarga hoy de sus pacientes - El hombre se presento como doctor Filch - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo a saber de la evolucion del embarazo de mi cuñada, la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Embarazo? – el doctor parecial realmente sorprendido - ¿Esta seguro? Eso no puede ser.

-Claro que estoy seguro – dijo Lucius extrañado – Ella misma nos lo ha dicho, y su medico, el doctor Finnigan, nos lo ha confirmado.

-Señor Malfoy, yo fui el ginecologo de la señorita Parkinson hasta hace unos 3 años, y puedo asegurarle de que no esta embarazada.

-Y eso porque? Según tengo entendido, tiene todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada.

-La señorita Parkinson no puede tener hijos.

¡¡Ploff!! Ahí estaba la prueba definitiva de que Pansy estaba mintiendo. Según le conto el doctor Filch, estaba incapacitada para tener hijos, dado un problema que tuvo de niña. Era algo que Pansy no sabia, porque se habia negado en redondo a aceptarlo, y ese era motivo mas que suficiente, para detestar a los niños.

No le conto nada a Sirius de lo que se habia enterado, porque aun quedaba solucionar los síntomas que aun tenia Pansy, ademas de que no queria darle esperanzas. Al fin y al cabo, los medicos son humanos y se equivocan, y el cuerpo humano es tan complejo, que todo puede llegar a pasar.

Con ayuda de Narcisa, le tendieron una trampa a Pansy y la llevaron a otro ginecologo. Sobra decir que la chica se puso furiosa cuando vio donde estaba. Después de unas cuantas pruebas, se confirmo lo que todos sabian, que verdaderamente, Pansy NO estaba embarazada. Y el porque tenia todos los síntomas, era simplemente que padecia lo que se dice un embarazo psicologico.

-No podeis hacerme esto – grito la rubia totalmente fuera de si – Estoy esperando un hijo de Alex.

-¡¡Basta ya de mentiras Pansy!! – le grito a su vez Narcisa, haciendo que la joven retrocediera ante el tono fiero de la mujer – Todo esto no fue mas que un plan bien trazado para quedarte con mi hermano… ¿o deberia decir con la corona?

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!

-¡¡Hemos hablado con Cho y ella nos lo ha contado todo! – grito a su vez Lucius – El dia que se lo contaste todo, ella lo grabo.

-¡Maldita zorra!! – escupio furiosa – Esto no va a quedar asi…mis abogados se encargaran del asunto.

En eso, Narcisa empezo a reirse a carcajada limpia, como si el asunto de suma importancia que estaban tratando, le divirtiera de sobremanera. Pansy la miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, mientras Lucius arqueaba una ceja ante la reaccion de su mujer. Pese a que ya llevaban muchos años de casados y se conocian de mucho antes, Narcisa siempre conseguia sorprenderle.

-¿Tus abogados? – siguió riendo Narcisa – Te creia mas lista, Parkinson… ¿Qué podrian hacer los mequetrefes de tus abogados, contra los de palacio? Nada. Esos abogados de los que tanto alardeas, quedarian reducidos a una simple mierda.

-¡¡Narcisa!! – exclamo Lucius ante el vocabulario vulgar que habia utilizado su esposa. Nunca la habia oido hablar asi.

-Voy a hacer que te encierren de por vida – le susurro la rubia acercandose a Pansy e inclinandose para mirarla a los ojos, y la joven temblo perceptiblemente, mientras Narcisa sonreia triunfante – Me encargare de que pagues por todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermano, por todo lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa. Pero sobretodo, hare que pagues con creces todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le has causado a Liz – se incorporo y la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad – Nunca le he deseado la desgracia a nadie, pero sera todo un placer ir a verte a la carcel.

Ante esas palabras, Pansy solto un gruñido enloquecido y de un salto, se levanto de la silla, lanzandose hacia Narcisa. La señora Malfoy no habia atinado a reaccionar, pero si su marido, quien cogio a Pansy y la alejo de su esposa. La cara de Narcisa era todo un poema. Estaba sorprendida y horrorizada, y miraba a Pansy con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Un par de medicos entraron en esos momentos en la sala donde se encotraban ellos, al escuchar el escandalo que habian armado. Al ver a Pansy en tal estado de locura, blasfemando, insultando a todo el mundo, con los ojos eloquecidos, la pincharon y se la llevaron.

-Dios, crei que iba a matarme – susurro Narcisa abrazandose los brazos, viendo a los medicos llevarse a la que fue su cuñada

-Ya ha pasado todo – le susurro Lucius abrazandola. Estaba muy orgulloso de su esposa, y si era posible, la amaba cada dia mas, y en esos momentos, sabia porque se habia casado con ella. Esa mujer, era unica. Y era suya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por petición de Lucius y Narcisa, Severus estuvo presente cuando les contaron a los reyes y a Sirius, todo el asunto de las mentiras de Pansy. El principe estaba shockeado, y con la mirada perdida, se dejo caer en el sillon, de una forma muy poco elegante, cabia decir. Cuando los reyes se fueron, se quedaron Narcisa, Lucius, Sirius y Snape.

-Ya se acabo la pesadilla, Alex – le susurro Narcisa con cariño agachandose delante de el – Ya nada te separa de Liz.

-Pero ella se va a casar con otro, Nar – hablo con voz rota

-Pues lucha por ella, no dejes escapar esa felicidad que solo tendras con ella – le inquirio Lucius – Nunca has sido un chico conformista, si ha habido algo que has querido, has luchado contra todo y contra todos con tal de conseguirlo. ¿No me digas que vas a darte por vencido cuando mas tienes que luchar?

-Y si no quiere verme? Y si he llegado tarde a la boda?

-Si te das prisa y coges el primer avion que salga para Egipto, podras llegar alli el mismo dia de la boda – esta vez, fue Severus quien hablo, y Sirius se le quedo mirando con desconfianza

-Porque haces esto? Porque me ayudas si sabes que no nos soportamos?

-Porque amo a Liz, tal vez no del mismo modo o de la misma intensidad que tu, pero la amo tanto como para interponer su felicidad por delante de mis sentimientos.

Severus fue claro, y aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de angustia y de dolor al saber que habia perdido a Liz, tambien sabia que ella seria feliz con Sirius, que ambos se amarian siempre.

Sirius se levanto del sillon y se acerco hacia Severus, y esta vez fue su turno de mirar con desconfianza al principe. Pero nadie podria imaginar nunca lo que pasaria. Sirius lo abrazo como a un hermano, y Severus sorprendido, no atino a reaccionar.

-Gracias Severus – sonrio Sirius – Gracias por amar y cuidar a Liz. Nunca podre agradecertelo lo suficiente.

-Tu casate con ella y hazla feliz, y todo quedara agradecido – le sonrio a su vez su primo

Narcisa miraba la escena visiblemente emocionada, se sentia muy orgullosa de su hermano y del gran hombre en que se habia convertido. Seria un gran rey, de eso no cabia ninguna duda.

Con prisas, le ayudo a hacer una peque maleta, mientras Lucius llamaba al aeropuerto y le reservaba un billete a Egipto, en el primer vuelo que hubiera. Hubiera sido mas facil y comodo, coger simplemente un avion reservado para la familia real, pero Sirius queria pasar inadvertido, y entremezclarse con el resto de la gente, volverse a sentir libre como cuando conocio a Liz y su vida cambio para siempre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Holaaaa!!!! Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, aquí esta el capitulo 23, y como os habreis dado cuenta, sera el ultimo antes de la reconciliación entre ambos… pero tampoco les ire a poner las cosas faciles…dejare que sufran un poquillo mas, jajaja.**

**Ya sabeis…se que no he sido muy wena, he tardado muxo en publicar, pero spero que os guste el cap y q me dejeis algun review, me animarian muxo. .**


	26. FINAL

**Hola!!! Siento muchisimo no hacer actualizado antes, pero aki teneis lo tanto kereis: el final.**

**SI si, no me lloreis… en algun momento tenia que acabarse el fic, no creeis? Debo decir que me causa muchisima pena acabarlo, y mientras escribo estas lineas, despidiendome de todas vosotras, los ojos se me humedecen.**

**Queria daros las gracias a todas, porque habeis estado ahí animandome desde el principio del fic, y eso que ya va a hacer dos años que lo voy escribiendo, me habeis animado en los malos momentos y no teneis ni idea de lo que me han animado vuestros comentarios, en lo que me reido y lo feliz que me hacia cuando abria el correo y veia muchisimos mensajes vuestros. Gracias, y mil gracias.**

**Pues seguramente, este sera el ultimo capitulo, no se muy bien si hare algun epilogo con su vida después de casados, asi que si no vuelvo a publicar nada, deciros que ha sido un placer enorme haberos conocido. Y ya no digo nada mas que sino, me pondre a llorar, jaajja. Os dejo con el esperadisimo final!! Y espero no decepcionaros con el…**

**Besazos!!**

**Capitulo 24**

Nada mas salir del aeropuerto, cogio un taxi y fue derechito hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la boda de Liz y Blaise. Rogaba y rogaba que no llegara demasiado tarde. Liz, su Liz no podia casarse con un hombre al que no queria. Lo amaba a él, y él la amaba a ella. No habia otro final posible, Liz seria suya, solo suya… bueno, siempre y cuando no llegara demasiado tarde para impedir la boda. Pero mejor no pensar en eso

Estaba ya al borde de un ataque de nervios, cuando por fin, el conductor del taxi paro delante de la mansión Zabini, donde se celebraba la boda. Como la puerta estaba abierta, entro sin avisar. Recorrio la casa hasta llegar al jardin, donde se quedo plantado en la puerta, viendo a todos los invitados bailar, comer y beber. Habia llegado tarde. Pero ya que habia ido, no se iria sin decirle a Liz lo que sentia por ella, aunque eso no sirviera para que volviera con el.

Se abrio paso entre la gente para llegar a la mesa principal, la de los novios. Sentia un nudo en la garganta y le entraban ganas de llorar con solo imaginarse a Liz vestida de blanco al lado de su nuevo marido. Pero cuando llego a la mesa, se quedo estupefacto, sintiendo como la ira corria por sus venas. Blaise Zabini y otro hombre se estaban besando muy acarameladamente, ambos abrazados. ¿Cómo se habia atrevido? ¿Cómo le hacia eso a Liz el mismo dia de su boda?

-¡¡ZABINI!! – grito y toda la gente se giro hacia él. El hombre en si, se separo del otro sobresaltado por el grito, y se quedo parado cuando reconocio al principe - ¡¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PERRA!!

El pobre Blaise estaba tan impresionado que no lograba reaccionar. Aun estaba abrazado al otro hombre. Los invitados se habian quedado quietos, expectantes, mirando al novio y a Sirius como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis. El principe estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, se le veia encolerizado.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido, eh? – grito enfadado y todos dieron un paso atrás, al igual que Blaise, que a cada paso enfrente que daba Sirius, él daba dos atrás - ¡¡Eres un maldito sinverguenza!!

-No te permito que le hables asi! – salio en su defensa el hombre que estaba besando a Blaise

-No te metas en esto, Cedric – murmuro Blaise y después se enfrento al principe – A que has venido, Black? Que yo sepa, no estabas invitado a la boda

-La boda? – grito – Como te atreves a hacerle esto, eh? El mismo dia de vuestra boda…!! – Sirius estaba fuera de si, enloquecido – En como le hayas hecho algo, te juro que te mato, me oyes? ¡¡Te mato!!

-No amenaces en mi propia casa!! – grito Cedric

-Desde cuando, eh? – grito Sirius taladrando con la mirada a Blaise, quien le miraba de la misma forma

-Desde cuando, que?

-Desde cuando engañas a Liz con… este – miro despectivamente a Cedric

-Que? – pregunto desconcertado y los invitados empezaron a murmurar – De que estas hablando?

-No me vas a negar que te estabas besando con este

-"Este" tiene nombre – exclamo enfadado Cedric – Pero si usted es tan idiota como para no saber decirlo…

-No te metas, Ced, no le hagas enfadar mas – le advirtió Blaise – Esto es algo entre él y yo. Mira Black, no te voy a negar que me estaba besando con Cedric

-Y aun tienes la desfachatez de aceptarlo? – exclamo indignado y furioso -. Donde esta Liz, eh? Habeis aprovchado que ella no esta para daros el lote a sus espaldas… el dia de su propia boda!!

-Que? – exclamo Blaise – Me parece que estas equivocado.

-No lo creo, Zabini – escupio despectivamente – Os he visto besaros… el mismo dia que te casabas con Liz, desgraciado!!

-Con Liz? – exclamo Blaise comprendiendo – Es verdad que me he casado hoy pero… ¿quien dice que lo he hecho con Liz? – sonrio con malicia al ver la cara desconcertada de Sirius – Black, te presento a mi marido, Cedric Diggori.

Y por poco no la palma Sirius de la impresión. Se quedo plantado, tieso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando a Blaise y Cedric, abriendo y cerrando la boca en intentos fallidos por decir algo. Blaise no pudo aguantar mas, y estallo en carcajadas, al igual que Cedric y todos los invitados.

-Sera mejor que entremos dentro, podremos charlar con mas tranquilidad – sonrio Blaise cogiendo a Sirius del brazo y arrastrandolo dentro de la casa – Ced cielo, podrias traer una botella de champan? Creo que a nuestro principe le hara falta un trago.

El pobre estaba demasiado pasmado como para reaccionar. Blaise lo sento en un sofa, y él tomo asiento delante de el. Cedric entro detrás de ellos, cerrando la puerta, trayendo el champan y tres copas.

-Vo… vosotros dos…? – balbuceo Sirius y Blaie asintio riendo – Yo pense…

-Parece que no pensaste mucho - se burlo Blaise – Porque pensaste que iba a casarme con Liz? – pregunto sirviendo las tres copas de champan

-Escuche el momento en que le pedias que se casara contigo

-Que? Yo nunca le he pedido a Liz que se casara conmigo. Ella sabe demasiado bien que amo a Cedric

-Pero yo os escuche… estabais en el estudio de su padre, en su casa… - tartamudeo desconcertado – Fue el dia que fui a verle.

-¡¡Oh Dios!! - estallo en carcajadas – Estaba ensayando. Queria pedirle matrimonio a Ced, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabia que decir o hacer, tenia miedo de cagarla. Liz me ayudo. De verdad pensaste…?

-No le veo la gracia – murmuro malhumorado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. Blaise se lo estaba pasando en grande riendose del principe – Quieres parar de reirte?

-Lo siento, lo siento – rio – Es que me parece tan gracioso…

-Bueno, ahora que esta todo aclarado, me podeis decir donde esta Liz? – pregunto levantandose del sillon.

-No – se nego en rotundo Blaise levantándose tambien – No veras a Liz a menos que este completamente seguro de que no le haras mas daño. Bastante ha sufrido ya por tu culpa

-No he venido a hacerle daño!! – exclamo indignado - Blaise, necesito hablar con ella – parecia desesperado

-Porque? – preugnto. Estaba claro que no iba a ponerle las cosas faciles - Dime un puñetero motivo jodidamente bueno para que te diga donde esta.

-Que la amo.

Tal vez fuera la decisión y la seguridad con que lo dijo, pero Blaise supo que no mentia. Pero aun quedaban mucho interrogantes que resolver.

-No ibas a casarte tu tambien?

-Con la unica persona con la que voy a casarme, es con Liz si me perdona y me acepta.

-Esta en la playa, en las rocas o paseando por la orilla – dijo Cedric, que habia estado callado todo el rato

-Cedric!! – le riño Blaise – No tenias que haberselo dicho.

-¡¡Oh, vamos Blay! – rio cedric – Miralo, esta completamente enamorado de nuestra niña.

-Pero le ha hecho mucho daño!!

-Y mas daño se estan haciendo si continuan separados. Deja que se arreglen ellos, son mayorcitos y saben lo que quieren – sonrio y miro al principe, quien le sonreia agradecido – Cuidela bien.

Sirius no pudo mas que sonreir de felicidad, y titubeando un poco, abrazo a la pareja, para después salir corriendo de la casa. Blaise se quedo anonadado

-Me… me acaba de abrazar el principe de Hogwarts? – murmuro incredulo

-Eso parece – rio Cedric

Habia sido una ceremonia preciosa, tal y como Blaise y Cedric se merecian. El banquete fue exquisito, y la musica, perfecta. La compañía no podia ser mejor, pero aun y asi, se sentia incomoda en medio de tanta felicidad. Se excuso de los novios y salio a dar un paseo.

Se quito las sandalias blancas y paseo por la orilla de la playa, mojandose los pies. Que sensación mas maravillosa. Se recogio la cola del vestido blanco, y siguió caminando. Sonrio al recordar como Blaise queria que para su boda, todos los invitados fueran vestidos de blanco o de negro. Ella iba a ponerse un vestido negro, mas acorde con su estado de animo, pero Blaise y Cedric le sorprendieron regalandole un precioso vestido de seda blanco, largo, atado al cuello y con una fina cinta atada a la cintura.

-El traje mas hermoso, para la madrina mas bella – habia dicho Blaise después de darle un abrazo

Preparar la boda habia sido todo un reto para ella. Tanto Blaise como Cedric habian hecho mucho por ella, y les estaba en deuda. Tenia que hacer que su boda fuera perfecta, preciosa. El maravilloso caos de preparar la boda, le habia permitido alejar de la mente a Sirius, y cuando llegaba la noche, estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en el. Pero ahora que todo habia acabado…

¿Qué estaria haciendo Sirius en esos momentos? Posiblemente estaria con Pansy, cuidandola en sus ultimos meses de embarazo. Que suerte tenian algunas. No sabia si lo que llevaba la rubia era un niño o una niña, si sacaria los ojos azules de Sirius, o su cabello oscuro, sencillamente no podia soportar saberlo.

No sabia nada de Sirius desde que se despidieron hacia meses. Un verdadero infierno. Era realmente doloroso amarlo, y sabia que nunca podria arrancarselo del corazon. Antes de despedirse, él decia que la amaba, que no podria olvidarla y podria ser que fuera cierto, pero ella sabia que no podrian estar juntos. Era su destino. Ahora se arrepentia de muchas cosas. No tenia que haber sido tan orgullosa y aceptar desde el primer momento que se habia enamorado de él. No tenia que haber roto el compromiso, mas aun cuando ya empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo queria. No tenia que… Habian tantas cosas que no tenia que haber hecho pero que hizo…

-¡¡Liz!!

Se giro, pero no vio a nadie. Era posible que los novios estuvieran buscandola, ya hacia rato que habia salido y estarian preocupados. No valia la pena seguir lamentandose por lo que podria haber sido, solo le quedaba aceptarlo cuando antes y salir adelante, pero es que dolia tanto…

Se giro para regresar a la mansión cuando vio a alguien correr hacia ella. Se le paro el corazon. La imaginación le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, porque juraria que el que se acercaba no era otro que Sirius. Pero no podia ser… era imposible.

No, no era imposible. Era Sirius el que se acercaba a ella, jadeando de tanto correr. Dios, estaba realmente guapisimo. Llevaba unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa de manga larga y de botones, blanca. No supo que hacer, asi que se quedo de pie esperandolo.

-Liz… - murmuro Sirius mirandola con adoración, cuando llego donde estaba ella – Mi dulce Liz…

Le acaricio la mejilla con una dulcura y un amor que hubiera derretido hasta el corazon mas frio del planeta. Sirius seguia murmurando palabras de amor, mirandola a los ojos, y acariciando su cabello con las dos manos. Agacho un poco la cabeza, y junto sus labios junto los de Liz, suavemente, con calma, como si tuviera toda la vida por delante.

-Te amo – murmuro Sirius abrazandola junto a su pecho, y ahí Liz si que no pudo contenerse y empezo a llorar de pura felicidad – Me has oido, te amo con toda mi alma.

-Sirius – murmuro con los ojos humedecidos – No me hagas esto, no me digas que me amas para después irte como si no hubiera pasado nada – suplico entre lagrimas

-Liz

-No juegues conmigo. Dime la verdad ¿a que has venido?

-No me crees, verdad? Te amo, Liz. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas – susurro – No permitire que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.

-T Te amaba Sirius y queria estar lo suficientemente lejos de ti para poder olvidarte – lloro desesperadamente – Amarte me hacia daño, pero no hacerlo me dolia todavía mas. Crei que estando lejos conseguiria olvidarte, pero todas las noches aparecias en mis sueños, te veia en todos los lados, eras una obsesion. Una obsesion de la que no he sido capaz de curarme.

-Yo tampoco he sido capaz de olvidarte, aunque si te soy sincero, creo que nunca quise olvidarte. Tenia la pequeña esperanza de que me siguieras amando, y de que volvieras confesandome tu amor, para enviarlos a todos a la mierda e irnos juntos – se acerco y la abrazo fuerte – Liz, he venido a por ti, y ahora que se que me sigues amando, no voy a irme de aquí sin ti.

-Sirius… yo…

-Volvamoslo a intentar. Antes eramos demasiado testarudos y orgullosos para admitir lo que existio entre nosotros desde el primer momento. Creiamos que odiandonos eliminaríamos todas esa atracción que existia entre nosotros, pero lo que ha hecho, ha sido aumentar el deseo, convirtiendolo en amor.

-Vaya, nunca pense que te oiria hablar asi – bromeo Liz entre lagrimas

-Oye, que no eres tu la unica que ha madurado – sonrio acercando su frente a la de ella – Intentemoslo. Liz, no quiero una aventura de 2 o 3 meses contigo, quiero toda una vida, ya te lo dije. Quiero amarte cada dia, quiero despertarme a tu lado todas las mañanas, amarte hasta el fin de nuestros dias – su voz estaba repleta de amor, de dulzura – Estoy harto de escuchar que sere un gran rey, pero se que si tu no estas conmigo, nunca llegare a ser lo que esperan de mi. Que me dices?

-Nos pelearemos y discutiremos

-Y que matrimonio no lo hace? Liz, todos lo hacen, pero porque quieren lo mejor para la persona que aman. Mira a mis padres, o los tuyos, llevan muchos años casados y discuten, pero y que? Se aman como el primer dia, incluso mas.

-Y que hay de Pansy y de tu hijo? – pregunto – No puedo permitir que dejes de lado a un hijo tuyo.

-No hay ningun niño, Liz – sonrio Sirius cogiendo la cara con las manos – Todo fue un plan trazado por Pansy al ver que yo estaba decidido a estar contigo, y la unica forma de mantenerme a su lado, era esa.

Liz lo miro a los ojos, y al ver que no mentia, se abalanzo a sus brazos, llorando de alegria. Iban a estar juntos, por fin después de tanto tiempo. Sirius la levanto entre risas, dando vueltas como dos niños.

-Quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible – sonrio radiante el principe

-Pero tu familia espera que te cases por todo lo alto, Sir – sonrio Liz sentandose en la arena y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius

-Tu deja eso en mis manos – rio malicioso tumbandola de espaldas y colocandose él encima – Nuestra boda sera una sorpresa, solo sabran que YO me caso.

-Asi que solo piensas decirles que te casas pero no con quien? – rio

-Eso mismo – rio besandola

Dias después…

La noticia de que por fin el principe Alexander Sirius se casaba, sorprendio a todos, pues ya habian perdido la esperanza de que se casara. El principe sorprendio a todos dando una rueda de prensa anunciando que se casaba dentro de 3 meses, pero que no daria a conocer el nombre de su futura esposa, para poder gozar de un poco de intimidad antes de que su vida fuera publica.

Después del escandaloso suceso con Pansy Parkinson, muchos creian que el principe tardaria bastante tiempo en casarse, y la noticia de que en 3 meses se casaba, habia sido un bombazo, pero nunca se le habia visto tan feliz al principe.

La reaccion que tuvieron los Reyes no fue lo que Sirius se esperaba, aunque imaginaba que podia pasar eso. Se pusieron furiosos.

-Que tienes en esa cabeza, muchacho? – grito el Rey – No pienses que vamos a darte tu consentimiento para esa "boda" – escupio

-Me da igual que me deis vuestro consentimiento o no, me voy a casar con ella – dijo furioso – La amo, me ois, la AMO. Estoy harto de que controleis mi vida. Dentro de un mes me casare con la mujer que amo y por vuestro bien, espero que se le trate con el debido respeto, y solo espero no escuchar ningun comentario hiriente o malintencionado hacia su persona. Y ahora me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como preparar MI BODA

-Dinos almenos quien es – pidio su madre

-No. Queremos intimidad, sin nadie que se meta en nuestras vidas o decisiones – nego tajante saliendo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Al salir, se encontro con Narcisa y Lucius, quienes le sonrieron radiantes. Tenia exactamente un mes para organizar su boda, e iba a empezar en esos momentos, después de volver a estar con Liz otro fin de semana, claro.

-Diga?

-Estabas durmiendo, cielo? – la voz de su madre se escucho desde el otro lado de la linea

-A ti que te parece, mama? Son las 5 de la madrugada. Espero que sea un asunto muy importante.

-Lo es hija, lo es – su madre parecia preocupada, muy preocupada

-Que ocurre?

-Se trata de Alex, cariño – silencio – Se que te va a doler, hija.

-Mama, deja el dramatismo y sueltalo de una vez

-Eli cielo, el principe Alex se casa – lo solto como si fuera una desgracia

-Y? – intento sofocar la risa

-Te digo que tu ex prometido se casa y tu solo dices "y"? Estas bien? – exclamo indignada

-Mama, deja que haga lo que quiera. Lo nuestro termino hace mucho, si ha querido casarse, es porque ha encontrado a la mujer perfecta para el.

-Pero yo…

-Ya ya, tu querias que esa mujer fuera yo, verdad? Mama, ya te lo dije una vez, y creo que fui bastante clara, el dia que me case, sera por amor, no por un acuerdo entre mis padres, o quien quiera.

-Pero cariño yo… - su madre estaba angustiaba – Me han invitado a la boda, y a tu padre tambien, a tu hermano y a Fleur tambien.

-Y que hay de malo en eso? Mama, sois amigos de la familia, no teneis que dejar de serlo por lo que lo que haya pasado entre Sirius y yo hace 2 años, no estropeeis la amistad que teneis con los señores Black. Sois amigos desde hace muchos años, y me parece lo mas normal del mundo que quieran que en uno de los dias mas importantes de su vida, esteis vosotros alli.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros mama. Id a esa boda y divertiros. Por cierto, con quien se casa?

-Eso es lo malo, que no sabemos quien es. Ni siquiera los padres de el lo saben. Y si es una mujerzuela?

-Por dios mama! No digas tonterias!! ademas, puede que cuando la conozcas te caiga bien – bromeo

-Eso nunca, cielo – nego su madre rotundamente

-Mama, me gustaria seguir hablando contigo, pero estoy agotada – dijo Liz bostezando – Te quiero mama. Saludos a todos – y colgo

-Tu madre? – pregunto un soñoliento Sirius abrazandola junto a el

-Si, se ha enterado que te casas – rio – La pobre esta muy mal

-Creo que tu madre piensa lo mismo que yo –le susurro a la oreja – Los dos pensamos que tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi

-Y hemos tardado tres años en darnos cuenta – rio Liz besandolo y acurrucandose a su lado

Habian miles y miles de personas congregadas en la puerta de la Iglesia donde se celebraria la boda del principe Alexander Sirius con su novia. Era mucha la intriga por saber quien era la misteriosa novia. La prensa, la televisión y todos los medios de comunicación, habian hecho su agosto sacando especulaciones, todas ellas igual de improbables, sobre quien seria la futura reina de Hogwarts. Como no podian accedir dentro de la iglesia, se habian instalado pantallas gigantes en los puntos importantes de la ciudad, una de ellas, fuera de la iglesia.

La gente empezo a aplaudir como loca cuando llego un carruaje real, conducido por cuatro hermosos caballos blancos. La primera en bajar fue la reina Halle de Hogwarts, quien saludo a sus subditos con una sonrisa y agitando armoniosamente la mano. El siguiente, fue el rey Charles, y detrás de el, iba Lucius, su yerno. La reina llevaba un precioso vestido de falda y chaqueta color malva, con zapatos de tacon y punta tapada. Llevaba una gran pamela del mismo color que el traje. Tanto el rey como Lucius, iban de negro, y camisa blanca.

-Estas nervioso? – pregunto cariñosamente Narcisa, mirando a su hermano que se retorcia las manos

-Un poco – intento sonreir

Ellos iban en otra carroza, y faltaban unos 10 minutos para que llegaran a la Iglesia. Como Draco llevaba los anillos, iba en el coche con ellos. Iba guapisimo con un traje blanco, de pantalón y chaqueta, con el pelo hacia atrás y la sonrisa de pillo en la cara. Narcisa llevaba un largo vestido de seda, color azul pastel, de tirantes. Tambien llevaba un chal y pamela a conjunto. Los zapatos eran sandalias de tacon alto y fino. El pelo lo tenia recogido en un sencillo moño.

Pero Sirius, estaba realmente arrebatador. Iba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca. En la solapa de la chaqueta, llevaba una flor blanca, y mas abajo, varias medallas conmemorativas. Iba impecablemente peinado y perfumado. Pero toda esa apariencia, no podia ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Todo saldra bien, Siri – dijo Narcisa cogiendole la mano

-Lo se, pero es que no puedo evitar estar tan nervioso – respondio apretadole la mano

-Es normal – rio – Vas a ser muy feliz, estoy muy segura.

-Con Liz sere feliz pase lo que pase – sonrio enamorado – Cuando pienso en todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no puedo evitar pensar en que podria haberla perdido.

-Pero no ha sido asi, y dentro de poco, sereis marido y mujer, y sereis felices para siempre

Sirius solo sonrio convencido, en el momento en el que llegaban a la puerta de la Iglesia donde se celebraria la ceremonia, y les recibieron los miles de subditos que habian acudido alli en ese dia tan especial. Se sintio orgulloso de ellos, y prometio ser un gran rey por ellos. Con Liz a su lado, seguro que lo seria, y ella seria la mejor reina que hubiera tenido Hogwarts en toda su historia. Con permiso de su madre, claro.

-Nos vas a decir quien es tu novia, o no? – pregunto la reina Halle a su hijo, nada mas verlo entrar a la Iglesia.

-Paciencia mama – sonrio Sirius dandole un abrazo – Te va a gustar, seguro.

-Me sabe tanto mal ver a los Dickson sabiendo que hubiera podido ser Marie Elizabeth la que ahora se casaria contigo – dijo apenada su madre

-Mama, pudieron declinar la invitacion a la boda, en cambio, vinieron, no creo que les supiera mal venir.

Eleanor y Richard Dickson estaban sentados muy cerca del altar, tan cerca, que estaban en la primera fila. Iban acompañados de Fleur, su nuera, y su nieta, la pequeña Gabrielle, de año y medio. Alan, el hermano de Liz, aviso de que llegaria un poco tarde, pues le habia salido un pequeño inconveniente. Nadie, excepto Sirius, Narcisa, Liz y él mismo, sabian cual era ese inconveniente. Era el padrino de la novia.

Por la alfombra roja que se habia colocado a la puerta de la Iglesia, pasaron todo tipo de personajes publicos, familias reales. La gente encontraba morboso y divertido ver y criticar cada modelito de ropa que llevaban las invitadas. Cuando ya se acercaba la hora donde daria comienzo la boda, todos empezaban a impacientarse esperando la llegada de la novia. Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron, dejando solo abierta la pequeña puerta por donde entraria la novia.

La novia llego en una impresionante limusina negra, con los cristales oscuros. La gente estaba euforica sabiendo que el momento de saber quien era la misteriosa prometida del principe, habia llegado. Se decepcionaron un poco cuando vieron a tres niños salir del coche. El siguiente en salir fue Alan, vestido con el tipico traje de dos piezas negro y camisa blanca.

Lo primero que vieron de la novia, fue el zapato blanco que apoyo en el suelo, para después salir toda ella. Se quedaron mudos de la impresión al ver quien era, pero les duro poco, luego empezaron a gritar de alegria y a vitorear su nombre, al mismo tiempo que ella los saludaba con la mano, igual que habia hecho la reina rato antes. Una vez la limusina se fue, dos doncellas ayudaron a la novia a poner bien la enorme cola de mas de cuatro metros de largo. Los tres niños, que no eran otros que los niños del señor Riddle, o sea, Molly, Arthur y Tonks, cogieron la cola. El padrino, Alan, le ofrecia el brazo, y ella, radiante y un poco nerviosa, lo acepto.

Dentro de la Iglesia, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Habian escuchado el silencio que se formo fuera, para después empezar a aplaudir y gritar. Vitoreaban algun nombre, pero no se distinguía con claridad. La reina se retorcia las manos con evidente nerviosismo y desesperación.

Cuando sono la marcha nupcial, todo el mundo se levanto de sus asiento, dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta de la iglesia, que en esos momentos se abrian. Muchos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a la radiante novia. Alan mostraba orgulloso a su hermana, caminando por el pasillo hasta el altar, donde la esperaba Sirius.

Esa boda seria la mas sonada de los ultimos tiempos, por muchos motivos. Para empezar, era la boda de un principe y esas bodas siempre causan revuelo por su importancia mediatica. Ademas, nadie, excepto el novio y la madrina, sabian quien era la novia. La sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando Liz entro a la iglesia, realmente preciosa con el traje de novia, nada convencional, por cierto.

Llevaba un traje de dos piezas, pero no iba vestida de blanco. Llevaba un corse palabra de honor de color granate, con algunos bordeados marfil. La falda era color marfil, con unas finisimas rosas bordadas por toda la larguisima cola. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el corse. Llevaba un chal de la misma tela que la falda. El pelo lo tenia recogido en un precioso moño, adornado con pequeñas florecillas blancas y rojas. Estaba bellisima, y la sonrisa de felicidad que resplandecia en su rostro, aumentaba esa belleza.

Liz sonrio para sus adentros cuando vio la sonrisa reflejada en los rostros de todos los invitados. Cuando paso al lado de sus amigas, les sonrio con cariño, y cuando llego a la altura de sus padres, se solto del brazo de Alan, y los abrazo. Eleanor lloraba, y su padre estaba visiblemente emocionado.

-Cariño… - susurro su madre acariciandole la mejilla

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, mama – sonrio Liz dandole un beso en la frente, y abrazo a su padre – Os quiero mucho.

De la mano de su hermano, llego al altar donde le esperaba un radiante Sirius. Antes, se arrodillo ante los reyes, quienes sonreian sorprendidos y felices. Se acerco para darle un beso a Draco, quien tiraba de su falda para llamar la atención. Miro a Sirius con infinito amor y le apreto la mano.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en santo Matrimonio a esta pareja – empezo el cura

Mientras el hablaba, Sirius y Liz no dejaban de lanzarse miradas complices, sin soltar las manos. Habia pasado mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran pasar por el altar, demasiadas cosas habian pasado desde el dia que se habian conocido hacia casi 3 años en un mugroso apartamento, demasiados malentendidos habian habido entre ellos, separandolos, pero ya no mas. Todo eso les habia hecho madurar, darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente querian y deseaban, y lo que no, habian dejado a un lado el orgullo y los prejuicios y habian luchado por aquello que amaban.

-Alexander Sirius Black, deseas como legitima esposa a Marie Elizabeth Dickson, para amarla y respetarla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sirius apreto fuerte la mano de Liz, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella y asintio. Liz ensancho mas su sonrisa con indudable felicidad y dicha. Llegados a este punto, la mayoria de las mujeres de la iglesia, no podian contener su emocion, y se secaban elegantemente las lagrimas. Pero las que estaban mas emocionadas, eran las madres de los novios, que estaban viendo hacerse realidad su sueño de casarlos.

-Marie Elizabeth Dickson, deseas como legitimo esposo a Alexander Sirius Black para amarlo y respetarlo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero – sonrio Liz mirando a Sirius.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por Nuestro Señor, yo os declaro marido y mujer, ya pued…

No hacia falta que dijera que ya podian besarse, porque ya lo estaban haciendo. El cura sonrio con comprensión, habia oficiado muchas ceremonias para darse cuenta de que parejas se amaban y cuales no, y estaba mas que claro que esa pareja en especial, se amaba con locura. Tambien sabia por experiencia, que todos estaban deseando que llegara el momento del beso. Todo el mundo se levanto de sus asientos para aplaudir a los recien casados, quien no habian dejado de besarse. Y ahora esperaban ansiosos que la pareja saliera e hicieran el tipico recorrido por las calles principales de la ciudad, con el coche de caballos.

-Hey, Sirius, deja algo para esta noche!! – exclamo lleno jubilo James, causando la risa de los presentes.

Afuera, habia un ambiente realmente impresionante. Desde el momento en que el cura los declaraba marido y mujer, delante de los ojos de Dios, se habia formado una algarabía de cuidado. Todos reian, gritaban, lloraban y vitoreaban los nombres de los recien casados.

Una vez ya convertidos en marido y mujer, llegaba el momento de las fotos. Primero, al pie del altar, posaron Sirius y Liz, radiantes. Luego, se añadieron los mas que felices padres, con los padrinos y sus familias. Finalmente, los novios posaron con sus amigos, bromeando con la prominente barriga de Emy, quien estaba embarazada de casi 7 meses.

-Todo ha salido bien – sonrio Sirius una vez el y Liz habian salido de la iglesia y ahora iban en el coche de caballos, saludando a todos los subditos

-Si, perfecto – sonrio feliz Liz, mirando a su marido. Que raro y bonito sonaba eso – Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer para no ponerme a llorar como tu madre y la mia – rio

-Yo tambien lo estaba – sonrio cogiendole la mano – Cuando has entrado en la iglesia, del brazo de tu hermano, ha sido uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, pero no se puede comparar cuando dijiste el "si quiero", no creo que pueda existir mas dicha que esa.

-Te he dicho ya que te amo? – sonrio

-Algunas veces, pero no estaria de mas que me lo recordaras – sonrio picaramente

Se dieron un largo beso, para deleite de toda la gente que estaba viendolos, quienes rompieron en un sonoro aplauso.

El convite, se celebro en el jardin de la mansion que Sirius y Liz compartirian a partir de ahora. Se habian colocado unas cuantas mesas redondas, perfectamente arregladas con manteles blancos, las copas, los cubiertos y las copas colocadas cada uno en su sitio, y algunos ramos de rosas adornaban las mesas. El ambiente no podia ser mejor y el tiempo soleado y radiante, acompañaba. Desde luego, seria un dia que todos recordarian con alegria.


End file.
